The Uptight Prince and the Free Spirited Cat
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Despite being of noble blood, neither Byakuya or Yoruichi has lived a fairy tale, torn apart by the cruel hand of man's desire to change fate. Their paths have crossed once more. Perhaps a 2nd chance at destiny. This is their story from first tag to ?
1. Yoruichi's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: In this story we'll visit the past, present, and future for Byakuya and Yoruichi. Both the past and present are woven into the manga. For those of interested the present does not start until chapter 9. Let's start from the beginning. The pendulum swings back even further.

* * *

**Yoruichi's Birthday**

"Grandfather, I don't understand why I have to go. It's just a birthday party, " huffed young Byakuya. "I have no interest in spending any unnecessary time with that Yoruichi Shihoin. I don't care if it is her birthday".

Ginrei's eyes darken and his brow slanted downward; even his thick gray mustache could not hide his frown. "Byakuya, Yoruichi has taken over as head of the Shihoin clan and as the future leader of the Kuchiki clan you will be responsible for ensuring that the alliance between the Kuchiki clan and Shihoin clan stays intact. Yoruichi is not that much older than you, you two will be working together for a long time so I suggest you learn to take an interest in spending time with her".

"Yes sir, I will for the sake of the clan."

"Good, " responded Ginrei as he handed Byakuya a beautifully wrapped present. "You will present this to her tonight."

Byakuya took a deep breath as he took the gift from his grandfather's hand. Kuchiki carriage soon arrived. Byakuya sighed as he and Genrei entered the carriage earning yet another stern look from his grandfather. Byakuya stared silently at the small gift in his hand. He looked up and started to speak but the stone cold expression on Ginrei's face stopped Byakuya immediately. Byakuya stared back at the gift; he couldn't tell his grandfather about last week and the real reason he did not want to go to the party and why he didn't want to be the one to give Yoruichi the gift.

_Last Week_

_Gin Ichimaru recently had been promoted to Byakuya's class. Everyone had started calling Gin a prodigy. He had taken Byakuya's spot as number one in the class in less than a week. There was even talk of promoting him again to the senior class because Gin was just that good. Ginrei had arranged for Byakuya to receive additional Kido training from the Captain of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi so that Byakuya could claim his spot back from Gin. Today was supposed to be their first session and Byakuya was going to be late. Byakuya knew the importance of his lessons with Captain Tsukabishi. Byakuya's father, Soujun, had graduated at the top of his class and Byakuya wasn't not going some smiley kid stop him from following his father's footsteps. Byakuya flash stepped as fast as he could to the Shihion estate; he arrived with only five minutes to spare. He decided to cut through the courtyard to make sure he arrived on time. Byakuya lowered his head ready sprint forward. He quickly turned the corner and stopped immediately as his face hit something soft. Whatever was so soft it relaxed Byakuya and he sank into the softness._

_"So are you going to stay there all day?"_

_Byakuya knew that voice, he could feel himself blushing. He didn't want to face her not in this condition. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, but taking in a breath made matters worse as the scent of lavender surrounded him. He couldn't move._

_ "Byakuya-bo I knew you were a little pervert."_

_Byakuya jumped away a few feet. "I am not a pervert. You shouldn't sneak around corners, " he said as he shook his fist at Yorucihi. His cheeks were still rosy enough for Yoruichi see he was blushing._

_She laughed. "Are upset because you had to move or because I made you blush, Byakuya-bo?"_

_His anger overflowed whenever she called him Byakuya-bo and he hated it even more when she laughed at him. He could feel his blood boil. The anger flushed the blush away. "YOU DID NOT MAKE BLUSH! YOU, YOU DEMON CAT!_

_The sight of the huge throbbing vain in the middle of Byakuya's forehead made her laugh again, "Calm down before you have a heart attack, brat. That'll be a shame then you wouldn't be able to get close again, " she said as trailed her fingers slowly down her neck. Byakuya attentively watched as she rested her pinky and ring finger on her breastbone as she played with her choker using her index finger. "You really are a little pervert aren't you, it's a good thing you're slow and can't catch me."_

_His left eye started to twitch. "I AM THE FUTURE HEAD OF THE KUCIHIKI CLAN, YOU'RE JUST A GIRL, I CAN EASILY CATCH YOU!"_

_Yoruichi's eyes lit up and huge mischievous smile covered her face. "We'll see about that Byakuya-bo." She was gone before Byakuya could blink. He quickly went after her. They flash stepped around the Shihoin compound for more than 30 minutes before returning to the courtyard. Yoruichi arrived first, Byakuya arrived a few seconds later. The playful duo was greeted by an upset Tessai. Byakuya's eyes widened as he realized that he missed his training session._

_Tessai crossed his arms and looked down at a tired Byakuya. "It's good to see you are well Byakuya-kun. I was concerned when you did not show up for our training session."_

_"I am sure Byakuya-bo is sorry for being late Tessai, give him a break this time."_

_"Yes, Yoruichi-dono. I will see you tomorrow Byakuya-kun for a make up session. Please be on time."_

_"That's right Byakuya, Tessai's time is very valuable, but I am sure Byakuya knew that already. Tessai, I'm sure he'll be on time for the next lesson." She flashed an innocent smile at Tessai. "Tessai since you're here can you help me with something before I leave for my mission? Good-bye Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi and Tessai flash stepped away leaving a much-relieved Byakuya in the courtyard._

_The moment of relief was soon squashed by the return of Byakuya's anger. "That damn demon cat. It's all her fault. I can't stand her."_

_Back in the carriage_

Byakuya sighed heavily as dread filled each moment, as they got closer to the Shihoin estate. "That demon cat is so damn annoying," mumbled Byakuya. The carriage stopped before he could take another breath. Ginrei promptly stepped out of the carriage and waited for Byakuya who moved slower than a 90 year old man as he made his way out the carriage. The Kuchikis were escorted to a large hall where the celebration was being held. The hall was beautifully decorated. There was a long table full of food and drink. The place was packed with a who's who list of Soul Society's elite and everyone of them dressed in their best formal attire. The guests ate and drink as music played in the background.

Byakuya scanned the crowd quickly to see Yoruichi but she was nowhere to be found. He did spot a table full of gifts. "I'll just put this over there." He started to move towards the table but was blocked by a crowed of people suddenly. He was trapped. "Excuse ME," he said in a very demanding tone. The crowd began to move and Byakuya was finally able to work his way out, but by that time it was too late Yoruichi was now standing next to the gift table. He wanted leave before she saw him but he couldn't. He just stood with his mouth staring at her. It was the first time he had seen her in such an elaborate and beautiful kimono. She wore a golden maple leaf shaped comb in her hair that reflected the golden flicker in her eyes. To his surprise, tonight she looked soft, sweet, and innocent. She looked like a princess. "She is not beautiful, she is an evil demon cat, " Byakuya mumbled the words every time he took a step towards Yoruichi. His mantra worked until she spoke.

"Hello Byakuya." Yoruichi said with a sweet smile. This smile was different from any smile she'd ever given him. There was no mischief behind the grin. There was no bo attached his name and his name flowed from her lips slow and smooth. Again he couldn't move or speak he just stood there staring and holding on to the gift.

"What's a matter Byakuya cat got your tongue", questioned Kisuke as he patted Byakuya hard on the shoulder.

The pat brought Byakuya back to reality quickly and abruptly. He started reciting his mantra again this time in whisper. "Cat" Byakuya said clearly and loud enough for Kisuke to hear.

"So the cat does have your tongue. Hey Tessai do you know kido spell for that? I am sure I have something for it in my room but I don't want to take you away from the party," joked Kisuke. Kisuke and Tessai begin to laugh but Byakuya did not find it funny at all.

Yoruichi stopped after she saw the large purple vain reappear in Byakuya's forehead. "Byakuya, he's just kidding." Her words do not help.

"Here is a gift from the Kuchiki clan. My grandfather asked me to give it to you, " he said as he shoved the gift toward Yoruichi.

Yoruichi gently took the gift from his hand. "Thank You."

Byakuya paused for a moment to see if she would do or say anything else, "You're welcome," he stated cautiously. Yoruichi gave him a smile. She smiled at him with that same smile that stopped him in his tracks earlier. Her smile erased the huge throbbing vain in an instant. Again she surprised him. He was expecting her to do something else, anything else no just smile at him.

Byakuya turned and walked slowly away without a good-bye. Despite the rude appearance of his leave, Byakuya was actually feeling good about his little exchange with Yoruichi. He even paused for a moment closed his eyes and pictured her smile.

"Gees what an uppity little brat," remarked Kaien.

"Yeah I know I don't know how Yoruichi deals with him. I guess that's one of the drawbacks of being the head of the Shihoin clan," said Kisuke just before downing his second cup of sake.

"He's just uptight. Byakuya will grow out of it, I'll see to that," responded Yoruichi.

Byakuya stopped as heard her say his name. He was too deep in a day dream to hear anything else. As soon as Byakuya turned around his moment of euphoria was quickly squashed. Instead of seeing Yoruichi's smile he saw Kisuke and Kaien laughing and looking in his direction, then they looked at Yoruichi and laughed even harder. He could tell by their reactions they were laughing at him. _I bet she told them what happened last week. That's why she was smiling like that it was just another one of her games. I hate that Yoruichi Shihoin_. Byakuya gave both Kisuke and Kaien an angry look. Then turned back around to see if he could find his grandfather. Bykuya had reached his limit he was more than ready to go home.

"Grandfather, may I leave? I gave **her** the gift already."

"Did she like gift, Byakuya?"

"I don't know (and I don't care). She didn't open she just said "Thank you". Then I left **her** with Kaien and Kisuke."

Ginrei shook his head. "Byakuya you have a lot to learn. (Sigh) Your attitude tonight will not improve matters it will only make them worse. You may leave Byakuya." Byakuya had no idea what Ginrei was talking about he was just glad he could go home.

Byakuya was happy to see the Kuchiki carriage approaching, soon he'd be home and way from the demon cat. As he stepped into the carriage he heard a roar from the crowd. Byakuya was tempted to turn around. He knew the cheers were for Yoruichi. The thought of her smiled filled his head as hundreds of fireworks lit up the sky. "I don't care," mumbled Byakuya. He took his seat and yelled, "I am ready, hurry to the Kuchiki manor!" _She probably doesn't know I am gone._

Byakuya was wrong a few minutes after Byakuya left Yoruichi searched for he and Ginrei to thank them for the gift.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope to see you at the end :) As always feel free to leave a review, comment, or PM me.


	2. The Chase Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This chapter is based off of TBTP 4. I think Byakuya was "hitsugayed" for the purpose of the boob to the head scene. I'm putting him at around 13 in human years and Yoruichi around 16 which fits since Byakuya looks to be around 23 in human years for the present time and Yoruichi around 26 :) Plus, in the most recent Bleach character book, it says Byakuya and Yoruichi knew each other since childhood, which means they were children when they met.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Chase Begins**

A few months have past. The cold bite of winter was now over. Spring had come and gone, but this spring did bring transition. This spring Yoruichi was finally convinced by Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai to take the captain's exam and had become the captain of the 2nd Division. It was now summer and Yoruichi had excelled in her new role and gained the respect and admiration of all the members of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto had even allowed Urahara Kisuke to take the captain's exam and become the 12th Division's captain based on Yoruichi's recommendation.

The Onmitsukido was transitioning nicely in a support position for the 2nd Division. All was well and Yoruichi was handling all of her duties like a true captain princess. Her duties had taken up a considerable amount of her time, so much so she did not have time play tag with Byakuya. She had not spent any quality time with Byakuya since a week before her birthday. Byakuya had done his best to avoid Yoruichi. He even convinced his grandfather request Tessai tutor him at the Kuchiki manor instead of the Shihoin estate.

Yoruichi was itching for a game tag. The day was too perfect not spend it at play, but she had duties. Luckly for her one of those duties was over. The captain's meeting had ended and she was going to have tea with Captain Kuchiki.

"Yoruichi, it's been along time since you've been over for tea. I am glad you've come for a visit. I am sure Byakuya will be happy to see you," said Ginrei as he led Yoruichi through the halls of the Kuchiki manor. "Byakuya must be in the garden training, I'll let him know you're here." Ginrei walked through the garden doors and saw Byakuya training very hard. "Very good, Byakuya" A delighted Byakuya ran over to greet his grandfather. Ginrei spent a great deal of his time at the 6th Division's headquarters, even staying there overnight. It had been quite awhile since Byakuya and his grandfather got to spend time together. " It is time Byakuya, to suspend your training for today, you have a guest."

_A guest someone to see me, but who..._ He felt that same softness once again and was beholden by that same scent of lavender. His body began to react but his anger took over quickly. His blood started to boil. _SHE'S TRYING TO EMBARESS ME IN FRONT OF MY GRANDFATHER, THAT BIT-_ He flayed his wooden sword wildly. Hitting nothing but air. Byakuya started yelling harsh words.

Ginrei shook his head in disbelief at his grandson's rude behavior. _That boy has a lot to learn._

"YOU, DEMON CAT", Byakuya yelled.

Yoruichi laughed. _That brat needs to learn some manners. _"That's no way to greet me after I've come all this way just to play with you, Byakuya-bo", she smiled cunningly.

Byakuya-bo, Byakuya-bo ranged in his head and he gritted his teeth. He started yelling louder, " SILENCE!"

_Oh, not that head blah blah clan speech again._ Yoruichi stopped listening.

_You're certainly not acting like the future head of any clan_. Ginrei sighed. _I'll go see about the tea maybe; some tea will calm him down._ Ginrei flashed stepped away to speak to a servant about the tea. "The tea will", he paused once realized neither Byakuya nor Yoruichi was paying him any attention. Ginrei cleared his throat loudly and started to say something else but stopped after hearing Byakuya's next comment.

"MY TIME IS TOO VALUABLE TO BE WASTED ON YOU!" yelled Byakuya.

"Is that so, Byakuya " whispered Yoruichi. Byakuya paused just for a second after hearing her whisper his name. That was more time than she needed as she quickly stole his red hair tie. She watched his long raven hair fall on to his back. It was only that point Byakuya realized what had happen. Again he flayed his wooden sword wildly and again he only hit air. Yoruichi was already on the roof of the Kuchiki manor.

Yoruichi laughed wholeheartedly and loudly at a very perturbed Byakuya. "If the head of the clan can't stop a girl at play from stealing his hair tie, then I am vexed over the future of the Kuchiki clan!"

"DON'T YOU MOVE YOU BETTER STAY RIGHT THERE YORUICHI SHIHOIN"!

_Don't move, yeah that's going to work poor Byakuya is dumber than he looks._ "Byakuya Kuchiki, you can't catch me, " said Yoruichi as she shunpoed away.

Byakuya's left eye started to twitch. "So it's going to be like that, **demon cat**. You have chosen to bring my wrath upon you. Now I will show you that my shunpo is far superior to yours, **Yoruichi Shihoin**." Without a second thought Byakuya left his grandfather standing there to chase Yoruichi.

"Oh my, I do wish that boy would do something about that rash behavior." Ginrei shook his head. "He's never going to get anywhere with that attitude." Ginrei turned around and went back into the Kuchiki manor to have his tea.

Meanwhile Byakuya continued to chase Yoruichi throughout the Seireitei. The chase took him over rooftops, through the streets, and over walkways. It was a surprise that they managed to not run over and unsuspecting shopper or pedestrian. Byakuya was only focused on Yoruichi. He followed her blindly; he had no idea where Yoruichi was going, and he didn't care he just wanted to catch her. He could still hear her laughing at him. Byakuya pushed himself as hard as he could. The two finally made it to a clearing less than a mile from Shizune Hill.

Byakuya quickly closed the distance between them. "I told you before Yoruichi Shihoin my shunpo is far superior to yours," he said as reached out his hand to grab her, but she was gone before he could reach her.

"Too slow Byakuya-bo, maybe that's what I should call you, Too-Slow-Byakuya-bo" she laughed again. She was gone before he could speak; he quickly followed, yelling demanding her to stop, threatening his wrath. Soon they were deep into the forest of Seireitei far from the Kuchiki manor.

"I am going to get you, you demon cat". Byakuya is too tired to yell anymore but not tired enough to stop chasing Yoruichi. He tried to mask his body's struggle to keep up, but Yoruichi knew he was at his limit.

She leaped into a tree and smiled at the exhausted Byakuya. "Tsk-tsk, what's with the name calling especially since the so-called future head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya-bo can't catch a girl". She flash stepped circles around him, which infuriated him. A twitching right eye showed the new level of his annoyance and frustration with Yoruichi. The large purple vain in his forehead grew. She continued to laugh as Byakuya reached for her missing each time. "Oh Byakuya-bo, I thought you would've practice at least a little since the last time," she said as she stopped a few feet in front of him. Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi smiled. "You can't catch me." Then she shunpoed away faster than Byakuya thought was possible.

Her speed did not deter him. "I will catch you Yoruichi Shihoin", barely yelled Byakuya. The adrenaline started to pump through his veins, he got his second wind and he shunpoed faster than he had ever done in his life. Yoruichi was glad to see him so determined. She slowed down some to encourage him even more to continue his chase. It was all the encouragement he needed. He continued to chase Yoruichi until he realized the time. The sun was about to set and that meant he'd been chasing Yoruichi for almost two hours. He had to give up on his chase and return home. "You just wait until next time Yoruichi Shihoin you're mine, " he yelled as he turned around and to return to the Kuchiki manor. _I hope grandfather hasn't left. Oh that Yoruichi, she's ugh, I can't believe- she's nothing but trouble_. Byakuya finally made it back to the Kuchiki manor. He was absolutely exhausted he could barely walk. He was too tired to search for his grandfather so he sat down in the main hall hoping that his grandfather would pass by soon. Byakuya was right, soon after he sat down his grandfather came walking down the hall. Byakuya pulled himself up and leaned on the wall.

"I am sorry grandfather. I-"

"Come with me Byakuya."

Byakuya walked along side his grandfather. _I wished we lived in a small home like the commoners._ The hallway seemed to go on forever. Byakuya struggled to keep pace with his grandfather.

Suddenly Ginrei stopped. "Byakuya you already know Yoruichi Shihoin was selected to be a captain. Which means she is not only the head of the Shihoin clan and Commander of the Onmitsukido she is responsible for leading the 2nd Division". Ginrei paused when he heard Byakuya's little groan, but Ginrei pretended not to notice as Byakuya rolled his eyes, he continued his statement, "Despite all her new duties she has agreed to mentor you, Yoruichi will be your senpai."

"But grandfather, there's nothing she can teach me. She only wants to play tag. She just a girl, " protested Byakuya. "Everything is just a game with her." _I don't want a demon cat for a senpai._

"Tell me Byakuya have you ever caught her?" Byakuya did not answer. "Then it is settled. Now lets have some tea." Ginrei opened the doors to the sitting room. Byakuya's jaw dropped.

"Byakuya-bo, glad to see you finally made it back, now lets have some tea, " said Yoruichi with an innocent smile.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please post your comments or even PM me.


	3. Commander, Captain, Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: This chapter is centered around the closing credits for the TPTP episodes. Don't know if you notice Byakuya is in the scene w/ Yoruichi and Soi Fon. It's easy to miss him b/c he's face down in the background. We pondered how he ended up in this position on the ByaYoru FC and this chapter fits one of our theories.

* * *

Princess, Commander, Captain

"_Have you ever beaten her? At your current skill level Byakuya you will never be able to catch her_." Byakuya had wrestle will those thoughts all through the night. Yoruichi's face and those words haunted him in his sleep. When he woke the next morning he was still tired. He dragged himself into the bathroom and splashed water his face. He looked into the mirror and with a mountain of determination he proclaimed, "I will catch Yoruichi Shihoin." The tired look on his face was replaced by a smug smile. He continued to smile as he ready for another day at the academy. "I will catch Yoruichi Shihoin," he announced again with the same determination as he looked in the mirror to make sure his uniform was perfect. He left the Kuchiki manor and began walking confidently to the academy. Today was going to be a good day; Byakuya had mastered Bakudo # 30 Shitotsu Sansen and planned to demonstrate it in class. _Not even being stuck with Yoruichi as my senpai could ruin this day._

Little did Byakuya know a little black cat had followed him from the moment he left the Kuchiki property. Yoruichi decided to see just how close she could get Byakuya in her cat form without him noticing her. She had kept her distance but had been walking with him for over 15 minutes now and he had no clue. Just before Byakuya made it to the academy's gates, six Executive Militia members surrounded him. Yoruichi watched the entire ordeal from a nearby tree.

"Byakuya Kuchiki you are to come with us", announced one of the masked men.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand to know", responded Byakuya

"Please come quietly, otherwise we will us physical force".

"Physical force, do you know who I am" Bykauya's face became red. "I AM BYAKUYA KUCHIKI FUTURE HEAD OF THE..."

_Not that damn speech again_. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro" Yoruichi whispered

"KUCHIKI clan", Byakuya paused as he realized he couldn't move. He looked down and saw six rods of light surrounding his midsection. _What the hell, they don't use high-level Kido._ One of the mask men broke Byakuya's chain of thought by picking Byakuya up and carrying him away. "PUT ME DOWN YOU INGRATE. AN ASSAULT ON ME IS AN ASSAULT ON THE KUCHIKI CLAN." Byakuya continued to yell at the six men as he was carried to the Shihoin estate.

"Is there anything else you need commander?" asked the men as the bowed before Yoruichi.

"I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Byakuya yelled. Yoruichi signaled and the man finally put Byakuya down in front of Yoruichi. She acted causally as if kidnapping Byakuya was a normal daily activity. The men disappeared quickly leaving Byakuya and Yoruichi alone.

Yoruichi's nonchalant attitude prompted Byakuya's eye to twitch. "SO THIS IS YOUR DOING, DEMON CAT."

"Byakuya-bo I told you before about calling me that, if you don't behave I am not going to release you from the hold." Yoruichi flashed Byakuya a huge Cheshire cat grin and relaxed in her chair. "So are you going to be a good Byakuya-bo or not"? Byakuya didn't respond he just stood there glaring at Yoruichi. "Byakuya don't be so uptight. Today is going to be our first day together as senpai and kohai. It's going to be fun."

"Fun, fun, you call kidnapping me fun." Byakuya paused as Yoruichi walked over and released him. His momentum carried him forward. He fell into Yoruichi almost knocking her down, but she was able to catch him and regain her balance.

"I see balance is something we'll have to work on as well," she joked.

She felt Byakuya's whole body stiffen. He jumped out of her arms quickly and blurted out, "IIII told you before I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!"

Yoruichi looked at his very serious face and giggled at his comment. This caused his serious look to turn into a frown. "Byakuya I see you have very good reflexes at least."

"Of course I do", remarked Byakuya as he stood even more erect and pushed out his chest.

"So what do you want do first?"

"I want you to take me back to the academy. That's what I want you to do, " Byakuya responded.

Yoruichi sat down in chair and looked a Byakuya for moment. "So you don't want to spend the day with me, Byakuya? OK, if that's how you want it I'll tell my men to take you back." Yoruichi smiled at him; this time she used the special smile that she gave him the night of the party. "I was really looking forward to spending the day with you but it's OK," said Yoruichi with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll," his voiced cracked, "I'll get into trouble for skipping class." It wasn't "no" or a "yes" it was an excuse and Yoruichi saw right through it.

"Byakuya, it'll be OK, I promise. I'm a captain. I'll just write you an excuse. So what do you want to do first? "

Byakuya paused before answering. Byakuya wasn't sure if he should take Yoruichi up on her offer. He knew he should be in class. _This is might be another trick, but she'd get in trouble too. I did want to do my demonstration today. I just got promoted to the senior class, if I don't show up the other students will think I was lying about my kido skills. _Byakuya pounded his fist into his hand; _I have to go to class. _ He looked up into Yoruichi's smiling face, open his mouth and said nothing.

Just then Tessai walked into the room. "Good day Byakuya-kun. Yoruichi-dono, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure Tessai. Byakuya I'll be back soon. Think of something while I am gone." Yoruichi walked with Tessai out of the room slowly passing Byakuya captivating his senses again with the calm scent of lavender.

Good thing for Byakuya when she left that smile left too. "I'll leave while she's gone. That's what I'll do. I'll escape now. " Byakuya attempted to leave but was quickly apprehended by Soi Fon before he could even leave the room. Byakuya had a height advantage over Soi Fon it boosted his confidence. He was sure he could take the petite dark-headed girl. "How dare you put your hands on me" screamed Byakuya. Byakuya grabbed Soi Fon's hand to remove it from his arm. Before he could get a good grip on her hand Soi Fon quickly grabbed his arm twisted hand and slammed him into the ground.

"You will not escape from here as long as I am on watch prisoner," as she stood over dazed Byakuya. She glared at him flaring her nostrils. "I don't know what you did but if Yoruichi-sama brought you in it must be bad."

Byakuya tried to gather himself so he could stand. He stood up and matched Soi Fon glare for glare. "Why you BI-" before Byakuya could finish Soi Fon completed a side swipe; sending Byakuya crashing down on his bum. He couldn't believe Soi Fon was so fast.

Soi Fon stood over him and pressed his chest down with her foot. Byakuya resisted and fought his way back up. He managed to push Soi Fon's foot up and sent her flying back, but Soi Fon quickly recovered. As soon as Byakuya stood up Soi Fon dropped kicked him in his stomach. Knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing down once again. "Stay down or I will make you sorry", barked Soi Fon.

Just then they heard Yoruichi and Tessai returning. Soi Fon stood at attention just as Yoruichi walked in the room. Byakuya was slowing getting up from floor; he was still a little dazed. "Byakuya why were you on the floor?" _If Yoruichi finds out what happened she'd never let me live it down._ Byakuya didn't say anything. Yoruichi walked over and sat down in her chair and grabbed a few cookies from the plate next her. "Byakuya, have a cookie. Soi Fon what are you still doing here? I thought you left to do rounds. I thought you would've been over to the 12th by now."

"I know Yoruichi-sama but when I was leaving I discovered this prisoner trying to escape." Soi Fon stopped as soon as the words 12th Division registered. "The 12th why would I be at there?"

"Prisoner Byakuya-bo isn't prisoner Soi Fon he's my khoai", Yoruichi said gleefully. Soi Fon turned and gave Byakuya an evil look as he dusted himself off. He cut his eyes at Soi Fon and walked over and took a cookie out of spite since he didn't really care for sweets. "He's going to be spending a great deal time here so, no more fighting you two". Both Byakuya and Soi Fon looked shocked as they looked at Yoruichi. "Hand-to-hand is something else we'll have to work on too", said Yoruichi after finishing her cookie. "Don't worry about it Byakuya, Soi Fon is proficient at hand-to-hand. I know I trained her you didn't stand a chance". Soi Fon gushed over the compliment. "Soi Fon on your way out please let Kufo and Ell know that Byakuya and I are not be disturb unless it is a code blue."

"What! But Yoruichi-sama you have to meet with"

"No buts Soi Fon, everything has been taken care of, why don't you take a few hours and visit Kisuke?"

Soi Fon started to get little flustered, "No why would I, I don't want to spend time with him."

"Oh come on Soi Fon, I know when you do your rounds you always spend a little more time at the 12th", Yoruichi said slyly.

Soi Fon hesitated as the blush filled her cheeks. " That's only because I think Kisuke is up to something. He's always up to something."

"Ok then investigate Kisuke for the day." Yoruichi winked at Soi Fon. Soi Fon started to make one more plea but was stopped before say anything. "Go ahead Soi Fon you have my orders."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama, would you like for me escort your **khoai** back to the academy? It is on the way. I will ensure his safety." Soi Fon waited for a reply as Yoruichi finished her glass of milk.

"That will not be necessary. Yoruichi and I are spending the day together," responded Byakuya just before taking a big bite out his cookie.

Soi Fon's eyes grew wide. She turned back to Yoruichi for confirmation. "Ah, that was good," said Yoruichi has finished her milk. "He is right Soi Fon. We are going to be spending the entire day together. This evening I will need for you to gather all the reports from the officers and place them in my office. I'll review them tonight".

"But Yoruichi-sama you also have-"

"Soi Fon sometimes you can be annoying, I said no "buts" and I told you everything has been taken care of. You're the one that will be late making their rounds. "

"I am so sorry Yoruichi-sama. I'm leaving right now." Soi Fon flashed stepped away.

_That's right run and finish your rounds girl. I am the one spending the day with_ Yoruichi. The smug smile fell from Byakuya's face._ The day with Yoruichi, damn I should've had that annoying girl take me back to class. _

"Byakuya I hope you've thought of something by now". Yoruichi broke Byakuya's thought. He hadn't thought of anything. "So what will it be Byakuya-bo? You know we can do anything you want to do."

"Anything?" responded Byakuya.

"Sure anything, you just name it"

"I don't know there is one thing but (_wait Yoruichi is a princesses so we might just be able to, if we do it here)_, I know what I want to do", Byakuya said with a slight smile and gleam in his eyes.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well please comment and share your thoughts :)


	4. You Want to do What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just Master Yoshi

* * *

**You Want to do What**

"You want to do what? Are you sure?" Yoruichi questioned as she stared at Byakuya with a very perplexed look on her face.

He folded his arms. "Of course I am sure, otherwise I would not have stated that is what I wanted to do. "

"OoooK if that is what you want do, then that is what we will do," Yoruichi responded with a cracked fake smile. _Byakuya you're going to grow up to be the most boring man alive, aren't you? Just then she saw light in Byakuya's eyes_. This light was different from the fiery one she usually pulled out of him it was a joyous light. The light in his eyes changed her fake smile to a real one. "Kabuto, Cloud!" The two men were bowing before Yoruichi in less than a second. "Cloud I need for you to go to Master Yoshi's and ask him if is available for a private lesson this morning. Kabuto, I need for you to go to the 3rd Ward and purchase hanshi, if you can't find any stop by the Fourth Division and ask Captain Unohana if I can borrow a few sheets. "

"Yes commander" the two men said in unison as they bowed, and then the men disappeared.

"C'mon Byakuya lets go see if we can find my old calligraphy set." Yoruichi and Byakuya left the room and started walking over to the main house on the Shihoin estate. There were Militia members everywhere. Byakuya couldn't help but notice that they all were watching Yoruichi. The masked men stood at attention then continued to watch as Byakuya and she walked away. Byakuya had never been this far into the Shihoin compound it made him a little uncomfortable all the eyes upon he and Yoruichi. The eyes of Yoruichi's men were menacing. Each man looked at Byakuya as if he made one wrong move they would not hesitate to cut his throat.

Yoruichi sensed his discomfort. "It takes some getting used to". He looked over at her and she smiled. Her smile put him somewhat at ease; he was not fully relieved until he and Yoruichi walked through the gates into the courtyard of the Shihoin manor.

"Greetings Princess Yoruichi" sang the servants tending to the landscape.

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. Byakuya was intrigued by her change in demeanor. He noted that something made her seem softer than just a few minutes ago when she seemed very strong and commanding. He started to stare at her trying to figure out what it was. Yoruichi noticed the staring and started to make a joke but decided against it, today she was going be on her best behavior. _Byakuya if you stare any harder you're going to run into a wall. _He didn't run into a wall but he did trip over a rock and stumbled forward. "Byakuya we really have to work your balance, " joked Yoruichi she couldn't resist.

"If your servants did a better job of getting rid of rocks, I would not have tripped, " said Byakuya loud enough for a couple of servants to hear. The servants looked away quickly to hide their disgust.

Byakuya and Yoruichi finally made it to the manor. The Shihoin manor was even larger than the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya walked with Yoruichi as she led him through corridors he'd never seen as a guest. The two walked down a long hallway. Yoruichi opened the door and Byakuya froze; it was Yoruichi's bedroom. The room was large, simple, and elegant. The only colorful accent in the room was an ikebana arrangement on a stand next to the largest and softest looking futon Byakuya had ever seen. Yoruichi walked in and Byakuya still did not move.

"C'mon in Byakuya, it's ok, if it makes you more comfortable we can leave the door open, " she said with a mischievous smile.

The smile motivated Byakuya to move despite knewing she was picking at him. He took a very authoritative step into the bedroom "I'm not uncomfortable, I was just not expecting your bedroom to be like this."

"Oh really Byakuya-bo what were you expecting my bedroom to be like?"

Byakuya's face showed his shock and embarrassment. He quickly recovered focusing on the fact that she once again called him Byakuya-bo. It raised his anger. "I meant this does not look the bedroom of a Demon Cat!" A frown replaced any look of embarrassment. He cut his eyes to the side. "Humph, but now I don't have to imagine, do I" huffed Byakuya.

"That's right now you know, no more need to imagine," slyly replied Yoruichi as she opened a sliding door on the far side of the room. "It's gotta be in here somewhere." Byakuya stood on the other side of the room with his arms folded. "This would go much faster if we both searched."

Byakuya sighed and worked over to Yoruichi's closet. The closet was almost as big as his room. He couldn't believe she'd taken an entire room and made it her closet. Again she'd surprised him her closet was very neat and organized. He spent more time staring at her things than actually searching. There were beautiful silk kimonos across from uniforms, practice weapons, and beautiful headpieces. There were even old toys stored, for some reason Byakuya was shocked Yoruichi once played with dolls. He stared at the doll in his hand and then at Yoruichi who was digging in a box. _She confuses me._

"Found it" said Yoruichi in a cheerful glee. The sound of her voice brought Byakuya back to reality. Yoruichi turned around and showed Byakuya a medium size black shiny hand painted box. "It's been awhile since I've seen this". She opened the box and showed Byakuya the calligraphy set. Byakuya took out one of the brushes. "This is a decent set, but it is not nearly as nice as the one I have at home", he said as he smiled smugly. Yoruichi revealed a second compartment and showed Byakuya the second set hidden underneath. Byakuya's eyes widen. This was no ordinary calligraphy set, it was a master calligrapher's set crafted by Master Yoshi.

"Ah, so you like this set." _Gees, who knew you'd, be so impressed by some brushes Byakuya. _

Byakuya took a deep breath and responded, "That is a very nice set", in serious tone.

"Thank you," replied Yoruichi as she handed him the box to carry. "Lets go see if Cloud and Kabuto have returned".

Yoruichi and Byakuya walked down the hall and into the sitting room. Moments after they arrive Cloud and Kabuto appeared. Kabuto presented the hanshi. "Commander, Master Yoshi said he would be here in about 30 minutes, but the session can only last an hour." Byakuya let out a slight groan while Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief, which Byakuya interpreted as a sigh from disappointment. Yoruichi signaled and the two men left.

"Byakuya, Let's have some ice cream while we wait for Master Yoshi."

"Ice cream, it is still morning."

"It's never too early for ice cream." Yoruichi winked him. "If you don't want any that leaves more for me. I'll be back, go ahead and set up everything". She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Byakuya begin to set up everything for their calligraphy session. He started to feel his excitement rise as the moments past. _Today might not be so bad after all. A session with Master Yoshi is going to be great and just wait until Yoruichi sees my calligraphy._ Byakuya smiled to himself. Then he paused for a moment to admire the master calligraphy set again. It was beautiful. "I wish Master Yoshi still crafted sets".

Yoruichi walked in bowl in hand and caught Byakuya staring. Byakuya almost dropped the set when he noticed her staring at him. He quickly pretended he was still laying out everything.

"Byakuya, you can use that set today if you like," said Yoruichi as she sat down and took a spoon full of vanilla ice cream. She saw his eyes light up once again.

"Thank you," he said calmly but a smile tugged at his lips. Yoruichi saw it and smiled his special smile in response. The two just sat there for a moment not saying anything just enjoying each other's company.

Then Master Yoshi arrived. Master Yoshi was the most talented calligrapher the Soul Society had ever seen. He had been teaching calligraphy for almost a thousand years. Yoshi is very selective about his students so receiving lesson from him was considered an honor. Byakuya was impressed that Yoruichi could get Master Yoshi to come.

"Princess Yoruichi, I was most surprised and pleased by your summons," said the gray haired thin man.

"Master Yoshi, it has been too long," said Yoruichi with a big smile.

The old man smiled back so hard his eyes were nearly closed. "I see you have young Master Kuchiki with you. You know he's one the best students, I've ever taught. He has a great talent and passion for calligraphy". Byakuya's chest puffed out from the compliments.

Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's change in stance. _A passion for calligraphy well at least it's a passion for something besides being the next head of the Kuchiki clan._

"Thank you Master Yoshi. I am honored by your compliments," responded Byakuya in a politeness Yoruichi has never heard from him. It shocked her a little.

"You're welcome son, it is your talent that has earned my compliments." Byakuya smiled proudly, but there's no air of superiority in eyes as usual. Yoruichi stared at him; she'd never seen this side of Byakuya. Byakuya noticed her staring. _She's staring at me. Yoruichi must really be impressed. _Byakuya's smile became even more confident as he looked over to Yoruichi.

"Speaking of talented students, Prince Kuchiki, you should know that Princess Yoruichi was…"

"Quite a handful" interjected Yoruichi. "I am sure there were many days Master Yoshi wanted to send me home early."

"Yes, you were quite the handful," Master Yoshi couldn't help laughing thinking back to the days when he taught Yoruichi. She was very young and very talented but could not stay still or slow down. Yoruichi was a calligraphy speed demon". He laughed some more, but then quickly become serious. "Let us begin the session. Today we will work the on the characters for love and happiness. We will start with the character for happiness." Yoshi showed them how to write the characters in three styles kaisho, gyousho and sousho.

Byakuya chose to write his character in gyousho, a semi-cursive style use almost exclusively for calligraphy. Yoruichi chose to write her style in kaisho a very common block style. Master Yoshi came to view their work. "Very good Master Kuchiki, a little more work and it will be perfect". Yoruichi noticed Byakuya seemed to be a little down by the comment. Then Yoshi saw Yoruichi. "Hmmm, this is in kaisho. Why did you not choose another style? I was expecting more from you." He shook his head and walked away.

They moved on to the next characters "love". Again Byakuya choose gyousho. This time he would make sure it was perfect. Yoruichi decided this time she'd use sousho a style used by most master calligraphers. She finished quickly and admired her work_. Even after all these years I've still got. Yoshi will be so pleased. I am a calligraphy goddess._ Yoruichi was right it was perfect. She smiled to herself. She looked over and noticed Byakuya was concentrating intensely on his Kanji character.

His concentration was broken as heard Yoruichi tear her sheet. She started the character over this time using gyousho. Master Yoshi excused himself. As soon as Yoshi left Byakuya went over to Yoruichi.

"You're holding your brush too tightly," whispered Byakuya as he continued to focus on his work.

"What?"

He sighed. "You're holding your brush too tightly." Without the thinking he took her hand loosening her grip. He then guided her hand through one stroke. "See that's much better". Byakuya looked up at Yoruichi and paused he had forgotten he was still holding her hand. He was caught in a haze of lavender and her smile until she spoke.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

He heard say his name and the trance was broken. He quickly let go of her hand and turned away. He went back to his calligraphy. Then stated frustratingly, "You're welcome" without looking up. He added "Demon Cat" in a hushed mumble.

When Yoshi returned he reviewed Byakuya and Yoruichi's work. First he looked at Byakuya's. Master Kuchiki this is exquisite. Yoshi admired every stroke. Yoshi then noticed that Byakuya was using the calligraphy set that he had given little Yoruichi for being his top student. Yoshi thought that was interesting. Yoruichi cherished that set. Should wouldn't even let the other students hold the brushes.

Then he moved on to Yoruichi, apart of him was hoping she'd used sousho this time. He loved her calligraphy in that style, but to his disappointment he discovered she used gyousho. "This is nice Yoruichi."

Yoruichi could read Master Yoshi's disappointment. "I am little out of practice," she said hoping he believed her.

Yoshi picked up one of the brushes Yoruichi was using and said, "Or maybe it's your choice of brushes," he said sternly, but quickly that stern face changed into a smile and he put the brush down. "Yoruichi, you should come by for refresher lessons."

_No way old man Yoshi, I am not spending my free time cooped up in one of your study rooms._ "That's certainly an idea," she replied.

Byakuya and Yoruichi helped Yoshi pack up his stuff. Yoshi left shortly after giving Byakuya some tips.

"Ok, now that all that fun, is over", said Yoruichi with a half smile. "What do you want to do next Byakuya? We've got a few more hours."

"There's nothing else I want to do. We could practice writing more characters. Master Yoshi did say you could use some refreshers". His eyes drift to the side. "I can help you", his voice cracked.

"Ok great (_more calligraphy_) we can do that for another hour and then we can do something else. I know the perfect way to end our day together." Yoruichi smiled mischievously.

* * *

A/N:

Why calligraphy? I read that one of Byakuya's likes is calligraphy. He is a member of the SS's Calligraphy Society and he may even be the president :)

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please post a comment or review, I love hearing from those who read my stories. Thanks :)


	5. Ending the Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Warning I kinda posted over this chapter before, sorry about that.

* * *

**Ending the Day**

"Where are we going Yoruichi now"? Byakuya huffed as he struggled to see over the boxes he was carrying. "I thought you said we're going some place special, but all we've been doing is shopping. There's nothing special about shopping."

"But it's special Byakuya cause we get to do it together" she said with a smile while she slipped another bag on his already filled hand. Byakuya frowned. "C'mon Byakuya I am making you stronger. Think of it as part of your training. Hey Soi Fon has done this on several occasions and look how she turned out", added Yoruichi with a devilish smile.

The little vein on Bayakuya' s forehead made another appearance. "I am already strong enough, CARRY YOUR OWN DAMN BAGS." He shoved the bags in Yoruichi's direction, but she'd already flash stepped away. _Where'd she go! I should drop this stuff right here_. Just then Byakuya saw Yoruichi talking to Kisuke and Hiyori. Yoruichi gestured for Byakuya to come over. He hesitated. _I'll drop everything now and go home._

"If you need help Byakuaya-kun, I'm Hiyori wouldn't mind coming over to help", yelled Kisuke.

"What, why would I want to do that," She kicked Kisuke in the shin.

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP," yelled Byakuya. He flash stepped over to them. Byakuya made no effort to acknowledge that Kisuke and Hiyori are even there. "I am ready to leave, Yoruichi." Both Kisuke and Hiyori give Byakuya a look but he looked right through them to Yoruichi.

"Ok, we just need to make one more stop." Yoruichi said good-bye to Kisuke and Hiyori. Byakuya mumbled something that they hope was good-bye. Yoruichi lead Byakuya into apart of the Soul Society he'd never travelled. He was tired of carrying all the boxes and began to shuffle the boxes and bags to get a better grip. "Do you need help, Byakuya?"

"I can carry them."

"I know you can carry them, I asked if you needed help."

He paused and looked at her for a moment. _I am tired of carrying **her** stuff but I don't want her to think I can't handle it. I am the future head of the Kuchiki clan, Yoruichi the last person I can look weak in front of. _"If you would like to carry something you can. I can handle the rest."

Yoruichi gave a signal and four Militia members appeared out of nowhere. "Take these packages back to my office." The men bowed and quickly took the bags and boxes from a stunned Byakuya and disappeared. Soon Byakuya's stunned face was replaced with an angry frown. "Byakuya, if you ever need my help just ask," she said in a very serious tone. Yoruichi ignored his frown, turned and started walking into the direction of an old rundown restaurant. Soon his frown melted away and he walked with her to the restaurant.

Before Yoruichi could open the door a small round man burst through the door flashing a huge welcoming smile. "Bonjour, Yoruichi-sama everything is ready". He snapped his fingers and a thin man ran out and handed Byakuya a big box.

"Grazie Tony"

"Prego, Yoruichi-sama, replied the thin man as he bowed quickly.

"Merci, Michael for doing this on such short notice, and thank your wife for me as well. Ok, let's go Byakuya." She flash stepped away. Byakuya followed after her and a few moments later they arrived at a clearing. There were peach trees and cherry trees guarding the little clearing from passer byes. A lush green blanket of grass covered the ground. It was as peaceful as it was beautiful. "Byakuya this will be our secret place. This is where I will train you." She turned her back to him and dropped her haori and stretched. With her back still turned to him she asked, " So what do you think?'

He wasn't sure why but he started to feel the warm rush of blush fill his face as he couldn't take his eyes off of her bare back. Just then she turned to face him. He turned away to the side and looked down at the grass and mumbled, "Its nice I guess." He tried the best he could to fight the blush but the blush was wining and he couldn't think of a reason to be mad at her to crush the blush.

She waited for him to add something else but her staring at him made him even more uncomfortable. He walked over and started to examine a cherry tree.

Yoruichi gently shook her head at the curious behavior. "Ok, Byakuya let's eat." she said as she plopped down. Byakuya came over and set across from Yoruichi and opened the box. His eyes brightened and he almost smiled again when he saw all the goodies. There were spicy tuna rolls, olive and artichoke tapenade, some things he's never tried, and his favorite bananas. They ate and talked some. Before they knew it the sun was already starting to set. They flashed stepped back to the heart of the Seireitei and went their separate ways.

Yoruichi arrived back at Shihoin manor to find her grandmother Adaeze waiting for her with that "what have you been up to missy" look on her face. The same "I've been caught" worry crept over Yoruichi and she quickly reverted to her childhood self as she watched the petite mahogany woman walk over to her. Yoruichi didn't know why but even as the head of the Shihoin clan she felt the same knot in her stomach when her grandmother had that look. It was the same look Adaeze would give to Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Kūkaku, and Kaien when they were very young and stayed out past dark.

"How'd it go babe?" asked Adaeze, as she walked over and smiled at her granddaughter. A gentle breeze came that blew the older Shihoin's long single silver braid to one side just enough to make it seem as if it was peeking at Yoruichi. Yoruichi loved her grandmother's beautiful long silver her. When Yoruichi was younger she'd brush and braid it for her grandmother. It was she and her "Nin Nin's" special time. Yoruichi wanted to grow her hair long like her grandmother's but couldn't because of her position as Commander of the Onmitsukido; long hair and covert operations did not go well together. Yoruichi once thought of growing it out and wearing a chonmage style with a topknot and oil like, her grandfather Emeka, but quickly decided against it after picturing her dark purple hair oiled and slicked back with a ponytail.

"How'd what go, Nin Nin?" Yoruichi stood innocently smiling face-to-face with her grandmother. Yoruichi knew exactly what her grandmother was talking about. In all her days she has never been able to hide anything from her grandmother. The woman seemed to know Yoruichi's moves before she even made them.

Adaeze's golden eyes sparkled at Yoruichi's attempt to evade the question. "You know very well what I am talking about young lady. You spent the day with young Kuchiki instead seeing to your responsibilities. Don't try and play coy, Yoruichi, I know you too well to fall for that not-so-innocent smile."

Yoruichi frowned at thought of still not being able to put one past her grandmother. The frown quickly turned back into a smile. "Nin Nin, I am his senpai. I have a responsibility to him too."

Adaeze giggled, "Oh teaching him how to play hooky is your responsibility. OK, well in that case how did your session, **all day session** go with your kohai?" Adaeze questioned with a coy smile.

Yoruichi paused before answering. She knew that smile too well. "The session went fine," she responded in serious tone.

"Fine" Adaeze raised her right eyebrow. She paused and smiled again "Just fine, that's all Yoruichi. Nothing is ever "just fine" with you. Unless, unless you're covering up something."

"Nin Nin there's nothing to cover up. I spent the day with Byakuya-bo, remember; he's so boring there would never been anything to cover-up. My only interest in that short scrawny little brat is being his senpai."

"Yoruichi, you say that now but wait until he gets a little **older** and** taller**. You might just be singing another tune. He's a prince in a way and you're already a princess. I'd bet he'd make a wonderful husband. Kuchiki men take their vows seriously, they take everything seriously. You should think about it."

"Hussssbannd, Nin Nin I am not at an age where girl needs to think about a husband. Even if I did my first choice would not be vertically challenged uptight prince of boredom," said Yoruichi as she rolled her eyes.

"Yoruichi when I was about your age I was already engaged to your grandfather." Adaeze looked down and smiled before looking back up to Yoruichi. "Baby he's at the perfect age for you to train him. He is more than a boy but less than a man. He is ripe for teaching. You can guide him down the right path a balanced one, one of fun and emotional expression as well one of duty and responsibility. That way you'll make sure he's a good husband to you and father to your children".

"Childrennn, faaather, oh please Nin Nin don't say things like that I am too young for both." She folded her arms.

"Yoruichi you will have an heir one day. I am just saying young Kuchiki is a very good candidate. One day you're going to turn around and see that there is man not a boy chasing you." Yoruichi gave Adaeze a look of surprise. Adaeze placed her hand on Yoruichi's forearm. "Yes, Yoruichi I know about you and he running around the Seireitei. Mark my words Yoruichi you're going to want that man to catch you."

"Nin Nin there isn't anyone who can catch me I am the..."

"Goddess of Flash! That's my baby girl," says Emeka as he wrapped his muscular arms around his granddaughter giving her big bear hug. The mountain of a man let her go. "Baby keep running from them males are nothing but trouble".

"You should know," responded Adaeze.

"I was never trouble, I am darn near perfect and you know it. That's why you married me," said Emeka just before he kissed his wife. Their love warmed Yoruichi's heart and she couldn't help but smile at her grandparents.

-At the Kuchiki Manor

Byakuya rushed in and ran straight into his grandfather. Ginrei did not look pleased and Byakuya could feel himself shrink under his grandfather's stern stare. Byakuya knew he was in trouble and worst of all he knew he disappointed his grandfather. He stood up straight and waited for his punishment.

"Byakuya, I stopped by your kido class to watch you demonstrate some of your newly mastered kido skills, but you weren't there. Where were you **Byakuya**?"

Byakuya looked at the stern look on his grandfather's weathered face and said, "It was that demon cat. She, she had her men take me away from the academy and bring me to the Shihoin estate." Byakuya waited for a reply as he watched his grandfather's brow relax and the frown under his mustache disappear.

"Oh, I see."

Byakuya's eyes widen and his jaw dropped "Grandfather she kidnapped me".

"She kidnapped you for a day. Tell me about this hmm kidnapping, Byakuya." Byakuya noticed his grandfather's eyes light up.

Byakuya reflected on the day. "She took me out of school. Then we studied calligraphy with master Yoshi." To Byakuya's surprise Ginrei nodded as if in agreement. "Grandfather, she also had me carry all her stuff when we went shopping".

"That's gentlemanly thing to do Byakuya. Were they too heavy? Did she not offer to help?"

"No, they weren't too heavy and she did offer to help. She even had her men to carry them so I wouldn't have too", his voice trailed. "Then she said something about her helping and whatnot".

"I see." Ginrei's eye's light up once again.

"Then we had a very **late **lunch". Byakuya turned a little to the side and practically whispered, "That was actually very good."

"Sounds like fine day to me. Byakuya when you are older you'll learn that spending the day with beautiful young lady is pleasure not a punishment."

"Yoruichi is no lady grandfather she's a demon cat."

"Hmm I noticed you did not say ugly," replied Ginrei with an almost a smile. Byakuya gave Ginrei another one of his "I just don't get it" looks. "Anyway, I will ask Yoruichi not to take you out of class again and to keep your sessions on a schedule so it is not to interfere with your class work." Ginrei turned and walked away from Byakuya.

Byakuya turned to go to his room. _I should be happy the demon cat won't be able to take me from class again, so why aren't I?_

* * *

A/N: Please leave your comments and reviews. I really read them and appreciate them. Thanks so much Bemoan for catching that double post.


	6. A Special Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only the characters I've created all others belong to Tite Kubo.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs. It really encourages me to write and continue this story when I hear from others. I know some of you are looking for to Byakuya and Yoruichi getting older so lets forward the pendulum a little more and get one more step closer to the present.

* * *

**A Special Connection**

Byakuya graduated from the Academy and was now a seated officer in the 6th Division. His new position prompted him to train more. After days of searching he thought he'd finally found the perfect spot to train in private. It was a clearing near the Kuchiki estate that was perfect. It was hidden behind a grove of cherry trees that had just begun to blossom. The grass was lush and green. The sky was a perfect blue and the sun shined brightly. It was absolutely perfect.

So perfect that a small black cat had decided that it was a nice place to take a nap. The presence of Byakuya's spiritual pressure awakened Yoruichi from her slumber. Yoruichi yawned and stretched then she stalked her prey. She watched his moves, his muscles as they flexed. She watched the small beads of sweat as Byakuya wiped them from his brow. Then she watched him tie his long raven hair back with a blue hair tie. She was almost tempted to steal this one as well, but she didn't like as much as his red one, which she already had in her possession. Yoruichi had concealed her spiritual pressure and she knew he couldn't sense her as well in this form even with her being so close. She watched him precisely as she did a target. "Scatter" she heard him say. She was impressed as she watched his blade disperse into thousands of tiny blades that looked like cherry blossom petals. Yoruichi knew how to counter his moves within 10 minutes and she knew seven ways to defeat him in less than 30 minutes, but that was not the only reason why she was watching him. "My, my Byakuya aren't you growing up to be a handsome young man", she whispered. _I can't believe I just thought that, its time to go_. She left the tree and Byakuya to continue his training.

The next day Yoruichi made herself comfortable in the same tree and waited for Byakuya. She knew he was a creature of habit and that he would return today. Since it was another perfect afternoon Yoruichi decided to take a nap until he returned. She was right about him as usual less than 10 minutes into her nap he woke her. This time she did not try as hard to mask her spiritual pressure, but she didn't say anything or even move she just watched him. Byakuya had been training for about 30 minutes before he acknowledge her.

"Yoruichi don't you have something better to do then to watch me" he questioned without turning around. "I know you're there." He flash stepped under the same branch she was sitting on. "You can't hide from me when you're this close."

_Damn, he's better than I thought. He shouldn't been able to pinpoint my location so easily_. "Who said I was hiding and believe me Byakuya if I were really hiding you wouldn't be able to find me, " she said as she flicked her tail from side to side. "I was just taking an afternoon nap before you disturbed me." She leaped out of the tree landing right in front of him.

"Humph, you're mighty far from home to take a nap. What are you really up to? Don't you have an assassination or something?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I completed all my assassinations this morning." she said smugly as she stared into his eyes. She could see the fire from within him begin to rise with her answer and this pleased her. She enjoyed being the only one that could ignite that fire. In the recent years Byakuya had begun to fill that Kuchiki mold less rash and emotional more serious and tactical.

He quickly realized what she was doing and today he refused to give in to her. He had training to complete. His grandfather had high expectations for him and Byakuya was not got to let a little black cat distract him and get him off track. "I don't have time for your games. I have training to get back to." He started training again, ignoring her.

"How about I help you with your training? We can start after I transform." Byakuya eyes widen with her last remark, but quickly return to normal then Byakuya gave her another look. A different one from any he'd given before. His eyes were smiling but his mouth was tight. "Why Byakuya-bo I always knew deep down you were little pervert, wanting me to transform in front of you, shame, shame."

"Don't flatter yourself, **demon cat**. I don't need your help. This is not shupo, I don't think there's anything you can teach me."

"Byakuya-bo, your last comments proved you're not ready for what I can really teach you. I'll see you tomorrow for our regular training session." In a second she was gone.

Byakuya arrived at he and Yoruichi's training spot early. He was more than ready for today's session. Today was the day he was going to beat her. He'd finally hit a growth spurt. His body had developed nicely over the past couple of years and he was stronger and faster than he had ever been. Plus he had been secretly training for weeks to improve his flash step.

"Hello senpai," greeted Byakuya as Yoruichi approached. The words rolled off his tongue like a polite taunt. _Today I will prove my shunpo has far surpassed yours Yoruichi. _

She smiled. _My, my, aren't we extra cocky today_. She knew he was up something he was too confident and too arrogant even for him. She looked him in the eye and could already see the ambers burning. _Oh yes, you're up to something Byakuya._ Yoruichi flash stepped quickly and attempted the to steal his blue hair tie, to agitate him. Since he was now taller than her it gave him an advantage. She had to step and reach up causing only a millisecond delay but it was enough. He moved and she was only able to pull one side as the reminder of the hair tie slipped away.

"Senpai, looks like you've gotten slower while -" He flash stepped behind her and attempted to steal back his red hair tie that dangled from her wrist. "I've gotten faster." Before he could touch her she was already gone.

"Faster but not fast enough Byakuya-bo." She smiled and he frowned. "Maybe in a thousand years you'll get-" Byakuya was already on her. Yoruichi barely managed to get away before he had her in his arms. She landed on nearby tree branch. She knew he hated chasing her through the trees, but today was different he didn't seem to mind and was right behind her before she could take another breath. Yoruichi moved to another tree and Byakuya pursued. She couldn't shake him. _Maybe I've taught you too well, Byakuya._ She smiled to herself. Then she found herself face-to-face with him. He had a look in his eye she'd never seen and she knew that was trouble, but again she got away from him. Byakuya lost her for a second and it gave her enough time to change the game.

"Byakuya lets do something different, me vs. your shikai."

Byakuya's eyes widen. He turned to find her. "No"

"C'mon Byakuya you won't even be able to cut me."

"You will not be able to avoid thousands of blades. Your shunpo is no match for Senbonzakura.

"I am the Goddess of Flash, Senbonzakura is no match for me. Your blade will never cut me, Byakuya-bo." She smiled smugly.

"Challenging Senbonzakura is a mistake. Scat-"

She placed one hand on his chest over his heart, looked up into his steal blue-gray eyes, and smiled naughtily. "Gotcha" she said. One word, which normally meant nothing to him, meant something today. The world seemed to stop around them just for that moment and all he could see was her smile. Then he felt a chill as her warm hand left his skin and his dark hair fell to his shoulders. "You look better with your hair down, Byakuya". The sound of her saying his name lingered in his ears for moment. He didn't realize she was gone until she taunted him. "You're making this too easy, Byakuya-bo." He chased as hard as he could. Every few moments he would almost get close enough to touch her, close enough to inhale the sweet scent of lavender that followed her. The two of them continued to flash step across the Seireitei. The sun was setting and they both raced toward it. Yoruichi seemed to be getting closer to the setting sun. Byakuya continued to try. He forced every ounce of energy he had to give himself a boost. Then it happened he felt the tips of the elusive hair tie grace his fingertips. He was so close but his legs started to get heavy and breathing became labored. His chest started to burn. Byakuya started to slow down. His body couldn't keep of the pace while Yoruichi continued on at full speed. She faded in the distance and just like the sun she disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark.

"One day I will catch you Yoruichi Shihoin", Byakuya swore as he turned and went back to his estate. When he arrived home his grandfather was there.

"Good evening, Byakuya. Ginrei took a look at Byakuya's sweaty appearance and said, "I take it from your appearance you were training with Yoruichi. Go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner".

"Yes grandfather". Byakuya quickly left to get cleaned up.

[[[

Meanwhile at the Shihoin estate, Emeka, Adaeze, and Yoruichi have already sat down to dinner.

"I heard you were running around the Seireitei with that Kuchiki fellow running after you again. Yoruichi you need to watch that one. He's at an age where" Emeka then whispered, "he's having urges."

Yoruichi and Adaeze couldn't help but laugh a little at Emeka's last statement.

"This is no laughing matter young lady. I am telling you he's running after you for a reason".

"Yes, Pa Pa he is..."

Emeka's eyes widen and he frowns up. "I knew it, I knew it. That's why he was spending so much time with you. Who spends that much time with someone that they don't care about, and pretends to be angry with all the time. I knew it, he was suppressing those urges. You can't trust'em. Yeah he may look all innocent but just wait until he's alone with you and those urges take hold."

Adeaze just shakes her head and smiled as the rant continued. Yoruichi checked out of the conversation for moment until she herd him say. "I'll kill him if he lays a hand on my baby girl."

"Pa Pa I was going to say Byakuya-bo runs after me because he wants to catch me and prove that he's surpassed me and that's all. I've spent time alone training with Tessai, Kisuke, and Kaien and you've never said anything about them."

"First of all **they** were smart enough to fear me, but that Kuchiki brat is so overly full of himself and just might challenge me, the God of Thunder". All the playfulness left his eyes and he said in a calm and serious tone, " I know that Byakuya Kuchiki wants to catch you for more reasons than just to surpass you."

Yoruichi turned and looked to her grandmother for help. "Nin Nin, talk to Pa Pa please. "

"Sorry baby, but I agree with your Pa Pa, Byakuya Kuchiki's desire to catch you goes beyond a simple game of tag." Adeaze looked over at Emeka and could see the cockiness fill his honey colored face. She smiled at him and he smiled back flashing those dimples she fell of love with so many years ago.

"See baby girl it's not just me that sees it, your wise and beautiful grandmother sees it as well."

"You to Nin Nin". Yoruichi sighed heavily before taking a big gulp of milk.

-Back to the Kuchiki manor

"Grandfather"

"Yes, Byakuya"

"Um, the drills went well this morning."

"Good"

"Grandfather, um, (there is a long pause) how can I understand a woman?

Ginrei is both shocked and intrigued by his question. "Byakuya all women are different and each is very hard to understand. Why do you ask? Is there a woman in particular you're trying to understand?"

Byakuya paused and stared at his soup as he tried to think of a good way to answer the question. "Well you see, it's Yoruichi"

"Oh yes" Ginrei nodded and his eyes lit up.

"I don't understand her, even after all these years. Sometimes when I am with her I" He stopped himself before he can even gather his thoughts about how he feels. "She's perfect". _I can't believe I just said that._ "NO, she's not perfect," he announced as if he is trying to convince himself of Yoruichi's imperfection. "I mean no one is perfect but she is far from perfect. She may seem perfect but its all an illusion. That woman is soooo frustrating."

"Byakuya you must not become frustrated. You must remain in control and it will be hard especially when you have urges. You and Yoruichi, well, you two..." Byakuya listened attentively hoping that his grandfather would have the answer he couldn't find within himself. "You and Yoruichi have a connection, yes a special connection but even with that she is a woman and a Shihoin which makes it twice as difficult. You will never be able to fully understand her. However, you will find that when you get past the frustration women are quite pleasant and worth the work." Ginrei cracked a small smile.

_Yoruichi and I have a special connection?_


	7. Good Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Warning rating change! The rating his been changed to T with chapter.

* * *

**Good Night**

Later that night Capt. Yamamoto called all of the captains to an emergency meeting. Not only were ryoka disappearing but now shinigami were too. Capt. Yamamoto has deployed Captains Aikawa, Hirako, and Otoribashi along with Lt. Yadomaru and Ushoda to investigate. Captain Shihoin and the 2nd Division were placed on standby. Yoruichi quickly made it back to the 2nd Division headquarters and notified her men. As she walked back to her division quarters, Kisuke's reactions laid heavily on her mind.

_Kisuke is a captain now. He'd take my advice. He wouldn't do anything stupid and impulsive like go after them. This is Kisuke of course he would._ "Soi Fon!"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon said as she bowed before Yoruichi.

"Tonight when you do your rounds please let me knew if Kisuke is still at 12th Division. Soi Fon you're the only person I can trust with this. Your ability to sense Kisuke's spiritual pressure and remain hidden is key."

"Yoruichi-sama has Kisuke done something wrong?"

Yoruichi could hear the concern in Soi Fon's voice. "No, it's just that with all that's going on I want to make sure Kisuke is OK." She gave Soi Fon a warm smile to ease her nerves.

"I'll report back soon," said a relieved Soi Fon just before she flash stepped away.

A few moments later Yoruichi made it to her quarters. She still could not shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. She decided to get a warm glass of milk and try to relax. When she opened the door to leave she found an unexpected guest.

"Byakuya, what are doing here?"

"I was out for a walk and decided to stop by", he responded as he walked passed Yoruichi into the sitting area. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Byakuya, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," sarcastically added Yoruichi. Yoruichi was back in just few minutes with a bottle of milk, a bunch of bananas, and some cookies. Byakuya took everything from Yoruichi hands as soon as she opened the door. They both sit down. Byakuya grabbed a banana from the bunch and offered her one.

"No thanks," said Yoruichi as she frowned.

_If she didn't want a banana why'd she bring all these? __**For ME**_ " A connection", Byakuya whispered.

"What?

"A cookie" Byakuya said as he offered her the bowl.

Yoruichi took a cookie. "Now are you going to tell me why you're really here Byakuya? You never come to visit right after a training session," she said just before taking a big bite from her cookie. "It usually takes at least a day for you to stop sulking."

He pretended to ignore her last comment. "I told you I was out for a walk", he paused "after hearing about the situation with you, I mean the 2nd Division being on standby I figured I'd stop by and see if you, your men were prepared."

_Of course we're prepared. I am the last person you need to worry about. I am no green nosed capt- he's worried about me. _"Byakuya sounds like you were worried about me." She smiled at him with that special smile. It had been quite awhile since the last time he saw it. Just like that he was caught up and all he could do was stare at her.

Byakuya closed his eyes. _I must stay in control_. "There you go thinking to highly of yourself again." Byakuya finished his banana.

His response was a good one but it was too late his hesitation and avoidance of answering the question gave her his real answer. _You were, you are worried about me, Byakuya._ She knew he wasn't going to admit that he was worried about her but the fact that he was spoke volumes.

"Byakuya tell me about your shikai from what you said earlier it sounds as if it might be impressive." Sure she already knew about his shikai but she also knew how much he enjoyed talking about himself.

"Why should I tell you? You'll learn all you need to know during our rematch", he said as he smiled smugly.

"Oh so you want a rematch. I am game whenever you are, but you'll need more than a 1000 years of training before you can beat me." She matched his smug smile.

"I don't need a 1000 years to catch you, Yoruichi, " he stared in to her eyes, "I don't even need a day, tomorrow we'll have our rematch".

"Ok, tomorrow I'll meet you at our training spot at our usual time."

"Let's make it interesting after I beat you tomorrow, you'll cook me dinner." Byakuya laughed at the thought of Yoruichi in the kitchen cooking. "I can't wait to see you in an apron."

She rolled her eyes at him, but she wasn't mad at him. She enjoyed his laughter it was a rarity. "In that case I want something too," she smiled devilishly, "when I win I want dinner at The Lord's Leaf. I don't want to take any chances with your cooking," she said as she poked him in the arm.

The Lord's Leaf was the most exclusive restaurant in the Soul Society it took months just to get a reservation. She waited for him to leave. Byakuya would always leave right after making a scheduled challenge, but this time he didn't move. He stayed and they talked for a while. Byakuya wanted to move. He wanted to make a different kind of move but he could not bring himself to do it. Yoruichi was sitting so close and they had been alone together just talking for so long. Any other time they would've ended up playing tag or some other game by now. He was in unfamiliar territory and he did not know exactly what to do.

Byakuya knew Yoruichi was saying something but all he could do was watch her mouth. _She smells so good._ _She looks so good. _He noticed how perfect her smile was. How soft her lips looked. Then he noticed that sometimes when she smiled excitedly her tongue would peek out. This sent a tingle up his spine and suddenly his fascination with her mouth changed to thoughts of what she could be doing with her mouth and it didn't involve talking. _I can't have these thoughts, these urges not now. I need to leave. _Byakuya started to move but quickly released standing right then would not be a good idea.

He closed his eyes hoping to stop the thoughts, but it backfired closing his eyes only made things worse. Having his eyes closed only intensified the visuals. Byakuya opened his eyes just in time to catch Yoruichi removing her haori. The new reveal of Yoruichi's bare skin was almost enough to break Byakuya's control.

" Yo Yoruichi…"

"Yes, " she responded as she looked sweetly over at him.

He shifted his glance downward. "May I have something to drink?" _I wish I drank sake I could use some right now._

She passed him the milk bottle.

"May I have some water, please, " his voice cracked. She left him alone for few minutes to go get some water. Byakuya tried to pull himself together as quickly as possible. He closed his eyes again but this time he started reciting bylaws of the Gotei line by line.

"What are you doing?"

Byakuya opened his eyes to find Yoruichi only inches away from his face. _Too close _"Nothing, nothing, just reciting the bylaws, " responded Byakuya as he scooted back away from her.

"The bylaws", she groaned, "you can't be that boring. Here's your water."

He drank the entire glass in one gulp. "May I have some more, please"?

"Sure," she said with a smile. _Something is going on, when did Byakuya start saying please?_

Byakuya started reciting the bylaws again before Yoruichi even left the room. This time when Yoruichi returned she brought back a large jug of water, and to her surprise Byakuya drank almost all of it he continued going over the bylaws with each glass. The water and reciting the bylaws worked he'd calmed down quite a bit but this method led to another issue.

"Excuse me, Yoruichi" Byakuya dashed to the restroom. Byakuya had been with Yoruichi for over two hours. When he returned she expected him to say, "Good Night", but he didn't he just sat down next to her.

_Is he planning on spending the night? He's never stayed this long. _ She looked over at him she could see he was starting to get tired. He was not one to stay out late at night. "Byakuya it's getting late. I am surprised you're not home sleep by now."

"I am fine. I bet I can stay up longer than you. I can stay up all night."

_Byakuya you've got to be kidding; you're challenging me to staying up. _"That's a bet you'll lose. I am practically nocturnal."

Byakuya could barely keep his eyes open within 20 minutes of his challenge. Yoruichi was wide-awake just waiting for him to fall asleep so she could declare another victory and send him home to bed. Then 10 minutes later Byakuya's body began to rock. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and right into Yoruichi's lap just, as she was about to declare a loud victory.

"I win", she whispered in his ear. That night she'd won more than just another one of their challenges. She didn't wake him. He slept in her lap for over an hour, he would've stayed all night if it were not for a knock at the door. To Yoruichi's surprise, the knock woke him but just long enough for him to turn over and really get comfortable.

Yoruichi still did not move or move him. "Come in."

Soi Fon opened the door and stepped in she stopped as she noticed a sleeping Byakuya.

"I said come in Soi Fon, not stand in the doorway."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon hurried in and closed the door. "It appears Kisuke has locked himself in his quarters and asked that no one disturb him. He's put Mayuri in charge. He must really be upset. I mean he wouldn't just turn over his lab."

_He's locked himself in lab. Damn it Kisuke what are you up to? _ "Thank you Soi Fon. He's probably just up to one of his experiments."

Soi Fon bowed and made a quick exit.

Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"If you're so worried about him maybe you shouldn't have nominated him to be a captain," mumbled a sleepy Byakuya as he turned again. _Damn!_

"I,yooooouu," said Yoruichi as she got up quickly causing Byakuya to roll to the floor. "How long have you been awake?"

He yawned and stretched as he stood. "I woke up after Soi Fon knocked on the door."

"Then why didn't you get up?"

"I was hoping to get some more sleep. Surprisingly, your body is very comfortable, I could've stayed all night," said Byakuya without hesitation.

"Oh really." Yoruichi quickly realized a half sleep Byakuya was quite candid. "It's late Byakuya you should leave now to go home".

"Why?" Byakuya's question surprised them both.

"Byakuya what would people say I can't have you staying here all night," innocently said Yoruichi. She didn't care what people said about her but Byakuya did not need to be tangled up in a scandal. She knew how important it was to him to have a high standing in society.

"Oh I see." His voice echoed disappointment. He turned and quickly walked out the door.

"Wait! I don't want you to cry foul tomorrow because, " she dashed over to him and brushed his bed hair over with her fingers, "of hair in your eye." She smiled and placed the blue hair ribbon she'd stolen earlier in his hand. "Good Night, Byakuya."

He held on to the ribbon and her hand. "Good Night, Yoruichi," he said as he looked into her eyes. He still didn't let her hand go.

"Careful, Byakuya if I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on me."

"Glad, you know it's not a crush," he said as he smiled sweetly and slowly let her hand go. Before Yoruichi could respond he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. We're moving closer to our 100 year leap soon. I just wanted them to have at least one good night. Thanks again for the comments, reviews, favs, and alerts. As always I enjoy hearing from you so feel free to PM me or post a comment. Thanks for reading this ;)


	8. There is no Such Thing as a Good Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo. I just own the Adaeze, Sanja, and Emeka.

Spoiler: If you only watch Bleach on Adult Swim warning it goes beyond what has been shown on Adult Swim.

A/N: This one is a little different from the others and it's longer, considered it as a double update. It's kinda like four mini-chapters and a really short prologue. I start class soon so I will not have as much time between work and school to update. So please continue to write reviews and send PMs it really motivates me to find time find time to write. Thanks so much to everyone who has saved this story as a fav, added it as an alert, written a review, or sent PM it's sometime all the motivation I need to finish a chapter.

_Oops I had to do few edits sorry for the delay_

* * *

**There's No Such Thing as a Good Bye**

_Things Said and Unsaid_

A special connection they both wanted to protect the other. Despite Byakuya still being rash at times, Yoruichi knew he was always preparing to become leader of the Kuchiki clan. Yoruichi knew how important it was to Byakuya to become clan leader. She heard about it from him often enough to know it was the most important thing in his life. It was his focus and it filled his dreams, but it was more than a dream it was a matter of time and Yoruichi was not going to take that away just because he wanted to take a nap at 2:30 AM. She knew sending him home was the best thing she could've done for him.

Byakuya on the other hand was not so sure about his decision to leave. He didn't want to leave. Byakuya was not planning on doing anything other than sleeping, but he knew she was right. He did not need any type of scandal associated with him, he would not bring dishonor to his clan. The Kuchiki clan represented reason and responsibility. The clan was synonymous with rules, order, and nobility, and he represented all those things. However none of this matter, he left because he wanted to protect Yoruichi's honor not his. He just wished he'd told her that was why he was leaving. _Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow while she cooks me dinner_. He stopped and looked back in the direction of the Shihoin estate. "Yes, tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow", he smiled and hurried home.

Yoruichi and Byakuya ended their night with questions. Byakuya's comment, " Glad you know its not a crush", managed to take Yoruichi's mind off of tonight's drama. _ I must be really tired it almost sounded as if he was implying he has more than a crush. No, of course not this is Byakuya-bo he's not that smooth. _She rolled her eyes_. He said it wasn't a crush and that's all it's not a crush. Thank goodness Nin Nin is not here she'd be all over that little comment, but I am sure he meant what he said and nothing else. I need some warm milk._

_Prison Break _

It was just before daybreak when Yoruichi received word that there was an order for the capture of Kisuke and Tessai. Central 46 had sent guards from within the Central 46 chambers to apprehend them. The Onmitsukido would be needed to escort the prisoners after the sentencing and the Onmitsukido would also be responsible of the extermination of the Vizards. Yoruichi didn't think twice about it she knew she had to save them. "Tessai and Kisuke have you gotten yourselves into". Yoruichi knew she didn't have much time day would be breaking soon. She arrived at Kisuke's lab. There were guards everywhere. She took down the guards two or three at a time. She was as silent as a cat. Her strikes were quick and powerful but not deadly. When she was finished there were 20 men lying unconscious. "That was almost too eas-." She throws a quick elbow that was block immediately. She turned and looked at the mask man behind her. "Pa Pa you know you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I could've hurt you."

"I wasn't sneaking and you're 2000 years too young to even think about hurting me. I came to help."

"What are you doing here? Where you five minutes ago?"

"I knew you would be here, and I was watching from that tree over there. I figured you could handle these guys on your own." He smiled proudly flashing his dimples.

"You know Nin Nin is the only one to fall for that smile right and she " Yorucihi stopped as she opened the door and saw her former colleagues slouched over and masked.

"Terrible, who would do such a thing. Well let's move them. You take the big fella and I'll take these two little ladies, " he said as he pointed to the tiny blond and petite green haired vice captains. He moved his finger and pointed at unconscious Love and Rose after Yoruichi shot him a look. "Just kidding I'll take these guys."

Yoruichi and her grandfather made quick work in getting the Vizards to safety. Only Hachi was left. They both knew the trial was starting.

"Pa Pa"

"Go Yoruichi. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to. I'll get the big fella and bring him here." Yoruichi and her grandfather went their separate ways. Emeka hurried to get Hachi. He knew deep down that if anyone could rescue Kisuke and Tessai it would be her. However, he still worried as he watched her speed away.

Again Yoruichi made quick work of the guards. A masked Yoruichi leaped in to the courtroom of Central 46 and carried Tessai and Kisuke away before the old Shinigami could even yell for help. Using her scarf as a mask provided her quite a bit of anonymity. Even Kisuke and Tessai didn't know who she was until the scarf was removed, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the old cranks in Central 46 pointed the finger right at her. She listened as Kisuke hashed his plan. It was a good plan he, Tessai, and the Vizards would hide out in the real world, but she still had to decide what she was going to do. Staying in her current roles as commander, captain, and clan leader would be impossible.

"Yoruichi-dono what are you going to do? You really should come with me and the other's," a concerned Tessai seem to be reading her mind.

"Tessai don't worry about me I'll be ok, " she smiled at him to ease his concern. She turned and left them to their plan and headed back to the Shihoin estate. As she walked through the garden she wondered if this would be the last time she'd see her grandmother's roses. _No time to worry about that now, the day is well on its way and they will be coming soon._ Yoruichi hurried to her grandparent's wing. She opened the door to find her grandmother waiting for her. Adaeze had a warm and welcoming smile that immediately put Yoruichi at ease.

"Come in child, we have much to discuss," said Adaeze as she took Yoruichi's hand leading her to the main sitting area. Her grandfather was already there sipping on a cup of tea. Yoruichi set down and told her grandparents everything Tessai and Kisuke told her regarding hollowfication and the Vizards as well as Aizen's role. "This Aizen fellow sounds quite dangerous, he must be stopped."

"But how Nin Nin, his zanpaktou gives him the ability to hypnotize no one is going to believe us. Especially after what I did by freeing the others," Yoruichi's voice trails off.

"You did, **we did** what we had to do. Tessai and Kisuke once lived here we know them and trust them. Hell Kisuke lived here so long he became like a member of our clan. This is why I wished the Onmitsukido would've remained separate from the Gotei 13. Aizen would not dare to try anything like he did under the Onmitsukido," responded Emeka.

He believed his words and Yoruichi believed he was at least partially right. She should've never let Yamamoto convince her and the other clan leaders that allowing Yoruichi to become a captain would strengthen both the Onmitsukido and the Gotei. She had hoped by bringing Kisuke in as captain as well the Onmitsukido would have more of a foothold, but it may have been a mistake. All of Kisuke's brilliance my have played into Aizen's hand.

Adaeze read the worry on Yoruichi face and the anger stealing Emeka's wonderful smile. "There is no time to look back at that the past. What is done is done and we cannot undo it, but we can change our future. We need to make sure that Aizen does not get a hold of the Tenshiheiso. The Tenshiheiso, is a spiritual tool handed down from heaven, and we are its protectors. "

"No Nin Nin as Tenshiheisoban it is my responsibility to protect the Tenshiheiso," said Yoruichi proudly.

"It our clan's responsibility to protect it and you. Let us help," said Adaeze as the she rubbed Yoruichi's back.

Yoruichi smiled softly at her grandmother. "I will leave the Soul Society and I'll take the Tenshiheiso and hide. Pa Pa I hate to ask this of you but could you takeover as head of the clan again. If Aizen wants the Tenshiheiso, it is best if thinks it is still on the Shihoin estate. Plus, this way all of my actions from now on will reflect only on me and not the clan."

"Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you, " Emeka as he smiled at his granddaughter. "Let's go get things ready." He looked over at his beautiful wife.

"You two do what you need to do. I'll stay here and run interference just in case we have guest."

_A Promise _

Yoruichi and her grandfather went to prepare the Tenshiheiso for travel and to stage everything so that others would still think the Tenshiheiso was still there. It took them a couple of hours but it was just enough time, within 15 min of Yoruichi's departure Adaeze received orders for her capture. Soi Fon was one of the first to hear about the order from Emeka who had taken over temporarily as commander. Soi Fon could not believe that Emeka was sending her to find his granddaughter. Soi Fon ran to Yoruichi's division quarters as soon as Emeka was finish giving his speech about finding Yoruichi.

After seeing Yoruichi's empty chair Soi Fon collapsed in the doorway of her once commander sobbing. She still couldn't believe Yoruichi was gone. Then it dawned her as the memories from last night seeing Byakuya asleep peacefully in Yoruichi's lap. "Him, maybe she's with him." Soi Fon pulled herself together and went to search for "him". She found him quickly, but he was alone. "Where is she? Tell me!" her voice cracked out the demand.

"Who?" His reply was cold and distant. Byakuya had heard the news about Yoruichi as well but he could not afford to show any emotions at this time.

"You know who, Yoruichi-sama", responded Soi Fon with a plea in her voice.

"I don't know."

"You mean she's really gone. She left me." Soi Fon's voice faded into a whisper.

Byakuya turned and walked away without a word. He knew the time was near and he did not have time to worry about Soi Fon. _She may have left you, but Yoruichi would not leave me._ Byakuya hurried to he and Yoruichi's secret training spot. He just knew in his heart she would be there. She was always there; she was always there for him. When he arrived she wasn't there. _It's still early and with all that's going on, she maybe having some problems getting here. I'll just wait for her._ Byakuya set down under the cherry trees and waited. He waited until it was dark. He still wasn't going to leave, but then it started to rain. The rain began to fall harder and harder. He had no choice but to seek shelter. He flash stepped away to the Shihoin estate. The rain began to get lighter and lighter as he moved further away from their training spot. _The rain may have washed away your footsteps Yoruichi, but it has not washed away our connection._ Byakuya thought to himself just as he walked into the gates of the Shihoin estate.

Two of the guards led a soaking wet Byakuya into the Shihoin mansion. "Emeka-sama and Adaeze-sama I apologize for calling on you so late, but I was hoping you knew where I could find, Yoruichi."

"I have men searching for her too, I'll make sure to let Yamamoto know if my men find her. Now please leave it's late and it's been a long day," sharply responded Emeka.

Byakuya's entire body sunk down. "You don't, but" Byakuya couldn't find the words to speak.

Adaeze placed her Byakuya's shoulder. "It'll be OK." She smiled him. It was the first time he'd noticed her smile was similar to Yoruichi's, but it wasn't Yoruichi smiling at him so he didn't know if it would be "OK".

"I'll find her'." He looked the older ebony woman in eye. "I swear to you I'll find her and bring her back."

"Oh really," remarked Emeka

"Yes, I'll keep searching until I find her." Byakuya said staring at the huge light brown man. Byakuya looked back at Adaeze. "Everything will be OK _Yoruichi and I are connected_. "Good night," he left quickly leaving both grandparents stunned and worried about his determination.

_Yoruichi Must Die_

Moving forward 40 years…

It had been almost 40 years since Yoruichi left the Soul Society but today she was back in her grandparents' wing. She had been able to return to the Soul Society a few times in her cat form. She found that she had spent the majority of her new "free" life in her cat form. When she visited Kisuke and Tessai in the human world she was in her cat form, when she would visit her grandparents she was in her cat form, and when she was watching over the Tenshiheiso she was in her cat form. She was quite used to being in her cat form. She lay comfortably on huge purple silk pillow her grandmother had made for her. She was just about to take a nap when her grandmother walked in the room. Adaeze kissed her husband on the cheek as soon as she entered the room. Then she turned to Yoruichi with a look her face that made Yoruichi want to run for cover. That look meant Yoruichi was in trouble. Yoruichi gave a fake yawn and pretended not to notice.

"Oh, no you don't missy. No nap for you. We need to talk."

Both Emeka and Yoruichi both cringed at the sound in Adaeze's voice when she said, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong Nin Nin?"

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Ginrei Kuchiki"

"You did, I didn't know it was possible to have any interesting anything with Ginrei." injected Emeka just before taking a bit from his apple. Yoruichi couldn't help but sneaker.

Adaeze frowned. " As I was saying. I had a very interesting conversation with Ginrei Kuchiki. He wants me to convince Byakuya to stop searching for you. Yoruichi he is seriously searching for you not just looking every other weekend. Byakuya is out looking for you right now. Do you know why? It's because-"

Yoruichi didn't want to hear the next words to come out of grandmother's mouth so she uncharacteristically interrupted, "It's only because he made a promise to you. Byakuya will keep his word. There's nothing else to it. "

"I dunno know baby girl, I would've stopped seriously searching for you after 4 years and moved to looking for you about once a month and even then I'd only do for a few hours, " added Emeka to Yoruichi's surprise. She did wish he had kept it to himself that only added fuel to Adaeze's fire.

"There is nothing else. Byakuya said, "I couldn't hide from him" so he's trying to prove that and keep his promise. Besides that night before I left the Soul Society he told me he didn't even have a crush."

" So he said he didn't have a crush on you."

"Yes, basically that's what he said I am sure that's what he meant. He said, "Glad you know it's not crush." When I accused him of possibly having a crush."

"Oh OK so in other words it's more than a crush, " added Emeka. Again he surprised Yoruichi with his comment and again she wished he'd kept it to himself.

"No just the opposite. It doesn't make a difference now anyway. I know how we can end this. I just have to die."

"What?" asked her grandparents in unison

"Just have the clan to request that the search be stopped because I must be dead. I know the clan has already tried to slowly separate from the Gotei and you think Soi Fon would do a good job leading the Onmitsukido. Let's do it. Recommend that Soi Fon become Captain of the 2nd Division then when you're ready Pa Pa put her in command of the Onmitsukido. After seeing this he's got to stop. He needs to live his life and not on a promise. _Byakuya you let go and I'll let go too. That's the only way I can protect you. _ Yoruichi lowered herself down on the pillow.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Nin Nin questioned with all the concern of a grandmother. She could see right through Yoruichi her cat form didn't make a difference.

"Sure, sure I am sure, if he doesn't stop looking I'll never be able to turn back into a real girl, " she said as she raised her gruff voice several octaves and placed a paw backwards over her eye and twitched her tail. Emeka let out a thunderous laugh after watching his granddaughter's bad acting. Adaeze didn't laugh she smiled at Yoruichi instead saying "its ok". She knew her granddaughter was hurting despite her act. They all expected Aizen to have played his hand by now. No one expected the charade to go on this long, and no one expected Yoruichi to have to die. She was supposed to be home by now and the Vizards were supposed to "normal" again but that wasn't the case.

_His Search Continues_

Byakuya walked the cold dark streets of the Rukongai as he had been doing every night he could for the past 30 years. He was still searching for Yoruichi even after everyone had stopped. For the first 10 years after Yoruichi's disappearance he searched the Seireitei and Rukongai every night with as special search team designated to find the traitors, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, and the Vizards. After that team was disbanded Byakuya continued his search for Yoruichi alone.

He continued the search for several reasons. He had made a promise to Adaeze that he would find Yoruichi and bring her back and he was going to keep that promise. Byakuya also needed answers he did not want to believe what everyone was saying about her. She wouldn't just leave him. He missed her more than he ever. He never thought he'd be so lonely without her, but he was. Byakuya needed her back, he needed to connect with her again. Yoruichi was the only one who really knew him; he could be himself around her without any of the pressures that surrounded him. She didn't care about his status; she only wanted him and never asked for anything else.

Byakuya approached a group of Ryoka, three women and two men. "Have any of you seen this person?" Byakuya attempted to hand the photo to a large man standing in the middle of the group but the large man refused to even look at the photo. Byakuya move the photo closer to the man's face and gave the man a look that made him flinch. The man shook his head rapidly and said no. He handed the photo of Yoruichi to a pale young woman standing next to him.

"Why are looking for her?" questions an old woman in the group.

"She is... wanted."

The old woman shook her head at his response. "I bet," she responded in a rasped aged voice. "A beautiful girl like that I bet. Humph, who are you trying to fool if she was a criminal then there would be more Shinigami than you asking about her. She ran away from you, didn't she sonny?"

Byakuya is shocked by the acquisition. It took Byakuya a couple moments to shake the pain and shock away. His face turns back to stone. He harshly responded, "Like I said she is wanted criminal." He grabbed the picture and pulled it from the young woman's hand, much harder than he wanted. She stumbled forward. "I apologize", he responded in a cold monotone voice.

"Its ok," she responded as her blue eyes stared up at him. "Good luck with your search," she added. Byakuya turned and walked away without so much as a word. They all watched as Byakuya moved on to the next group of Ryoka and then to the next.

"Hmmm, she probably ran away from him a rich handsome noble like that probably has more ladies than he can handle. He probably hates the idea that someone would leave him. You can tell by his attitude he's one of those types. He'll keep looking until he finds another one or gets bored with his search," said the old lady just as it started to rain. To everyone's surprise Byakuya kept going door to door in the rain; he was not going to let the rain stop him this time, he kept searching.

"I dunno, he's lonely maybe, " responded the pale face girl as she quickly moved from under the canopy and into the house.

Sanja went into the house and watched Byakuya from the doorway as the rain started to come down harder. She noticed that Byakuya's steps looked heavy as if he was weighed down by something. She watched him until he disappeared in the rain and darkness. "You might be right Hisana that is the walk of a lonely man."

_Tears_

An hour later a soaking wet muddy Byakuya arrived at the Kuchiki manor. He took off his muddy sandals and socks and quietly entered. The great room was dark. He thought no one was there until he heard, "Back from another one of your late night walks, Byakuya".

Byakuya slowly turned to around to find his grandfather standing next to him. "Good evening grandfather. I did not know you'd still be awake. I apologize if I disturbed you."

Ginrei walked over and lit and additional lamp. He turned to Byakuya and noticed how soaking wet and muddy he was, Ginrei does not respond on Byakuya's appearance he just gave him a discern look. "You need to understand she is gone. She will never be back Byakuya. I know you swore you'd find her but it's been decades, she is GONE. "

"Grandfather I..."

"Yoruichi is dead."

The announcement was a shock. His head started to throb. "How, when?" He tried to fight the tears but the news was too much. In one moment of weakness his heart which had been silently crying for 40 years took over and Byakuya couldn't help it as one tear fell.

Ginrei moved closer and placed one hand on Byakuya's shoulder. He looked Byakuya straight in the eye and said, "Byakuya you will never be able to lead the clan if you can't control your emotions. You certainly should not shed a tear for a traitor. If you start crying now you'll be crying for the rest of your life. The Shihoin clan has stated that she's dead even they could not find her. Yoruichi can't still be alive. If she is somehow alive even her clan as given up on her, they have completely distanced themselves from her; she is a traitor in their eyes. The Shihoin clan is transitioning young Capt. Soi Fon to take over as Commander of Onmitsukido. I know you promised Adaeze that you would find Yoruichi no matter what but even Adaeze and Emeka have faced reality and realized she is dead and gone". He walked over across from Byakuya and his posture changed to a very serious one. Byakuya knew from that moment he would get no sympathy from Ginrei regarding Yoruichi.

"Byakuya I've watched grow from rash lad to a noble man. I've seen how you trained day after day for hours. Since Yoruichi departure you have focused solely on becoming the best Shinigami. Your skills have surpassed all of my expectations. Yet you're still holding on to her and its holding you back, just let this go Byakuya, let her go. I know you two were once close, but she was the one who helped traitors Kisuke and Tessai escape. She was the one that aided those evil traitorous Vizards. The truth is they probably turned on Yoruichi like they had planned to turn on the Gotei. Now ask yourself Byakuya if she cared about the Soul Society would have aided criminals? If she really cared about you would she have left without even saying good-bye?"

The questions Byakuya's grandfather posed forced Byakuya to face reality. _No Yoruichi did not care about the Soul Society or me. She never cared otherwise she would've said good-bye. She wouldn't have left me all alone_. The realization set in slicing his heart. "You are right grandfather. She did not care about the Soul Society or me"

Byakuya answered his grandfather with such coldness and bitterness that Ginrei wondered if maybe he'd pushed Byakuya too far. He started to say something else to Byakuya but the cold dead look in Byakuya's eyes caused him to pause.

" Good night grandfather. Don't worry I will not waste anymore of my time searching for a **dead **woman".

* * *

A/N: So this part of their story ends with the sadness of good-bye. Our time in the past is over for now it's time to move forward. Hopefully, you've found the peek into their past enjoyable. As usual feel free to added a comment or send a PM.


	9. So We Meet Again Byakuyabo

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just the Adaeze and Emeka.

A/N: New chapter I hope you like it. Thanks so much to everyone who has left a review, sent a PM, save this story as a fav, or added it to your alerts. It really does encourage me to continue :)

* * *

No matter how hard we try or how fast we run we cannot outrun our past.  
It's always there, the good and the bad.

_60 years have passed._

"Good day Capt. Kuchiki," said the silvered haired captain of the 3rd Division.

Byakuya's jaw tightened just from hearing Captain Gin Ichimaru's voice. "Captain Ichimaru, " responded Byakuya coldly as he tried to pass.

Gin would not let Byakuya get by that easily. Gin found great pleasure in annoying Byakuya with small talk. He found even greater pleasure in secretly harassing Rukia, Byakuya's adopted sister, under Byakuaya's disdainful but unknowing view but Rukia wasn't there today. She was in prison awaiting execution. This didn't matter to Gin, the master manipulator, he would use Rukia for his twisted pleasure even in her absence. "Captain Kuchiki again I would like to offer my apology regardin' the other day. I really was offerin' my help. I know this must be a tryin' time for you."

"Gin, the Kuchiki clan is not your concern," responded Byakuya in the same cold monotone voice.

"But of course, my concern is for you. I mean when Rukia dies, that'll make three. You certainly have bad luck wit women in your life, losing a wife, now a sister. "Unbelievable you even lost a hmm… " Gin scratched his head. "What was Yoruichi-san to you anyway?" Gin stopped and watched as a scowl consumed Byakuya's face. He knew he struck a nerve.

"I don't need your concern", his voice was still cold but no longer monotone. Byakuya pushed past Gin.

"You're the head of the Kuchiki clan and a captain, so don't worry Capt. Kuchiki I am sure they didn't die to get away from you."

Gin's last statement caused Byakuya the pause but he refused to turn around. He could feel Gin's maniacal grin burning at the back of his neck begging him to turn around. Byakuya knew if he turned around it would disastrous and would not break his captain's rules of conduct by fighting Gin. Byakuya had already almost crossed that with Kenpachi the tall muscular captain of the 11th Division. Ironically Gin had been the one to stop that fight. Byakuya knew Gin had laid a trap. Despite is cold expression somehow Gin knew Byakuya had been on edge since Byakuya was ordered to retrieve Rukia from the human world. Byakuya didn't know how Gin figured out that he was disturbed by the current situation, but Byakuya did know that if he turned around Gin would be a dead man and Byakuya would be in a cell next Rukia. It took every ounce of self-control Byakuya had not to turn around. He took another step forward away from Gin.

After taking that first step Byakuya's first thoughts were of Yoruichi. Byakuya remembered the last time he and Gin almost got into a serious altercation. Byakuya and Gin were young officers. Gin outranked Byakuya, which meant that even if Byakuya won he would still be reprimanded, but Byakuya didn't care. Gin had pushed Byakuya too far with his backhanded compliments and that damn smile. Just as Byakuya was to take his first step towards Gin Yoruichi showed up from out of nowhere grabbed him by his right arm and whispered," Lets go Byakuya." Those three words stopped him from making a big mistake. "Damn it", Byakuya whispered under his breath as he cursed Gin and himself for bringing up old memories of Yoruichi. Byakuya pushed her out of his mind again with each step he took towards him home.

The same cat that had crossed Byakuya's mind was doing her best to avoid crossing Byakuya's path. Yoruichi had traveled to the real world to warn Kisuke about Rukia. Now Yoruichi was leading a group of ryoka on a rescue mission into the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. The group got separated which in a way was a good thing for Yoruichi since she could do more investigating on her own and it gave her a chance to see her grandparents. Yoruichi sat and waited patiently in one of the secret rooms under the Shihoin estate for her grandparent's arrival. She knew they were worried about her and she wanted to reassure them that all was well and that everything would work out fine. As soon as Yoruichi's grandparents arrived her grandmother scooped up the small black feline and cradled Yoruichi. Her grandfather then gave Yoruichi a big kiss on her fury forehead. Both Adaeze and Emeka were overjoyed to see their granddaughter even it was only going to be for a short time.

"OK, that's enough Nin Nin and Pa Pa," protested Yoruichi as her grandparents continued to shower her with love. Adaeze finally put Yorucihi down after giving her one more nuzzle.

"We couldn't help ourselves baby girl after hearing about how the Gotei 13 is handling your little not-so-secret invasion", said Emeka as he sat down near his lovely wife. "But I knew it, I knew my baby girl would not be caught by those guys. So what are you going to do now Yoruichi?"

"We are going to continue on and rescue Rukia. It's what we came to do and from what I have learned about Ichigo nothing will stop him and the others are just as determined. These kids are more than willing to take on the entire Gotei 13. Hopefully, it won't come to that and we can rescue Rukia without any unnecessary conflict."

"Are you going to enlist the help of Byakuya? He is a captain now and Rukia is his sister. I am sure if you talk to him he'll help," Adaeze said. She watched for Yoruichi's response but it was blank. Yoruichi just sat there like a porcelain cat. She did move, her eyes' did not blink she just sat there.

"Nin Nin I have no intentions to see Byakuya. I am sure I am the last person Byakuya would want to see anyway. So there is no way I could convince him of anything. If he really wanted to save his sister he would've at least tried to stop the execution. Byakuya is not the same Nin Nin and neither am I," responded Yoruichi in a serious but respectful tone. "Don't worry the ryoka and I will rescue Rukia", she added in a more cheery voice.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Nin Nin, absolutely nothing. I told you that my future acts would be my responsibility, not yours or the clan's".

"Baby girl you are a part of us so no matter how much you try to distance yourself from the clan our feelings won't change. We are family first".

" Believe me I know that you and Nin Nin will always be there for me, Pa Pa and that you just want to help. Please understand Pa Pa and Nin Nin this is something I have to do on my own. I'd better go and see how the others are doing. Bye for now, " she said as she flash stepped away leaving her worried grandparents with just a little more optimism about the situation. Yoruichi hated to run off so quickly but she knew it was for the best. After Yoruichi made it out of the secret tunnels she sensed Ichigo fighting a very powerful opponent. She hurried to the location of the battle. She made it just in time to see the explosive final blow in which lead to the headstrong Ichigo and fight-happy Kenpachi being knocked unconscious. Yoruichi waited for Kenpachi's pink haired pintsized Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, to carry the huge spiky haired captain away before carrying off Ichigo to her secret hideout, her cat-cave.

She I had hoped she could stay in her cat form throughout the entire rescue mission, but that was not the case. She did get a kick out of Ichigo's reaction when she transformed in front of him. She had no idea he was so innocent. "Unbelievable", she chuckled a little at the poor orange haired teen until he opened his stomach wound from being so from being so upset.

Then it happened Byakuya's spiritual pressure pushed through the walls of the cat-cave. _Byakuya_! Yoruichi's thoughts raced to him. She quickly pinpointed Byakuya's location and so did Ichigo. Before she knew it the heavily injured headstrong teen grabbed the flying device, channeled reiryoku into the wand producing a bat-shaped wing. "STOP ICHIGO," yelled Yoruichi but Ichigo ignored her words and flew out the cave and headed to Senzaikyuu to battle Byakuya.

"Damn it Ichigo! That brat is going to get himself killed. There is no way he can beat Byakuya". Yoruichi raced to the Senzaikyuu. She knew she had to stop Ichigo before Byakuya killed him. _Damn it this was not supposed to happen now._ Yoruichi was so high in the sky no one even noticed her. Then she saw Byakuya and the panicked look on the other's faces and she knew Byakuya was about to release Senbonzakura's shikai. She dropped a bandage and gently wrapped Senbonzakura. She stopped Senbonzakura's release and Byakuya. Yorucihi landed in front of Byakuya on one knee still holding on to the other end of the bandage._ It's not the right time. It's too soon. _ There was a dead silence. Yoruichi knew Byakuya recognized her even with her back turned to him and her new long flowing ponytail. There was no way she could be that close to Byakuya and he not know it was her. She felt his stare. Yet, he did not move or say anything. _No, maybe it's too late. _

Byakuya was frozen from the shock of seeing her again, alive. _It can't be, no she can't be, Yoruichi. _ He could not even utter her name. "You!"

Yoruichi rose to her feet and looked into Byakuya's eyes. There was something different about the way he looked at her. He wasn't angry which was something she expected. His eyes were empty void of emotion.

"Yo- Yo-Yoruichi," Byakuya stuttered her name_. Say something, do something, move, anything don't just look at me. Yoruichi you're supposed to be dead. I buried you a long time ago. Why are you back?_ Byakuya's thoughts are broken when he heard Hanataro enquire about Yoruichi. Byakuya interjected and listed most of the title Yoruichi once held in a dead tone as he stared at her with lifeless eyes.

_This isn't good, but I can't change anything now. I am not going to fight Byakuya but I've got to get Ichigo out of here before he does something foolish._

"Yoruichi-san please step aside so I can defeat him", respectfully requested Ichigo.

_Too late, "_You are a fool if you think you have any chance of beating him" said Yoruichi before she struck Ichigo releasing a power sedative directly into his stomach. The unconscious boy fell onto Yoruichi. She caught Ichigo and placed him across her shoulder.

_Yoruichi took out the ryoka. Does that mean she came to help me? She came back for me._ Byakuya's idea of Yoruichi coming there to help him was quickly squashed after he heard Ukitake say Yoruichi was there to save the ryoka. _How could I be so foolish as to think she was here to help me? _ _She is only here to make a fool of me._ "I will not allow you to leave **senpai**."

Yoruichi stopped when she heard the word senpai. It was cold and biting, every ounce of respect usually associated with that term had been stomped out and replaced with malice. Yoruichi turned slightly and out the corner of her eye she saw it, the fire. There was a small glimmer of a flame in his eyes. _So you're still alive in there, somewhere Byakuya-bo._ "You've never been able to beat me at tag before Byakuya-bo. What makes you think you can do it now?" She smiled taunting him even more.

_Byakuya-bo, how dare she call me that if she wants a challenge then I'll give her one. _The game of tag began, it did not matter that Ukitake was there Byakuya could careless. Byakuya would not have even notice if Hanataro had run off with Rukia. He went after Yoruichi with full speed. His chasing after Yoruichi had nothing to do with Byakuya's responsibilities as a captain, it was all about catching Yoruichi, this game was personal. Byakuya almost got her too. He flayed his blade angrily at her like he had done so many times before with his wooden sword. In the past he'd always miss, but today he watched the dark beauty before him go down from a slash across the chest and body. It shocked him and it hurt him see her go down from his blade.

The shock quickly wore off as Yoruichi landed on his arm touching him and bringing him back to reality for a second then sending him back into a haze. Byakuya was actually relieved to see that she was not injured, but that feeling of relief bothered him.

Byakuya actually tried to cut her and this bothered Yoruichi, that he was willing to physically hurt her. _Do you really hate me that much Byakuya?_ She did not let those feelings distract her. Yoruichi responded, "You didn't think you could catch me with a flash step that slow?"

Yoruichi's little jib at Byakuya fell on deaf ears. She was way to close and she was touching him, Byakuya was way too caught up in that moment to comprehend her statement. Byakuya did not hear anything Yoruichi said until she jumped off his arm onto the tower. Then Byakuya heard her say she'd make Ichigo stronger than him in three days. Next he heard her challenge him to follow her. She quickly flash stepped away leaving him once again. A part of him wanted to go after her and prove that he could catch and then he'd confront her, but another part of him wanted to do nothing more than to walk away back to his old life. He chose to walk away. _I should've been able to take her down without remorse. She is a criminal and a traitor. Instead of being satisfied I was able take her down I felt sadness and then I felt relief that she was fine. I can't believe even after all this time apart of me still wants to chase after her. That part of me should've died with her._

* * *

A/N: I heart Gin :) OK, Byakuya and Yoruichi are all grown up now, so where do they go from here ;) As always please leave a comment, a review, or send a PM to let me know what you think.


	10. Confessions in the Dark

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
_

_A/N: I got some free time this weekend so another double update :)__ I truly appreciate all the favs, reviews, comments, PMs, and alerts for the this story. Thank you! It's good to know I am not just writing this for myself cause otherwise I would never finish it :p_

_

* * *

_

_Part I Confessions_

After Aizen, Gin, and Kaname's escape Yoruichi snuck away to avoid questions she could not answer right now and people she could not face. She went home to lick her wounds and tend to her bruised pride. _I can't believe I had Aizen and he got away. A 100 years of waiting for him to do something to show his true colors and he escapes._ "Unbelievable!"

Some of her anger subsided as she walked through the Shihoin gates. It had been about 100 years since she was able to walk through the Shihoin gates. Her mere presence caused quite a commotion among the staff as many dropped what they were doing to see the miraculous return of the Princess of Shihoin clan. As much as Yoruichi enjoyed being the center of attention 21 staff members bowed before her was a little much. _Maybe I should've used one of the tunnels instead. _Words of welcome echoed throughout the Shihoin estate: "Welcome back Princess Yoruichi!" "We've missed you Princess!" "Glad you're home." _Well at least they're happy to see I am alive that's more than I can for someone._

"Oh so this is why I can't get a sandwich" Yoruichi's grandfather, Emeka, laughed loudly after making his witty remark.

"Hush Meka, our baby is home and safe," said Adaeze as she went and hugged her granddaughter squeezing Yoruichi so hard Yoruichi could feel her grandmother's heartbeat. She finally let Yoruichi go and with a tear in her eye said, "We must prepare a grand feast." The servants responded quickly and left to prepare a proper celebration for Yoruichi's return.

Emeka came and gave Yoruichi a big hug. Both her grandparents showered her with so much attention one would think they had not seen her in 100 years. A few moments later Yoruichi knew why her grandparents had made such a big fuss over her. Elder Kubota appeared in the middle of the path blocking their way. Despite being only 5ft tall and having a small frame Kubota was every bit as intimidating as his older brother, Emeka. The small cinnamon man flaunted his spiritual pressure; one of the servants even fell to one knee just from being too close.

Kubota crossed his arms over his bird chest and stared at Yoruichi. "So, you're back the council will meet with you after breakfast in the morning."

"I understand. It's good to see you uncle", Yoruichi responded. Kubota nodded and disappeared as quickly as he came. Sigh. "A meeting with the Council of Elders so soon. This day just keeps getting better. "

-.

Byakuya wasn't having a great day either. He was severally injured by Gin and recovering in the 4th Division's hospital. Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his hospital bed and waited for his guests to leave. Renji and Rukia had been there since he was brought into his private room. Byakuya was tired and ready for them to go home. Despite Renji being his Vice-Captain and Rukia being his adopted sister Byakuya had not taken the time to really get to know them or socialize with them. Byakuya didn't socialize with anyone other then at the Social Society's Calligraphy Club meetings, which involved a minimal amount of talking. This made Byakuya wonder why so many people had come to see him and why Renji and Rukia were still there staring at him. Renji and Rukia knew each other very well and this made matters worse Byakuya felt like a third wheel and a specimen. They kept trying to get Byakuya involved in the conversation but it wasn't working out very well. Luckily there were also medical staff members coming in and out to check on Byakuya every 30 minutes to break the long patches of dead silence between the three of them. Byakuya couldn't think with all the attention he was getting. Just as Byakuya was about to ask everyone to leave there was a soft knock on the door. It was Hanataro, the shy and humble officer of the 4th Division, tipped into the doorway. Hanataro came to give Byakuya a sedative so he could sleep. The quiet young shinigami's timing was perfect Byakuya's concerned guests finally left so Byakuya could get some rest.

Hanataro gave Byakuya the sedative. "Captain Kuchiki I'll check back on you in 15 minutes". Hanataro gave a nervous smile and closed the door.

Hanataro left Byakuya alone in the dark with his thoughts. Byakuya's heart started to feel heavy with guilt from the day's events and how he treated Rukia. He was deceived and he betrayed Rukia, two things that should have never happened. She is a Kuchiki, his sister, his family, and his family was his pride something that should never be forsaken. The sedative was a powerful one so his anguish over his guilt started to be pushed aside by incoherence. A few moments later Hanataro came to check on Byakuya. Byakuya could barely keep his eyes open. Hanataro crept out of the door unknowing he let in a small furry visitor. Yoruichi didn't bother masking her spiritual pressure and Byakuya felt it immediately. She leaped onto the foot of his bed and sat down.

"Yo-Yo-Yoruichi" he said softly. His eyes were almost completely closed.

"Byakuya", said Yoruichi softly as she moved slightly forward.

Byakuya held up his hand slightly and pointed his finger at her. "You, you," he slurred the words and went right to sleep.

"That actually went better than expected", said Yoruichi. She watched Byakuya peacefully sleeping. It took her back to the last night they spent together. He looked just as peaceful then as he did now. Yoruichi couldn't resist touching him. She transformed and lightly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I've missed you, Byakuya," she whispered. Yoruichi saw a hint of a smile on Byakuya's face. "Byakuya if I didn't know better I'd say you were pretending to be sleep".

She transformed back into her cat form and sat on the windowsill and gazed at Byakuya in the moonlight for a while and then at the moon. She thought about tomorrow. The sun had set on another day and for the first time in a long time Yorucihi was not ready to face tomorrow. Tomorrow meant she'd have to meet with the elders of the clan. Tomorrow meant she'd have to keep secrets from her friends and family another day. But tomorrow didn't matter right now because tonight Yoruichi was with an old friend. It was late and Yoruichi was tired so she laid down making herself comfortable at Byakuya feet. Yoruichi was only going to stay a few more moments but she fell asleep. It was the most peaceful sleep she had in years. If it were not for the sun tickling her back she would've stayed asleep. She stretched her body across Byakuya's legs. Then closed her eyes.

"Sorry, honey but if anyone is going to give Captain Kuchiki a sponge bath it's going to be me. So you ladies move along," said a husky voice from the cracked door. "Go on shoo". The man burst through the door making a grand entrance. Then he struck a pose and flipped his long aqua bangs. "Oh Captain Kuchiki," the lanky man sang Byakuya's name. Yoruichi stared at the colorful male in awe. Then the guy froze in place. "Cccccat," he said as he dashed out the door. "I am telling you there's cat in there." Yoruichi heard him say through the door.

This time the door was opened slowly and Yoruichi took this time to dash between the two shinigami. Neither of the shinigami saw her. "Grey, there's no cat," said the petite red headed shinigami.

His eye widened, "Blue, I am telling you I saw a cat". Grey pointed to the foot of the bed. "It was right there on the bed. I swear."

"Is there something wrong?"

The two shinigami turned quickly and in unison said, "No Captain Unohana nothing is wrong".

"Really"?

"There was a cat in Captain Kuchiki's room and I needed help finding it, " responded Grey. Blue looked to the side hoping not to be questioned.

"A cat you say," said Unohana as she walked into the room and looked around but did not see a cat. "It's safe Grey", said Unohana softly. Grey walked in gingerly still searching for Yoruichi. Byakuya started waking up. "Captain Kuchiki did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes"

"That's good. I have to attend a meeting this morning so Mr. Grey will be taking care of you this morning. Mr. Grey is one of our finest healers". Grey's smiled sparkled. "He and Ms. Blue", Unohana motioned for Blue to come in, "another one of our finest will make sure you have all that you need. I will check on you later Captain Kuchiki".

"Ok Capt. Kuchiki we need to get you cleaned up and change those bandages," said Grey smoothly as he flipped his aqua bangs to the side.

"Fine comeback in about in 20 minutes and you can change the bandages."

Grey's jaw dropped. "Come on Grey" said Blue as she started dragging a disappointed Grey out of the room. "We'll be back, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya closed his eyes and he saw Yoruichi's face. _I don't need this now or ever_. He moved slowly out of bed_. _Each step to the bathroom was painful but Byakuya did not care it took his mind off of Yoruichi. He freshened up and took those painful steps back to his bed. As soon as he lay down his thoughts went right back to Yoruichi. _First, last night I dreamed about her sleeping next to me and this morning I can't get her off my mind. Damn! "_Where are those medical officers?"

Then as if Grey was reading Byakuya's mind or was listening at the door he knocked and walked into the room. Grey held up a roll of bandages and asked, "Captain Kuchiki are you ready?"

Byakuya started to take off his robe but then stopped once Blue knocked on the door. She entered carrying even more bandages. Grey and Blue looked at each other and shot territorial stares. They both turned back to Byakuya and smiled. After Byakuya took of his robe Grey and Blue pretended to have a serious conference in the corner. They really played a secret game of rock paper scissors to see who would stay, but after five ties in a row they decided Blue would remove the old bandages and Grey would put on the new bandages. They could've played all day Byakuya would not have notice his mind was with someone else.

That someone else was racing to the Shihoin estate. Yoruichi could not be late for a meeting with the council and she wasn't even dressed. Yoruichi finally made it to her room. "I can't believe I forgot about the meeting. Damn, damn, damn," Yoruichi repeated as she tried to find something to wear. Most of her clothes were in storage. Just as Yoruichi was about to give and put on one of her old uniforms.

Adaeze walked in carrying a lovely violet floral kimono. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you, Nin Nin." Yoruichi hurried and got dressed. She made it to the council meeting without a moment to spare. Yoruichi noticed that only Emeka, Kubota, Radu, and Abha but Ai the head of the council was not there this meant it wasn't an official meeting, it was going to be an interrogation. Yoruichi did not waiver as she sat before the Shihoin Council of Elders, as beautiful and confident as she had when she for took over as leader of the Shihoin clan. She waited for the first question of many.

On the other side of the Seireitei Byakuya sat and waited for a question or anything from Renji. He had been there for almost 20 minutes carving a piece of wood. Renji had not said anything other than, "Good Morning Captain Kuchiki." Rukia was visiting Ichigo so Renji had no one to talk to or start a conversation. Byakuya knew the terrible silence would end any minute cause Grey and Blue would be in to check on him. Byakuya was right in less than 30 seconds Grey and Blue showed up pushing each other aside to get in the door. At one point they both got stuck in the door. Blue and Grey did not even notice Renji was the room until they turned to leave once their visit was over. "Oooh tattoos", whispered Blue. "And spicy red hair," added Grey. Blue smiled and Grey purred at Renji as they left Byakuya's room. Renji thought the entire scene was funny. Renji laughed for almost five minutes after Blue and Grey left. Byakuya did not find it amusing he just chalked up their attention to them being overeager to please Unohana.

"Renji check on the invaders and report back to me".

"Yes, captain." Renji quickly left to find the whereabouts and the status of the "invaders" as Byakuya called them.

Byakuya figured Renji would find Rukia and he would end up spending more time with Rukia than with him. After Renji left Byakuya admitted he just sent Renji out to check on Yoruichi. "That damn demon-cat she's only return to make my life miserable. I can't stand that woman. She's probably out right now running around with that orange-headed ryoka. Unbelievable she has me talking to myself". Byakuya started to feel angry so he took some deep breathes and decided that this would be a good time to meditate, the demon cat was not going to get under his skin.

Byakuya was wrong about Yoruichi's location she was still being grilled by the elders. The meeting "interrogation" took almost two hours. After it was over Yoruichi was hungry and exhausted. She strolled slowly to the kitchen to find something to eat. Her grandfather was already there.

"Baby girl you do an excellent job this morning. I knew you would. " Emeka handed his granddaughter a cold glass of milk

"Thanks Pa Pa." They walked to the dining room. "I was hoping that when I appeared before the elders I would be talking about the capture of Aizen and the redemption of Kisuke and Tessai not about how I let Aizen got away again, " said Yoruichi. Her jaws tightened and she breathed heavily through her noise.

"You explained what happened clearly. We know that you had Aizen in your grasp and he finally revealed himself as the traitor. Then he and his scandalous lackeys escaped with the aid of the Menos. It was beyond your control".

"It doesn't make a difference Pa Pa he got away and this is far from over".

"It maybe far from over, but today baby girl you're more than just one step closer to ending this. The Gotei now knows he is the real enemy. What you did yesterday proved that you're still on the Soul Society's side. All the elders, including Ai, understand even if the Gotei does not".

Adaeze walked in with two servants who had their arms full of food. She smiled and kissed her husband and hugged her granddaughter. "I heard the meeting went well, but of course I knew it would. So I am not even going to ask about it." Adaeze smiled at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi knew from that smile Adaeze was going to ask about something or someone else. Yoruichi let out a small yawn before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yoruichi didn't you rest well last night? Were you up all night?"

_I knew she was up to something. "_Actually, I sleep very well, best sleep I had in ages. _Let's change the subject. _I am just little exhausted it was an intense meeting with the elders. I am sure Pa Pa has had many talks to you about them". Yoruichi turned to her grandfather.

Just as Emeka was about to add something Adaeze cut in first. "Your best sleep in ages, so I take it you had a good night."

_Damn she didn't fall for it. "_My night was fine Nin Nin. I got a full night's sleep".

"I'm sure you did. There is a certain comfort and peace we find when we're with our loved ones. Just the nearness of them is like a lullaby that sends you into the deepest sleep." Adaeze smiled at her husband who was so interested in his food he didn't notice the smile or the conversation. Then Adaeze turned her attention back to Yoruichi who was feeling a bit uneasy.

_How am I supposed to respond to that? Nin Nin you're good, I don't know how you knew where I spent the night, but I am not going to talk about it so stop staring at me. I will not break this time. _ Yoruichi continued to eat her sandwich.

Not responding and avoiding eye contact give Adaeze all the information she needed. She did not press for a verbal response. A messenger interrupted their lunch to tell Yoruichi that Soi Fon had arrived.

Yoruichi was so glad Soi Fon was there it gave her an excuse to leave. "I will see you all later. Soi Fon wants to get my advice on some dealings with the Onmitsukido.

Renji arrived at the hospital and reported to Byakuya the regarding Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad. As much as he hated to admit a part of him still really only wanted to know about Yoruichi. She was the only reason he even had Renji to investigate.

Byakuya handed Renji a list of tasks he needed Renji to do. Renji's eyes widen as he saw the length of the list. He knew several items would need to be completed today but there were even more items to be completed tomorrow. The item that caught Renji attention the most was another report on the invaders.

"Renji tomorrow make sure your report includes **all** the invaders".

Yoruichi had spent the reminder the day with Soi Fon. Yoruichi knew that if she did not return to the Shihoin manor for at lease a little while Adaeze would know where she was, but it was too late for her to go back. Her time window was about to close and she needed to see Byakuya. Yoruichi hurried to the hospital. She managed to flash step into Byakuya's room just before Hanataro closed the door.

"I really need start training again," a tired Yoruichi leaped on to Byakuya's bed. He was already fast asleep. Yoruichi transformed and laid her hand on his bare chest over his heart. "Byakuya, I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry I did. Try not to hate me," she whispered.

"Yoruichi" he breathed her name.

"Oh you're dreaming about me Byakuya-bo. I hope it's a good dream", she said as she caressed his cheek transformed back into her cat form and sat on the windowsill until she was ready to go to sleep.

Morning came and this time Yoruichi overslept. She woke up as soon as the door opened. Grey saw her on the bed. Before he could even move she dashed past him so quickly it appeared as if she disappeared from his sight.

Grey shrieked and Blue hurried to see what was wrong with Grey. "What's the matter now?"

"The evil black cat was back", screamed Grey. The sound had awoken Byakuya from another dream about Yoruichi.

"What?"

"Nothing Captain Kuchiki we apologize for awakening you. We'll be back in 20 minutes to change your bandages," said Blue sincerely. She pulled Grey into the hall and closed door. "That's what you get for trying to sneak into see Capt. Kuchiki without me. That imaginary cat is your conscious Grey."

"I am telling you that cat is real. I'll prove it."

Later when they changed Byakuya's bandages Grey gathered evidence. They left Byakuya's room Grey showed Blue the two hairs he found. "Grey one of these hairs is purple and its too long to belong to a cat. A cat would leave more than one hair Grey. I'm telling you it's your overactive imagination and your conscious".

Renji walked up and both Grey and Blue said, "Good Morning Vice Captain Abarai".

Renji replied in kind. After it he entered Byakuya's room it downed on him he never told them his name.

###########################################

_Part II Shock Gives into Suffering _

"Renji"

"Good Morning captain! I have gathered more information on the "invaders". Renji proceeded to give Byakuya a good deal of information on Chad, Ichigo, Ishida, and Orihime. Byakuya only started to pay attention when Renji came to information on Yoruichi. "I was informed that there was a feast celebrating the return of Yoruichi Shihoin at the Shihoin estate after Aizen escaped. The menu consisted of…"

Byakuya stopped listening. _So that's why she did not come to see me. She was too busy celebrating. Why should she care now, she didn't back then so I should have known I was not a priority on her list. She's probably hiding out at the Shihoin estate too ashamed to show her face to anyone and she should be._

On yesterday Yoruichi Shihoin spent most of the day with Captain Soi Fon.

_What Yoruichi spent the day with Soi Fon. That woman is unbelievable. If Soi Fon is foolish enough to forgive that woman then I wonder about her competency in other areas. _

"Yoruichi Shihoin was last seen eating dinner with Capt. Soi Fon, Capt. Ukitake, and Capt. Kyoraku."

_That **woman** was out having dinner with them while I was stuck here alone in a hospital room_. Byakuya's jaw tightened and a new frown appeared on his face.

"Is everything ok captain? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get someone?"

Byakuya took a moment to breath before responding, "I am ok Renji. Hand me the reports I need and you can leave to finish your other assignments."

Renji did as he was told and left Byakuya to work on his reports. Byakuya worked on his reports for the rest of the day. When night fell he was still upset over Yoruichi's actions. He just wanted to continue working and not think about it. He had sent Hanataro away two times already. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep since he kept dreaming about her. She was invading his dreams when he was asleep and his thoughts when he was wake. Little did he know she was invading his bed as well.

A little black cat secretly walked the halls of the Seireitei's hospital. She was unseen and undetected by almost everyone, everyone but Byakuya. He knew she was coming he felt her move closer. _So now she decides to come. It's too late._ The door opened Byakuya turned quickly to find young officer Hanataro, the same dark haired young officer that stood by Rukia on the Senzaikyuu. _Could Hanataro be in on it, no he didn't know who she was. _Hanataro gave Byakuya his sedative.

Hanataro gave Byakuya a nerves smile. "Good evening Capt. Kuchiki", said Hanataro as he left the room. As soon as Hanataro closed the door the little black cat jumped on Byakuya's bed. She was surprised to find him awake.

Byakuya wasn't sure which was worse the pain ripping his side or the anger that was boiling within. In a calm but bitter tone Byakuya asked, "What do you want?"

"Well that's a fine welcome", said Yoruichi as she made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

"My apologize, I should've said get the hell out of my bed. You're not welcomed in my life, " he said with his words biting his anger.

In the past Yoruichi would tease and make Byakuya angry just to get under his skin. She used to like being the one to light that fire in him, but this was not a fire. It was a cold bitter quiet anger. There was no fire in his eyes, only darkness. "Byakuya I didn't come to fight. I came to-

"See how much damage you new khoai caused? You just wanted to see how much stronger you made **him, maybe** **t****o gloat.** Maybe you just wanted know why your new student didn't kill me. Maybe you've come here tonight to admire Ichicmaru's work. You never thought I could hold my own against him anyway. You were one of the ones to refer to Gin as a prodigy. You should've come a few days ago when the wound was fresh and wouldn't stop bleeding. Then you could've truly admired it. Now all you can do is say I told you so and have your big laugh about me taken down by both Ichigo and Gin in the same day."

_He's upset it's understandable. I have to be the one to remain calm". _No Byakuya, I came to because of you. I wanted to see how you were doing. You know I would never come here to rub what happened in you face."

"That's just it I don't know you. I never knew you. The Yoruichi I knew would've never left. She supposedly cared about me, but she wasn't real. She was just a façade for some bit-", he mashed his teeth together biting the wore "to use me".

Yoruichi felt her calmness slipping away. She took a deep breath. "Wait just a minute Byakuya, if I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here. If what we had wasn't real then would've-"

"Don't lie you don't care you've never cared anything about me. You want to talk about "real" you couldn't even come here as woman you came as cat. Too ashamed to show me your face or are you too ashamed to be seen in my room?"

Yoruichi replied with a slightly raised voice, "Byakuya, how can you say that?"

"Cause it's the truth, something you know nothing about."

Yoruichi stood up. _You don't know the sacrifices I have made._ "I know the more about the truth than **you** want to know, and I protected **you** from it but now-"

"You protected me, no you stole from me." His left eye began to twitch. He grabbed the covers, clenching his fist. The anger he felt for decades was sipping through. "Leave!"

Yoruichi moved closer to him and tried to remain calm. "Byakuya I know you're upset and I am sor-"

His words became more bitter, "Sorry, you think I want an apology. It's a 100 years too late to apologize. I just want you to leave me alone."

Byakuya was becoming more upset he clenched the covers so hard Yoruichi saw his knuckles turn white. "Byakuya calm down or you'll reopen your wound." Her advice fell on deaf ears.

"I SAID LEAVE", yelled Byakuya.

Yoruichi started to counter but then she saw the blood sip through his clothing. _I should've known it was too soon._ Yoruichi leaped onto the windowsill. She turned to him and said, "Good-bye, Byakuya", in a monotone lifeless voice.

"Humph, it's too late for a good-bye, " he replied without looking at her.

Yoruichi left without another word. She hurried back to the Shihoin estate. This time she was looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow meant she would return to the human world. Tomorrow meant she wouldn't have to deal with the questions she couldn't answer. Tomorrow meant she didn't have to see Byakuya. That night both Yoruichi and Byakuya cried the worse kind of tears, the kind you can't see.

* * *

A/N: We all knew the blow up was coming sooner or later. It's all part of the process. There are several steps we go through when grieving for the lost of a love one or a love. After shock/denial comes the longest stage suffering. Byakuya and Yoruichi are in the suffering stage. Suffering includes pain physical and emotional, sadness, anger, guilt, and intense emotions. Good news is that it is part of the healing process. The only question is where will it lead them? As always I look forward to hearing from you. Please post a review or comment. Feel free to send PMs as well.


	11. What We had is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach, just the OCs

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has left a review, comment, saved as a fav or for an alert. I truly appreciate each one. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

Byakuya and Yoruichi once again have gone their separate ways. This time it's different. This time they will have to truly face the pain of a severed connection. They both sat and watched as the sun rose over the Soul Society. Both Yoruichi and Byakuya shared the same thought, _what we had is gone (?)_

_She returned only to hurt me more._

_He doesn't understand I didn't come back to hurt him._

_Why did my dream of her coming back turnout to be a nightmare?_

_Why am I surprised that the nightmare came true instead of the dream of you and I, Byakuya?_

_Yoruichi, even with you gone the memories and dreams hadn't faded away but now they must be erased._

_Byakuya, could holding onto the dream so tightly kill it and leave only a faded memory? _

_Yesterday we laughed and lived, but then you left me alone and part of me died._

_I wish I could bring back yesterday, and wipe some of the pain away._

_Yoruichi, I can't live in yesterday._

_Even if I repent for the pain, you'd still only resent. _

_This is why I don't believe in fairy tales, Yoruichi_

_This is why we must say good-bye, Byakuya_

Yoruichi returned to the real world with Ichigo, the young strong-willed orange haired ryoka and the others. She returned once more to the shop of her shaggy haired friend Kisuke instead of being able to return home to the Shihoin manor.

It was late and Yoruichi was tired. She talked with her best friend before going to bed. "This situation with Aizen is just getting started. I thought this would be over by now but it is just the beginning of something worse. Something far worse is going to happen. We must be prepared Kisuke and we must prepare Ichigo and the others". Yoruichi leaped onto her purple and gold silk pillow and sat down. She focused on the war yet to come, despite their closeness Yoruichi could not open up and tell the exiled former captain of the 12th everything that happened.

"Don't worry I have Ichigo and the others covered," said Kisuke as he lowered his green and white striped hat covering his eyebrows and gave a knowing grin. "So will you be returning to the Soul Society soon? I am sure they've already started welcoming you back," he cautiously added, "or were you not able to mend things with certain individuals?"

"Some mending did take place but some things will remain broken. Perhaps it is for the best I need to get my heart in the right place. The soul and the heart is what will win the fight. I will not be able to put up a fight if part of my heart is somewhere else." Just as Kisuke opened his mouth to add something Yoruichi curled into a ball and closed her eyes. "Good night, Kisuke".

"Good night Yoruichi-san." Kisuke turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Kisuke, I had quite the conservation with Soi Fon. Soi Fon did ask about you in her own way."

"She did, I thought she would've been very angry with me."

"Oh she is."

"I guess I need to be careful, nothing stings like a hornet," said Kisuke just before he closed the door and walked slowly away. "If Yoruichi has been able to talk to Soi Fon then that means what's broken is between Yoruichi and Byakuya. It's not surprising he's always been a cantankerous brat and that doesn't always change with age".

Yoruichi tried to get comfortable. She'd slept on that pillow many times. Her grandmother made her the pillow and it made her feel closer to home and more comfortable, but tonight no matter which position she tried she still could not get comfortable.

"This is useless", said Yoruichi as she stretched across the pillow. _I'd already planned for a negative reaction. I knew he wouldn't take it well. I just didn't expect him to be so cold. I guess I really didn't expect him to hate me. I let him go so he could live his life and he move on. He did move on, maybe I've just been holding to Byakuya-bo for too long, he's not there anymore._ Yoruichi lowered her head and closed her eyes. "This is like a bad dream and I just can't wake up".

Byakuya was having a hard time sleeping as well even with being exhausted. He had been up for 37 hours. Whenever he closed his eyes all he would see was Yoruichi so he decided just to stare at the ceiling. The young head of the Kuchiki clan was in the middle of a verbal warfare with himself. "Why can't I get her off my mind? _She came back from the dead. All those times I just wanted to see her again." _It was nothing like I dreamt it would be_. _She even came as a damn cat"_. She said she came to see how I was doing. "But _she came just to mock me. On the Senzaikyuu she said she would make him stronger than me. I can't believe she trained that ryoka to obtain bankai"._ Why so that boy could beat me, so he, so he could rescue Rukia? "_It doesn't make a difference" _she was supposed to come back for me_. "She left without so much as word today"_. I looked for her and she didn't even say good-bye, to anyone._ _The only reason I even know she left was because I happen to catch a glimpse of a black cat entering the gate._ "It's not surprising that she left and went back to the human world". _That way she can stay out of my life. _That is what I want.

~A few weeks have passed~

"Yoruichi-san you do know its safe for you to walk as hmm, not in your cat form," said Kisuke as he watched Yoruichi lying on the windowsill at the front of his humble shop.

"I know Kisuke. I am just used to it I guess, " she laid her head back down and watched the children, Jinta and Ururu, work on their chores. Tessai was outside so the red headed overly exited little boy and the shy dark haired girl were actually working. Yoruichi could feel Kisuke watching her. "Is there something else Kisuke?"

"It's just you've seemed a little down since your return from the Soul Society. I know it must have been hard to deal with but there has been progress". He held one finger in the air. "Aizen, Gin, and Kaname had to flee. You even said yourself that Soi Fon has forgiven you for leaving and is back to being Soi Fon that in it is a major step. Soi Fon is not the type to forgive and forget so easily."

"Yes, there has been progress, but Aizen still got away and we don't know exactly what his next move will be or when it will happen". She laid her head back down once again. She swayed her to tail the side. "Was that last part for me or you, Kisuke?"

"What no, not for me. I was just commenting on Soi Fon's personality. More importantly, we did get Aizen to show his true colors and that is a step in the right direction".

"You sound like my grandfather".

"Old Emeka he's a smart man, and he's right it was not a total loss Yoruichi".

Yoruichi got up and leaped off the windowsill. She walked slowly past Kisuke. "Maybe not to you", _I ended up losing more, a lot more_. "I am going out for some fresh air". She left the room and went outside.

"Yoruichi-dono" cheerfully said Tessai uncrossing his muscular arms from over his broad chest. His black mustache moved as he gave a small smile.

"Tessai", politely responded Yoruichi as she headed to the roof of the store. Yoruichi response was missing "life"; it caused both Tessai and Kisuke to share a concerned look as both men watched the little black cat disappear to the rooftop.

Fresh air is something both Byakuya and Yoruichi enjoyed. Byakuya had just stepped out for some fresh air. He went for a short walk and ran into Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui.

"Hi Byakuya", said Ukitake, the white headed captain of the 13th Division with smile.

"Yes, how are you doing Byakuya," added the Captain Shunsui Kyoraku as he tipped his straw hat.

"Hello", briskly responded Byakuya. He made no attempt to stay and socialize with the senior captains. He started walking away right after saying "hello".

"Captain Kuchiki are you feeling ok?" Unohana questioned with a warm concerned smile.

It stopped Byakuya in his haste to get away. "I am fine my injuries have healed." Byakuya then started walking away faster.

"I told you that new frown his face was not from Gin's blade," remarked Shunsui as Byakuya walked away.

Byakuya did not stop or turn around after he heard the remark he just continued walking, pounding the memories of Gin with each step. _Gin that bastard_. Once again that same scene where Yoruichi stopped Byakuya from fighting Gin played through Byakuya's mind. "Lets go, Byakuya" Yoruichi's words echoed in his ear. _Why didn't you ask me to go with you when you left Yoruichi?_ It was the first time Byakuya had ever asked that question. _Of course she's not here to answer. _

"Captain Kuchiki" said a young messenger interrupting Byakuya's thoughts.

"What?" snapped Byakuya

The nervous messenger that knelt before Byakuya would not even raise his head he quickly started relaying the message." My apologizes Capt. Kuchiki, your grandfather would like for you to have dinner with him at his home tomorrow."

"I will be there", calmly responded Byakuya.

The next day Yoruichi pulled herself out of bed, transformed into her true form, and slipped into a nice hot bath. _Today is a new day. Shinji has already made an appearance that means the time is drawing near. The spiritual pressure from that arrancar appeared earlier was massive and he wasn't even complete. Aizen's been a busy boy. It's not surprising; nothing Aizen does should be surprising. _Yoruichi brought her knees up to her chest. _That's why I've gotta get my head back into the game. I can't keep focusing on what cannot be undone. I can't continue to think about someone who isn't thinking of me. I am sure Byakuya has pushed every thought of me out of his mind._ Yoruichi relaxed and closed her eyes. She sank deeper in the warm bath water.

Yoruichi was wrong Byakuya could not push her out his mind. He tried and tried but her face kept invading his head again and again. Her words would linger in his ear. He couldn't sleep well because her laughter filled his dream. Yoruichi's reappearance had disturbed him more than her disappearance. Byakuya knew why, despite his feelings of pain and betrayal a small part of him was happy she was alive. That part of him wanted her back. That part Byakuya had been buried away for years, buried in a graveyard of sadness and bitterness. That part of him was young, rash, and emotional and that part started to resurface the moment Byakuya saw Yoruichi on the Senzaikyuu. _Damn that woman._ Byakuya cursed to himself as he tried to concentrate on his on paperwork.

Then it happened Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy arrived in Karakura Town. The Gotei and even some individuals in the human world that could sense spiritual pressure knew the moment that Ulquiorra and Yammy arrived they were complete arrancar. They were fully developed and unbelievably powerful. Yoruichi and Byakuya in two separate worlds were both rushing because of the same reason. Yoruichi was racing to face the unknown, to do battle with Ulquiorra and Yammy while Byakuya was on his way to a captain's meeting to discuss those very same arrancar.

Yoruichi and Kisuke arrived just in time to save the orange haired substitute shinigami just as Yammy was about to deliver a devastating blow.

Yammy the brown gigantic arrancar was shocked by their appearance. He angrily questioned, "Who the hell are you? Doesn't matter I'll kill you." Yammy tried to attack but Yoruichi easily tossed the colossal arrancar like a piece of trash.

_My, my he's as dumb as he is big. Arrancar you really picked the wrong day to meet me._

Yammy quickly got back up and tried to punch his huge fist down on Yoruichi and Kisuke, but Kisuke and Yoruichi eluded him. The giant arrancar became more enraged as Yoruichi proceeded to ignore him to go and continue forward to treat Orihime. The teenaged girl had been badly hurt by Yammy.

Yammy tried to attack Yoruichi before she reached the unconscious Orihime but Yoruichi was too quick. Yoruichi kicked Yammy so hard in the face she busted his lip and knocked in a few teeth. Remnants of Yammy's hollow mask, which covered most of his jaw line, did not protect him from the damage.

Yoruichi soared upward towards the sky as Yammy fell to his knees. She looked down upon the bloody and beaten arrancar. She then came crashing down on his head sending him face down into the ground. Yammy was not finished yet but the fight was over once Ulquiorra and Kisuke stepped in. Despite his much smaller size and melancholy appearance, from what appears to be a permanent trail of teal tears under each eye, Ulquiorra was very powerful. He easily deflected Kisuke's blast from Benihime, Kisuke's zanpaktou, saving Yammy. The type of power exhibited by Ulquiorra surprised both Kisuke and Yoruichi, but despite his great power Ulquiorra decided that he and Yammy would return to Las Noches and report to Aizen that Ichigo was nothing more than trash. Before Ulquiorra and Yammy returned to Las Noches, Ulquiorra pierced Ichigo's soul with his emerald green eyes.

Kisuke and Yoruichi tended to the wounded Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. Yoruichi wasn't 100% herself. She injured her left leg and arm attacking Yammy due to his skin's dense spiritual pressure. She fought through the pain and made sure everyone else was OK.

A couple of days later it was very obvious Yoruichi's appetite did not suffer due to her injuries. Tessai quickly brought Yoruichi two more large bowls of oyakodon.

"Thank you, Tessai"

"Yoruichi-dono it is my pleasure". The muscled bound kido master waited for Yoruichi to finish her milk. "Would you like anything else?"

"No Tessai. I am good." Yoruichi turned her attention to her shaggy blond friend. "Kisuke, I met with Soi Fon today. Gotei members will be here soon to meet up with Ichigo. They believe as we do there will be more completed arrancars soon and a team from the Gotei will be here soon. "

"I guess it's starting. We'd better get ready. I'll leave you to your meal." Kisuke started to walk to the door. He stopped in the doorway and asked, "Yoruichi-san did old Soi Fon say anything else?"

"She did ask me to go back to the Soul Society to train with her once I get better".

"Oh I see that's not surprising."

"Kisuke, I think she should train with you. It would be good for her."

Kisuke laughed, " Yoruichi-san, I don't think she'll think agree, but if she did it might just be fun, for the both of us." He took a cherry lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled to himself and walked away.

Soi Fon had already relayed her report to Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He'd called another captain's meeting to discuss Captain Soi Fon's findings. After the meeting Byakuya was concerned about Rukia's return to the real world. Captain Ukitake figured he might have those feelings.

The older wiser hazel eyed captain offered Byakuya some advice. "Hey Byakuya don't worry. Rukia is in good hands your Vice Capt. Renji is going and even you were impressed by the way he handled himself battling you. Hitsugaya is leading the team so you know the team is under good leadership. Also, Ichigo is quite an amazing young man". Ukitake patted Byakuya on the shoulder. "Don't worry," he said in kind almost brotherly tone.

"The team assembled is capable. It is Captain Hitsugaya's responsibility not mine. " Byakuya pulled his shoulder forward quickly and continued on his way. Ukitake's words did help even if Byakuya wished Ukitake had not said anything. The report of Yoruichi being hurt had gotten to him. This bothered him a great deal more than he was willing to admit. He could not believe how worried he was about her. She was supposed to be out of his heart and his mind but somehow she kept finding her way back. _She getting injured serves her right. If she'd chosen to stay in the Soul Society instead of going back to the real world she would not have been hurt._ Byakuya stopped, as he realized not only was he worried about her injury but was also still upset she did not stay in the Soul Society, she left again.

The team chosen by the Gotei 13 along with Ichigo had been attacked by a group of arrancars led by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the sexta Espada. The Grimmjow the tall spiky blue haired Espada crushed Ichigo, and the Gotei had to release the limiters on the shinigami so that they could defeat Grimmjow's powerful fraccions. The remnants of Grimmjow's hallow mask, a panther's jawbone and teeth, revealed his ferocious nature. If it had not been for Kaname, the stylishly dressed blind right hand man of Aizen, retrieving Grimmjow, Grimmjow would have "fuckin' killed'em all" as he originally planned.

This attack was a wake up call for everyone. The intense training for the upcoming battle with Aizen and his army started. Everyone worked to get stronger.

Kisuke adjusted his stripped hat and closely watched young giant Chad and Renji train. "Yoruichi-san are you going back to the Soul Society after bringing Orihime here to me?" Kisuke questioned as he looked slightly over his shoulder at Yoruichi leaning against the wall adjacent to him. She still appeared to be in deep thought. He smiled slightly waiting for her answer.

Yoruichi unfolded her arms and held up her head. She replied in a flat tone, "Yes". She was already gone before Kisuke could ask another question.

* * *

A/N:

**Velveteen: **Ok, ok, that chapter was huh different especially with that depressing opening.

**Peace in Chaos: **Yeah I know but hey at the end Yoruichi is heading back to the Soul Society :)

**Velveteen**: You really like the angst part of this relationship :( are we going to have to go through the entire 5 stages of grief or are you using the 7 stages?

**Peace in Chaos**: No, I am not all about the angstiness (yes I made that word up) of ByaYoru it's just a part of their relationship I am exploring right now. No, I'm actually using the "new stages of grief" which only has 3 stages, suffering just covers a lot :)

**Velveteen: **Are you going to ask for comments and reviews again?

**Peace in Chaos**: Yes I am, as always please continue leavings your comments, reviews, and PMs. I read them all and I enjoy hearing from those he read my stories. It's quite the motivation tool.


	12. Secret Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just my original characters.

A/N: As always thank you for reading this story and a big thank to for all you that have left a review, comment, or PM. Thanks for the favs and save it your alerts as well.

* * *

Yoruichi watched the nobleman as he slowly lifted his cup of tea and took a small sip. His old arthritic wrinkled hands seemed to struggle holding on to the cup. On two occasions Yoruichi thought she would have to catch his cup. Ginrei was older than Adaeze and Emeka and the last 100 hundred years had aged Ginrei Kuchiki quite a bit. It was not surprising that he made Byakuya the head of the Kuchiki clan, and had him take his place as captain of the 6th Division.

"I guess you're wondering why I invited you to tea", said Ginrei in an aged beaten voice. He paused as raised his cup to take a sip of tea. "We will be at war with powerful opponents soon and I am not sure Byakuya is ready. I want you to train my grandson."

_Ginrei must be senile. Maybe he's confused and believes this is when he first asked me to train Byakuya._ "Byakuya is a captain now. I am sure he does not need training from me", said Yoruichi as she smiled and took a teacake.

"You're wrong he still has a lot to learn and you're the right person to teach him. I believe you're the only person that can teach him. Byakuya needs to train with someone he can't just beat. Byakuya learns more with a loss than with a victory. After all his years of training he still was not able to catch you on the Senzaikyuu, " Ginrei paused to take another sip of tea.

Yoruichi responded with a hint of sadness in her voice, "There's one problem Ginrei, Byakuya does not want to learn anything from me. He does not even want to see me, there's no way he'll train with me".

"He will. I just ask that you give him three chances. If he refuses to train with you after the third time then just walk away. Please do this Yoruichi without you he might die". Ginrei stared at Yoruichi with concern in his dark eyes.

Yoruichi answered without even thinking twice, "I'll do it Ginrei." _Byakuya and I may have issues but I am not going to let him die because of those issues._

Instead of returning to the Shihoin estate after tea Yoruichi decided to travel to the Rukongai to see an old friend. Yoruichi had no problems finding Kukaku's interestingly themed home. The muscular twin guardsmen Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko greeted Yoruichi and immediately took her to see Kūkaku. The one armed buxom fiery Shiba was enjoying her afternoon sake when Yoruichi arrived. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon, Yoruichi."

"Since the entire Aizen's escape to Hucheo Mundo situation things have even gotten even more complicated. More shinigami are in Karuka Town than ever. I've had a run in with Aizen's arrancars and they are a lot tougher then we first thought. Things have gotten so bad the Gotei has even enlisted the help Kisuke and Tessai. There's no doubt there will be a real battle with Aizen and his army of arrancars. Now Ginrei wants me to train Byakuya. " After getting that all out Yoruichi plopped down across from the dark haired Shiba clan leader.

"Let me guess you told Ginrei, "Hell no. I am not training that bastard", said Kūkaku fighting a smile.

Yoruichi cut her eyes to the side and responded softly, " I said I'd do it."

Kūkaku tossed her head back and laughed.

Yoruichi frowned at Kukaku's loud unsympathetic response and said, "It isn't funny."

"Yes it is. Last time you were here you said "Byakuya could go to hell for all you cared" and I said you'd eventually go and get his stubborn ass before he got burnt to a crisp, and you said something about you were finished but now you're going to train him. What next are you going to apologize for leaving?"

"First of all what I did was right so there's no need for me to apologize. I am sorry he grew up to be such an ass. Even if I explained everything that happened he'll still be an ass about it. I learned that from our last encounter. I still mean it if he goes to hell he's on his own. "

"Oh so you two aren't going to kiss and make during your training sessions?" Kūkaku smiled wickedly over cup of sake.

"C'mon Kūkaku do you really think Byakuya is going to let me train him again? The last time he made it very clear he did not want me in his life and I am fine with that. I am doing this out of respect for Ginrei. Byakuya will refuse and I'll tell Ginrei and the issue would be squashed."

She leaned forward a little and looked Yoruichi dead in the eye and said, "But he's going to say, "Yes".

"You sound like Ginrei, I told you what happened between us last time. Why would Byakuya accept my offer to train him?"

"Because he wants to train with you again. Byakuya was an arrogant impertinent brat when you started training with him before. It sounds as if he has not changed for the better, he's even added being angry, cold, and bitter. Before you left he seemed to be on the right track, but without you he just veered to the left. Yoruichi when you returned you brought a lot more then just a group of ryoka with you. Apparently he's still not over you," said Kūkaku as she poured herself another cup of sake.

"Kūkaku he's never been under me," said Yoruichi jokingly with a wink at Kūkaku who couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Believe me Kūkaku there's never been anything serious between us. After I "died" he-" She closed her eyes and paused. She remembered many years ago another visit to the Rukongai.

_Yoruichi loved the freedom she found walking the streets of Rukongai. No one thought anything unusual about seeing a little black cat roaming free in the streets. She did have to hurry on her way to avoid excited kids that tried to pick her up and impatient adults that almost stepped on her. Yoruichi stopped as soon as she heard the name Hisana. _

_"Hisana, Hisana" an old woman called out._

_The pale dark haired girl stopped and walked over to the old woman. "Hi Sanja."_

_"Don't you look lovely in your fancy new clothes', complemented the old woman. "What are you doing back here; you were just married this past weekend. Is that uppity noble not treating you right?"_

_So that's Hisana. Yoruichi twitched her tail and examined in the girl from head-to-toe. The differences between her and Hisana were too many to count._ Yoruichi grinned, why she's nothing like me, she's the exact opposite. _"_She is nothing like me_", Yoruichi whispered as the grin fell from her face. She slowly turned around and walked away._

"Believe me he didn't have a crush on me or had any interest in me that way. He moved on with is life got married achieved his dream and became the head of the Kuchiki clan. "

"After you **ran away** and "**died**", hm,". Kūkaku frowned and tilted her head towards Yoruichi just before taking another sip of sake.

Meanwhile in the Seireitei Byakuya had just sat down to a cup tea when he got word his grandfather wanted to see him. Byakuya hurried to his grandfather's home on the Kuchiki grounds. Byakuya found his grandfather feeding his huge multicolored and golden koi. Byakuya admired even envied Ginrei's koi pond.

"Grandfather you sent for me, " said Byakuya as he walked over to his grandfather.

"Ah yes, I wanted to know how your training was going for the battle?" Ginrei handed Byakuya some food for the koi.

"Well," said Byakuya as he tossed food to the hungry koi. Byakuya watched as two huge red and white koi battled it out for the food only to have most of the food eaten by five very fast smaller golden koi.

Ginrei watched as Byakuya continued feeding the koi. The old man could see there was something different about him. When Byakuya finished Ginrei asked in a very direct tone, "You've been training alone haven't you?" Before Byakuya could respond Ginrei started to walk towards his home and gestured for Byakuya to follow him.

"Yes, I don't need to train with anyone," Byakuya responded in a very confident tone as the two of them walked into Ginrei's sitting area.

"Don't need or don't want, Byakuya? There is a difference." The older Kuchiki lowered himself slowly into a chair.

Byakuya sat down across from his grandfather. "There's no one to train with, grandfather."

"I am not surprised you'd say that and you're wrong." Ginrei notice the confusion on Byakuya's face. "Yoruichi Shihion is back in the Seireitei for a few days", Ginrei paused as he noticed the look of confusion changed to one of anger. "Is there something wrong?"

"No grandfather," Byakuya responded in that same cold monotone voice Ginrei heard the night he told Byakuya of Yoruichi's death, but the look in Byakuya's eyes was different today.

"Good because I've asked her to train with you."

_Hell no! _ "Grandfather, I don't need anything from that woman. She cannot teach me anything I want to learn," Byakuya responded coldly.

"Byakuya you still have a lot to learn from Yoruichi. I'll leave it at that. You are grown man and I cannot tell you what to do, but I am surprised you're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your progression as captain. You should be looking to expand your skills." Ginrei watched Byakuya's face and saw a change in his expression. Ginrei knew he made his point clear. "Oh well I am tired it's been a long morning. I think I'll take a nap. Good day, Byakuya."

Byakuya left his grandfather's home and went to the 6th Division's headquarters. _There is no way Yoruichi will come. Why is she even back? She knows I don't want to see her. Why would she want to train me anyway, especially after what I said? _Byakuya continued his day as usual except for the fact that every time an officer came in to see him expected that officer to announce Yoruichi's arrival. It was drawing to the end of the day and still no Yoruichi. _I knew she wouldn't come._

Part of him was disappointed she did not come and the other part of him was glad to be right. Byakuya headed home he decided to work on his calligraphy. He needed to take his mind off of a certain person and nothing could distract him from his calligraphy. Just as he was finishing his first sheet Byakuya felt someone masking his or her spiritual pressure. _That woman._ Without looking up Byakuya announced, "So you finally decided to make an appearance Yoruichi", _something is wrong that's not_, Byakuya quickly looked up to see Yachiru eating a big chocolate bunny Rukia brought him from the real world.

The pink haired vice captain's face was covered in chocolate. She laughed and said, "Byakuya-kun thought I was a cat. Whatcha doing?" The curious girl moved closer to Byakuya sticky hands and all. Yachiru's chocolate fingerprints were now a part of Byakuya's calligraphy.

Byakuya calmly got up and stepped into the hall soon a servant came in with a large bowl of candy. The servant ran out of the room and Yachiru quickly followed. Byakuya watched as the servant and Yachiru disappeared out of site.

"Now wasn't that clever."

Byakuya turned around to find a little black cat twitching her tail and looking very serious at him. "In your cat form, I see. What are you still afraid to show your face, Yoruichi?"

"Byakuya I've never been afraid to show my face. I just wanted to see if your spiritual pressure detection skills had gotten better and I see they haven't". Byakuya opened his mouth to say something but Yoruichi interjected. "That's not the only reason I am here. I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me. I have encountered the arrancar."

"Train with you, are you mad? Why would I want to train with you? I've **moved beyond** anything **you** **can** teach me, " replied Byakuya biting back his anger.

"I'll take that as a no. Good-bye". Yoruichi left without another word dashing past Byakuya out the door. She disappeared before Byakuya could even blink.

Byakuya stood there staring out of the doorway for a moment_. She didn't even try to convince me just gave in. That's not like her, unless, unless she really doesn't want to train me._ Byakuya held his head down for a moment and took a deep breath. "She only came because of my grandfather not because of me." He held his head back up and frowned, "Well that's just fine."

The next day Yoruichi was on the run. Yoruichi was helping Soi Fon train and Soi Fon had learned a great deal from her last encounter with Yoruichi. The petite captain of the 2nd Division was as relentless as an angry hornet after Yoruichi. "Sting all enemies to death", the words escaped from Soi Fon's lips and she was ready to attack. Her two long braids cut through the air as Soi Fon went in for the strike. Soi Fon had the dark beauty cornered or so she thought. "This is it Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon pierced Suzumebachi into a tree instead of Yoruichi. Soi Fon was confused for a second too long; Yoruichi kicked Soi Fon from behind and Soi Fon went crashing into the same tree she marked with Suzumebachi. The encounter with the tree split Soi Fon's bottom lip. Yoruichi had drawn first blood and now it was time for both women to get serious.

"Soi Fon you were too slow. You assumed I was the one in trouble and you slowed down", said Yoruichi from the tree across from the bruised Soi Fon. Yoruichi's long purple ponytail blew rapidly from side-to-side as the wind really started to pick up. _Soi Fon has been training. I didn't think I would have to get serious this soon._

"Don't worry Yoruichi-sama I want let it happen," Soi Fon quickly appeared behind Yoruichi, "again."

Yoruichi slipped away before Soi Fon could strike but Soi Fon quickly followed. Soi Fon was so close she could almost grab Yoruichi's long ponytail as it danced between the two women. _I think Soi Fon has gotten faster. I guess it's time to really show her why I am the Goddess of Flash_. Yoruichi took her shunpo up a notch speeding up her flash steps and gain some distance between she and Soi Fon. _Let's test your balance Soi Fon_. Even with it being a considerably windy day Yoruichi decided to take the chase to the trees. The wind and the shaky branches would aid in her victory. Yoruichi heard a crash behind her she knew Soi Fon had a misstep; it was all she needed now there was enough distance between them to lay a trap.

Soi Fon finally caught up to where Yoruichi should have been but there was nothing. The wind had died down and there was no sound. Soi Fon could not even sense Yoruichi anymore. Then there was a small sound. "From behind again Yoruichi-sama", said Soi Fon as she quickly turned around ready to the block the attack.

Yoruichi instead attacked from the right side low and from angle. She took Soi Fon down before Soi Fon had a chance to block her. Soi Fon was not going to let Yoruichi get in a second hit, Soi Fon quickly rolled the right as Yoruichi tried to stomp down on her. Yoruichi tried again Soi Fon rolled to the left. This time Soi Fon was more prepared and she kicked up as she rolled causing dust to fly. Soi Fon was hopping getting dust in Yoruichi's eye would give her enough time to stand up. Yoruichi was already a few inches taller so Soi Fon being on the ground made things a lot harder for Soi Fon. It wasn't enough Yoruichi blocked the dust from getting in her eyes. Soi Fon only managed to get up on one knee. This did make it easier to block Yoruichi's kick. Soi Fon did an even better job instead of just blocking the kick Soi Fon managed to grab Yoruichi's foot. The dark beauty flipped and kicked to break Soi Fon's hold, it worked but now Soi Fon was back on her feet and she managed to cut Yoruichi's hamstring in the process.

"Good move Soi Fon. If you're not faster than me, make me as slow as you", said Yoruichi as the look in her eye went from playful to serious. _If I were Soi Fon I would attack now._ Soi Fon charged in almost as quickly as Yoruichi thought of it. Yoruichi blocked Soi Fon's strike with a kaiken, a small dagger. The women then went into a series of lighting fast kicks and punches. An outside observer would not be able to count how many punches or kicks were exchanged during their quick sparring session. After it was over both women were exhausted. Both women stopped and tried to catch their breath. They both stared at each other hunched over and breathing hard wondering if the other would strike again. Soi Fon was battered and bruised and Yoruichi had several Homonka markings covering her.

Yoruichi stood up straight and smiled. "You continue to get stronger Soi Fon."

A full blush filled Soi Fon's cheeks. "Thank you Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon immediately willed away the Homonka marks Yoruichi received from Suzumebachi.

"Soi Fon that's why I think it's time you trained with Kisuke."

"What! No not Kisuke." Soi Fon created a fist with her free hand. "I don't want to train with him. He'd just waste time and we'd never get any training done".

"No he won't. Kisuke would be perfect for you to train with, he excellent at hand-to-hand, a blast from Benhime would give you an idea of the power of cero blast from an arrancar. Most importantly you can use your bankai." Yoruichi's eyes smiled as they met with Soi Fon's shocked eyes. "Between Benhime's blood mist shield and Tessai's kido level you won't have to be afraid to activate your bankai. There's no need to hold back during your training session with Kisuke. He thinks it's a good idea so he'll be expecting you."

A slight smile crept onto Soi Fon's face. "No holding back. Yoruichi-sama if you think it is best I will train with Kisuke."

"That's what I thought. I mean it's not like you didn't want to see him anyway, Soi Fon." Yoruichi smiled mischievously.

"No, no that's not it," Soi Fon started to blush even more "no, no, I am only training with him because you want me to, no other reason."

Yoruichi give a physical sigh. "Yeesh, so many noes for a yes. I suggest you clear it and leave immediately. You don't want to lose time." Yoruichi flashed stepped away and left Soi Fon standing there still blushing.

_Only one more stop and I can go home and soak in a nice hot bath. _Yoruichi headed to the Kuchiki residence. She had no problem sensing Byakuya's spiritual pressure and immediately pinpointed his location.

Byakuya was at his koi pond. The population of the koi had dropped tremendously in the past few weeks and he could not figure out who was taking them and why. Byakuya shook his head as he could find no clues and once again another large koi was missing. He was so deep in his investigation he almost didn't notice he had a guest. _She's back, why?_ Byakuya decided to ignore her. After about five minutes of being ignored Yoruichi let out an audible sigh. "What do you want, Yoruichi?" Byakuya continued looking for clues he did not even turn around to look at her.

Yoruichi was tired and hurt she really didn't feel like dealing with Byakuya tonight. In the most unenthusiastic voice she could manage Yoruichi stated, "I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me?"

Byakuya snapped, "Did you not understand my answer last night?" He turned quickly and was about to add more, but then he saw her cuts and bruises along with her ragged appearance. The anger and bitterness disappeared instantly and was replaced with concern. To his surprise Byakuya had to stop himself from running over to her and seeing about her wounds. He turned back around and closed his eyes and thought about how she abandoned him. It wasn't working he couldn't tap into his anger as long as she was there in that condition. He didn't say anything. _The one time I wish she were in her cat form, sigh._

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind." Her response was calm and soft partially from fatigue and partially because she did not feel like arguing.

Byakuya did not want her to respond in that way he would've much preferred her response to be cocky or to be harsh. He needed her to leave but he could not bring himself to ask her to go. "No", he paused, " No haven't changed my mind (he told himself and Yoruichi). Good night Yoruichi." He went back to his koi.

"Good night, Byakuya".

The next afternoon Yoruichi went to Byakuya again. This would be the last day they could train together and the last time she'd ask. She found Byakuya at his usual training spot.

"Hello Byakuya," she said as she smiled at him. It was the same way she would greet him before all of their training session.

Byakuya looked passed Yoruichi to the cherry tree behind her. "Yoruichi, what do you want?"

She walked a few steps closer to him. "I am here to ask you to train with me. I told your grandfather I would ask you three times and this is third time."

_I knew this about my grandfather and not me_. A definite frown appeared on Byakuya's face.

"You'll say "no" and we can go on with the rest of our lives," added Yoruichi

"If you already know the answer, then why ask the question? I don't have time for your games." He did not hide his annoyance from her; it showed all over his face.

Yoruichi started to walk circles around Byakuya. "I gave my word-" Byakuya huffed. Yoruichi ignored Byakuya's huff. "That I'd ask. I don't have enough time to train you anyway. The technique I originally had in mind is too advanced for someone of your shunpo level to learn in such a short period of time". She finished her statement and her circle around him. She smiled and looked him dead in the eye. She saw it that fire. That fire she'd not seen in a hundred years was burning.

"My level of shunpo has exceeded any skill you can teach me. My flash steps are superior, to yours Yoruichi Shihoin".

"Funny I am the one who escaped unharmed from the Senzaikyuu. I was even going to share my molting technique with you but Kisuke will be opening the Garganta soon and I know with your sister and vice captain in Huche Mundo you'll be leaving as soon as it opens."

_She thinks I can't learn that move; she has no idea of my shunpo level_. The fire in Byakuya's eyes was burning wildly.

"So do you want to train with me, Byakuya? Before Byakuya could respond she stopped him by patting him lightly on the front of his shoulder. "Now you say "no" and it we're fin-"

"Yes, I will master your little trick before sunrise." He looked down on her with fiery determination in eyes.

"We'll see about that, _Byakuya-bo_," said Yoruichi as she turned and walked away, she smiled to herself (_some things never change Byakuya-bo_). She turned back around and crossed her arms under her breast. "This move is the Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi,"

The Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the **Shihou**, why does that not surprise me," sarcastically added Byakuya.

Yoruichi ignored Byakuya's comment. "Now try to cut me, don't worry your blade will never touch me."

"I am not the one that should be worried." Byakuya unsheathed Sebonzakura and proceeded to slash through Yoruichi. Soon the image faded and Yoruichi appeared behind him.

She whispered behind him, "Tell me what you saw?"

"I saw an image of you fall towards the ground and then fade," he nonchalantly answered.

"Do it again and this time pay attention", commanded Yoruichi as she walked back into her position.

Byakuya slashed Yoruichi once again but still could not see what she wanted him to see so he tried again and again finally on the eleventh try he saw it. He saw the flash steps.

"Well it's about time you got that part right, Byakuya. Now it's your turn. I want you to practice those steps 100 times". Yoruichi leaped onto the tree huge tree branch and settle down. The same tree she'd used to watch Byakuya train all those many years ago. The tree had grown to be gigantic in the past 100 years. "After that we'll see if you can dodge a blade." Yoruichi noticed Byakuya didn't grumble or gripe like he did when he was younger. He did not look happy about it but his not saying anything actually made situation worse. She watched him and after awhile was amazed by how effortless his moves looked. _The sun has already set but at this rate he just might be able to master this move tonight. I hope so Byakuya; I won't have time to teach you others. _

Byakuya finished learning the flash steps in less than an hour and half. Night had fallen but moon was full and provided Byakuya and Yoruichi with enough light to continue their training. There was an uneasy silence between them. Yoruichi only spoke to offer correction and Byakuya did not speak at all.

Yoruichi leaped out of the tree and walked over to a tired Byakuya. She could see he was tired his breathing patterns changed and he was sweating. Their training session had been going on for over 4 hours now. "That's enough we'll take a break"

"No," Byakuya interrupted.

"Yes, you need a break you won't be able to learn anything if your body's too tired".

"I am not tired let's get this over with," he snapped.

"Do whatever you want to but I am taking a break I'll be back in 30 minutes be ready to continue. There will be no stopping once I return." Yoruichi flash stepped away with those words.

Byakuya sat down on the lush green grass and looked longingly up at the full moon. He was tired but he did not want to stop. As long as he was training he didn't have to think or feel he just focused on getting the task at hand completed. He didn't like this it felt too familiar, and the familiarity brought feelings of joy and pain and reminded him of what he had been missing for so long.

Yoruichi on the other hand was experiencing a different set of feelings, worry and sadness. She was worried he wasn't going to learn the move in time. She was sad because this is what their relationship had become a cold empty space. For the first time she felt as if it might have been better if they really were strangers. Yoruichi slowly walked back to the training spot. She stopped for a moment and watched Byakuya from a distance. _Byakuya why'd we go so wrong? S_he shook the feelings of sadness and moved forward.

"Ok lets get started," said Yoruichi as she moved from out of the shadows. Byakuya stood up and met her halfway. "Byakuya I am going to come at you slow at first." She pulled out a 17 cm sheathed tanto, a doubled edged dagger. "Get ready Byakuya." Yoruichi attacked as soon the words left her lips. She made contact with the sheathed tanto. "Let's do it again." They did it again and again. When she finally missed she unsheathed the tanto.

"Byakuya, this time it's for real." It started to drizzle just as Yoruichi attacked. She cut him. He didn't move in time. She watched as the crimson liquid flowed slowly from the wound. _Why didn't he move? Damn, why hasn't he gotten this yet. We're running out of time. _She lightly touched around the wound to make sure he was ok.

The touch did something to him. He knew that the touch came from concern; it made the touch mean more. It started to rain harder. It washed some of the blood away from his pale chest making it easier to see it was just a flesh wound. Even with the touch lasting just a few moments it was enough to change the atmosphere. She looked at him and he looked at her differently. He looked at her the way he did the last night they saw each other. She looked back down at his wound. Byakuya slid his had behind her waist.

_No, this can't be happening, he's supposed to be over me, no he didn't have a crush; he got married and moved on. _She looked up to say something to him and she saw that fire was completely gone and replaced with something else.

"It's ok," he said softly. He started to pull her in closer. She looked up at him and he expected to see that smile any smile, but there was no smile.

"It's **not **ok." Yoruichi smacked his fair chest just above the wound so hard the spot was slightly red. He let her go. Instead of a smile a frown covered her mocha brown face. She stepped back a few steps away from him. "You said you could get this move before sunrise and you're not even close to getting it right". The rain was coming down much harder now. Yoruichi got a little shelter from the huge tree she was standing under but Byakuya was completely exposed to the rain. "I don't want to waste anymore of my time and it's raining". He just stood there not saying anything staring at her with this look of hurt and confusion. He was getting soaked and from the look of the rain covering him it as almost as if his whole body was crying. It hurt Yoruichi to say those words and to look at him. She closed her eyes. _I am sorry Byakuya. I need you to focus and with the battle coming I don't want your heart in another place even if it's with me. _"If you want to get out of the rain get it right, damn it." _I care too much about you to let you die. _

"Then stop wasting time talking," Byakuya snapped at Yoruichi.

She looked and that fire was back in his eyes. She didn't hesitate to strike. She didn't cut him this time and the image wasn't as convincing as it should've been but it was a huge improvement. Yoruichi immediately turned around and closed her eyes in relief. _Yes, Byakuya that's it focus._ She smiled a little smile and walked back to her starting point. When she turned back to him the smile had been removed without a trace. "Better, but still not good enough." She attacked again and this time he did it everything correctly. The rain stopped. "Again!" Yoruichi yelled just before attacking. She attacked him over and over, she varied the distance and angle of the attacks but each time she got faster and faster. She never cut him again during their training session.

Byakuya was clearly exhausted but he would not weaver. He could barely stand up straight and at some points he seemed to gasp for air. She knew he had enough and she also knew he'd be able to complete the move under any circumstance. Yoruichi sheathed the tanto and secured it behind her back. She folded her arms under her breast and stared at the tired Byakuya. "That's enough Byakuya, you did well", she smiled slightly, "one day the Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi, may save your life remember it well."

"Please, I hope to never be in a situation in which any technique you've taught me will be needed to save my life", he paused as he noticed the sun rising behind Yoruichi. The rain had given way to the sun and Yoruichi seemed to be basking in its glow.

"For once we agree Byakuya, I hope you will never have to use that move." Then she smiled not just any smile but "his smile".

Byakuya froze in place and just stared at her for a moment. Her words, " I hope you will never have to use that move", lingered in his ear. He got caught up in her smile. The movement of her ponytail in the warm breeze hypnotized him. He was transfixed by the sparkle in her golden eyes from the sun, but then he blinked and once again she was gone.

* * *

A/N:

**Velveteen:** Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi isn't that the move Byakuya uses against Zommari?

**Peace in Chaos:** Yes, it is. We discussed it on the Byakuya x Yoruichi fan club on Bleach Asylum. Byakuya somehow learned the same move he was surprised to see Yoruichi use against him. Most of us think it was b/c of a secret training session.

**Velveteen:** Yeah, a Byakuya and Yoruichi moment, but I was hoping Byakuya and Yoruichi would've made up in the chapter.

**Peace in Chaos:** Look on the upside there has been progress. They both know something is still there. Plus, I am keeping in line the manga for past and the present. Byakuya's reaction to having to use Yoruichi move in battle was complicated. He said he didn't want to use the move but when they show what he's thinking he's sees Yoruichi in a positive way especially in the anime it looked like he was daydreaming about her.

**Velveteen:** This is one fairy tale full of angst and sadness.

**Peace in Chaos: **I did mention earlier life for Byakuya and Yoruichi has not been a fairy tale, Byakuya doesn't even believe in them but who knows maybe just maybe this story will have a fairy tale ending ;)

**Velveteen:** Another double update, this chapter was like 20 pages so no update next week, huh?

**Peace in Chaos:** No, unfortunately I will not be able to update until Oct :( but please continue to post comments and reviews and send PMs. They really are motivational. Even I don't get to update I'll still work on it whenever I can.

One more thing depending on how he manga plays out in the next couple of weeks we might get a ByaYoru time skip and flash forward to the future.


	13. The Battle is over but not the War

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach just my original characters.

A/N: I am back sorry for the delay in updating. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs I really appreciate them. They are quite motivating :) So now then lets swing the pendulum forward to Byakuya and Yoruichi's future.

* * *

The battle was over but not the war. Aizen's was still alive somewhere and that meant the war was not over. Many lives were changed Aizen's plans, but for now the Soul Society and Karakura Town would take time to heal from the battle scars of war.

Byakuya had been injured during the battle. This time the injury was not as serve. Byakuya lay asleep in his hospital bed dreaming of Yoruichi, of her smile. He'd carried the vision of her with him throughout the battle with Aizen's army. That same vision of Yoruichi standing with her ponytail blowing to the side and that smile, his smile first invaded his mind while he fought against the 7th Espada. Byakuya used the Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi to escape a fatal blow from the self-proclaimed fastest amongst all the Espada, Zommari Leroux. Yoruichi invaded Byakuya's mind the moment Byakuya started telling the dark skinned muscular Espada about the move his used to avoid being taken down by Zommari's blade.

It also didn't help that she gave that same smile on the battlefield. His mind started to fill with images from the battle. Then it happened like a cool breeze Byakuya felt Yoruichi's presence caress him until he whispered her name. His mind still in a daze as he woke up and saw Capt. Unohana standing next him. He blinked in disbelief that was not the spiritual pressure that woke him. He knew that spiritual pressure. Byakuya still somewhat in a daze looked to the foot of his bed and saw a little black cat. "Yo-Yoruichi," muttered Byakuya with is eyes half opened.

"Capt. Kuchiki you're a wake, how are you?" Capt. Unohana's voice was warm and caring.

"I am fine."

"That's good to know," responded Yoruichi. "Did you have a nice dream about me?" Yoruichi playful asked as she moved further up the bed towards him.

Byakuya frowned at the little black cat staring at him. _Of course she'd come as a cat._ "Dream, why would I dream about a cat? Yoruichi, why are you here?"

Both Unohana and Yoruichi noticed Byakuya did not answer the question. _So you did dream about me Byakuya-bo. I wonder if was a good or a bad dream. _"I came to see how you were doing," she said as she placed her paw gently just above his knee.

Capt. Unohana cleared her throat. "Capt. Kuchiki I'll back. You enjoy spending time with your guest." She quickly left the room.

There was an awkward silence between Byakuya and Yoruichi. Yoruichi had planned to leave before Byakuya woke up but Unohana discovered Yoruichi in Byakuya's bed that morning. The dark haired captain of the 4th Division was as clever as she was beautiful she managed to keep Yoruichi in the room until Byakuya woke up.

Yoruichi wasn't ready to talk to Byakuya again. Plus she did not know how he would react to her presence. Their last encounter in the very same hospital room was still fresh in her mind despite the time that had past. Yes they fought side-by-side during the battle with Aizen and his army, but he and she had not been alone since their previous training session. Yoruichi had to say some things during that training session that Byakuya may not have appreciated but in her mind it was exactly what he needed to hear. So the once senpai and kohai just sat saying nothing and avoiding eye contact, but as luck would have it the silence between them would soon be interrupted. Just down the hall the perfect distraction was coming with a new look but same old attitude.

"Blue I'll see you later. It's time for me to check on Capt. Kuchiki", said Grey with a smug smile and wink. He knew Blue had to finish helping with members of the 11th Division and they were so demanding and so needy that it would just be him with Capt. Kuchiki this morning. He was so giddy he even flashed his pearly whites at Red, his arch nemesis in the 4th Division, and gave a glorious hello everyone on his way to Byakuya's room.

Yoruichi heard Grey coming. Just before the door opened she dug quickly underneath Byakuya's covers.

Yoruichi's move surprised Byakuya. "What the-?" Byakuya was stopped by Grey's grand entrance.

Grey struck one of his dynamic poses and lean against the doorway. He flipped his newly colored purple bangs. He struck yet another pose and held up a sponge. " So are you ready Cap-tain Kuchiii-ki?" Grey walked slowly towards the bed. Yoruichi could see the confused look on Byakuya's face, she could barely hold in her laughter. When she could not contain her laughter any longer she came quickly from under the covers and looked at Grey. Grey stumbled backwards and stuttered, "Ccccccat". Grey fell backwards on his bum. Yoruichi moved to the edge the bed hunched her back and twitched her tailed. She looked down on poor Grey with a piercing stare. Grey could not even get up he stumbled and scurried on all fours until he reached the door. He finally managed to pull himself up and got out of the room as soon as quick as he could.

After the door closed Yoruichi laughed and laughed. She laughed so hard she was rolling on her back across the bed. That was the laugh Byakuya remembered the one full of joy. It warmed his soul a little hearing her laugh like that and for the first time in a long time he was tempted to laugh too. All Byakuya could do was watch as the little black cat rolled back and forth. Yoruichi finally stopped and caught her breath she slanted her eyes to the side, "That's what he gets for calling me evil." Yoruichi turned her attention back to Byakuya who was still staring at her. She knew it was time for her to go. She wish she could stay just a little longer, but she had to prepare for her meeting with the Shihoin elders at noon. This was going to be an official meeting; Ai was coming from the Royal Realm. Yet again it was time for her to tell Byakuya good-bye. "Byakuya, I have to go," she said but did not move. She just sat there waiting for a response from Byakuya.

A part of Byakuya was hoping Yoruichi would stay a bit longer but the other part of him wanted her to leave he was feeling too comfortable with her in his bed. Despite being in cat form it was still Yoruichi and she was in his bed. "I see, then good-bye," he said as he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Yoruichi still heard something in his voice she wasn't sure what it was but she did note that his words held no anger or bitterness. "Ok, I'll leave you to your sponge bath Cap-tain Kuchiii-ki", said Yoruichi as she played with the sponge Grey dropped on the bed. She started laughing again. This time Byakuya quickly lifted his covers tossing Yoruichi from the bed. Yoruichi landed on her feet. She turned and looked at Byakuya and for a second it looked as if he was smiling. "Good thing cats always land on their feet".

Byakuya started to comment but there was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Yoruichi and as soon as the door was opened she was gone. It was Blue and Grey. Unseen Yoruichi streak passed them.

"Grey!" Blue flared her nostrils and breathed heavily.

"I swear Blue that evil black cat was in here. Ask Capt. Kuchiki, he saw it." Grey turned quickly to Byakuya who was trying his best to ignore both Grey and Blue. Grey's eyes pleaded with Byakuya to support his claim.

"He is correct there was a cat," responded Byakuya in a very nonchalant tone.

"Ha Ha see I told you so and it was the same cat that was here last time. Don't ever doubt me again, Blue, " he said as he tossed his bangs, folded his arms and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I still say during Capt. Kuchiki's last stay it was just your imagination since" she poked Grey in the stomach "since you were the only to see that cat."

"The last time," Byakuya interjected.

Blue turned to Byakuya smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Yes, Grey claimed there was a cat in your bed every morning the last time you were here". Blue rolled her eyes at Grey.

"That cat was at the foot of the bed every morning I swear!" Grey threw his arms up in the air to make his point.

Blue poked Grey in the shoulder and questioned, "Then why wasn't the cat here the last morning when I opened the door?"

"I don't know. It just wanted make me look bad. "

"Believe me, if there was a cat Grey it would not care about you."

Grey and Blue continued to argue but Byakuya ignored the rest of Grey and Blue's argument. He was too lost in his own thoughts. _Yoruichi was here every morning. That's why she said he called her evil. She must have scared him every morning. She wasn't there that last morning cause I'd sent her away. That means I wasn't just dreaming. I really did feel her. _He placed his hand gently on the spot where Yoruichi last sat._ She was here, but why did she come only at night, only when I was asleep?_

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki," said Unohana bringing Byakuya back to reality.

"Yes," responded Byakuya still slightly in a daze.

"Your wounds are healing nicely. It looks as if you will be going home today".

Both Blue and Grey let a loud audible "Ooooh" in disappointment.

Byakuya did not even notice Blue and Grey's disappointed pouty faces his mind went right back to the little black cat that just left his room.

That little black cat was glad to be home. Yoruichi made it back in time to change and have brunch with her grandparents. Yoruichi watched, as all the servants seemed quite frantic over making everything perfect for Ai's visit. Everyone in the Shihoin clan with the exception of Yoruichi and her grandparents seemed overly stressed by the visit.

"They're all running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Unbelievable!" Emeka took a sip of his miso soup.

"Honey, they don't have the advantage of being you." Adaeze smiled at Emeka. "You know how much she loves you, she's your aunt and godmother. You see her as a second mom while the others see her as the powerful Ai, the matriarch of the Shihoin clan. She is the queen of the Shihoin clan remember. Besides you're happy to see her as well". She winked at her husband who could not contain his smile.

"I have to admit I am looking forward to seeing auntie. I mean Ai. It's been almost a 100 years." Emeka turned his attention to Yoruichi. "Baby girl how do you feel? Everyone knows Ai is only coming to make sure no one dares to try and stand in the way of you becoming the head of the Shihoin clan again. It's not like anyone would dare try anyway."

"I know Pa Pa, that's why I think she's coming for another reason. I am happy since all the drama surrounding a 100 years has finally been brought to light. Kisuke, Tessai, and the others have been cleared for the most part, but no one knows what will happen next. All the captains except for Yamamoto still do not know the full truth about what happen that night. That leaves me with some concern, but I will say it does feel good knowing that the Shihoin clan still has its rightful place and that we continued to stand when others would've fallen."

"See that is why you're the perfect person to lead the Shihoin clan into the future." Adaeze looked over to Yoruichi who couldn't help but smile from Adaeze's statement. "I've not seen you smile like that in years, for a hundred years", Adaeze cupped her granddaughter's face and smiled, "your smiles never seemed to come for your soul Yoruichi. I've missed that." She let Yoruichi's face go. "Speaking of smiles, how was Capt. Kuchiki doing this morning?'

Yoruichi was shocked by her grandmother's question. _Why do I even bother trying to hide anything from you?_ Yoruichi started to say something when Emeka interjected.

"Smiles and Kuchiki aren't supposed to even be in the same sentence." He smiled and winked at his granddaughter.

Adaeze patted her husband lightly on his arm. "Hush, Emeka".

"I am telling the truth how many times have you seen a Kuchiki smile or have fun? Their family's responsibility is keeping the history of the Soul Society cause anything else would be too exciting".

Both Adaeze and Yoruichi had to laugh at Emeka's last comment. Emeka joined in and their laughter filled the room. Then a servant walked in and signaled it was time, Ai would be arriving soon and everything must be ready. Each of them went to prepare for Ai's arrival.

Yoruichi thought about Adaeze's question as she walked down the long hall to her bedroom. _I wonder how Byakuya will feel about my return?_

Byakuya had just arrived home when a familiar voice called out to him. Byakuya turned to find his grandfather. "Good day grandfather. What brings you by?"

"We need to talk about the Kuchiki/Shihion relations." The old man didn't ignore the shocked look on Byakuya's face. He sighed and walked passed Byakuya into the office. "I guess you don't know. Yoruichi has returned and will be taking back her position as head of the Shihoin clan. It's not official yet but I believe that it will happen and happen soon. There have been rumors that Yoruichi would takeover as head of the clan since it was made known that Aizen killed the Central 46." Ginrei sat down in front of Byakuya's desk.

Byakuya took a seat as well. "Have you spoken to the other elders about this?"

"No, they will find out when everything is official. I wanted to come to you first because you will be the one having the most contact with her. I wanted to make sure you could handle it." Ginrei looked at Byakuya directly in his eyes waiting for his reaction.

"You have nothing to worry about grandfather. I can handle Yoruichi, " Byakuya answered in a smug tone.

"That's what I am worried, you can't handle Yoruichi, no one can and I am worried you can't handle "you" around her either." Ginrei noticed Byakuya's raised eyebrow. "Byakuya, Yoruichi does something to you and she always has. When you were young and rash it may have been excusable but now you are the head of the Kuchiki clan. You are a good clan leader but unless you admit that Yoruichi does have a different affect on you then you will always be a victim of it".

"Grandfather I will never be a victim of anything dealing with Yoruichi. She is just like any other clan leader. Our meetings will be formal and professional, if she can handle that. That woman has no hold or control over me". Byakuya faced frowned and his voice got a little louder but it was still not a yell. "She may have once had a place in my life but no more. I don't care that she's back".

Ginrei slowly raised himself out of the chair. "I've seen all I needed to see. I am going home." His grandfather left without another word.

"That Yoruichi Shihoin is, " Byakuya stopped when he noticed Rukia standing in the doorway

"Is everything ok nii-sama?" the petite dark haired questioned from the doorway.

"Yes", said Byakuya as he motioned for Rukia to come in.

"Nii-sama I just wanted to see how you were doing." She quietly stood by his desk waiting for a response.

"I am fine, Rukia". _Rukia and those ryoka are close she may know if what grandfather said about Yoruichi staying is true and not a rumor_. "Rukia have you heard anything about Yoruichi staying in the Soul Society?"

"No but it would be great if she did stay."

"You like Yoruichi?"

"Yes Yoruichi-dono is the one who trained Chad, Orihime", she paused and smiled as she remembered Ichigo coming to rescue her just before her life would've been taken, "and Ichigo".

Byakuya shifted his eyes downward, "I see".

Rukia realized that must have been hard for Byakuya to hear. "She also saved the both of us", Rukia's eyes lit up. "After you saved me from Gin, Aizen was about unsheathe his zanpaktou when Yoruichi-dono stepped in between us and him, somehow she was able to stop him. Capt. Soi Fon got Aizen from behind and he could not move".

Byakuya's eyes widen and he turned his head to the side and downward to hide his shock from Rukia. _She protected us, she protected me from Aizen, and she stopped him. Yoruichi probably saw it only as a chance to get Aizen but still she step in between __**Aizen and us**__._ _No I am not going to do this, I've already made up my mind about Yoruichi_. Byakuya started working on an old report on his desk to take his mind off Yoruichi.

"I'll leave you to your work nii-sama." Rukia quietly moved away from the desk. She looked back at Byakuya once she reached the doorway. She thought for a moment Byakuya said something. She looked back and saw that he appeared to be engrossed in his work. Rukia left without another word.

Rukia was right Byakuya did say something. Byakuya was trying to convince himself that Yoruichi staying would not change anything. _So what if she stays, it does not change the past. She left because of traitors. They may have helped during the battle with Aizen but that was out of necessity. They probably realized the errors of their ways and now want to restore themselves. It does not make a difference she left the Soul Society, her clan, and __**Yoruichi **__**left me. "**_No, I have not changed my mind Yoruichi Shihoin is-"

"Excuse me captain."

Byakuya looked up to see Renji standing in the doorway. "Come in Renji."

"Captain I was asked to give you this," said Renji as he handed Byakuya a message. Renji waited a Byakuya read the message. The red headed vice captain watched but there was no change of expression on Byakuya's face.

_So the elders want to meet._ Byakuya was so focused on the message he almost forgot Renji was standing there. "Is there anything else Renji?" Byakuya questioned without looking up from the message.

"No captain," responded the tattooed shinigami. "It's just that the messenger that give me the message made it seem as if the message was of great urgency".

Byakuya finally looked up from the message. "It is nothing to be concerned about Renji. You may leave," Byakuya responded with a stone face.

"Yes, captain" Renji quickly left the room.

Byakuya was left alone once again with only his thoughts. He picked up the message and said, "I wonder how long you'll stay this time Yoruichi Shihoin.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: A time skip, huh I thought we going to go to HM or something

Peace in Chaos: Time to move forward, who knows maybe we'll visit HM in a flashback

Velveteen: I also noticed you changed from angst to drama does that mean Byakuya's not going to have an emotional breakdown and they can go to a happy place?

Miko: Yeah it's about damn time. I was worried you were going to make Bya emo or something.

Peace in Chaos: Miko you're here too well, well that's just great. Velveteen you'll just have to wait and see where they go from here. Byakuya did learn that Yoruichi saved him from Aizen. I just had to add that in after we talked about it on the FC I don't think many noticed

Miko: Whatever go ahead and ask for comments, reviews, blah, blah, so you can go ahead and start on the next chapter.

Peace in Chaos: Miko I certainly can count on you to keep a schedule. Anywho, please leave your comments, reviews, send PMs I still enjoy hearing from you guys. Thanks for waiting and reading


	14. Yoruichi is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. As always thank you for the reviews, favs, and alert saves.

* * *

_The Shihoin clan meeting_

Yoruichi and the other elders waited for Ai's arrival. No one spoke but there was electricity in the air. The elder's meeting room had not contained this much excitement in a long time. Then it happened Ai arrived, everyone bowed as the 4'11 silver haired matriarch of the Shihoin clan arrived. Her beautiful cooper skin bared a small amount of wrinkles no one would guess she was only a few decades younger than Ginrei Kuchiki. Ai's pixie haircut always made her seem sweet and gentle but she was beyond dangerous. Ai was a powerful woman but she like the other members of the Shihoin clan exceeded expectations when it came to masking spiritual pressure this ensured her anonymity when visiting the Shihoin clan. Ai's first order of business was giving Yoruichi a big hug. "It's good to you have back Yoruichi," said Ai as her emerald green eyes met with Yoruichi's golden ones.

"It's good to be back Ai-sama." Ai frowned. "I mean it's great to be back home Ai." Yoruichi smiled and Ai returned the smile with huge grin. The entire room relaxed after seeing Ai's grin. This was going to be a positive meeting.

"Well let's get on with the meeting." The matriarch of the Shihoin clan took her seat across from Yoruichi. "OK, lets hurry I have to leave before morning", Ai ignored the elders and Yoruichi's look of shock, "Yoruichi, how soon can you return to your position as head of the clan?"

"Ai, I can start as soon as the council approves it." Yoruichi's eye's found Emeka who had a small smile on his face.

"Good its already been decided". Ai gave a look to all the other elders who nodded in agreement. "Now that you are once again head of the Shihoin clan," she smiled at Yoruichi, "you and I need to you to meet Yamamoto to discuss the leadership of the Onmitsukido being returned to the Shihoin clan." Ai paused and raised her brow at Yoruichi's doe eyed look. "Come now Yoruichi you didn't think you'd just get to play princess did you."

"No, Ai I knew there would be more to this meeting but I wasn't expecting to return as commander so soon. What about Soi Fon and the 2nd Division?" Yoruichi confidently asked the question that was on all the elders' minds. They all waited and watched Ai as she looked down and smiled.

"My, my you are a smart one aren't you?" She looked up and smiled at Yoruichi. "You don't waver. I am glad that has not changed. That is why the king has chosen to completely separate the Onmitsukido from the 2nd Division with you, Yoruichi, leading the Onmitsukido. If you think it would be right for Soi Fon to remain as captain of the 2nd Division she will. Do you think that is a good idea?" Ai question was directed at Yoruichi almost as a challenge.

Yoruichi did not dilly-dally she quickly responded, "Yes, I do. When we take command of the Onmitsukido it will good to have a person in the Gotei 13 that understands the way Onmitsukido without us being linked to the Gotei 13 directly.

A big smile covered the older woman's face. " My thoughts exactly and the king agrees. He believes that Aizen waited until the Onmitsukido merged with the Gotei because it gave him better opportunity. He would like for the Onmitsukido return to its true role not as a support group for the 2nd Division". The women shared a knowing glance. Ai turned to the other elders for a response.

Kubota was the first speak up. The bald small-framed man hit his fist against the table. "Yes, there is no way the Onmitsukido should be left in the hands of the Gotei 13. Aizen took advantage of them because they are too soft hearted."

Emeka chimed in agreement with his brother. "I say Aizen would've never been able to pull off his scheme as a member of the Onmitsukido or if the Onmitsukido had been watching the Gotei 13 from a distance".

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Aizen's plan all along to merge the two and he had a hold on some of those Central 46 members who kept pushing Yamamoto to ask Yoruichi to take the captain's exam," added Abha. "We won't give into them a second time," the dark skinned hazel-eyed woman said as she slapped her hand against the table.

"Yes!" the other elders echoed in agreement.

Ai noticed how quiet Yoruichi was as the elders continued on. "Yoruichi, we made the decision together to have you become a captain. It was our willingness to be a part of the Gotei 13 that blinded us. The king has decided that this will not happen again. The Onmitsukido will be the watchers of the Gotei". The old woman saw relief fill Yoruichi's eyes. "I have already scheduled an appointment to speak with Captain-Commander Yamamoto. We will leave within the next 30 minutes. In meantime, lets have some tea and cake." Ai smiled as she took a teacake, everyone knew Ai's one weakness is sweets. The elders smiled as the oldest and most powerful Shihoin stacked her plate with a variety of teacakes.

Within moments the mood of the Shihoin clan meeting changed from one of serious business to a casual family reunion of sorts. They laughed at Emeka's jokes about his younger brother Kubota. Ai told stories about the Shihoin clan. It was turning out to be a great day for Yoruichi and the Shihoin clan, but Yoruichi was still concerned about how Soi Fon would take the transition.

"OK Yoruichi, it's time to go." Ai took Yoruichi by the hand and both women stood up. "We'll be back soon." The two ladies of the Shihoin clan left and headed to see Captain-Commander Yamamoto along with several bodyguards. Yoruichi had almost forgotten what it felt like to be constantly surrounded by bodyguards. Yoruichi and Ai arrived quickly at the 1st Division. Yoruichi smiled as they arrived even at her age Ai still made Yoruichi put in an effort to keep up with her shunpo. They both laughed as they realized they left their bodyguards behind.

The door suddenly opened. Sasakibe Chōjirō, Vice Captain of the 1st Divison, bowed and held the door open for Ai and Yoruichi. "Hello Yama" said Ai as she and Yoruichi walked in the captain-commander's office. Captain-Commander Yamamoto had a softness about him that Yoruichi never saw before as he greeted Ai. His long braided grey beard hid the fact that he was smiling but his eyes told another story.

Yamamoto moved over quickly to greet Ai. "It is so very good to see you Ai"

"It is good to see you to Yama. I am sure you know why I am here. It's time."

"I figured as much. Come and sit and we will discuss everything."

After about 30 minutes of discussion about the separation the reconstruction of the hierarchy was finalized. Yoruichi left Ai to spend some time with Yamamoto while she left to break the news to Soi Fon. When Yoruichi arrived at the 2nd Division Headquarters she saw Soi Fon with her gigantic Vice Captain Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Omaeda. Yoruichi watched as the 6'9" 333 lb Omaeda fell to one knee from one punch from Soi Fon. _At least Soi Fon is in a good mood._ "Soi Fon"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama". Soi Fon turned quickly to face Yoruichi ignoring a wheezing Omaeda struggling to stand behind her.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

Soi Fon could tell by the seriousness in Yoruichi's eye's that it must be important. Soi Fon turned her head to the side. "Omaeda go."

"But, but, captain go where." Omaeda returned to eating his rice crackers.

Soi Fon slanted her eyes and said, "Go away".

Omaeda almost choked on a cracker as he attempted to speak. "I'll go make sure everyone is doing what they should be doing. Can't have people slacking off, " said Omaeda as he popped a couple of crackers into his mouth. Both women watched as Omaeda quickly moved away.

All the frown lines from Soi Fon's face disappeared as soon as she turned to face Yoruichi. "Please continue Yoruichi-sama"

"Soi Fon as of today I've taken over as head of the Shihoin clan." Yoruichi tried to ignore the gleam in Soi Fon's eye as she spoke. "As head of the Shihoin clan I will be taking command of the Onmitsukido once more". Yoruichi paused to gage Soi Fon's reaction. Soi Fon looked more confused than upset. "Of course you will remain as captain of the 2nd Division. You'll be a liaison between the Onmitsukido and the Gotei." Yoruichi stopped because Soi Fon looked as if she was about to burst from joy or throw up Yoruichi wasn't quite sure what to make of Soi Fon's facial expressions.

Then Soi Fon's eyes lit up and huge smile covered her face, she looked as if she'd just found the golden ticket. "Yoruichi-sama you're staying and we will be working together?"

"Yes"

"It will be you and me no Kisuke?"

A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face. "Oh I forgot about Kisuke. Don't you worry Soi Fon I'll make sure you can work with Kisuke."

"But, but why?" Soi Fon attempted to appear unemotional. "Kisuke is lazy and shady and there really is no reason for us work together."

"But there is a reason Soi Fon."

Soi Fon was almost afraid to ask after seeing the look in Yoruichi's eye. "Yoruichi-sama, what reason would that be?" She said almost whispering.

"Because you want to work with him otherwise you wouldn't have asked. I think you two have been apart for far too long. Kisuke told me how much he enjoyed training with you."

A slight blush fell across Soi Fon's cheeks, "We, we barely even trained he kept goofing off." Yoruichi just smiled. "I am serious Yoruichi-sama he spent most of the time talking it was annoying". She cut her eyes to the side.

"That settles it I'll make sure to let Yamamoto know that you will be working with Kisuke as well." Yoruichi waved and disappeared before Soi Fon could say anything.

A red face Soi Fon just stood there staring until she felt crumbs falling on her head. She elbowed Omaeda in the gut and walked away. He quickly followed. Soi Fon told Omaeda about the separation of Onmitsukido¯ and the Gotei.

Omaeda fell to his knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He reached his hands dropping his bag of rice crackers on to the ground. "What about me, what about us", he shock his head rapidly, "I mean will you still be my captain."

"I will still be a captain,idiot, as for you I don't know." Soi Fon quickly turned and walked away.

Two hours later Soi Fon stood with the other captains at an emergency captain's meeting called by Yamamoto. Yamamoto tapped his staff and started the meeting.

"Starting today the Onmitsukido and the Gotei 13 will once again be separated. Captain Soi Fon will remain as captain of the 2nd Division but she will no longer be Commander-in Chief for the Onmitsukido¯". The other Gotei captains were in shock but did a good job of hiding their expressions. The Onmitsukido¯ will be under the command of Yoruichi Shihoin".

Byakuya looked downward as his mind started to race. _Yoruichi is staying and she's taking over her old command. Humph. Titles mean nothing to her she could easily leave tomorrow._ Byakuya frowned and looked up as Yamamoto continued.

"The Onmitsukido will also have its own R&D division headed by Urahara Kisuke. Tessai Tsukabishi will also returning to his role as captain of the Kido Corps working in a joint leadership role with the current captain. After learning of Aizen's involvement the hollowfication of the Vizards as well as the framing of Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi it has been decided Yoruichi Shihoin, Urahara Kisuke, and Tessai Tsukabishi are completely exonerated of all charges. It has also been decided the Captain Soi Fon will act as a liaison between the Onmitsukido and the Gotei 13. That is all."

The captains left the hall and scurried in different directions. It was a short meeting but it left a lot of people talking. The only one who did not care was Kenpachi. The mountain of man hurried by Ukitake, Unohana, and Shunsui the moment Yachiru leaped on to his shoulder.

"I knew it had to be something more to that night, " said Shunsui as he lowered his straw hat.

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "Hmm, I had the same feeling."

"I know what you two mean everything surrounding that evening just seemed strange, " added Unohana.

Byakuya tried to pass without being noticed but it was too late.

"Captain Kuchiki how are you doing?" Unohana asked warmly stopping Byakuya in tracks.

"I am fine." Byakuya turned and walked away.

"Byakuya appears to be in a hurry. Maybe he's going to see... "

Shunsui stopped Ukitake with a pat on the shoulder. "I highly doubt that."

Shunsui was correct Byakuya was headed for home and not to visit a certain cat. When Byakuya arrived he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. He moved quickly in the direction of the spiritual pressure. Byakuya once again found his grandfather in his office. Byakuya took a deep breath. "Hello grandfather, two visits in one week. I'm sure you've already heard the news about Yoruichi taking over the Onmitsukido." Byakuya took a seat across from his grandfather. Byakuya felt a little uneasy. His grandfather was sitting behind Byakuya's desk, the change in position made Byakuya feel young again as if he was loosing power in his own home. His grandfather did not say anything he just stared at Byakuya."I am sure that's why you're here to see how I would take the news of Yoruichi officially coming and taking some of her old titles back. I want you to know grandfather it has not fazed me one bit. I don't care that she's back it does not change anything."

"You're wrong Byakuya." Byakuya started say something but stopped once Ginrei looked him in the eye. "Byakuya I did not come here to see you at all. I didn't even think you'd be here". Ginrei ignored Byakuya's perplexed look. "Ai and I had tea in the garden a little while ago. I just needed to write something down so I came to your office and now I am leaving." Ginrei stood up to leave.

"Grandfather." Byakuya stood up.

Ginrei moved past Byakuya and kept walking to the door.

"Good-bye Byakuya."

"Good-bye, Grandfather."

Ginrei stopped in the doorway. "Byakuya you're also wrong about Yoruichi staying. Yoruichi staying changes everything. Otherwise you wouldn't already be on the defensive."

"I am not on the defensive I was just stating the facts. It doesn't change everything grandfather, it doesn't change the past." Byakuya walked around and sat behind his desk.

"No it doesn't Byakuya". Byakuya saw Ginrei's bushy mustache move up as he smiled. "But it changes the present and even the future." Ginrei left Byakuya with those words.

* * *

At the Shihoin Estate it was joyous occasion Ai would be returning to the Royal Realm in just couple of hours so the Shihoin clan decided to celebrate while she was here. There was food, drink, and laughter.

"My you've let your hair grow," said Ai as she played with Yoruichi's long purple ponytail.

Yoruichi finished her cup of milk. "The length didn't make a difference in my cat form. I spent so long in my cat form hadn't even notice. Plus it wasn't like I could just stroll into one of the Seireitei salons and get a new haircut". Yoruichi laughed.

"I know dear. It just looks so heavy," Ai lefted the ponytail, "it feels heavy too."

"It's not really heavy. I am getting use to it. Nin Nin has worn her long since I can remember and her hair is even longer. I think I can take the weight of this ponytail."

"Adaeze, what do you think of Yoruichi's hair?"

Adaeze moved over next to Ai and Yoruichi. "It's nice. Why are thinking of cutting it Yoruichi?"

"Cutting it, why would you think that?"

"I just thought you preferred your old short and sassy hairstyle. This still is nice though too, " added Adaeze.

"You two don't like my hair." Yoruichi stared at both Ai and Adeaze.

Ai and Adaeze looked at each other both trying to come up with the best answer. Ai spoke first. "No, no, that's not it. It's just that having such long hair might cause an issue at times if you have to go out on missions. Plus you know I am fan of short hair," Adaeze twirled a piece of her hair, " but "if anyone can pull it off Yoruichi you can." She smiled at Yoruichi.

Adaeze placed her hand on Yoruichi's cheek. "I just thought you were going to cut for more of a personal and symbolic reason. You've been carrying such a huge weight for so long. I thought maybe you wanted to release some of that weight, that negative energy by cutting your hair, but there are other ways to do it". Adaeze moved her hand to Yoruichi long purple ponytail. "It's your hair and I think you're beautiful no matter your hairstyle," she kissed Yoruichi on the forehead, "I'll support you with either decision."

_Decision what? Less than five minutes ago there wasn't even choice to be decided. The last thoughts on my mind were about my hair._ Yoruichi looked at both women across from her. Adaeze and Ai were lost in their conversation. Neither Ai nor Adaeze even noticed Yoruichi staring at their hair. Adaeze's long silvery locks flowed gracefully in a single braid. Ai"s short pixie cut looked so carefree. _My hair is my hair and I will style it the way I want to._ Yoruichi poured herself another cup of milk.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Yoruichi is staying yes.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, staying means more a chance to spend time with Byakuya

Meko: It's about time you posted a new chapter. So is Yoruichi going to cut her hair?

Peace in Chaos: I am not sure. I was thinking about her cutting her hair for the reason in the story and then we discussed on the Byakuya x Yoruichi FC also, but I am still undecided. What do you think Meko? I know how much you like sharing your opinion.

Meko: Whatever

Peace in Chaos: I guess we'll just have to wait and see

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave your reviews, comments, or PMs. I do appreciate them


	15. 30 Minutes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks again to all of you that have fav, saved as alert, and/or left a review.

* * *

Yoruichi sat comfortably surrounded by her new bodyguards. A week had past and everything was going well for Yoruichi and the Shihoin clan. The transition of the Onmitsukido moving back under the Shihoin clan was going quite smoothly. Yoruichi had gained the respect of even the newest recruits by single-handily taking down 30 militia members in a demonstration. Most of the heads of the noble houses had already reached out and welcomed Yorucihi back as well. She did find it somewhat bothersome that one house in particular had not made any effort to extend a welcome. Yoruichi sighed heavily as she twirled the red hair tie in hand.

Emeka tried to quickly grab the hair tie but Yoruichi was too quick and tucked it away before he could grab it. "Is life as commander so boring now you have to occupy yourself with a piece of string?" He laughed.

Yoruichi joined in with the laughter. "I guess it's an old habit from my days as a cat," Yoruichi replied sarcastically.

"Oh in that case I'll take it and throw it away. You won't be needing it anymore."

Yoruichi looked down at the red hair tie tangled amongst her fingers smiled and replied, "Pa Pa I think I'll hold on to this just a little longer." She gripped the hair tie tightly in her hand. Yoruichi looked up at her grandfather and gave him a big smile. "Pa Pa what brings you over?"

"Can't I just come to visit my lovely granddaughter?" He smiled flashing his trademark dimples.

"Nin Nin is the only one who falls for that smile you know." She winked and smiled back at her grandfather.

"Actually, I came to give you this", he handed Yoruichi an envelope, "it's from Ginrei Kuchiki".

A very upset Ginrei Kuchiki had taken over Byakuya's home office "I can't believe him. Yoruichi took over as head of the Shihoin clan a week ago and Byakuya still hasn't reached out to her as head of the Kuchiki clan". Ginrei sighed heavily as he sat Byakuya's desk.

Rukia heard a noise in Byakuya's home office. The petite raven-haired girl quickly went to investigate hoping to find her big brother there. She popped her head in and expected to find her dark haired brother working hard as usual but instead she saw her gray haired adoptive grandfather sitting at Byakuya's desk. Rukia froze in place.

Despite not looking up from his work Ginrei noticed Rukia immediately. "Oh Rukia, come in. I need your help with something."

Rukia walked in slowly. She felt her nerves began to flutter. In her 40 years as member of the Kuchiki clan she'd never spent one moment alone with Ginrei. Ginrei was far more intimidating to the petite girl then Byakuya had ever been. "Hello Ginrei-sama. What can I help you with?"

"Please take a seat." Ginrei waited for Rukia to sit then showed her the speech he was working on. "See I need this to sound more sincere and less formal. Do you think you can help me do that?"

"Yes." She smiled at the older Kuchiki. Then started immediately working on Ginrei's speech.

A few moments later Byakuya walked in to his office and was surprised to find that it had been taken over by his grandfather and sister. Both Ginrei and Rukia looked at Byakuya as if he interrupted an important private meeting. Byakuya moved further in and was about to speak but Ginrei started first.

"Byakuya I was very disappointed to find that you have not meet with Yoruichi Shihoin on behalf of the clan. Byakuya she's been back in her role for over a week now" Ginrei gave Byakuya a stern look, "even some of the heads of the lower noble houses have paid her visit. The Kuchiki clan is one of the four great noble houses we should not be last Byakuya we should've been the first to visit", said Ginrei as he meet Byakuya's eyes with a piercing stare.

Rukia tried to continue working on the speech. It was very uncomfortable seeing Ginrei chastise Byakuya. She tried to ignore their conversation but it did not work she just sat and watched in amazement as Ginrei spoke and Byakuya listened.

Byakuya did not try to stare down his grandfather but he did not look away. His response was monotone as usual, "Grandfather, I will meet with Yoruichi when necessary in a formal clan meeting."

"Byakuya the necessary time is now. You are again letting your emotions and your past with Yoruichi get in the way. I thought you said you could handle it," said Ginrei holding Byakuya in his stare.

Rukia could not believe what she just heard. She looked wide-eyed at her brother and noticed the muscle under his jaw twitch and realized he was upset. She knew instantly Ginrei was speaking the truth there was some kind of emotional past between Yoruichi and Byakuya. Byakuya's behavior during his encounter with Yoruichi on the bridge always puzzled Rukia but she was so grateful that Byakuya was unable to catch Yoruichi and Ichigo that day she never questioned the events, but now she couldn't help but think there was a lot more going on then she saw on the surface.

Byakuya drew in a deep breath to calm himself before he responded to Ginrei's acquisitions. Byakuya sharply responded, " Grandfather I can handle that woman. I told you that. I will meet with Yoruichi Shihoin for the sake of the clan. The meeting will be formal and professional".

"Good Byakuya we'll leave in a few minutes. Yoruichi is already expecting me to visit for tea this afternoon and this is as good a time as any to meet with her". Ginrei ignored Byakuya's look of surprise. "I hope you're not planning on wearing that."

"Grandfather, this meeting will be formal meeting not a social call."

"Byakuya I was just referring to your haori and uniform, we are going as representatives of the Kuchiki clan not the Gotei". Ginrei watched as Byakuya face changed. Byakuya did not seem as defensive anymore. "Why don't go and freshen up while Rukia finishes helping me with the speech and welcome for Yoruichi."

Rukia watched as Byakuya left the room without protest.

Byakuya started walking back to his room. _I am not in the mood to deal with Yoruichi Shihoin, but I cannot avoid this for the sake of the clan. I definitely won't be staying for tea._ Byakuya walked into his room and removed his haori. While in his closet he looked at some of his other clothing, but decided quickly not to change he wanted this meeting to remain professional. He decided to just keep on his uniform. He quickly put his haori back on he did not want Yoruichi to think he put any special effort into this meeting.

Byakuya returned to his office in exactly five minutes. Ginrei looked at Byakuya's captain's uniform and sighed. Ginrei picked up the index cards Rukia made and said, "Let's go Byakuya."

Meanwhile Yoruichi waited for Ginrei's visit for tea. She wasn't really surprised when she received the message Ginrei wanted to stop by for tea. Many nobles had come to see Yoruichi in the past few days and as the head of the Shihoin clan she played the gracious host. Clan heads were not the only ones to visit members of the Gotei also came to visit. Yoruichi had just had tea with captains Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyōraku yesterday as well as a strange visit from Captain Mayuri Kurotuchi, the Soul Society's resident mad scientist. The black and white painted captain of the 12th Division asked a number of questions regarding the hollowfication process Aizen used to transform the Vizards. Yoruichi referred him to Kisuke of course, which sent Mayuri storming off back to the 12 Division headquarters. Yoruichi was quite pleased to see the blue haired scientist leave. Yoruichi had had at least 50 guests in the past week, but the one guest she'd hope to see never came by and didn't even send a message. Even Ginrei's message today made no mention that he'd be coming to tea as well.

Byakuya and Ginrei made it to the Onmitsukido headquarters in 10 minutes and were escorted immediately to Yoruichi's meeting area. Just before Byakuya and Ginrei walked in to the Yoruichi's meeting area Ginrei quickly handed Byakuya the index cards with the Kuchiki welcome speech. "It'll be better if you to read it Byakuya the script is too small for my eyes."

Yoruichi's two athletically built guards Kai and Chai kneeled on each side of Yoruichi never taking their eyes off the Kuchiki men as they approached the Shihoin princess. The difference in Yoruichi's size and the guards made Yoruichi look small and delicate. Yoruichi sat very confidently and poised in her emerald seat of high authority between the two guards. She was pleased to see that Byakuya had come along with Ginrei, but that feeling changed as soon as she saw his face. Yoruichi knew the moment she saw tightness under his jaw and the downward shift in Byakuya's brow there was no doubt he was not happy to be there and he did not want to see her. Ginrei had the same serious face always had but his old eyes expressed a certain politeness.

"Good day, Ginrei-sama, Byakuya", Yoruichi smiled as she greeted them.

Yoruichi-sama it is a pleasure as always," said Ginrei as a slight smile caused his grey full mustache to move up a little. "Byakuya and I wanted to welcome you back on behalf of the Kuchiki clan". Ginrei looked over Byakuya who was looking down at the index cards Ginrei had given him earlier. Ginrei cleared his throat and Byakuya looked up at his grandfather. Ginrei tried to subtlety nod his head towards Yoruichi to indicate to Byakuya it was his time to speak.

Byakuya immediately looked down at the first index card. _I wish I'd had time to at least read through the speech, but I am sure grandfather did a fine job writing this._ Byakuya started reading in a very formal voice void of any type of enthusiasm or emotion. "There has been a long standing bond between the Kuchiki clan and Shihoin clan for many generations. Despite the changing of clan heads and the changing of the world around us that bond has remained. As the head of the Kuchiki clan I would like to assure you that our bond still remains strong," Byakuya read back over the previous line quickly. _Grandfather never meant to give this speech_. Byakuya looked up at Yoruichi smiling him and quickly looked back down and changed to the next card "If you and I work closely together I am sure we can make the bond not only stronger but wonderful".

The confused look on Byakuya's face was more than enough to let Yoruichi know he did not write the speech. She found it to be amusing and giggled a little after seeing his facial expressions while reading the speech. During her giggle she wiggled her toes and that's when Byakuya really noticed her. He had been so busy concentrating on the meeting and the speech he did not fully notice the woman sitting less than five feet away from him.

At first he noticed her small delicate feet. He'd never noticed before when she didn't wear shoes he couldn't believe he actually thought her toes were cute. To take his mind off of her feet his eyes roomed up her body and stopped at her ample cleavage. He'd forgotten how well she filled out that uniform as well as how revealing it was without a haori. _Why wasn't she at least wearing that loud orange jacket? It's a Secret Ops uniform it's not supposed to be sensual. _Byakuya forced himself to move is eyes upward but his eyes didn't move to far up as notice she was once again wearing her chocker. The same chocker that always intrigued him in his youth. Byakuya started to imagine removing that same choker. However he did not let the thrill overtake him and shook the thought quickly. He tried to look away from Yoruichi but couldn't as he admired her perfect shoulders. Yoruichi's rich mocha skin seemed to be begging for his touch. He ran his eyes over more of her bare skin. Byakuya's eyes stopped roaming across her body as Yoruichi began to speak. His eyes found their way to her mouth. Her lips entranced him. The movement of her mouth and the smile that would sometimes dance across her lips made him think of things that were not in the least bit formal or professional. Then Byakuya realized she was talking and he had not heard a word she said. _Is she talking to me, to grandfather_. Byakuya pulled himself out his trance turned his head and looked at his grandfather.

"Byakuya"

His name slipped from her lips and sent a sensual shiver down his spine. He could not believe she was having that effect on him. She'd been back less than a week and his old teenage urges were trying to take hold. The moment was too nostalgic. He could not believe it the ironclad self-control he was known for was losing to a teenage fantasy. Byakuya started reciting his mantra. _Yoruichi Shihoin is not beautiful; she is an evil demon cat._ It worked many times before when he was young he certainly hoped it would work now. He refused to show any interest in Yoruichi especially with his grandfather there watching him like a hawk. He closed his eyes and continued going over his mantra in his mind.

Yoruichi hated being ignored and Byakuya was doing just that. His ignoring her was really starting to piss her off. _I can't believe him. Byakuya why do I even bother? You're too stubborn to even deal with._ She crossed her arms and drew in her legs and glared at Byakuya who did not even noticed because he had his eyes closed and was looking down.

Ginrei couldn't believe Byakuya's behavior. It wasn't like Byakuya. The last time Byakuya was behaved similar to this was the night of Yoruichi's birthday party over 110 years ago. Ginrei eyes lit up as he realized what happened. Ginrei had watched Byakuya carefully that night he remembered his weird behavior. Ginrei shook his head he couldn't believe that Byakuya's coping mechanism was just to ignore Yoruichi. Ginrei patted Byakuya on the back. "Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned quickly and addressed Ginrei, "Yes, grandfather."

_He really is ignoring me_. Yoruichi took a deep breath.

Ginrei sighed. "Forgive him Yoruichi Byakuya has been working quite a bit."

"Byakuya-bo you're still quite the workaholic _and rude brat_ I see."

_Byakuya-bo, Byakuya-bo, I am head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the 6__th__ Division,_ Byakuya frowned and turned to face Yoruichi so he could set her straight when it came to addressing him.

Byakuya froze with his frown still in place as he stared at Yoruichi; he noticed her hair for the first time. That long ponytail was no longer there. Her new cut framed her face perfectly giving her a more playful appearance something he had not seen in a very long time. _She cut her hair but why? She almost looks exactly the same as she did that night 100 years ago. Damn why don't demon cats age, it's because they're evil._ _The hair, the uniform, Yoruichi not even you can turn back the hands of time._ He gently shook his head to shake the memories of that night from his mind. Byakuya didn't say anything but the look he gave with his tight jaw and defensive glare certainly reiterated how unhappy he was to be in her presence.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

Ginrei could feel the tension in the room. He gave Byakuya a slight tap on his shoulder. "Byakuya are you staying for tea with Yorucihi and I or do you have to get back to the 6th Division?"

The tap bought Byakuya back to reality. "No, I have work I need to get back to. I'll leave you to your tea." Byakuya nodded to his grandfather. Byakuya turned to Yoruichi and noticed she did not look happy. He didn't know why but he knew it was time for him to leave so he ignored her frown and started to turn away. Just as Byakuya turned Yoruichi moved her arm and he saw his red hair tie dangle from her wrist. The memories of their last game of tag as senpai and khoai flooded his mind as he quickly left. _I can't believe I only lasted 15 minutes. I've got to find a way to deal with that woman. She may look the same but we are no longer the same._

* * *

A/N:

Miko and Valveteen: Yoruichi cut her hair!

Peace in Chaos: Yes, she did interestingly enough almost 80% of the members on the Yoruichi FC prefer her with short and sassy hair. Don't worry it's just hair who knows it may grow back before the story ends and if it doesn't well her hair it is still long and luxurious in my other ByaYoru fic Fantasy. I am curious about readers' response to Yoruichi cutting her though :)

Valveteen: I like Ginerai more with each chapter.

Peace in Chaos: Ginrei is a sly fox isn't he ;)

Miko: So that was Byakuya's reaction Yoruichi new look, hmm I mean old look

Peace in Chaos: Yes, Miko, we discussed possible Byakuya reactions on the Byakuya X Yoruichi FC awhile ago to Yoruichi cutting her hair. Miko I bet you thought I'd go all emo tragic or something didn't you. That it would only bring him sad memories ;p I wanted to go a different route he felt something in his kinda Déjà vu like moment but not sadness. However it is Byakuya he didn't let any of that show. Now you'll have to see if that attitude turns and bits him in his butt.

Thanks for reading the story please a review, comment, or PM


	16. Yoruichi is Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs. I really appreciate them, they are real motivators. OMG, there were so many reactions to Yoruichi cutting her hair. I loved it, it's so good to see people so into the story.

* * *

Three days had past since Byakuya welcomed Yoruichi back to the Soul Society. After his grandfather's "setup" he decided it was best to avoid Yoruichi until he fully adjusted to her return. He also thought he might need to avoid his grandfather as well. Byakuya did not want to get caught up in the old man's plans. Just as Byakuya was about to leave his office a young messenger arrived.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have a message for you." The young man kneeled and handed Byakuya the message.

Byakuya took the message. His eyes grew wide as he read the message from his grandfather. Byakuya promptly dismissed the messenger. _I can't believe grandfather has the audacity to try and dictate my comings and goings all because he wants me to run into Yoruichi._ Byakuya took the message and started walking towards the Kuchiki grounds. _His attempt at controlling the situation is almost mind-boggling. I can't believe he actually sent me a copy of Yoruichi's schedule and indicated places where I could purposely to run into her. _ Byakuya sighed heavily as he walked through the gates of the Kuchiki estate. He continued swiftly to his grandfather's home griping the message tightly in his hand. As soon as Byakuya stepped foot in his grandfather's section of the Kuchiki compound two guards appeared stopping him immediately. "Let me pass", Byakuya demanded.

"Captain Kuchiki, we must ask that you to wait here until you are approved to enter Kuchiki-sama's home" responded the taller of the two guards.

"Approved, I am the head of the Kuchiki clan. I am free to move anywhere on the Kuchiki grounds," responded Byakuya calmly.

The two guards did not move. This time the shorter thin guard replied, "Captain Kuchiki, we were ordered by Ginrei Kuchiki not to allow anyone in without his permission."

Byakuya frowned. "I am sure that command did not include me." Just as Byakuya was about to say something else a third guard appeared.

The third guard a very muscular man walked over to Byakuya. "Right this way Captain Kuchiki, Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in the garden." The other two guards moved quickly out of the way so Byakuya and the third guard could pass.

Before Byakuya and the guard reached the garden Byakuya paused as he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. _She's here but why and why is she masking her spiritual pressure? Are she and grandfather having secret meetings now? I should leave now. _Byakuya frowned.

"Is there something wrong Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya did not reply to the guard he just continued walking forward. Yoruichi's spiritual pressure was getting stronger and Byakuya was becoming more annoyed with each step. _What happened at our last meeting will not happen again, I'll make sure of that. I was just taken aback by the situation and surprised by her appearance nothing more._ Byakuya paused again as he reached the garden, he heard a very unfamiliar sound Ginrei's laughter. First Byakuya thought Ginrei coughed but after seeing his grandfather's face he knew it was a ragged attempt at laughter.

Ginrei gestured to Byakuya using his hand. "Oh Byakuya there you are, come and have tea with us."

Byakuya kept his eyes focused on his grandfather as he walked slowly over to the table and the guest. "Good Day grandfather." "Yoruichi" he said quickly looking at her for only a second then he turned quickly to Ai. "And" His mind drew a blank as he stared at the woman before him. _She reminds me of an older smaller Yoruichi but who is she?_

"Byakuya, you remember Ai-sama don't you, Yoruichi's aunt."

"My you've grown young Kuchiki. Hasn't he Yoruichi?" Ai turned to Yoruichi.

"Yes, Byakuya-bo has." Yoruichi smiled. Byakuya frowned at the nickname and the comment.

"Yes, into a handsome young man." Ai turned to Yoruichi again.

Yoruichi responded by taking a sip of tea. Yoruichi shifted her glance towards the koi pond. _I am not falling for that one._

Ginrei looked at Byakuya. "Byakuya what brings you by?"

"I wanted to discuss the message I received from you, but it can wait until another time. I"

"Yes it can" Ginrei interrupted. "Now is time for tea, it's not everyday this garden is filled with such beauty", said Ginrei as he looked at Yoruichi and then Ai. The two women smiled at Ginrei. He turned his attention to Byakuya who had perplexed look on his face. Ginrei shook his head gently.

"I will leave you to your guest and your tea."

"No need young Kuchiki Yoruichi and I will be leaving." Ai turned to Yoruichi.

"Yes, we should go."

"You don't have to leave because of Byakuya. I can talk to him anytime," said Ginrei to Ai.

"No Ginrei, it's time to go, thank you for a wonderful afternoon tea." She smiled warmly at him and then stood up. Yoruichi followed her cue. "It was good seeing you again young Kuchiki."

"Thank you" Yoruichi turned to Ginrei. Yoruichi nodded to Byakuya and the two Shihoin were gone before either Kuchiki men could speak.

"What do want to discuss Byakuya?"

"The message you sent I-"

"You can disregard the message." Ginrei stood up. "Yes, I should have cancelled it but I guess it slipped my mind." Ginrei started walking to his home.

"Good, I am glad we are finally on the same page when it comes to Yoruichi." Byakuya started walking with his grandfather.

"Byakuya I am not sure how long it will take for us to be on the same page when it comes to you and Yoruichi. I only said you could disregard the message because the schedule no longer works" Ginrei entered his home and Byakuya followed. "Byakuya, Yoruichi is leaving, that's why Ai was here."

Byakuya's heart quickened as the words "Yoruichi is leaving" echoed his ears. Why? When?" the questions quickly slipped from Byakuya's mouth. Ginrei stopped walking upon hearing the questions. Byakuya immediately regretted asking those questions out loud. Byakuya cleared his throat and continued in a very slow monotone voice. "She just took over has commander again and head of her clan."

"Byakuya I don't know all the details for that you'll need to ask Yoruichi. I do suggest you do it quickly she's leaving today or tomorrow."

"Humph, it is of no importance to me. Its no surprise that she'd leave again", responded Byakuya as he stood in the doorway of Ginrei's office.

"Fine. You don't have to ask Yoruichi, but I do want you to make sure she gets this before she leaves." Ginrei handed Byakuya a red, black, and white sealed box. "Have Yoruichi to give this to Ai, I meant to give it to her before she left but it slipped my mind. I would've remembered if Ai didn't have to leave so abruptly because of your visit. Good-bye Byakuya".

Byakuya just stood there staring at the small box in his hand as his grandfather walked away. _So she's leaving again_ "I don't care", said Byakuya as he quickly left his grandfather's home and hurried to the Shihoin estate. He stared at the box once again just before he entered the gates of the Shihoin compound. "Humph". Two guards met Byakuya as entered the gate. Without having to say a word Byakuya was quickly escorted to Yoruichi's meeting room.

"Byakuya-bo, this is quite the surprise." Yoruichi relaxed in her chair. This time her two guards sat in the opposite corners of the room watching Byakuya. "What brings you by?"

"This." Byakuya walked over with a very serious face and handed Yoruichi the small box.

"A gift for me, you shouldn't have." Yoruichi smiled playfully at him.

His facial expression did not change. He looked as if he was giving a lecture not a gift. "I didn't and it is not for you. My grandfather would like for you to give that to Ai-sama."

"Oh and here I was thinking you brought a gift as your way of making our bond even stronger and wonderful," she said as her eyes flirted with his. Yoruichi couldn't help laughing lightly after the comment.

"Why should I do that you're leaving soon aren't you", responded Byakuya in a cutting tone.

"Oh so you know about that." Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's jaw tightened and the look in his eyes become dark.

"Why am I not surprised you'd be leaving so soon?"

Yoruichi took in a deep breath and stared Byakuya in is dark cold eyes. "Say it Byakuya?"

"Say what?" Byakuya asked in monotone voice.

"Whatever it is you have to say so you can stop looking at me like that and we can move on." Yoruichi's posture changed as she sat in a more authoritative pose.

"Yoruichi you think too highly of yourself".

"Do I? Then why do you keep looking at me like your jaw is going to snap any second and your eyes, your eyes are cold Byakuya", she responded staring deep into those cold dark gray eyes searching for a trace of light.

"Yoruichi I don't have time for this and you don't either don't you have to runaway from your responsibilities again?"

"So that's it, responsibilities don't compare to saving lives Byakuya. Byakuya I made a choice to help those in need."

"By running away and turning your back. Maybe its true what they said, that you couldn't handle your responsibilities." His response was as cold as his eyes.

"This discussion is over Byakuya. I made the right decision and you're not my jury."

"Fine, make sure Ai-sama gets the gift." Byakuya turned to walk away without another word but stopped as Ai walked through the door.

"Young Kuchiki this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you by?" Ai peeked around Byakuya at Yoruichi. "What am I saying? You came to say good-bye to Yoruichi before we leave." Ai smiled at Byakuya.

"I came" Byakuya paused and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"He came to bring you a gift from Ginrei". Yoruichi walked over and handed AI the box.

Ai's sparkling emerald eyes lit up. "Oh he remembered." Both Byakuya and Yorucihi stared at Ai. "He remembered how much I love SenPhil Chocolates. Philip Sen is the Soul Society's best chocolatier. He's old now and normally only makes chocolates three times a year", she held up three fingers, "Christmas, St. Valentines Day, and White Day". Ai smiled and squinting her eyes closed. She then turned and looked at Byakuya. "Young Kuchiki you must give your grandfather a big hug for me. " Ai saw out of the corner of eye Yoruichi's smile fighting her laugher back; Ai quickly changed her request. "I mean you must thank him and tell him how much I appreciate this wonderful gift".

"I will."

"Very good I will leave you two alone so you can say your good-byes." Ai turned to Yoruichi and Byakuya cut his eyes to the side looking away from both women.

"Byakuya was actually about to leave, " remarked Yoruichi hoping to prompt Byakuya's leaving.

"Oh not because of me I hope. Young Kuchiki I promise I will have Yoruichi back to you in seven days," she said as she grabbed Byakuya's hand for a minute.

Byakuya's eyes grew wide and he turned to Yoruichi who had already turned away and started walking back to her seat. She did not see how the words "I will have Yoruichi back to you in seven days" cut through Byakuya once cold stare bringing some light back to his eyes. _She's returning. _

Yoruichi turned her head to the side. "Ai, Byakuya-bo doesn't care about my comings and goings. He's too busy to worry about them".

He watched as Yoruichi yawned and stretched before continuing to her seat. _Damn even her back is perfect. _He turned back quickly to a smiling Ai just as Yoruichi turned and plopped down in her seat.

"Oh really." The older woman smiled at Byakuya as she noticed that Byakuya did not chime in to back Yoruichi's claim. "I am sure young Kuchiki would at least like to know you're going to the Royal Realm in case of an emergency."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. _Emergency, what kind of emergency? I know the kind where he won't be able to contact me because I am in the Royal Realm. Gees Ai you're worse than Nin Nin. Byakuya why are you still here I thought you were leaving. _"He doesn't need to know that."

_Yoruichi, is going to the Royal Realm but why?_ _It doesn't make a difference as long as she is coming back. _

"Ai Byakuya-bo simply came to deliver candy for you."

"Oh yes, and that was so kind of him. I mean he could have just given the candy to a messenger, but no he came all the way over here to gave **you** the candy to give to **me**." Ai smiled innocently at Yoruichi and then Byakuya.

"I" Byakuya paused to perfect his response. _I should've just given the box to a messenger. _

_Yoruichi sighed and took a cookie. Ai-sama, Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, and I came to stare angrily at Yoruichi. Go ahead and say it Byakuya or just leave cause Ai might even be more tenacious than Nin Nin. _

"I also understand why you didn't just give the box to a servant when you arrived. You wanted to make sure it was in good hands, Yoruichi's hands. Plus, it wasn't as if you were avoiding Yoruichi or did not want to speak to her otherwise you would have just given it to one of the guards. By personally giving her the box you got see her before she left and that was a good thing".

Ai started telling Byakuya more about SenPhil chocolates allowing Yoruichi an opportunity to think more about the situation. _I am not sure if I would call it a good thing Byakuya, but why did you hand deliver the box to me to accuse me of running away from responsibilities for seven days. _Yoruichi lowered her head and shifted her eyes from side to side as she thought back to what Byakuya said it didn't matter because "she was leaving". _He wasn't just being a smartass he was serious._ _He really thought I was leaving again. _Yoruichi looked up at Byakuya. _That's why you stared at me with those cold dead eyes. _She stared at the 6th Division insignia on the back of his haori as if she was trying to mentally get Byakuya to turn around. She wanted to see his eyes, to see if they'd change.

Byakuya blocked out part of Ai's story as he thought about the words Ai spoke earlier. The realization set in. _A part of me really did want to see Yoruichi before she left again and that is why personally delivered the box. _"I must be going." Byakuya's words interrupted Ai's story and Yoruichi's thoughts.

"Oh don' t let us keep you. I know you must get back to your men. That's right your men, you could've easily had one of your men deliver this box". Ai looked down at the box and then back up to Byakuya. "Again I think you for personally bringing this gift to Yoruichi, that shows great care."

Yoruichi smiled and shook her head gently. _Yes, Ai you win, you're more tenacious than even Nin Nin when it comes to Byakuya and I. _

"Plus Yoruichi and I must take care of some things before we leave."

Byakuya looked down at the kindly petite woman staring up at him, and responded, "Have a good trip, Ai-sama"; he turned his head slightly to the side "Yoruichi". Then Byakuya started to walk to the door.

Yoruichi saw just enough of his eye to realize that they had changed, still dark but there was a glimmer of light. "Thank you," she responded.

Byakuya paused in the doorway for a moment. He did not know how to respond to her thank you. He wanted to turn around and say something but he could feel her smile tickle the back of his neck and he did not want to face her smile. The last thing he wanted to do was to think of her smile for the next seven days so he made an hmm sound and continued walking a way.

Ai turned and smiled innocently at Yoruichi. _So that's where Pa Pa inherited that smile from, Ai. _"You know I think you're even worse then Nin Nin, " said Yoruichi just before taking a bite from a cookie.

Ai placed her hand on her chest and looked doe-eyed at Yoruichi. "What?"

"Don't play innocent now I caught on to your little setup earlier when you tried to get me to say Byakuya was handsome. I am telling you it's not going to work. You and Nin Nin can stop your little plan now."

"Yoruichi, Adaeze and I don't have a plan as matter of fact we've never even spoken about you and young Kuchiki". Ai paused as she noticed the surprised look on Yoruichi's face then Ai's eyes lit up.

Yoruichi shifted her eyes to the side and downward. _Damn I just gave her an accomplice, with Ai and Nin Nin working together it will be worse than double trouble it's going to be four times as hard._

"Yoruichi, it's because Adaeze and I are older and wiser we can see things that maybe you don't want to see".

"Ai I've seen all I need to see."

"Oh really, that's good to know then you already know how well suited young Kuchiki is for you." Ai smiled at Yoruichi's pouty frown. "I heard stories about the famous Captain Kuchiki, he is a noble, powerful, honorable, and handsome."

"He's also boring, reserved, stubborn, and arrogant", said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"Yes, and all those things make him a perfect match for the infamous Yoruichi Shihoin". Ai winked at Yoruichi and Yorucihi sighed. "I need to get ready for our departure." Ai walked to the door but before leaving she turned around and said, "It's good to know we at least we agree that young Kuchiki is handsome," and with those words Ai disappeared.

The handsome Captain Kuchiki was deep in thought as he left the Shihoin estate behind. He managed to avoid facing Yoruichi's smile but he couldn't avoid thinking about it. Byakuya's mind drifted back to the first day he and Yorucihi spent together as senpai and khoai. He could not help but focus on the smile she gave him so many years ago in that very same room. It was his smile and he missed it. He thought back on all the times he'd seen her smile since her return from death and he realized her smile was not the same and neither was her laughter. Her smile and laughter used to radiate joy and positive energy but not anymore it just wasn't the same. He turned and looked back towards the Shihoin estate. _She has changed maybe so much my smile is gone._

_

* * *

_

Velveteen: Ai is on team ByaYoru, I like her

Peace in Chaos: Yes, she and Adaeze need to double-team Yoruichi and Byakuya. Then Ginrei can come in for the take down

Velveteen: Especially since Ai knows Yoruichi thinks Byakuya is handsome

Peace in Chaos: Yes, both Byakuya and Yoruichi are seeing each other as adults now. Yoruichi noticed that Byakuya has grown up in to be a handsome young man and though he is still fighting it Byakuya definitely knows Yoruichi is hot.

Hey Miko is not here oh , it must be a holiday thing :p Speaking of holidays HAPPY HOLIDAYS everyone! Thanks for reading my story, I enjoy hearing from you so please comment, review; send a PM whatever floats your boat. Be safe.


	17. Royalty

disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has faved, alerted, posted a comment/review, or left a PM :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Ai and Yoruichi followed a member of the Zero Squad down a long corridor. The palace was quiet, maybe just a little too quite for Yoruichi's liking. She and Ai were in the northern wing and well away from the royal family but the corridor was still lined with guards.

It seemed as if they'd walked in silence for miles until Ai spoke, "Yoruichi, thank you for doing this." Ai looked over and smiled at Yoruichi. "I know you would've preferred to spend more time back in the Soul Society."

"Ai, no it's a pleasure and a honor."

"I hope you still think that after you meet your new student". Yoruichi raised her right eyebrow and turned back to Ai. "Not only have I taken you way from young Kuchiki who's a fine young gentleman"

"Ai"

"Sorry I forgot to add handsome and single."

"Ai"

"Instead leaving you to spend time with I am bringing you to meet Sho Ito.

"Yoruichi Sho Ito is well, he's", Ai placed her hand on her chin and looked downward as she searched for answer, she quickly raised her head "he's, he's special. Yes, that's it he's special."

Yoruichi shook her had gently and smiled, " Funny, that's the same way, Adaeze described Byakuya just before he and Ginrei arrived at the Shihoin". Yoruichi laughed lightly, "If Sho Ito is like Byakuya then things will be interesting but he's nothing I can't handle. If I can train Byakuya Kuchiki I train anyone, he was more than just special", Yoruichi noticed Ai's smile and realized she made a bad choice using that word, "I mean Byakuya was talented but difficult and arrogant but we got past it."

"Sho is similar to Byakuya in some aspects but you've never met anyone like young Sho." Ai looked up and smiled at Yoruichi the way Yoruichi's grandfather did when he wanted her do something he knew she hated like when she was a kid and he made her eat brussels sprouts. The two women paused the Zero Squad member reached for the door. "Ready or not here we come Sho." Ai and Yoruichi waited as the door slowly slid open.

The women entered the room to find a young man relaxing in a golden chair in the middle of the room. His left leg fell over the left arm of the chair as he sat gapped leg across the chair. He did not bother to stand or even acknowledge the two women who entered he continued reading a magazine about motorcycles from the human world. His head bobbed up and down as he listened to music on his mp3 player. Every once and awhile he'd laugh flashing his pearly white perfect teeth.

Yoruichi could tell by the look on Ai's face that Ai was not pleased with the young man. She watched as Ai flared her nostrils. Ai breathed heavily and Yoruichi thought Ai would pull the young man out of his sit. Yoruichi had taken a quick count of the guards as soon as they stepped in the room. There were four guards lined up along the left and right side of the room and three guards lined up along the wall behind the young man. _Ai and I would have no problems taking these guys_

"Sho what is the matter with you?" Ai took two steps forward.

"Ai, oh you're back. QT didn't think you'd be back so soon. QT does not want to be called Sho, remember," Sho spoke without looking up from his magazine.

This only upset Ai more and Yoruichi too. _What disrespectful little brat_, both Ai and Yoruichi thought in unison. "Your mother named you Sho and that is what I will call you."

QT rolled his eyes. "Did you bring that so call goddess of flash? QT would like to" QT stopped as he saw Yoruichi out of the corner of his eye. He slowly sat up and stared at Yoruichi. "Ai you shouldn't have QT's birthday isn't until December 25th, but QT is very happy with his gift. QT doesn't think he can wait that long to unwrap it", he said with a sly smile as he licked his lips and moved his eyes up and down Yoruichi. His eyes finally stopped as his met her fierce glare and he knew Yoruichi was not happy. He laughed and rubbed his chin.

"Sho we have no time for your foolishness. Yoruichi is only here for seven days to train you. Don't waste any of her time. Do you understand?"

"Gees, Ai why you gotta be such a hard ass all the time. QT does not like that kind of attitude it's brings negative energy. Besides QT plans on making the most of his time with baby girl. "

Something about QT using the nickname her grandfather had given her pissed Yoruichi off. "Sho, QT, or whatever you want to be called lets get one thing straight I am only here to teach you shunpo master steps and nothing more. We will not waste any time and you will not get away with slacking off."

QT stood up and stretch his Adonis like 6ft frame interrupting Yoruichi's speech. "Damn when you talk all assertive like that it's sexy as hell. Don't worry QT won't be slacking and you will enjoy all the time you get to spend with QT. Who knows you might learn a thing or two, QT is the best baby girl don't forget th-".

Yoruichi took QT's obi (sash/belt) before he could finish his statement. QT managed to grab his hakema (pants) before he exposed himself. Yoruichi smirked at the shocked QT. "If you were the best you wouldn't need a teacher," said Yoruichi as she held up the obi.

QT reached to take the Obi out of Yoruichi's hand. "You know if you wanted QT to take his clothes off," he appeared behind her, " you could've just asked," he whispered in Yoruichi's ear.

"My, my, m- " QT reached to grab Yoruichi before she finished her statement but she disappeared from his grasp leaving only the obi that fell slowly to the ground.

"My aren't you slow," said Yoruichi as she stood across the room with her arms folded. "You've got a lot to learn and we only have a few days I suggest you take things more seriously."

QT threw back his head and laughed. "Ok boo we can have it anyway you like it." He smiled innocently at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Good, first don't call me boo, baby girl, or any other cutesy nickname. Again, I am here to train you and nothing more. We'll start as soon as you fix yourself up. I'll meet you in the east courtyard in 15 minutes." Yoruichi and Ai walked out of the room leaving an intrigued QT standing in the middle of the floor holding up his hakema.

As the two women stepped into the hall the Zero Squad member closed the door and then took the lead. Once Ai and Yoruichi were a few feet from the door they said, "What an arrogant brat!" Both women laughed.

"Yoruichi I tried to warn you."

"Ai there's no proper warning for that," Yoruichi pointed her finger over her shoulder behind her, "QT makes Byakuya-bo seem like Mr. Congeniality. I don't know how you've put up with him for so long."

"He wasn't always like that. You're not going to believe this but he was a shy sweet kid."

"You're right I don't believe you. Sho maybe but I can't even imagine QT as a kid."

"No, he was shy up until he hit puberty. Suddenly he went from hiding in the corner to standing under the spotlight. Girls thought he was handsome and were taken in by his perfect smile and turquoise eyes. He made only As and he excelled at swordsmanship and kido. His hand-to-hand wasn't anything to write off either, before puberty he was my best student. Sho's potential was even greater than Emeka's", Ai sighed and shook her head, "but that was before puberty now he just a handful." She held one finger up in the air, "He's a talented handful though. That's why I wanted you to teach him the real art of shunpo. Now he just uses it to cause or escape from trouble. The Soul King is worried that Sho's mouth will get him into so much trouble one day he won't be able to escape. Sho is his only nephew and he wants to make sure that does not happen. I knew the minute the king spoke to me that you would be the perfect teacher for Sho."

"I understand Ai, like I said if I can teach Byakuya-bo I can teach anyone." Yoruichi smiled smugly. "Don't you worry. I think me and Mr. QT have reached an understanding."

Ai and Yoruichi stopped walking once they reached the courtyard where Yoruichi and QT would be training. The courtyard was huge there was more than enough space for Yoruichi to train 25 QTs. Four walkways and their connecting buildings boxed in the courtyard. There was a fairly large courtyard garden on the southeast side of the courtyard. The courtyard garden consisted of mostly of stone and rock, but there were evergreens too bad none of them were big enough to climb, but it made a perfect place to mediate. After meeting QT Yoruichi figured she'd be using the garden before the seven days were up.

Yoruichi still wished for a more natural setting to train like she had when she trained Byakuya. Her mind drifted back to when she and Byakuya trained and how she easily escaped from him by heading up a tree. _One day she made her move up a tree and young Byakuya followed. Byakuya was doing well until he hit a weak tree branch and went tumbling down the ground. Yoruichi laughed when he fell but her smile quickly changed to concern when she reached him and saw the huge bump on his head. Byakuya appeared surprised Yoruichi did not say anything other than, "You should be more careful, Byakuya-bo". _

_Yoruichi leaned in to see to check Byakuya's bump and he leaned away from her._

"_I was being careful and I am fine."_

_Yoruichi frowned, "Your not fine, you've got a big bump on your head. You must have fallen pretty hard to damage such a hard head."_

"_I am fine." Byakuya tried to stand too quickly and got a little dizzy."_

"_That's it. Sit Byakuya I'll be right back." Yoruichi returned shortly, she'd take her long black wrist guards and soaked them in the cool waters of a nearby stream. She placed the cool wet guards on to Byakuya's bump. "I am taking you to Unohana's as soon as we get back." Byakuya frowned._

Yoruichi smiled as she thought back to that day. Ai noticed her smile. "Yoruichi, I know that smile can't because QT is on his way."

"No, I was just thinking about flash stepping through the trees." Ai raised her eyebrow. "I remember-" Yoruichi paused as her mind flashed to the last time Byakuya chased her through the trees it was the day before she left the Soul Society this time he didn't fall but he still didn't catch her. Yoruichi's smiled disappeared as she remembered how the sunset on that day. "Its nothing never mind. Ai you don't have to wait with me. I am fine and I am sure you want to see your husband. I don't want Az to think I am keeping you". Yoruichi smiled at Ai.

"Are you sure Yoruichi? I can stay longer Az will understand."

"No, need. I am sure QT, I mean Prince Sho will be coming soon".

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner." Ai smiled and flash stepped away.

Yoruichi waited patiently for Sho's arrival, five minutes past, then 10, and then 15. "This is unbelievable at least Byakuya-bo was on time for our first training session".

Punctuality was one of the many things Byakuya took pride in. Another thing Byakuya took pride in was being reliable and he was just about to demonstrate his reliability as he visited his grandfather.

"Byakuya so you have returned," said Ginrei as he held his back to Byakuya and continued feeding his koi.

"I promised Ai-sama, I would let you know how much she appreciated the box of chocolates".

"Very good." Ginrei still did not turn around. He moved to another part of his koi pond and threw out more food.

"Good day, grandfather."

"Good day, Byakuya". Byakuya turned to walk away. "Did you find out where Yoruichi was going?"

Byakuya paused. _There's no way to avoid answering the question. Byakuya turned back around._ "Ai-sama said she was taking Yoruichi to the Royal Realm". Byakuya removed all emotion from the statement hoping not to encourage his grandfather to ask more about the meeting.

"Oh, I see that makes sense."

Byakuya stared at his grandfather's back. _Why was Yoruichi going to the Royal Realm?_ That question plagued Byakuya's mind since he left the Shihoin estate. Byakuya had much to his dismay continually asked himself, "Why was Yoruichi going to Royal Realm?" The need to know burned from within Byakuya could not resist responding, "Yoruichi going makes sense", hoping to prompt Ginrei to explain more.

"Of course, Ai did the same when she was around Yoruichi's age."

Byakuya frowned at his grandfather's cryptic response. _I can't ask more, that will only open another Yoruichi and I discussion. That's probably what he wants me to do. _"I see." Byakuya turned and walk away from his grandfather.

"Do you really see Byakuya? I think not. You better open your eyes or she'll slip right through your fingers again," Ginrei said almost in a whisper as he finished feeding his koi.

Meanwhile the seemingly uncatchable Yoruichi stood in disbelief as she stared at QT who just arrived 15 minutes late. She could tell QT had put an effort in fixing himself up for their training session. He'd taken off his sandals and replaced them with black tabi boots and tied bands around them to keep his black pant legs from moving. He wore a bright red sash that was tied tightly around his waist. He had on a white sleeveless haori. Yoruichi stood in silence as he tied a black headband around his bronze locks.

"I am ready when you are Miss Goddess of Flash". He winked at Yoruichi as he slowly removed his haori and revealed his ripped body that glistened in the sun.

_He's shinny, why is he so shinny, what is that baby oil_? A breeze came through and Yoruichi smelled coconut. Yoruichi smiled held her head down and laughed a little. _I can't believe he oiled himself down, well that's one way for me not to catch him I guess._ Yoruichi held up her head and smiled her arrogantly wining smile. _To bad for QT you'll have to catch me. This is going to be an interesting seven days._

_

* * *

_

Velveteen: QT has made an appearance ;P

Peace in Chaos: Yes, my best friend loves him and it's been awhile since I've been able add him to a story. He fits this one.

Velveteen: Byakuya and Yoruichi are at least thinking of each other

Peace in Chaos: Yes, they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, now have little more time to think about each other.

Thanks for reading the chapter. Please leave comment, review, send an PM whatever float your boat until next time.


	18. Seven Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own QT and Feke

AN: OK, I received some interesting response regarding QT which is good. I really wanted to have this chapter up this weekend, so you guys could have something soon. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, alerts, PM, and comments.

* * *

It was day seven and Yoruichi would be returning to the Soul Society. Byakuya sat his desk and tried to concentrate on the paperwork before him. No matter how hard he tried to push Yoruichi out of his mind he couldn't. He found himself constantly searching for her spiritual pressure. He had not done that since her disappearance when everyday he searched for her. Today was different, he knew she was coming back and a part of him was excited by the thought. Byakuya had buried that part of him long ago, but since Yoruichi's return that part had been fighting harder and harder to break through to the surface. That part of him only cared about their days of play and the good times they shared together and not that sadness he felt when she ran away.

Byakuya sighed as he stared at a blank sheet of paper. _Yoruichi Shihoin you're not even here and you're distracting to me from my work. What an annoying demon cat?_

Renji interrupted Byakuya's thoughts. "Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya held up his head. "Come in Renji."

The red headed vice captain of the 6th division confidently walked into Byakuya's office with his head held high. Renji handed the Byakuya the report. "Here is my report; everything is going well in Karakura Town."

Byakuya took the report and placed it down without looking at it. "Is that all Renji?"

"Yes, captain."

Byakuya looked Renji in the eye. _Sparring with Renji would be the perfect distraction._ "Renji it's been quite some time since we sparred and I think now is as good a time as ever to see if your skills have improved."

Renji's eye widen he was not expecting a challenge from Byakuya. His plan was to give Byakuya the report and then meet Hisgai and Kira for sake. "Hmm, sure captain."

Byakuya stood up and walked past a still stunned Renji. "Good then let's go, Renji."

Renji hurried behind Byakuya as Byakuya walked out of the office.

Meanwhile Yoruichi started her last training session with QT. Yoruichi had to admit she was impressed with QT's skills once she got him to put most the energy he was wasting by flirting with her to good use. QT was arrogant and once he learned the way to impress Yoruichi was through his skills and not his mouth the atmosphere at their training sessions changed. He took what she was saying seriously and tried his best to master everything she taught him. Yoruichi certainly respected his effort.

"Ok, QT today is our last day so let's not waste even one second. Let's pick up where we left off, Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi. My last student was able to learn it in a day let's see if you can do the same."

Yoruichi didn't say the name but QT knew exactly who Yoruichi was talking about. He gritted his teeth. She'd mentioned Byakuya three times in seven days and that was three times too many for QT. Despite the fact that Yoruichi never mentioned Byakuya in a way to put QT down he still hated that she spoke of Byakuya. He hated the look in her eye when she said "Byakuya" there was always a certain fondness. The one thing QT hated was having to live up to another man's image. It was enough being the talented nephew of the soul king. "Don't worry, not only will I learn it I'll master it." QT stared Yoruichi in the eye.

She could see the fire and ambition burning in QT's eyes from a few feet away. She smiled and said, "Good then let's go, QT."

While Yoruichi and QT were just getting started Byakuya and Renji were getting close to the end. Both the captain and vice captain were head to head, bankai to bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru vs. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi for 15 minutes now. It was wearing them both out, but the crowds of 6th Division spectators were very happy to see such a thrilling fight up close. They cheered every time it looked as if Renji would one up Byakuya and would ooh every time Byakuya come back. Suddenly an ocean wave of tiny pink blades came crashing down on Renji. The other 6th Division members gasped at the sight of the huge pink wave of destruction. They knew it was over for Renji but they were wrong as Zabimaru opened is its boney mouth and a huge red ball dense concentrated spiritual energy came blasting through breaking up the wave and almost hitting Byakuya. The 6th Division members frantically cheered for Renji, Byakuya countered quickly and used the broken wave of thousands of tiny blades to come on the left and right side of Renji. This time Renji used Zabimaru's huge snake like form to surround him forming a shield and blocked Byakuya's attack.

Byakuya readied to attack again but Ukitake stopped him by patting Byakuya on the shoulder."Byakuya don't you think that is enough for today. Abarai is putting up a good fight but he is clearly worn out."

Byakuya looked over his shoulder and frowned at the friendly white haired captain of the 13 Division.

"Yes, Byakuya you look a little tired too," said Shunsui as he tipped up his straw hat. "You both have put on a good show but poor Abarai looks like he needs a drink". He smiled and stroked the thin lined hair on his chin.

Byakuya snatched his shoulder from Ukitake. "Fine, we'll call it a day Renji." Byakuya walked off without another word.

The two old friends, Ukitake and Shunsui, stared at each other in somewhat disbelief.

"Ukitake, that was easy."

"Yeah, too easy, I wonder what's up with Byakuya."

Byakuya had hope to continue fighting longer as long as he was fighting he didn't have to think about Yoruichi's return. He had to focus on the fight. Renji was not one for speeches so he constantly attacked and that was what Byakuya needed, but now there was only silence as he walked to his office. The thoughts of Yoruichi returning came flooding back and he tried to sense her presence but she was not there. "Why haven't you, return Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was too busy to return to the Soul Society just yet. She was pushing QT to his limit. She lunged at QT with a knife quickly slashing his red kosode. "QT this is a real knife I almost cut you," said Yoruichi as she pointed the knife at QT.

"Almost, almost only counts in horseshoes." QT smiled flashing his perfect teeth. "QT's speed has been taken down due to a lack of food. QT thinks it would better if we paused and had some lunch."

Yoruichi shook her head gently. "Fine we will break for lunch, but after that no more breaks. I want to make sure you get this before I leave. This move my save your life."

QT moved closer to Yoruichi and looked her in the eye. "I'm moved by your concern." He took her hand "I promise I'll get it", he said with sincerity.

Yoruichi was a little taken back QT had not spoken in first person since she arrived. "QT, I am going to hold you to that promise." She gave him a warm smile.

QT smiled and within seconds servants came with a table, chairs, and food. QT left Yoruichi standing to the side as he directed the servants. It took the servants less than five minutes to change the mostly barren courtyard to a peaceful lunch setting.

Yoruichi walked over and QT pulled out her seat. "I see you had this all planned," she said as she sat at the table.

"One thing QT knows is about the ladies". He smiled and uncovered the first dish it was grilled salmon. Yoruichi smiled and he noticed. He then poured Yoruichi a cold glass of milk from a frosty milk bottle. "Only the best for the Goddess of Flash."

QT and Yoruichi continued their lunch. It was a nice lunch QT behaved like the perfect gentleman. Once lunch was over they went back to training and to QT's surprise Yoruichi was even tougher on a full stomach

Byakuya on the other decided to work through lunch. He decided that now would be the best time to go through the old records and documents in the 6th Division's storage facility. Yes it was boring and monotonous but the perfect distraction from Yoruichi. Every time Byakuya's mind wondered to Yoruichi he just picked up a new stack of documents and started reading. Byakuya had managed to organize two days worth of work in just a few hours. When he left the storage area again he searched for Yoruichi's spiritual pressure but there was nothing. The sun was going down and still no Yoruichi. That part of him that was excited she was coming back became a little more anxious.

"Hey, Byakuya" a voice called out Byakuya. Byakuya turned to see Ukitake and Shunsui walking towards him. "Shunsui and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us for a drink."

"No", Byakuya abruptly responded and started to turn around.

Shunsui grabbed Byakuya's shoulder before he could turn. "Come now Byakuya even you need to take a break and take your mind off of things."

_Take my mind off of Yoruichi._ "One drink"

Shunsui smiled and tipped his hat downward. The two men led Byakuya to their favorite restaurant, Yasu's. When they walked in all eyes were on Byakuya. The whispers and wide eyed looks started as soon as Byakuya stepped in the door. Byakuya's clan owned the restaurant but Byakuya never once bothered to visit the restaurant. The restaurant was small compared to the other restaurants the Kuchiki clan owned. It was also not as upscale but it was beautifully decorated with paper lanterns had a more causal and friendly environment. The restaurant was located at the edge of the Kuchiki property and hinged on the boarder of the Shihoin property. The location made it easier for Byakuya to search for Yoruichi's spiritual pressure. This was a good and bad thing.

The manager, a short round balding man named Feke, tripped and almost fell rushing to greet Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki-sama it is an honor that you have decided to dine with us. I will make sure you have the best table in the house". The manager turned and snapped his fingers and waiter and waitress came rushing over.

"No need for that Feke, we'll just take our usual room, said Ukitake with a warm smile hoping to calm Feke down.

Feke was so nervous he started sweating. "As you wish Captain Ukitake" Feke turned to the waiter and waitress, "Go, go, go," he said as he waved his hands. "Please follow me Captain Kuchiki-sama". Feke wiped his brow with handkerchief then led Byakuya and others to one of the small private rooms in the back of the restaurant. "Captain Kuchiki-sama if you need anything just ask and I'll make sure you'll get it". Feke bowed three times then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry Byakuya we won't keep you long. Ukitake has to be home soon or Unohana will get mad and punish Ukitake."

"Hey, that's not true and besides she is just worried about my health."

Just then there is a small knock at the door a waitress came in with a bottle of sake. Feke came rushing in and tripped and fell. He quickly picks himself up brushes off his clothes. He grabbed the bottle from the stunned waitress. "Here is the finest bottle of sake we have," he said as he showed the bottle to Byakuya. Next he poured each of the men a cup. He placed the bottle down and backed up right into the waitress. Both Feke and the waitress hurried out the room after.

"Byakuya you may want to leave sooner than Ukitake, poor Feke my seriously injure himself or someone if you stay too long. " said Shunsui as he took a sip of sake.

QT on the other hand managed to completely avoid being injured. Yoruichi lunged at QT one last time this time he left a good image he had kept his word he learned Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou, Utsusemi.

"Very good QT, you've done well," Yoruichi smiled at the all too proud QT. From QT's smile and stance you would have thought he won athlete of the world or something. "It's time for me to leave."

"Oh don't say that you've broken QT's heart." He placed his hand over his heart and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You can stay at least a few days longer I am sure there is a lot more you can teach me." His eye pleaded in the sweetest most innocent way.

"Sorry, I can't QT. I have to go back today. I am sure we'll see each other again." Yoruichi's last sentence caused QT to perk back up. Yoruichi smiled and started to walk away.

Just before leaving the square Yoruichi heard QT yell, "It's a promise." Yoruichi was in a hurry she had another promise to keep; it wasn't her promise but Ai's. Ai told Byakuya Yoruichi would be back in seven days and it was already nightfall. In the pit of her stomach she knew she had to make it back before daybreak.

It was late day seven was soon be day eight and Yoruichi still had not returned. Byakuya was still out drinking with Shunsui and Ukitake. The sake did take Byakuya's mind off of Yoruichi at first then it just opened up the floodgates to memories, fantasies, and other thoughts he did not want to have about Yoruichi. Byakuya's one cup of sake had turn into five and Byakuya was completely buzzed. Then Yoruichi's spiritual pressure hit him like a baseball to the head.

"So she's back", mumbled Byakuya as he struggled to get up. Byakuya walked slowly toward the door.

"Calling it a night Byakuya wait up and we'll leave with you."

"What Ukitake means is we'll all leave after we finish this last bottle of sake. Shunsui shook the almost empty bottle. "It's two more drinks at the most."

"No. I can get there by myself," said with a frown on his face. Byakuya left the room.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other.

"Byakuya looked upset maybe we should make sure he gets home safe".

Shunsui poured a cup of sake for Ukitake and then for himself. "We will do that after this cup."

They both finished their drinks and left the restaurant to find Byakuya. "Shunsui, that's strange Byakuya's spiritual pressure is moving west but his home is east. We better catch up to him before he gets lost."

Shunsui grabbed Ukitake's shoulder as he turned around. "Don't worry friend, Byakuya knows exactly where he's going".

Shunsui wasn't the only one that felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure moving west, Yoruichi did as well. _Byakuya you're out and about rather late. Must be out on one of those nightly walks you like to take. _Yoruichi shrugged Byakuya's movements off then sat at her desk. She had several meetings lined up this week and she needed to prepare some documentation. Yoruichi did not like paperwork but she was very efficient at completing it. She perfected the skill when she was young, she learned very early the faster she finished her work the more time it gave her to play. She quickly finished the first document. Before Yoruichi could put her pen down there was a knock at her door.

Yoruichi knew who it was immediately, an old playmate. Anticipation filled her heart as she walked over to open the door. That anticipation faded as opened the door found an angry looking Byakuya. _Byakuya I don't feel like fighting with you tonight." _Good Evening, Byakuya. What brings you by so late?" _Did you want to restart our argument from the last time? _

Byakuya looked down at Yoruichi, "You're late." Yoruichi stared at him with a confused look. He walked past her into her office. He looked around nothing had changed in that room since his last visit so many years ago. The family had the wing with Yoruichi's office sealed off from the rest of the headquarters after Yoruichi left. The familiarity of the setting brought back memories of Byakuya and Yoruichi last night together. "Humph" Byakuya sat down on the in a huff.

"Byakuya, please come in and make yourself comfortable", said Yoruichi her words dripping with sarcasm and huge fake smile on her face. Byakuya turned and looked at her with the same frown from earlier but did not say anything. _Great you're just going to sit there angry. _Yoruichi sighed.

She came over and sat next to Byakuya. She folded her arms and put a frown on her face matching Byakuya. Byakuya stared at her with a bewildered look and Yoruichi started to laugh. It was a joyful laugh. When she laughed like that it always touched his soul.

Byakuya unfolded his arms. "Did you have a good trip to the Royal Realm?" Something about the way he asked question almost made it sound accusatory.

"I did actually. It was an interesting assignment."

"Oh I see."

"You, see what?"

Byakuya was taken aback by the question no one had ever asked him to expound that phrase before. Yoruichi knew the minute is face change from a frown she'd caught him off guard. He cleared his throat then added,"I see, hmm… why are you late?"

"Late for what, Bya-"Yoruichi paused she playful ran two slender fingers up Byakuya's arm "Byakuya you were waiting for me to come home."

The words played in Byakuya's ear a long time ago he would've given anything to hear those words but that was a long time ago. He pulled his arm away. "I was, no I was not, I mean I was just out drinking with Ukitake and Shunsui."

Yoruichi smiled. "Out drinking with Shunsui and Ukitake, my Byakuya who knew you'd," Yoruichi leaned in close pressing her breast against Byakuya's arm, changing her voice to a whisper, "grow up to be such a naughty boy."

Byakuya swallowed hard. _She smells so good. No, I will not give in; I need to move away but this feels so good. _Byakuya closed his eyes. _Yoruichi Shihoin is not beautiful she's an evil demon cat and she called me a boy. _"Yoruichi, I can go out drinking whenever I want. I am a grown man if you haven't noticed". He pulled away little and turned his head from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi laughed "No, Byakuya believe me I've noticed".

Byakuya was glad his head was turn away to hide his face he had no idea how he looked. He was not expecting those words excite him the way they did.

Yoruichi got up and went to the small fridge in the corner of her office. "Byakuya would you like something to eat or drink?" She opened the door. "Sorry I don't have any bananas so don't ask."

Byakuya felt this strange feeling as a tiny voice inside him practically cheered because she remembered he liked bananas. That small part of him was fighting harder than ever to get out in Byakuya's weakened state. "Yoruichi Shihoin is not beautiful she is an evil demon cat," Byakuya mumbled low under his breath.

"What?"

Byakuya cleared his throat. "Water please."

Yoruichi walked back over and had Byakuya a cup of water. She sat back down next him this time much closer so close her thigh made contact with his. Byakuya quickly drank his water. _I should leave its late._

Yoruichi took a sip of her milk. "Byakuya, this week had a student even worse than you". Yoruichi laughed and Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi countered by leaning her shoulder into his arm.

"I was an exceptional student".

"Exceptional yes but you were also an arrogant boring stick in the mud", Yoruichi ignored Byakuya's little humph. "Sho, I mean QT, was even more arrogant than you but all he wanted to do was play around. This was quite annoying at first."

_So that's what she was doing. She was training a member of the royal family. _Knowing what Yoruichi did while she was gone brought a wave of relief over Byakuya. "Well now you know how annoyed I felt."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at the comment. _So now we've got jokes Byakuya, that's good. "_Would you like for me to refresh your cup?"

Byakuya just turned just in time to catch Yoruichi stretching as she stood up. He knew he shouldn't be staring the way he did but he couldn't help himself her body was like that of a dancer toned but not bulky and she even looked graceful stretching. "Yes." He handed her the cup. Byakuya really knew it was time for him to go that wave of relief had freed his body of all anxiousness and now he was relaxed. He was too relaxed the sake and long day started hitting him hard, but he just could not leave, not yet.

Yoruichi walked over and handed Byakuya a fresh cup of water. He took a sip as she sat down next him this time he could've sworn she was sitting even closer. "So did you manage to teach this QT anything?"

"Of course, I am the Goddess of Flash, I can teach anyone. QT wasn't that bad after he learned the ground rules. He was all QT this and that." Yoruichi's words faded away as her voice lulled Byakuya into a dream world. She stopped talking as Byakuya's head fell into her lap. She gently held him and whispered, "You still can't stay up past your bedtime Byakuya-bo."

* * *

Velveteen: QT is still hanging in there.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, he is which makes some people happy.

Miko: Not me I don't like him, he's too cocky.

Peace in Chaos: Miko you're back, I thought you liked arrogant characters. Plus he behaved like a perfect gentleman this time.

Miko: Whatever, you're just saying that cause you like QT.

Peace in Chaos: I do he's my favorite OC, but you're not alone some people don't like him either. But for those of you curious about QT I made a character sheet on deviant art. com for him. The name is _Introducing: QT _my ID on DA is Dark-Khaos

Velveteen: I like QT too, but favorite part was the end of the chapter

Peace in Chaos: Yeah finally a ByaYoru moment, sleep tight Byakuya

As always please leave a comment or send a PM I do appreciate them all. Thanks for reading the chapter until next time :)


	19. The Day Breaks

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

AN: Thank you to everyone who has left a review, comment, faved, or added this story as an alert. I truly appreciate it :) Bad news, about a week ago my new drive crashed. I lost all my new fan art stuff including this chapter, and two new sketched out chapters, and all my notes for this story. The irony is I moved everything to that drive cause I was worried about my old drive. The new drive only lasted 30 days :(

* * *

Yoruichi had been awake for almost 15 minutes. The room was dark the lantern had burned out hours ago, but there was just enough light coming through the screened doors for her to see Byakuya's face. Byakuya had slept through the night in her lap. There was no Soi Fon this time to interrupt his slumber. There was no emergency situation hanging over Yoruichi, she and Byakuya were able to enjoy a peaceful night together. She brushed his long black hair slightly out of his face and stared down at him. _Byakuya you look so peaceful, I wish you'd share that look with me when you are awake. I guess that is too much to ask for,_ she lightly touches the bridge of his nose with her slender index finger, _I know your heart is in a constant storm when I am around and for that I am sorry but no one can change the past. Not even the Goddess of Flash, _she brushed a stray hair from his face_, honestly I still believe what I did was right._ Yoruichi sighed heavily until she heard a bird singing its heart out.

_Day is breaking and you can't stay here are all day Byakuya. I know you wouldn't disregard your duties for a few hours of extra sleep so wake up._ Yoruichi lightly traced the outside of Byakuya's ear with her finger. She had hoped it would wake him subtly, but all he did was grunt and moved his shoulder up near his ear. Yoruichi smiled. _You're not going to make this easy are you? No, nothing is ever easy with you. Are you planning on spending the day in my lap Byakuya?_ Byakuya moved his face closer to Yoruichi's body suddenly as if he was answering yes to her question. Yoruichi smiled and shook her head lightly and with hesitation queitly said his name, "Byakuya." Byakuya did not move. "Byakuya," she said his name in a normal tone. Byakuya did not acknowledge the sound of his name and continued his moment of peace. "Byakuya," said Yoruichi this time just below a yell.

"I heard you the first time demon cat," Byakuya replied in a sleepy slur with his eyes still closed. Once again he did not bother to move.

The sound of Byakuya calling Yoruichi demon cat warmed her heart. It had been so long since he'd called her that annoying nickname. She was so pleased she almost let him stay, but the day's light was quickly eating away the peaceful night they had spent together. It was a new day and with a new day came responsibilities ones Yoruichi knew Byakuya would not want to disregard and she did not want any bad thoughts or regrets to tint the peace they just shared. "Byakuya day is breaking."

"Day" his voice cracked out as he fluttered his eyes open. At first all Byakuya could see was black and it took him a moment to realize it was material. Then he soon realized where he was and who was with _Day, it can't be, she wouldn't let me, no I wouldn't have stayed here all night. She'll, she'll never let me live this down._

"Byakuya, I know you're awake, its time to get up. I know you don't like to waste a second of daylight."

_Oh here it comes._ Byakuya mentally prepare himself for the witty mark that would soon fall from Yoruichi's lips but there was nothing. Byakuya waited for a few more moments. _What no, are you going to stay here all day? No, is this how you're going to make our bound wonderful? No, Byakuya-bo I - _Byakuya stopped as he realized he had not moved he had been laying her lap the entire time. Byakuya got up quickly so quickly it made a little woozy.

Yoruichi notice and quickly got up. She moved her hand out to touch his face but Byakuya stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. "I'm fine it's just a little headache."

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi questioned him because she was concerned and Byakuya could see the concern in her eyes.

"I should go." Byakuya let go of Yoruichi's wrist.

"I understand."

Byakuya continued standing in place trying not to stare into Yoruichi's eyes. _Damn why is she staring at me like that. Why can't I move? I should just turn around and leave._

_Why isn't he moving? I thought he would've run out of the door by now._ Yoruichi's stomach growled breaking the awkward silence. Yoruichi would have had breakfast and started her day an hour ago if she did not have her special guest. Yoruichi touched her tummy and smiled "You could stay for breakfast."

Yoruichi's offer was so unexpected the words "Breakfast sounds nice" slipped from Byakuya's lips before he had a chance to even think about the offer. His reply surprised him and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's smile grew wider. "I'll tell Kai to make sure chef sends enough food for the both of us." She quickly turned around tearing the hold she had on Byakuya.

"No, that is ok, I really should leave."

Yoruichi turned around and said, "You don't have to, Byakuya." Byakuya was already gone. Suddenly a quiet sadness entered the room filling up the space Byakuya left behind. _I wish you had stayed Byakuya._

A part of Byakuya desperately wished the same and cried out to Byakuya to turn around. He chose to ignore that small voice. Byakuya hurried away hoping that distancing himself would clear his head and quiet that voice. _I can't let this happen. _Byakuya rushed to the Sixth Division headquarters. He was so focus on getting there he did not even hear his grandfather call out to him from a distance.

"Captain Kuchiki is acting rather peculiar, Ginrei," said Captain Commander Yamamoto, the old but muscular head of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto's very long white beard moved to the side a breeze came through.

"Yes very." Ginrei shook his head lightly and he and Yamamoto watched Byakuya disappear out of sight.

Yamamoto and Ginrei were not the only ones Byakuya ignored. He had no time for pleasantries. He quickly stormed pass Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui without even noticing them. The men in his division moved quickly out of his way as he made it to his captain's quarters.

Byakuya immediately stripped out his clothing and headpiece and jumped in the shower. Hot water danced across his pale skin as he tried to push Yoruichi out of his mind but it didn't work. He used his left arm to lean on the wall of the shower as he held his head directly under the water. Byakuya tossed his head back and ran his fingers through his long wet raven hair. _Why do you always do this? How can you work your way back in so easily. Damn, why can't I hate you, Yoruichi? You always manage to slip back don't_ -. Byakuya held his again up under that water. He thought back on all the times Yoruichi had made him so mad the little blue vain in the middle of his forehead would appear and then she would make everything alright again by doing something he thought was amazing like getting Master Yoshi to give them private calligraphy lessons.

Byakuya left the shower and went to the mirror to shave. He looked into the mirror and started his mantra. "Yoruichi is not beautiful" he pictured Yoruichi with those same eyes of concern from this morning, "sigh, Yoruichi is beautiful but she is still an evil demon cat."

Yoruichi did not try to push Byakuya out of her mind as she sat in her indulgent bath. She rubbed the large luffa over her deep brown skin and thought of the man that left her to eat breakfast alone. "Byakuya why did you get my hopes up and then run away. Why did my name cross your lips again as you slept? Is it because you even fight with me in your sleep or was it a good dream? " She held up the wet luffa sponge and stared at it. "You wouldn't tell me even if you were here would you? You are still a difficult man to deal with. I can't ask too much of you can I? You said I was late last night because you were waiting on me to come home just like you did a 100 years ago." The same quiet sadness from earlier rolled back. Yoruichi sank deeper into the tub hoping the sadness would relax away.

Away went Byakuya to watch his men perform drills. Normally would watch his men run through the drills once and had Renji to work with the men on areas he had issues with then leave to work on his paperwork, but today was different Byakuya watched the men with an increased critical eye. He had Renji to run the through the entire set of drills three times in a row. Byakuya finally stopped after seeing his men slouched over huffing and puffing. "Renji we need to work on the men's conditioning", with those words he left and his squad breathed a sigh of relief.

Watching his squad kept Byakuya's mind off of Yoruichi but now there was only silence as he walked the empty walkway to his office. His thoughts of Yoruichi came flooding back. _I can't believe I spent the night with her. I shouldn't have let myself get so comfortable. It must have been the sake. I am never going out drinking with Ukitake and Shunsui again. _Byakuya sat his desk and started working on a conditioning program for his squad.

"Byakuya," a stern voice came from the doorway.

"Hello grandfather, what brings you here today."

"Come walk with me Byakuya." Ginrei turned around and headed out into the hall.

"Grandfather, I have a lot of work to attend to." Ginrei looked over his shoulder at Byakuya with a very stern look. Byakuya moved from his desk, " Grandfather, I must not stray from my duties for too long."

Ginrei continued to walk forward and Byakuya followed. The two walked in silence for over 10 minutes. Byakuya did not know where they were going but he was hoping they would get there quickly and it wasn't going to turn into a meeting with Yoruichi. _No_, _what if he is taking me to meet with Yoruichi, _Byakuya turned quickly and looked at his grandfather, "Grandfather_" The last person I want to see is Yoruichi, not after this morning. _"Where are we-"

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Byakuya?" Ginrei stopped walking looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Yes, it is but-"

"So you can see and hear that's good." Byakuya gave Ginrei a puzzled looked. "The only explanation for you behavior earlier is that you've met with Yoruichi since her return yesterday."

_Yesterday, how'd he know she returned yesterday?_ "Grandfather all I did was have the men run through their drills a few times they needed the work"

"Your men, I am not talking about the division Byakuya. I am talking about earlier. You don't know what I am talking about". Ginrei sighed. "That means you saw her this morning that is the only explanation for your behavior".

Byakuya looked away trying to remember this morning but all he could think about being in Yoruichi's quarters what happened between them. _What is he talking about?_

Ginrei's words broke Byakuya's thoughts. "Byakuya you can't deny that Yoruichi has an affect on you any longer. You need to figure out how to deal with it."

"Grandfather, I-"

"Yes I know you have work to do so return to your work, " and with those words Ginrei walked off. Byakuya stepped forward but Ginrei raised his right hand indicating that Byakuya should not follow him. Ginrei then flashed stepped away.

The headache from this morning had intensified 20 fold. Byakuya's head felt as if would explode at any moment. He covered the top half of his face with his right hand and sighed. "Dammit, Yoruichi, why?"

"Why what Byakuya?"

Byakuya uncovered his face to see Yoruichi staring up at him. She was only inches; she was way too close this time. "It's nothing it's just a bad headache."

"Oh see what happens when you drink too much, trying to hang with the big boys, Byakuya-bo." She smiled and Byakuya frowned. She took as a good sign; it meant he really was OK.

Once again Yoruichi had snared Byakuya with her stare. He didn't move and she didn't either. There was only silence between them but it didn't feel awkward. However Soi Fon quickly disturbed the moment.

"Yoruichi-sama are you ready to leave?" The petite captain of the 2nd Division broke the trance with her words. Byakuya stepped back a couple of steps as a result. He almost bumped into Soi Fon's vice captain Omaeda. The mountain of a man was too busy eating rice crackers to even notice. He continued to eat his crackers.

Yoruichi saw the odd look on Byakuya's face and was compelled to explain to him why she was leaving and again to reassure him she was coming back. "Soi Fon and I have meeting to attend in the real world, but I'll be back tonight. I suggest you not go out drinking with Shunsui and Ukitake this time." Byakuya frowned at Yoruichi again. "Omaeda will you be joining us?"

Before Omaeda could finish eating his mouthful of crackers Soi Fon responded for him,"No, he's staying."

Omaeda whined, "But captain I wanna-" He stopped as Soi Fon gave him a harsh look.

"OK then lets go Soi Fon" Yoruichi and Soi Fon disappeared from sight.

"You can go drinking with me, Captain Kuchiki," said Omaeda just before turning up the bag of crackers to his mouth.

"I refuse," responded Byakuya. He quickly turned and walked away leaving a crumb covered Omaeda.

* * *

Velveteen: Byakuya has added Yoruichi is beautiful to his mantra. Now he can drop the she's an evil cat part.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, he'll get there. Now he has a place to sleep if drinks too much.

Miko: The shower and the bathtub, what was all that about? I know it wasn't because they like to bath at the same time.

Peace in Chaos: Well I've wanted to write about them, bathing together for a while and this was close as I could get to it, cause Byakuya is stubborn.

About the next update I am not sure when that will be. As you know I loss my fan fiction stuff when my drive crashed, but I also have a project do every week for the next month or so for school. Plus there is work and work is work I can't skip out on that.

Miko: What? You don't know when you'll update and you leave us with a visual of a crumb covered Omaeda, you must hate your readers.

Peace and Chaos: No, you're wrong I love my readers and that's why I am not leaving my stories unfinished and I am going to update as soon as I can.

As always please leave a comment, review, or send a PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. Until next time :)


	20. From the West

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life is still busy busy, but I haven't forgotten about you guys or this story. Thanks as always for the comments, favs, reviews, and reading this story. It's a long update, I hope like it :)

* * *

Byakuya's headache had lessen, but thinking about the "situation" made things worse. He still needed to find a way to deal with Yoruichi. _Why was I relieved to know she would be back tonight? Why should I even care? _ Byakuya found a quiet place among the blossoming cherry trees to sit and mediate on the situation. The setting was serene and relaxed until a strong breeze came disturbing Byakuya. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a samurai dressed in full body armor and purple clothing on the hill. Byakuya sat calmly as the masked samurai approached quickly. The wind became more turbulent with each step the samurai took toward Byakuya, but Byakuya did not move.

The samurai knelt before Byakuya. "Master what troubles you, the turbulent winds have returned". Byakuya did not respond. "Master is it because she is back?" Byakuya's eyes grew large for moment and then he closed them. "Master the winds have changed. When you were troubled over your decision regarding your sister, Rukia. The winds were just as strong, but they all came from the east. Then for one moment during the ordeal they stopped. It was when she wrapped me in that cloth everything stopped, and a gentle breeze came from the west. It was so familiar. The breeze didn't last long, it was soon devoured by the raging winds from the east. Master-"

"Senbonzakura, you talk too much" Byakuya stood up and started to walk away from Senbonzakura.

"Master, that same calming breeze from the west has been coming more often," Senbonzakura paused "and I still hear it, her name in that breeze, Shihoin Yoruichi".

Byakuya stopped as her name escaped Senbonzakura masked mouth. _Even here I can't get away from you, Yoruichi. _He started walking again this time he moved faster moving swiftly away from Senbonzakura and out of his inner world.

Byakuya stepped out of one world and Yoruichi stepped into the human world she and Soi Fon landed less than a block from Urahara's shop. The streets of Karakura Town were crowed as she and Soi Fon landed during the busy lunch hour for most of the city's residence. Yoruichi laughed as a rail thin man in a very bad toupee hit on and got turned down by every woman that crossed his path. Some women tried their best to avoid the man in the tight red, orange, and yellow polyester jumpsuit but they failed, as he was quite persistent.

"It's a good thing he can't see us." Yoruichi looked down at a solemn looking Soi Fon. "What's wrong Soi Fon?"

"Nothing", Soi Fon quietly replied. "Yoruichi-sama, I-", Soi Fon stopped as she heard the all to familiar sound of clicking of wooden sandals, "Kisuke" she mumbled. Kisuke came running holding his green and white-stripped hat. He met the two women just as they were about to enter the store.

Kisuke greeted Soi Fon and Yoruichi at the door with a big goofy grin, "Soi Fon, Yoruichi-san, please come in. " Soi Fon cut her eyes at Kisuke and walked passed him without a word.

"Kisuke so you two still haven't kissed and made up."

"Wha, kiss" an embarrassed Kisuke covered his face with his white fan.

"I am just kidding but it does look like you're still in the doghouse."

"Yoruichi-dono it is wonderful to see you as always." The mighty kido master greeted Yoruichi as he crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"Tessai it's good to see you as well." Yoruichi walked into the meeting room and her two old friends followed. "It's time to get started." Yoruichi sat down next to Soi Fon. "Tessai it's time to put Kisuke in the barrier."

"WHAT?" the two men yelled in unison.

"Kisuke it's only for 30 days."

"But Yoruichi-san."

A huge smile cracked Soi Fon' s hard face and Yoruichi noticed. "See it'll make Soi Fon happy and you do want to make Soi Fon happy don't you Kisuke."

Kisuke was taken aback by the question his eyes shifted from Yoruichi to Soi Fon who avoided his glance. He took too long to respond.

"I'll take that as a yes. Kisuke I am sure you can find some way to make Soi Fon happy in 30 days it'll give you two plenty of time to hash out your differences."

Soi Fon lunged forward her smile was replace by a look of shock. "What? Yoruichi-sama. Why?"

"C'mon Soi Fon I can read between the lines you wanting to be trapped behind a barrier with Kisuke for 30 days." Yoruichi winked at Soi Fon.

"No, no, no, that's not it" There was no cute little blush from Soi Fon this time she had no reason to after Kisuke and Soi Fon's training session her doubts in him had been confirmed.

"Then what is it?"

Kisuke noticed sadness in Soi Fon's eyes as she looked away from Yoruichi. He quickly interrupted. "I am sure Soi Fon was just joking. Soi Fon is a captain and I am sure she would not disregard her duties to spend 30 days away from work even with me. Despite that I am more than just a humble shopkeeper, I am"

"Sneaky", Tessai mumbled before Kisuke could finish.

"What?"

"Don't worry Kisuke, I think Tessai meant to say pervy."

"Hey" Kisuke held up his closed fan and smiled, "I was going to say sexy." Both Tessai and Yoruichi started laughing and started joking about the sneaky pervy sexy shopkeeper dressed in green. Kisuke noticed that Soi Fon did not find any of it amusing. He assumed she found truth in their jokes.

Once the laughter died down. The meeting to continued, Kisuke saw that Soi Fon returned to her old serious self as the discussion change to work. She even got on him about slacking off and to make sure he didn't do anything to reflect badly on Yoruichi-sama.

Kisuke took off his floppy hat and placed it over his heart and raised his hand and said "I promise to do my best", he placed his hat back on his head and raised his index finger, and "as a matter of fact I've already started with my duties both women looked at him with a surprised look. "Don't look so surprised; I am more than just a humble shopkeeper. I've already begun work on my latest project. Follow me and I'll even give you two a peek".

The women followed Kisuke into the next room. The room was a small storage room. Kisuke turned and looked at Soi Fon and Yoruichi and neither one looked impressed. He moved an ugly orange and plum colored rug to the side revealing a trap door to an underground tunnel.

"So how long has this been here?"

"Not too long, Yoruichi-san", Kisuke mumbled under his breath as he turned a way "less than 25 years." He jumped down. Soi Fon was next and then it was Yoruichi's turn. Both Kisuke and Soi Fon anxiously waited at the bottom for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked down at them and yelled, "I have to help Tessai with something. Soi Fon, I know I can count on a very scrupulous report from you. Kisuke I'll check everything out later". She was gone before either Kisuke or Soi Fon could say anything.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Soi Fon." Kisuke's comment ended with an anxious laughter.

Soi Fon snapped turned away from Kisuke headed for the light at the end of the tunnel. Kisuke started walking too just a little behind Soi Fon at her right shoulder. The tunnel was a little darker than became almost completely dark. Soi Fon would've preferred total darkness. She didn't look at him but she knew he was watching her. The same way he always did when they would go out on night patrol before he took over the Maggots Nest. She still couldn't believe the slacker, Kisuke, took over the detention unit. Just as she couldn't believe he became a captain and she became.

Kisuke did not expect to be alone with Soi Fon. He tried to avoid being alone with her but thanks to his big mouth and Yoruichi's slyness he was walking the green mile alone in the dark with Soi Fon. They were close enough to the light for Kisuke to notice the tension in Soi Fon's posture. He knew she was pissed; he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. He adjusted his hat and let out an annoying sigh, which prompted Soi Fon to cut her eyes at him. Kisuke had never been so happy to see the door of his lab. He quickly opened the door.

"Welcome to my lab" Kisuke stood proudly holding the door open.

Soi Fon walked in looked at the machinery, gadgets and boxes. The room was cluttered like his old lab. "It's small is this all?" She questioned him in the most condescending tone.

"It's a start". Kisuke move closer to Soi Fon and jokingly added, "I like to think of it as cozy."

Soi Fon humph and moved away looking around, "So what is it you've been working on I need to report back to Yoruichi-sama."

"Ah yes," Kisuke moved some boxes out of the way then sat down and started booting up the systems. "It'll be just a few minutes".

Soi Fon noticed another door when she walked in lab and Kisuke's indirect answer made her suspicious. She knew deep in her gut he was hiding something she knew not to trust him so she investigated as Kisuke worked. Soi Fon opened the door slightly and entered the small room unbeknownst to Kisuke. The room was full boxes and what looked like broken machines, probably failed experiments she thought. Then she noticed a futon propped up like a couch. That futon was exactly the same futon she sat on a hundred years ago. It was the same beige color and it had a huge ugly green throw on it as well. The two futons were so similar Soi Fon started to reminisce.

"_You really admire Yoruichi-san"_

_"Yes Yoruichi-sama is brave, smart, and perfect. It is my duty and wish to protect her."_

_"I wouldn't say perfect", Kisuke rubbed the most recent lump on his head Yoruichi had given him "more like-. Maybe I should be jealous since you don't admire anything about me." Kisuke smiled at Soi Fon over his shoulder and got up to get a drink for he and Soi Fon. His wooden sandals clicked loudly as he walked to a small cabinet the other side of the room. Kisuke could feel Soi Fon's eyes on him. He liked that feeling he smiled to himself and strutted like a peacock. _

_Kisuke was wrong Soi Fon did admire something about him, and it had nothing to do with intellect which most of the Gotei members respected. After hearing about his scientific achievements Soi Fon had to admit he was smart maybe even a little smarter than Yoruichi-sama, but he lacked a good work ethic that bothered her but alone in his room on that futon none of that matter. She bit her bottom lip and stared at shaggy blond man admiring his form. She quickly broke her stare as Kisuke turned around and started walking back towards her. Her eyes shyly darted off to some gadget he had leaning on the wall next to the futon._

_Kisuke sat close to Soi Fon and handed her a cup of sake. She swallowed the drink quickly. Kisuke smiled, "would you like more?" Soi Fon stared doe-eyed at him as the blush colored her cheeks. "I was talking about the sake." He winked at her. She shook her head-indicating "no" and he smiled and took her cup. As he turned to place the cup on the small wooden table next to the futon he said, "Its OK to look at me."_

_Soi Fon could feel the rush of embarrassment rise up. "Kisuke, its-" Soi Fon stopped as he captured her lips with his. She lay back and relaxed against the pillow and Kisuke continued the kiss as he moved on top of her. _

_He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "I like looking at you too." He kissed her again. She moved her hands down his back then grabbed his bare bum. "Oh so you do want more." Soi Fon's embarrassment returned until Kisuke raised his right eyebrow and corner of his mouth in failed attempt to look sexy. She smiled and rolled her eyes. _

That was the first night Kisuke and Soi Fon spent together and the last thing she wanted to think about. Not now, not ever again. He had tossed her aside. The time they spent together meant nothing to him and she hated him for it. So why was she about to cry? She whispered "No" as she clenched her fist tightly. He didn't deserve her tears. She wanted to punch him.

"Soi Fon" Kisuke reached his hand out to take hers. His fingers barely touched her hand, but it was enough to bring back more memories from that night the way his touch felt and how it made her feel. He fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist just his arms had held her so long ago. "Soi Fon" he said her name as he tried to pull her closer to him, his actions pulled her out of the memories.

"I said NO!" she snatched her wrist away from Kisuke and was out of the door before he could stop her. The door slammed closed and Soi Fon fled lab and the shop before the first tear fell. "I hate him." Soi Fon moved further away from Kisuke and shop. This time she could not wait for Yoruichi, she didn't want face Yoruichi, and she left quickly for the gate so she could return from the Soul Society.

Tessai and Yoruichi felt Soi Fon's spiritual pressure rapidly move away. "I guess that didn't go so well, Tessai." Yoruichi looked over to Tessai who had a concerned look on his face. He quickly changed his look as soon as he realized Yoruichi was looking him but it was too late Tessai's square rimmed glasses did not conceal the look from Yoruichi. Tessai's look prompted Yoruichi to head down to Kisuke's lab. She opened the door and yelled, "Kisuke what-", she stopped as she saw Kisuke crumpled over sitting on the edge of the futon in the corner her voice soften, "what happen Kisuke?" She asked from the doorway of the side room.

Kisuke held his head down and slumped over more "Yoruichi-san", he sighed and held his head up slightly, "Yoruichi-san, I messed up".

Soi Fon made it back quickly to the Soul Society. "Yoruichi-sama would never have been so weak over a man". Soi Fon gritted her teeth, "She would've never fallen for his lies. Yoruichi-sama is better than that. She was always trying to find ways to improve herself or training with Kuchiki Byakuya not allowing herself to be caught."

Kuchiki Byakuya was training alone in his old training hideaway. It had been years since he had trained under very same tree that used to be a favorite napping spot for a certain demon cat, that same demon cat had been on his mind all day. He looked out at he serene surrounding the lush green grass, the newly flowering cherry trees, and the clear blue sky. It was so peaceful he tried to convince himself that was what drew him to the place. He removed his haori and started to train.

Byakuya trained for almost an hour. The sun started to disappear in the horizon but Byakuya continued. The focus on his training made him forget about everything. He paused for a minute as a gentle breeze came bringing with it a familiar presence. _Yoruichi, but why is she here. _Byakuya continued trying to ignore the demon cat watching him, but it was futile, "Yoruichi, why are you here?" He asked the question without looking at her.

"I thought it would be a nice place to take a nap, but someone was already here."

_Oh she came just to annoy me in that case she can just leave_. Byakuya turned hurriedly "Yoruichi," Byakuya stopped he saw Yoruichi sitting at the base of the huge tree holding his haori delicately in her lap. She had worry in her eyes as she stared up at him. He couldn't send her away not looking her the way she did she looked like a brave little girl who'd lost her favorite doll. There was a mixture of hope and grief her look. Her golden eyes were dull. He never liked seeing her that way, but in the past she'd shoo him away and go off on her own. Today she came to him.

"Don't stop on my account." Her words broke through the silence. She smiled at him halfheartedly.

He couldn't look away. Her eyes drew him in and he soon found himself walking to her. His face still like stone but his eyes reached out to her. "I am finished for today."

"Oh I see," she reached up and handed him his haori. He took the haori and then her hand helping her to her feet. It was a nice surprise, but he quickly let her hand go and put his haori back on.

Yoruichi watched in silence. _Why did you come Yoruichi? You knew I was here before you arrived. Why is that look in your eye? _ Yoruichi's stomach let out a soft growl interrupting Byakuya's thoughts. Almost as if were a reflex he asked, "Would you like to get something to eat?" _No_

"Yes" she replied with a genuine smile. "I know the perfect place and it's not too far from here. I'll show you if you can keep up." Her smile changed to a challenge and she was gone. Byakuya immediately went after her. A few seconds later they arrived at Yasu's, "Not bad Byakuya I barely had to slow down so you could keep."

Byakuya frowned but before he could respond the hostess interrupted greeting them. Feke ran over and jumped into the conversation cutting the hostess off verbally and physically. "Yoruichi-sama it so nice to see you again. Please right this way". Feke had a huge smile on his round face the size of Kansas, but that all changed as he noticed Byakuya behind them. "Captain Kuchiki-sama you're here too. Wow, two nights in a row I am truly honored". Feke bowed and Byakuya notice Feke had combed his hair over the bald spot in the top of his head. Feke quickly turned his attention back to Yoruichi. He leaned in and smiled, "What may I get for you?"

Yoruichi smiled coyly at the short man, "Feke you know what I want."

Feke started to visibly sweat, "Right, right, right away."

"Byakuya, have you decided what you want?" Yoruichi asked stopping Feke from leaving without Byakuya's order. Feke turned nervously back at Byakuya.

"I will have the Fugu-chiri." Byakuya said with a cold stare making the already nervous Feke sweat more.

"Yes, sir, right away sir," Feke bowed and left without delay.

"Good thing Feke isn't the chief, you make him so nervous it might be too dangerous to eat your Fugu-chiri".

"My effect on him is nothing compared to yours", _with your flirting_.

"I don't know what you mean, Byakuya." Yoruichi smiled back innocently at Byakuya. Byakuya turned his attention to the waitress as she brought a pitcher of water and two glasses to the table. Yoruichi slowly dragged her slender index finger in a circle around the rim of the cold glass of ice water. Byakuya couldn't help but watch. "You know some time I push too hard," she spoke without taking her eyes off the glass. Byakuya didn't respond. Yoruichi sighed, "I'll take from your silence you agree."

"I cannot agree if I do not fully understand what you are talking about."

"Always, so blunt Byakuya, I guess that is what I need to hear tonight. I guess that's why I chose you." She looked at him. Her golden eyes had regained some of their shine.

_You chose me; you did came to find me on purpose tonight. Why did you seek me? _ Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sat back and relaxed against the back of the chair. "Tonight I tried to push Soi Fon and Urahara and I went too far. I've always thought they would make a good couple."

The words stopped Byakuya in mid drink. He quickly placed the glass back down. "Did you say couple?"

"Yes, I thought they'd be good for each other Soi Fon needs too loosen up and Kisuke needs some of Soi Fon's work ethic to rub off on him, plus I thought Soi Fon had the hots for Kisuke".

"I see," responded Byakuya. _She's staring at me she wants me to say something else. I should say that's great that means they we won't bother us if they're bothering each other. No, the there is no "us". _He looked over quickly at Yoruichi and her gaze locked with his. Byakuya closed his eyes to break free of her stare._ Yoruichi Shihoin is a beautiful demon cat. _"No", Byakuya mumbled under his breath. Yoruichi slanted her brow.

Luckily for Byakuya the food arrived. Feke served Byakuya first. "You will be impressed Captain Kuchiki-sama Mizu is the best chef and is very skilled". Feke quickly turned from Byakuya to Yoruichi and placed her food in front of her. "For Yoruichi-sama a Feke chopped meat sandwich and fried potato wedges, along with a peach milkshake. I watched over the preparation for the shake myself and made sure chef used the finest peaches." He smiled at Yoruichi; his smile was now as big as Zimbabwe. "If there is anything else you need just ask."

"Thank you Feke," Yoruichi said with a smile.

Feke turned to Byakuya who did not smile or say anything. "I'll leave you to your meal".

Yoruichi noticed Byakuya staring at her plate. "You should try it Byakuya. It's as close as I can get to a hamburger and fries in the Soul Society. You might like it better than your expensive blowfish". She pointed a potato wedge at Byakuya's plate.

"How can I there is no such dish on the menu?"

"Oh" she placed her left index finger on her cheek, "Oh, you don't say". She smiled and he frowned.

"You know very well this is a traditional Japanese restaurant that is supposed to only serve traditional Japanese dishes". Byakuya voice wasn't as monotone usual and Yoruichi quickly picked up on it.

"Byakuya you almost sound jealous."

"What reason would I have be jealous of Feke, fawning over you for a smile, ridiculous."

"Interesting." Yoruichi took a sip of her milkshake staring at Byakuya the entire time. His slanted his eyes because he knew that wasn't the end and he was right. "Very interesting indeed, here I was thinking you were jealous of me because I was getting special treatment, but I guess I was wrong" she smiled at Byakuya.

Yoruichi's smile radiated attracting Feke back to the table. "Is your smile telling me you like the shake?" Feke placed his hands together in a prayer position as if he was praying for a yes.

"Its delicious Feke, you've outdone yourself." Yoruichi smiled and Byakuya looked back down at his food.

"Next time you come, I want you to try a new flavor. I think you'll like it." Feke finally stopped sweating he leaned in just a little closer and waited for Yoruichi's response.

"A new flavor for me, oh Feke you shouldn't have."

_Oh Feke you really shouldn't have. _"Feke there's no mention of milkshakes on the menu" Byakuya cut into the conversation with his cold voice cutting Feke. Byakuya continued eating not looking at poor Feke.

Poor Feke started to sweat again, "MMMMMillkssshake, it, it, it, is that we hm, try our best to give the captains and nobles what they want", Feke wiped his brow with a hanky, "even if we have to go out of our way. I only use what is already here, no, no special purchases."

Byakuya finally looked up from his meal and noticed a frown on Yoruichi's face. _What's her problem?_

"Feke and we appreciate it," Yoruichi turned to Feke the frown was gone, "that is why so many of us frequent here and will continue to do so," she smiled at Feke it seemed to calm his nerves.

Feke turned to Byakuya whose attention went back to his meal. "Is there anything else?"

"No" Byakuya responded without bothering to look at Feke.

Yoruichi placed her hand on Feke's forearm pulling his attention away from Byakuya. "We're good thank you, Feke." Feke left and Byakuya and Yoruichi ate in silence. Byakuya looked from his finished meal and noticed Yoruichi finished her shake but barely touched her food.

Feke noticed too when he came to check on the table "Was the food not to your liking?"

"No, I am just not as hungry as I thought. I'll take it home."

"In that case I'll take it box it up for you". He smiled at Yoruichi then turned to Byakuya, in a very serious tone he asked, "We'll there be anything else?"

"No."

Yoruichi placed her hand on the back of her neck. "Maybe I should go see Soi Fon after we leave. I just don't want to make things worse. Maybe I should I just let it go, hmm, I certainly don't want to break it anymore sometimes what is broken can't be fixed." _Do you believe that Byakuya? That things broken and can never be fixed- She_ looked at him with her golden I questioning looking for an answer.

_Is that why you're back Yoruichi trying to fix what is broken?_ _Are you asking me if its possible or are you telling me its not? _His eyes answered back with confusion.

"I just won't push," she said softly.

"Your food." Feke handed Yoruichi the bag. "As ways it was an honor to serve the both of you"

Byakuya and Yoruichi left the restaurant. It was already dark. The sky was clear and the air was cool. Yoruichi stop for a moment just about 15 yards from the restaurant. She placed her arms behind her back and looked up at the half moon shining brightly. "It's a nice night."

"Yes."

"Byakuya." Byakuya frowned as he heard Ukitake call out his name. "Yoruichi" the gentle white haired captain yelled as he and Shunsui approached.

"Ukitake, Shunsui, long time no see." Yoruichi greeted the older captains.

"Are you guys going to have dinner at Yasu's?"

"No", Byakuya quickly responded.

Shunsui turned to Yoruichi and added, "You two should come have a drink with us."

"I can't"_ Byakuya lets end our night here before one of us pushes_ "but Byakuya can." Byakuya frowned at Yoruichi but before he could say anything Yoruichi added, "don't worry about me have some fun with Ukitake and Shunsui, one drink wouldn't hurt."

"Yoruichi is right Byakuya one drink wouldn't hurt." Ukitake hit Byakuya hard on the shoulder and laugh.

Byakuya turned his head to Ukitake, that very same moment Yoruichi said, "Good Night" Byakuya quickly turned back around but Yoruichi was gone.

* * *

Velveteen: Alright Byakuya and Yoruichi went out on a date.

Peace in Chaos: I know Byakuya did ask her out didn't he, Byakuya is making moves without knowing it, LOL

Velveteen: And he was jealous of Feke, c'mon Byakuya Feke

Peace in Chaos: Who knows maybe Yoruichi is into balding men that sweat when they get nervous. Byakuya says he was not jealous though he didn't like all that fawning and Yoruichi was kinda flirting for food.

Velveteen: Maybe it was because Byakuya's new mantra

Peace in Chaos: "Yoruichi Shihoin is a beautiful demon cat", Byakuya must get a t-shirt that says that.

Velveteen: Senbonzakura even made an appearance.

Peace in Chaos: We have so decided in the Byakuya x Yoruichi FC on BA that Sen is a ByaYoru shipper. I guess Miko isn't here so I'll-

Miko: I am here my eyes are just hurting.

Peace in Chaos: Sorry to hear that.

Miko: Sorry it's your fault. I now have the visual of Urahara and Soi Fon sexing on a futon. Thank you for that.

Peace in Chaos: Wha who said they were sexing. I said the spent the night together

Miko: You said she grabbed his naked butt

Peace in Chaos: You've been kinda down since there's no candy in Fantasy now and there hasn't been any candy in the Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat

Miko: What, I wanted ByaYoru candy not SoiUra laffy taffy

Peace in Chaos: Yeah you probably want that ByaYoru hard candy, but that's for another discussion. Maybe next time I'll have SoiOmeada on a futon

Miko: You're evil

Peace in Chaos: I was just joking and it's time for me to go.

Thanks for reading this chapter; as always please leave a comment or review. Until next time … peace


	21. That Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Sorry for such a long delay but I've got a lot going on right now. I do thank you guys for hanging and continuing to read this, your response have been encouraging. Thank you so much for the reviews and comments as well as the favs! The last chapter I added a little more to the SoiUra relationship I've been sprinkling in every once in awhile. I already know how Miko feels but I want to know what the rest of you think :). So when it comes to SoiUra you all prefer the random tablespoon, the cup full like last chapter, or you don't care either way?

* * *

_That woman! _Byakuya started walking away without a word to Ukitake and Shunsui.

_"Hey Byakuya where are you going?" _Ukitake questioned but Byakuya continued to walk away.

"Home" Byakuya mumble without bothering to turn around.

"What's with him?" Ukitake raised an eyebrow at Byakuya's response.

"We may have interrupted his evening plans." Shunsui gave Ukitake a sly smile.

"You think?"

Shunsui adjusted his straw hat downward. "Who really knows with Captain Kuchiki, but from his determined steps I'm certain he had other plans and they didn't include drinks with us".

The two old friends watched as Byakuya disappeared into the darkness.

Byakuya was not happy with Yoruichi's decision to leave him with Ukitake and Shunsui. _The nerve of that woman leaving me with those two, first she spends most of the night talking about Captain Soi Fon and Urahara and when she wasn't doing that she was going on with Feke yet she came to find me. _Byakuya stopped._ That is right she did come to find me she even said she did. The question is why. Why did she really come? _Byakuya started walking again this time even faster._ Did she really think I wanted to hear about Captain Soi Fon and Urahara or spend an evening watching her get friendly with underlings? What was she thinking? She knew I didn't want to talk about them in the past why would I want to talk about them now Byakuya sighed heavily. "_That woman, I just don't understand her._"_

Byakuya entered his home hoping a good night sleep would shake Yoruichi from his mind, but it did not work. The next morning that woman was still on his mind, but Byakuya did not let it distract him this time. He thought it would be best to focus on his duties and to push the demon cat as far out of his mind as possible. Byakuya buried himself in work instead of trying to figure out Yoruichi or a solution to the "situation". He had done a month's worth of work in just a few hours and his body was paying the price. Byakuya's neck started to bother him and his eyes were tired.

Byakuya decided to take a short break. He placed his pen down and closed his eyes immediately came back to his mind._ "Shihoin Yoruichi", _he softly said her name.

"Kuchiki Byakuya", Yoruichi said softly pulling Byakuya's eyes up. _So you just sit and think about me at your desk, Byakuya-bo. _Yoruichi smiled but did not say anything.

Byakuya saw the smile as a sign of trouble. _What's she doing here? _Byakuya stared at Yoruichi standing his doorway. He didn't say he just watched as Yoruichi sauntered over to him. He was lost in the movement of her hips.

Yoruichi's words cut into Byakuya's thoughts. "I take it you didn't go out drinking with Ukitake and Shunsui last night".

"No."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't come by."

Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi smiled arrogantly_. Was she expecting me to show up on her doorstep again last night because I had been drinking? _"You know drinking with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyōraku isn't a requirement_."_

Yoruichi leaned over his desk and gently placed her right pointer finger between his downward eyebrows the causing his frown to soften. "I'm glad you know it's not a requirement". _You can come over whenever you want to Byakuya_. She stared into his steely eyes as she pulled her finger away.

_Of course I know it's not requirement, that is what I just said. I don't need to drink to deal with you. Apparently your time away has caused you to forget who I am. _Byakuya's frown returned. "Yoruichi, I have work to do." Byakuya picked up his pen and started writing a new report. "Is there something that you want?"

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I just wanted to see you just so we could talk some more or that I wanted to see you again last night but you didn't show up. _"I was in the area and thought I'd stop by."

Byakuya continued working and without looking up he responded, "I have reports to finish."

"Always the diligent worker Byakuya-bo," Byakuya ignored Yoruichi's comment, "I'll leave you to your work."

Byakuya frowned at the nickname and curtly responded, "Good"_ You're not going to trap me in your little game today.  
_

"Byakuya, you're probably even going to work through lunch"

_I'll work through lunch if I want but you'll just go on about how I work all the time and I don't want you stay any longer_, "No, I am not"

"Good"

Byakuya frowned again. He continued working on his report ignoring Yoruichi.

Yoruichi took advantage of Byakuya's determination to ignore her. "Now you can take me to lunch. I'll see you at 1:00 PM."

_Lunch! Lunch take you to lunch. _"Yoruichi" Byakuya held his head up but Yoruichi was gone. "That woman, she did it again." _ I just don't understand her. She wants me to take her to lunch after she left me last night hoping I'd go out drinking. Why so I'd end up at her door again? She really thought I would end up on your doorstep again last night cause I had a drink. _Byakuya dropped the pen down on the desk_. Did she want me to end up back at her door again? She did tell me not to go out drinking with Captains Ukitake and Shunsui, but then practically cornered me to go out with them only hours later? _Byakuya lightly shook his head trying to shake the thoughts of Yoruichi wanting him away._ No, she only did it so she could tease me that's all, it was a setup. I'd end up at her quarters again and if I fell asleep again she'd let me have it this time. That's has got to be the reason._

Byakuya picked up his pen and started writing, but quickly placed the pen back down._ What was that "drinking isn't requirement" statement about? Was she saying that because she meant it or just because I said it first? No, she said it because I said it, and she just wants a free lunch. She can go to lunch by herself._

Byakuya started on his report again. He continued working until it was 12:57 PM when his grandfather arrived.

"Hello grandfather." _Today you have perfect timing_.

"Good Byakuya, I wanted to talk to you." Yoruichi arrived interrupting Ginrei. Ginrei turned and greeted Yoruichi, "Yoruichi how nice to see you.

"It is very nice to see you as well".

Byakuya interjected, "Yoruichi, I will not be able to attend lunch with you; I need to discuss some matters with my grandfather."

Ginrei turned to Byakuya and sternly responded, "Nonsense, Byakuya, you should've told me you had plans". He ignored Byakuya's surprised look and turned his attention to Yoruichi. "You two enjoy your lunch, Byakuya and I can talk anytime."

Byakuya was surprised by his grandfather's words. Byakuya shifted his eyes to the side not looking at Ginrei or Yoruichi. _The one time as of late I wanted you to interrupt my work and plans you don't do it. You instead-_

"No," Yoruichi gently shook her head, "it is ok I don't to take Byakuya away from his duties. If you need to talk to him he's all yours."

Yoruichi's comments shocked Byakuya and he quickly tried to read her intention._ What? You have no problems taking from my duties or interrupting them. _Byakuya humph quietly while staring at Yoruichi and his grandfather_. At least now you'll leave and grandfather and I can go on without our discussion._

"Oh no, Yoruichi please take him, what Byakuya any I need to discuss can wait."

Byakuya was even more shocked at Ginrei's statement all he could do is stare in disbelief at the elder Kuchiki. _I can't believe you fell for that woman's line._

A smile of satisfaction crept over Yoruichi's face after hearing Ginrei's comment. "Why don't you join us?"

"No, no, I don't want to intrude."

_You don't want to intrude it's too late for that grandfather._

"Byakuya, I'll talk to you later. Yoruichi, it was a pleasure as always."

_Great now I am stuck going to lunch with Yoruichi and I still have to have that discussion with grandfather, which will more than likely be about the "situation."_

"Before you go I wanted make sure you got this", Yoruichi handed Ginrei small red envelop. Ginrei promptly left after taking the envelope.

_That envelope had the Shihoin seal, but if it is a clan matter than it should've gone to me._

Yoruichi turned back to Byakuya, "Are you ready?"

_If must go I will not be staying for along time. _"Yoruichi, I cannot stay out long. I have a meeting to prepare for this afternoon."

"Oh" Yoruichi made no attempt to mask her disappointment. The small word had a resounding sound of sadness causing a twinge of guilt to shoot through Byakuya. "Its OK, I think I know the perfect place. Let' s go Byakuya."

Yoruichi flash stepped away and Byakuya followed. Yoruichi lead Byakuya deep into the Shihoin territory. They did not stop until they reached a small stand.

Byakuya took one look the humble stand and decided he was not eating here. _This is a shack there isn't even a place to sit._

"Byakuya don't let the appearance fool you, Mojo Kojo has the best sushi in all of the Soul Society and they're super fast. The perfect place for a quick meal."

Despite the modest appearance the stand was incredibly busy. Byakuya and Yoruichi had to wait in line much to Byakuya's dismay. The line moved quickly but not quickly enough for Byakuya's pleasing. When he and Yoruichi finally made it to the front of the line he had already decided he was not going to eat anything.

A gentle faced middle aged gentleman greeted the both with a smile "Yoruichi-sama, what would you like today?"

"The usual Jeffery."

"Right away and what will you be having sir?"

Byakuya quickly responded, "Nothing."

Yoruichi looked at Byakuya's stoned face out the corner of her eye. She turned her attention back to Jeffery. "Jeffery please add a number 21 to my order and turn it up a notch".

Byakuya slanted his eyes at Yoruichi. _Turn it up a notch?_

Polo's speed at cooking almost rivaled Byakuya's speed at flash stepping the food was finished in minutes and it was a lot of food. Byakuya's eye grew wide at the huge box of food placed before them.

"Thanks Jeffery, Thanks Polo." Yoruichi handed the box to Byakuya weight surprised him a little. "Let's go Byakuya."

_Is all this really for one person?_

Yoruichi led Byakuya to a clearing away from other the patrons. They sat on the grass under a shady pine. Yoruichi hungrily looked at the tasty dishes before her. "Byakuya are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I am sure." Byakuya sat in amazement and watched Yoruichi inhale enough food for two men in a matter of minutes.

She finally paused. "Oh yeah, this is good. Byakuya you don't know what you're missing."

_I am surprise you can even taste the food. Where is it going? Byakuya made the mistake of running his eyes over Yoruichi's body. He was entranced as his eyes moved slowly across her mocha skin upward from her bare arms to her bare shoulders over, he fought the urge to touch the velvety skin. He certainly wasn't thinking of her as a fellow clan leader as his eyes moved up the length her neck to her mouth. He swallowed hard as he watched her lick a drop of shrimp sauce from the corner of her mouth. Her lips were moving but he didn't hear what she was saying until she said _"Byakuya_"._

_Byakuya shift his glance downward, Yoruichi Shihoin is a beautiful demon cat but evil, which means her mouth is evil too._

"Byakuya"

"What?"

"Would you like to Byakuya? I'll make sure it's a night to remember."

The statement caught him off guard; Byakuya thought he have misheard due to the sudden blood drain from his brain. Byakuya looked up just in time to Yoruichi suck a little sauce from the tip of her ring finger._ She is evil. _Byakuya shifted his glanced to the side_. I have got to shake these thoughts from my mind. She's beautiful but evil. _"What?"

"Would you like to attend the Shihoin Celebration?"

_What Shihoin celebration?_ "The Shihoin Celebration, hmm, it'll depend on my schedule."

"You should come Byakuya it'll be an incredible event. It'll be a glorious celebration for Ai". Yoruichi eat a little more food and Byakuya just watched. "So what is your meeting about this afternoon?"

"Meeting, oh the meeting nothing you'd be interested in." _I certainly can't tell you that it is a 15-minute meeting with my men regarding the implementation of two new rules for the barracks. _

_Byakuya if I wasn't interested I wouldn't have asked, but I am not going to push. "_I hope it's not about a secret attack on the Shihoin clan".

"No of course not".

Byakuya's stone face and serious tone immediately let Yoruichi know Byakuya did not get the joke. "It was a joke Byakuya." She placed her hand on his forearm the skin-to-skin contact was so warm and inviting to Byakuya it made him almost forget where they were and how long its been since they were able to be together like they were today. It was like old times just the two of them no pressure, no burdens, no painful memories.

Then suddenly Yoruichi pulled her hand back. The warmth of her touch was still there but something was missing and Byakuya started once again to feel uncomfortable.

"Byakuya, it was so sweet of you to come to lunch just to spend time with me."

Byakuya frowned at the insinuation he knew it could only lead to trouble. "You know if you keep that up your face is going to get stuck like that"_. _Yoruichi put her right finger between his downward shifted eyebrows and again the frown melted away. She removed her finger.

The frown immediately returned, "Yoruichi I" Byakuya paused as Yoruichi popped a super spicy tuna roll into his mouth. The spicy flavors danced in his mouth. Byakuya closed his eyes as the delightful taste took over causing him to make an "hmm" sound.

Byakuya opened his eyes to see Yoruichi smiling at him. He quickly shifted his eye to the pine behind her not want to risk getting caught up in her eyes. "I should be leaving to prepare from my meeting."

"Fine, I can't eat another bite anyway."

As soon as Yoruichi said that Byakuya's eyes went to the seven remaining spicy tuna rolls. Yorucihi noticed and quickly closed the box. _When did she start eating spicy foods? Then again it's been 100 years who knows how much she has changed. _

"I am ready when you are Byakuya."

They soon arrived at the 6th Division. Byakuya wasted no time and rushed to his office. Byakuya immediately walked in and stood behind his desk hoping Yoruichi would soon.

"Next time we go out to eat"

Byakuya quickly interjected, "I can't" _I can't go through another lunch like today. I've got to find a way to deal with you. _

"Can't or won't Byakuya? You don't want to go out an eat with me anymore." Yoruichi's disappointment showed in her eyes. It reminded Byakuya of a sad kitten.

He didn't like seeing that look in her eye, "It's not that it's just that I have a lot of responsibilities I can't just run off to eat with you".

"I understand, next time you'll decide the time and the place. OK"

"OK_" At least_ _this will give me time to find a way to deal with you._

"I'll leave you to prepare for your meeting." Yoruichi turned around to leave.

Byakuya noticed the box of super spicy tuna rolls on his desk. He quickly picked it up. "Yoruichi wait your sushi".

She stopped in the doorway and turned her head to the side, "They're yours I got them for you."

She was gone before Byakuya could say anything. There was a slight curl up of the corners of his mouth "That woman," he whispered softly He sat down and immediately opened the box and started eating the sushi. His mouth filled with flavor from every bite. He was down to the last roll when his grandfather returned to his office.

"Byakuya, we need to talk."

* * *

Velveteen: Byakuya and that woman went out again.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, they did.

Miko: Byakuya is starting to have a problem saying,"No" to that woman.

Peace in Chaos: That woman is under his skin, LOL. It's interesting that he calls her that woman now. That is one of my favorite ByaYoru moments. Byakuya is all like that woman blah blah to Zommari but then Byakuya pictures her in a dreamlike form smiling with her blowing in the wind.

Velveteen: Speaking of dreaming I wonder what kind of night he was dreaming about while watching that woman eat eat lunch :)

Miko: I know it was naughty.

Peace in Chaos: Naughty Byakuya is the best Byakuya and no one can bring out the naughty Byakuya side like that woman, I mean Yoruichi.

Thanks for reading this chapter as always. Please leave a comment or review. Until next time peace :)


	22. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: Thanks guys for hanging in with this story. I originally planed to end this story by chapter 21 LOL but I enjoying writing it I hope you're enjoying reading it. I was ill when I wrote most of this so I hope it's not flaky. Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and of course continuing to read the story.

* * *

Ginrei looked down at Byakuya. "Byakuya do you have any other plans I should know about or do you have time to talk now?"

After seeing the stern look on Ginrei's weathered face he knew the "talk" would not be a pleasant one. "No, grandfather, I am available." Byakuya pushed the box to the side.

Ginrei's eyes moved the one sushi roll left in the box he raised an eyebrow. "No time to eat or you couldn't eat?" Ginrei saw Byakuya's perplexed look and decided to move on. "No matter, we need to talk about Yoruichi's visit today."

Byakuya breathed heavily and prepared himself for another one of his grandfather's speeches. Byakuya thought it would be best to meet his grandfather head on. "Grandfather it was just **lunch** nothing more and nothing less".

"Byakuya with you and Yorucihi there's always more and nothing less, but we've already had that discussion before. From your defensive response maybe I should be worried and we should have another discussion."

"Grandfather, there is no need to worry or to have another discussion. I just wanted you know it was just lunch. If she has returned then it is in the best interest of the Kuchiki clan if we have a civil relationship. "

"Very good Byakuya, but I am not here because of your lunch I am here because of this." Ginrei handed Byakuya the invitation Yoruichi had given him.

Byakuya quickly read the invite.

_Kuchiki Ginrei,_

_ On the 30__th__ day of March the Shihoin clan will be celebrating Ai's birth and life, as one of her oldest friends we would love for you to attend. Please RSVP with your number of guest by March 23._

_So this is the Shihoin celebration Yoruichi was talking about its in less than two weeks. I know grandfather is going to ask me to attend with him. That will give me two weeks to come up with a strategy to deal with that woman. I'll be prepared next time for the demon cat. _

"Byakuya are you finished?" Ginrei's monotone voiced sliced through Byakuya's thoughts.

"Yes, Grandfather. _This would be the ideal time for me to decline and send my grandfather as representative of the clan. There is really no need for me to attend if he goes. He is Ai-sama's friend and an ideal representative for the Kuchiki clan._ "I am sure you will be attending as a representative of the clan."

"No"

Byakuya stared in shock at the elder Kuchiki. _Why would he decline the invitation?_ "Grandfather you will not be attending, _I certainly don't to go in your place you know I do not care for social gatherings_, but it will do well for the Kuchiki-Shihoin relations."

"I didn't say I would not attend. I am going as one of Ai's oldest friends", Ginrei took the invitation from Byakuya's hand, "and you will be attending as the representative of the Kuchiki clan. I wanted to make sure you cleared your calendar for that night and made any necessary arrangements so that you could attend. Ai's husband, Prince Az, will be there and it is not every day that a member of the royal family makes an appearance in the Soul Society. This is a great opportunity for the Kuchiki clan. We need to put our best foot forward and ensure that his royal highness continues to associate the name Kuchiki with dignity and honor. "

"I understand, grandfather," _I understand that I will have to develop a strategy that does not involve leaving early, and we will apparently be spending some time with Prince Az._

More than a week had passed and Byakuya had not seen Yoruichi since their lunch. He knew she was still in the Soul Society because he would often search out her spiritual pressure. He tried to justify his actions by telling himself he was doing it to avoid a surprise visit from his favorite demon cat.

Byakuya had skipped breakfast and worked continuously even through his normal lunch hour, his stomach took offense to being ignored and started to grumble. Byakuya's mind drifted back to the wonderful spicy tuna rolls and the even spicier woman that gave them to him. He drifted into a daydream, in which he and Yoruichi were having lunch under the same shady pine. He laid his head in her lap. Byakuya relaxed in his seat as he remembered the softness of her lap. He then imagined Yoruichi feeding him one of those delicious tuna rolls. The spicy tuna roll she had feed him the other day had been the best sushi he'd had in his life. His taste buds longed for that flavor again.

Byakuya's daydream was abruptly interrupted as he felt a faint spiritual pressure quickly approaching. He knew it wasn't his favorite demon cat. Byakuya opened his eyes to see Soi Fon standing in his doorway.

"Captain Kuchiki" Soi Fon entered Byakuya's office her face blank. "I am here to deliver a message".

_A message, maybe it's a message from Yoruichi_ Byakuya proceeded to mentally kick himself after the thought crossed his mind; _I am so hungry I can't think straight_. "Go ahead."

The petite captain moved closer to Byakuya's desk. "A member of the royal family will be visiting for an undisclosed reason. You have been selected to escort the royal entourage to an undisclosed location. You will not speak to anyone else about this assignment. I will contact you with more information when deemed necessary". Soi Fon quickly left.

_It would not be a surprise if my grandfather had something to do with this assignment. I certainly wouldn't put it pass him to make a suggestion like this to Ai-sama. It would reflect highly on the clan but it would also be a way for him to test my reactions to spending even more time with Yoruichi. "_Yoruichi" he softly spoke her name, "I wonder if she had something to do with this, no she is probably too busy with the arrangements for the celebration and apparently she's too busy to even think about me. She didn't even stop by when she was at the 8th Division, which isn't far from here. " Byakuya sighed heavily. _I don't care. I don't need to see her anyway. She is just a distraction". _

Byakuya's stomach growled loudly, _Yet another distraction. _The taste of the spicy tuna roll was still on his mind. Byakuya gave into the taste temptation. He thought it would best if he sent one of his men to MoJo Kojo's to get the rolls. He certainly didn't want to run into Yoruichi with a number 21 from MoJo Kojo's.

Moments later Byakuya was staring down at a young recruit named Sai. "Sai, I need for you to get a #21 from MoJo Kojo and **make sure** you tell the cook to turn it up a notch."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki, right away, Captain Kuchiki" the young recruit nervously responded. His big brown eyes avoided Byakuya's hard gaze as much as possible.

"That is all you may go."

Permission to leave took some of the weight off the young man's shoulders, but poor Sai almost tripped over his feet as he tried to hurry and leave. The young man flash stepped has fast as he could to MoJo Kojo. Sai's speed was the main reason he was chosen to get Byakuya's lunch he was the one of the fastest men in the 6th Division.

Sai sighed as he saw the long line. It was almost two and Sai began to worry that he would displease Byakuya by returning late with his lunch. This was his first solo mission and he didn't want to blow it. Sai finally made it to the front of the line.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'd like a number …" Sai froze, as he couldn't remember the number, "it's a number two with a turnip, no, it's nachos, that can't be right."

"Hate to rush you kid, but there's a long line", Jeffery lowered his voice, "maybe you should go to the back of the line and try to remember."

"No, I can't do that Captain Kuchiki would kill me," a panicky Sai responded loudly.

A melodic voice questioned from behind, "Did you say Captain Kuchiki?"

Sai quickly turned around, his big brown eyes blinked with surprise after seeing Yoruichi standing behind him. "Yes, Commander Shihoin, Captain Kuchiki sent me to get his lunch," he held his down, "but I can't remember what he wants."

"Don't worry" Yoruichi winked at Sai, "Jeffery he wants a number 21 and turn it up notch".

Sai couldn't believe it he just smiled as relief filled his body. "That's it, that's it, "his gapped-tooth smile grow larger than Montana, "you're amazing Commander Shihoin, you saved my life. Thank you".

"No problem". _I knew you'd love the number 21 Byakuya_.

The number 21 was finished in minutes. Sai took the box then turned to Yoruichi once more. "Thank you again". He rushed back to the 6th Division headquarters. The young man was so nervous he almost dropped the box on the desk before handing Byakuya the box.

"You may leave." Byakuya opened the box as soon Sai left the office. His mouth watered for the spicy sensation, but just as he picked up the first tuna roll he felt, "Yoruichi" Yoruichi walked in just as he dropped the tuna roll back in the box. Byakuya then closed the box subtly. "Yoruichi what brings you by?" He pushed the carryout box a little to the side and shifted it behind some papers on his desk.

_Oh so you want to play no spicy tuna rolls do you? _ "I was just passing through and thought I'd stop by".

_I haven't seen you in a week, but now you want to stop by. _"Yoruichi, I have quite a bit of work to tend to so-."

"What's in the box?" Yoruichi smiled mischievously at Byakuya. Her eyes were full of play as they zeroed in on the box.

"Nothing"

_Let's play._ "Oh well in that case you wouldn't mind me taking it." Before he could say anything the box was in Yoruichi's hands. "Nothing feels a little heavy."

Yoruichi started to open the box. Byakuya managed to place one hand on the box before Yoruichi could open it. "Yoruichi give that back"

Yoruichi moved quickly to the other side of the office. "Why it's nothing? Surely Byakuya Kuchiki-" Yoruichi stopped as Byakuya appeared right in front of her trying to block her path. _Wow, you really have grown haven't you? _She looked up at him she could tell by his frown he wanted his "nothing".

"Give it to me," Byakuya barked.

Yoruichi smiled and then vanished. "You want me to give you nothing."

Byakuya turned around to see Yoruichi leaning on his desk with the box in her out stretched hands. _She's toying with me. _ "Keep it up demon cat (the nickname once again brought a wicked smile to Yoruichi's face) or I'll" Byakuya went for the box but Yoruichi was not fooled she twirled quickly out of the way.

Yoruichi laughed, "Or you'll do what?" Byakuya appeared right behind her. He was so close their bodies made contact briefly but it was enough to cause a bolt of lightning to travel through them, Yoruichi couldn't move even has she felt him move closer, and then there was definite contact between his front and her back. The heat of their bodies mixed. Byakuya expected her to move but she didn't. Their nearness made him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. A part of him was enjoying the closeness a bit too much. He wasn't playing the game anymore he had forgotten about the box in her hand. All Byakuya could think about was the woman holding the box. He draped his arm over her shoulder reaching for what she believed to be the box.

Yoruichi could have easily escaped Byakuya's movements had slowed down considerably as if they were filled with hesitation, but Yoruichi did not try to move. She was lost in the heat of their nearness. Yoruichi enjoyed the feel of him so close to her. She did not move until she heard the rumble of his tummy the foreign sound awakened her senses bringing the reality of the situation to the forefront. In a second she went from completely at ease to uncomfortable.

She broke away in a burst of speed before Byakuya could wrap his arm around her. "I have to go, Byakuya", she said without looking directly at him. Byakuya's words were caught in his throat so he did not say anything he just stared at her. She handed him the box and headed for the door in one fluid motion. She was gone before Byakuya could turn around. Yoruichi rushed away from the 6th Division. Byakuya monitored her spiritual pressure as she moved further away. Part of him screamed run after her, but it wasn't loud enough to silence his rational side. He was holding the box in his hand and that meant the game was over. If he went after her now it would be for another reason and he didn't want to put himself in that position.

Yoruichi finally stopped about a quarter of a mile from the Shihoin compound. "What was that?" She asked herself question even though she knew the answer. "It's Byakuya-bo; he's even slept in my lap. He was reaching for the box it was just part of the game. He just wanted to win, nothing more." Yoruichi took one step forward and then stopped as a warm breeze caressed her back reigniting the sensations she felt early from Byakuya's contact. Yoruichi instinctively looked back for a moment to see if he was there. She shook her head lightly and whispered, "Of course not the game is over".

Yoruichi continued on to the Shihoin compound she needed something to do anything suddenly she had quite a bit of energy to burn up and her tag partner was the one person she didn't want to see right now. She met the delivery guy from MoJo Kojo's on her way to her office. She sat down and starting eating her meal at the same time Byakuya started eating his #21 at his desk. Byakuya and Yoruichi both thought the food was good but there was something missing. Neither of them was willing to admit it, but their favorite dishes from MoJo Kojo's weren't nearly as good as when they ate separately as they were when they were together.

The next morning Byakuya was determined to get his work done. The moment he and Yoruichi shared yesterday kept playing on his mind and had made it very hard for him to concentrate on work yesterday. Byakuya took a few minutes to organize his desk perfectly. Then he started working on the first report. Byakuya did not finish the first line before he felt a too familiar spiritual pressure approaching.

"Good morning, grandfather."

"Good morning, I can't stay long. I just wanted to know about the gift you've chosen for Ai."

"Gift, I was just going to have one of our shopkeepers to pick out something."

"Unbelievable, this isn't something for some random noble this something for Ai. She is the second most powerful member of the Shihoin and one of the most respected nobles in Soul Society and Royal Realm. You don't just get some random trinket." Ginrei's face showed as much disappointment as his thick mustache would allow, "Byakuya you will chose a gift for her and to make sure it's a memorable gift I'll find someone to help you". Ginrei walked out of the office.

Byakuya continued to work uninterrupted for two hours before his grandfather returned. "Byakuya it's time to take a break. I found someone to go shopping with you. It shouldn't take too long she knows what she's doing."

Byakuya cringed inside slightly from the words "she knows what she's doing." Then he saw Rukia. He felt some relief as Rukia walked through the door.

Nii-sama, Ginrei-sama", Rukia bowed to the elder Kuchiki.

"Good Rukia you're already here, excellent."

Byakuya finally felt fully relieved. _Rukia will go to a couple of Kuchiki shops and I'll just let her pick out something it should take less than an hour._

"Let's go Rukia."

"Yes, sir"

"Grandfather, I thought-"

"Byakuya, Rukia is here to help me with something before she returns to the human world. Don't worry your help will be along soon. Let's go Rukia."

"Very well." _As long as it's not Yoruichi I don't care who it is as long as they hurry. _ Byakuya went back to working on his report as soon as Ginrei and Rukia took their leave. More than 10 minutes had passed and still no secret shopper helper. It did give Byakuya time to finish his report. Byakuya closed his eyes. _Where is she? I want to get this over with, I guess my grandfather chose someone that doesn't understand the value my time. Someone like "_Yoruichi_" _he frowned. He finally sensed her spiritual pressure. He knew she was close too close. He felt her finger touch his brow.

"I told you your face is going to get stuck like that." Byakuya opened his eyes to see Yoruichi smiling at him. He wondered how long she'd be there and how was she able to keep creeping up on him. "More importantly don't frown when you say may name. It should bring a smile to your face."

Byakuya took Yoruichi's hand to remove her finger from his forehead. "You think too highly of yourself Shihoin Yoruichi."

"And lately you seem to be thinking about me a lot Kuchiki Byakuya". She smiled a smile mixed with arrogance and mischief. "Is that what you do Byakuya sit at your desk and think about me?"

Byakuya masked his surprise and the truth behind of the accusation with a stone face. "Apparently your time away hasn't softened your conceit".

_I'll take that as yes since you avoided answering the question. _Yoruichi continued smiling at Byakuya not saying a word and that worried him.

"Yoruichi I don't have time to play right now."

"Byakuya there's always time to play."

"Wrong."

"Right, your report can wait until later."

"I have other plans not a report."

"Other plans."

"Yes, an important appointment and it will take up a considerable amount of time."

"Oh really"

"She will be arriving soon so you should leave."

"She, your appointment is with a woman." Yoruichi's eyes slanted slightly and her smile was gone and so was her playful demeanor. A more serious Yoruichi had replaced the playful one.

Yoruichi's reaction lit a fire in Byakuya's eyes. "Yes" Byakuya waited to see if she would tease him or make a move to leave and when she did neither Byakuya wanted to add a little more just to see how she would react, "we're actually going shopping." Yoruichi's faced changed again but Byakuya couldn't tell what was going in Yoruichi's head.

"I am surprised you're going to spend a considerable amount of time during the middle of the day to go shopping".

"One must do what one must do". Yoruichi's eyes slanted as a quick appearance of smirk flashed across Byakuya's lips then disappeared. He relaxed back in his seat a little "So it would be best if you leave now."

"Why is she the jealous type?"

Byakuya didn't respond right away, he instead tried to read her eyes, but suddenly that was like reading a blank page. She was purposely hiding her reaction from him. _Maybe you're the one that's jealous. _"I don't have time for this Yoruichi, I have an important appointment."

"Yes you do, good thing it's with me ". Yoruichi smiled smugly as if she won another one of their games of tag.

"What?"

"Ginrei asked me to help you find a gift for Ai." Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi smiled. "Now we get to spend **a considerable amount of time** shopping."

"No since it's just you we can hurry back so I can finish my work," Byakuya responded with a serious face.

This time Yorucihi was the one with the frown. Byakuya and Yoruichi moved at the same time to get up from Byakuya's desk. It was the first time they realized Byakuya was still holding Yoruichi's hand. The feel of her hand in his was so natural. It was a bit too natural so Byakuya immediately let her hand go. Then he moved away from the desk.

"Let's go Yoruichi," Byakuya said as he headed to the door, "I have work to return to."

"I guess this means you won't be holding my hand while shopping," Yoruichi mumbled too low for Byakuya to hear.

Byakuya walked swiftly with Yoruichi at his right shoulder. He decided to speak to Yoruichi only when necessary. Yoruichi knew he was upset and let him pout in silence. They stopped at the first Kuchiki shop. The shop specialized in items for the home. Byakuya would pick an item and Yoruichi would shake her head indicating "no". They moved on to the second shop it specialized in sunglasses again Byakuya was unable to find something to gain a yes from Yoruichi. He and Yoruichi moved on to the third shop. The shop specialized in kimonos and fabric. Byakuya held up the first kimono and got a no. Finally after he held up the 11th kimono Yoruichi smiled.

"This is beautiful." Yoruichi admired the black kimono with hand painted purple, lavender, and gold fans painted in a windblown pattern from the bottom to the waist and on the sleeves of the kimono. She ran her fingers over some of the small white chrysanthemums that fell all over the kimono.

"So Ai-sama would like it?"

"Oh yes, but I thinking it's more my style."

Byakuya frowned, "We're not shopping for you." He pulled the kimono away.

"I know, I know but I just can't pass this one up." She smiled innocently at him. She reached for the kimono but Byakuya quickly moved it away.

"Fine" Byakuya turned away just as Yoruichi was about to take the kimono so she could purchase it. He instead took the kimono the counter. Byakuya returned to Yoruichi. "It'll be delivered this afternoon."

"Thank you, Byakuya" she smiled warmly at him but he was determined to stay mad at her but it was getting harder every second.

Byakuya did not want to break so he turned away from her and asked, "Where to now?"

"I know the perfect place." Yoruichi led Byakuya to a bakery. Yoruichi noticed the surprised look on Byakuya's face. "Ai loves sweets believe me the way to win her over is through her stomach."

Yoruichi chose a variety of desserts and created a very expensive sampler platter for Ai. "The platter will be delivered on the afternoon of the 30th so everything will be fresh for the celebration that night."

"Good I can get back to my work."

"I'll walk with you."

"There's no need, I am sure I can manage that by myself." Byakuya's response dripped with condescension.

Yoruichi was starting to get tired of Byakuya's attitude. "Are you sure you don't want me to hold your hand and take you back to your office? _Since you're acting like a brat._"

Byakuya turned around and frowned at Yoruichi. She immediately placed her finger between his slanted eyebrows. "Stop that," he snapped as he removed her hand but remember to let go this time.

"Stop frowning."

"Yoruichi I have had enough of your games today."

"I've had enough of your attitude. You're acting like a brat over what happened earlier. I was just having a little fun and you started it. If you didn't want to the play the game you should've told me in the beginning you're "important appointment" was really shopping. I'll leave to you to your work". She flashed stepped away as soon as the words left her mouth.

_So she didn't know I was talking about her at first. _Byakuya wasn't sure if Yoruichi was jealous or if Byakuya spending his time with someone else only intrigued her, but he did learn one thing from her reaction she wasn't happy about it either way, and that made him a little happy inside.

* * *

AN:

Velveteen: Byakuya daydreams of Yoruichi and spicy tuna rolls

Peace in Chaos: Oh yeah they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, LOL Yoruichi is on her way there, and she got a kimono.

Velveteen: Looks like Byakuya isn't the only one with a little jealous streak

Peace in Chaos: Byakuya tried to play on that too, oh Byakuya-bo trying to make Yoruichi jealous.

Miko: And Yoruichi's competition wasn't even real; he probably did it over the whole Feke thing

Peace in Chaos: Ha ha Feke, I should bring him back; Byakuya needs to try the Feke sandwich and fried potatoes.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as always please leave a review, comment, or PM until next time peace


	23. Oh Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo. I do own Feke, he's all mine

A/N: I finally had time to work on a new update. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for the reviews, comments, favs, and alerts. Wow, it was a surprised to see readers interested in a jealous Yoruichi here you go

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society. The sky was a wonderful shade of blue even the temperature was perfect not too hot and not too cold. Spring was shedding the cold bite of winter and the gray skies of war. Everyone was out and about enjoying the day, all but the 6th. Byakuya hated days like this, this was the kind of day people wanted to slack off and Byakuya took his responsibilities seriously and expected his men and comrades to do the same. He would have to work especially hard today to make sure the 6th did not fall out of line and slack off like the other divisions.

Byakuya had pushed his men all morning to make sure they did not slack off for a moment. He finally gave them a short 30-minute break for lunch, but then he took the remaining 30 minutes of their lunch hour to discuss the amendments in the division's by-laws. He also volunteered his men to help the 4th Division move some supplies that afternoon. Byakuya expected to hear some grumbles but to his surprise the division members practically ran to the 4th after Byakuya dismissed them.

Byakuya had not been able to concentrate on his work since his division members left to aid the 4th and it was quiet too quiet. He sank in his chair and stared at the blank page before him. He could not focus on his work his thoughts went straight to Yoruichi. Her spiritual pressure disappeared yesterday, and that bothered him and he hated that feeling. Byakuya hated needing to know where she was, he hated that a small part of him that worried she was gone again, and he hated that now he was the one slacking off.

Yoruichi on the other hand had plenty to keep her mind occupied as she sat across from an old friend. She and Kūkaku Shiba were caught up in an intense game of shogai. The game was just what Yoruichi needed to get her mind off the stubborn Byakuya. Plus she was also wining which made her happy and stirred the fire up in the dark eyes of the already fiery Shiba clan leader.

The buxom Kūkaku was not one to be defeated so easily. She leaned back and stared at the board and then at Yoruichi. She noticed how focused Yoruichi was. In the past they would laugh and talk during the game but today Yoruichi was only focused on the game. Yoruichi was like a general leading her troops into war and Kūkaku knew she had to shake up things a little or she'd ending up losing a third game to the golden eyed Princess of the Shihoin clan. Kūkaku scratched her shaggy jet-black hair as she tried to think of a move that would change the tide. Kūkaku decided to sacrifice one of her knights in order to take Yoruichi's last silver general.

Yoruichi made an "hmm" sound after seeing Kūkaku's move. Then the demon cat started her attack; she blocked Kūkaku with a pawn. Kūkaku was now trapped and she knew Yoruichi's next move would result in her knight being taken and Yoruichi's general being saved. Kūkaku frowned; she was in Yoruichi's trap and didn't know what to do so she stalled. "So how are the plans going for Ai's birthday celebration?"

"Fine." Yoruichi answered without taking her eyes off the board. Yoruichi was busy planning more moves in her head she continued to keep her eyes on the board. "Are you still coming today to make sure the fireworks setup will work?"

"Of course."

"Good, have you decided to attend the celebration?"

" Ha Ha, and spend evening with a bunch of snobby nobles and shinigami" Kūkaku hovered her hand over her last lance. When Kukaku finally moved the lance a smile crept over Yoruichi's face.

"Just ignore them and spend time with me and the rest of the Shihoin clan." Yoruichi reached for her lance. She played over various scenarios in her head trying to decide the best next move.

"But won't you be spending the entire evening with Kuchiki Byakuya," Kūkaku peered over her teacup and saw Yoruichi's smile disappear, "I'd hate to be a third wheel" she added coolly.

Yoruichi took her eyes off the board for the first time since the game started. Her face was blank. "Byakuya, what makes you that?"

Kūkaku knew she found her advantage after seeing Yoruichi put on her poker face. She took a couple of sips of tea before responding to Yoruichi. "He will be in attendance and he is the head of the Kuchiki clan."

Yoruichi moved her lance, but she moved it in the wrong place. She frowned at the mistake and mental kicked herself for making such a dumb move. Now Kukaku would not have to sacrifice any pieces save her knight. Kukaku promptly moved her knight out of danger causing Yoruichi to rethink her strategy. Yoruichi pondered over the board. Her hand hovered over her lance.

Kūkaku raised an eyebrow and watched Yoruichi intently as she finished her cup of tea. "Is it true that you and Byakuya are dating?"

"What? Who told you that? Byakuya and I aren't dating." Yoruichi moved her lance back to the previous spot.

"I heard that you two have been spending a great deal of time together so much so one would assume you two are dating." Kūkaku took Yoruichi's silver general in a crafty move steaming from Yoruichi's mistake.

"What? We're, we're…" Yoruichi shifted her eyes to the side as she thought of the best answer, "just getting to know each other again." It was the truth and a good answer. She smirked as she moved her lance once again. It was the same move she planned to make two moves ago. She was back on track or so she thought.

"Oh," Kūkaku moved her knight, "my mistake it's just no one spends time with Byakuya, I hear most people still try to avoid him but yet you-."

"Byakuya can be stubborn and arrogant, but he just has a distant personality" Yoruichi moved her golden general positioning it to protect her king. Kūkaku noted the defensive move. Now Yoruichi's lance and golden general were blocking Kūkaku's path. Yoruichi had shifted to a defensive stance despite winning the previous two games taking more of an offensive stance. "There are other factors involved, I mean when it comes to Byakuya it not just about his personality."

Kūkaku wanted to take full advantage of Yoruichi's new defensive strategy. She moved her bishop so she could start a new path. "Oh if you say so, are you going to get to know him some more after you leave here?"

"No, I am actually going to a meeting after I leave here. I have no plans to see Byakuya until the night of the celebration". Yoruichi moved her bishop to derail Kūkaku's new attack. "Sorry but we'll have to finish this later I really need to leave or I am going to be late."

Byakuya decided to leave his office and get some fresh air. A quick walk would give him an opportunity to clear his head. Unfortunately the pathways became full as more and more people came out to enjoy the wonderful day. He hated crowds and was quickly annoyed by the number of people out and about. He started to turn around head back to his office but then he felt a familiar spiritual pressure. He did not think he just followed the spiritual pressure like a hound on a criminal. He was hot on the trail of the demon cat and he wasn't going to stop until he reached her.

Another spiritual pressure started to interfere. The spiritual pressure was massive and started to crush the light trail of spiritual pressure left by the demon cat. That did not matter to Byakuya he continued on, he was drawn to her like metal to a magnet. He turned corner and there she was standing under the shadow of a giant of a man. Byakuya's steely stare moved from the pointy haired giant to the lithe demon cat.

"BYA-KUN!" The pink hair tiny vice captain of the 11th screamed her nickname for Byakuya drawing his attention from the cat and the giant.

Kenpachi barely looked over at Byakuya before turning his attention back to Yoruichi. The demon cat's eyes danced with Byakuya's eyes before turning her attention back to the captain of the 11th.

"Bya-kun" Yachiru pulled on Byakuya's sleeve "Whatcha doing? Do you have any candy?"

The child's questions faded to silence as he watched the demon cat saunter over to him. He didn't even notice that Kenpachi had walked over with her until Yachiru said his name.

"Kenny, it's time to go." She returned to her traveling spot on Kenpachi's back. The giant captain charged forward leaving Byakuya and Yoruichi alone.

"Yoruichi"

"Byakuya"

The silence filled the space in between them. _Byakuya I don't have time to stand here and stare at you all day, but come to think of it that wouldn't be a bad thing._

"Sigh, Byakuya is there something you want?" Yoruichi didn't even notice the question prompted an instinctive response as Byakuya's eyes quickly swept over her body. She instead became annoyed by his non-response. "Byakuya, I have to go or I will be late for the Shinigami Women's Association meeting." Yoruichi turned to leave.

"I" Byakuya stopped as Yoruichi turned back to him. Her golden eyes shined brighter than the sun and Byakuya to a moment to bask in their glow. He didn't find her just to watch her walk away. "I am going to the meeting too, I'll walk with you."

Yoruichi laughed. "Byakuya I said the Shinigami **Women'**s Association meeting." She grinned and shook her head.

"I understood the first time. Rukia is helping my grandfather with something and will not be attending I will instead taking her place."

"Her place-"

"Yes, it is my responsibility. We should leave now or we will be late."

"Who's going to be late? No one but -" Yoruichi flashed stepped away leaving Byakuya stunned for a moment. He quickly went after her. He chased her around corners, over rooftops, and down pathways. They were a blur that most could not see but even those who could not see them could hear Yoruichi's laughter as the raced across they Seireitei.

Yoruichi made it to the doorway first and was promptly greeted by Soi Fon. "Yoruichi-sama you came". She gave Kiyone an evil look prompting the third seat to move quickly, then offered Yoruichi Kiyone's seat .

Byakuya arrived within seconds, Yoruichi turned to him with a smirk. "Ah, it's about you made it Bya-"

"Bya-kun, Bya-kun" interrupted Yachiru as she jumped up on the table. She wasn't the only one as all of the association members, with the exception of Soi Fon who stared at Yoruichi and Nemu who just stared, sighed "Captain Kuchiki" like a bunch of fan girls.

Byakuya didn't say anything he just took a seat. Yoruichi did the same she stared at the members who went on and on about Captain Kuchiki. She couldn't believe the attention he was receiving. _Is the Shinigami Women's Association meeting or the Captain Byakuya Kuchiki fan club? _She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

All the "Captain Kuchiki this and that" and "Bya-kuns" started to annoy Byakuya. The meeting should have started 10 minutes ago. He couldn't believe how they were wasting time instead of starting the meeting. He started to shoo the women away and ask for the meeting to start, but then he noticed Yoruichi sitting watching with her arms folded. He decided to let the women continue showing their admiration.

"Soi Fon"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama"

"Is there an agenda, _or is this meeting only going to be about Captain Kuchiki,_ or what?"

Soi Fon promptly interrupted the Captain Kuchiki attention feast, "Vice President Nanao, what is the agenda for the meeting? We do not need to waste anymore of Yoruichi-sama's time."

"Oh yes the agenda". The woman turned their attention to Nanao. Nanao looked down and saw the first item was the Shinigami Women's Association tea party at the Kuchiki manor. Her eyes quickly darted over to Byakuya and then back to the agenda items. The next agenda item was completion of the new secret room in the Kuchiki manor. Nanao adjusted her round-rimmed glasses and scanned the list for something they could discuss in front of Byakuya. She finally found it the fifth item on the agenda, follow-up with Rangiku. "Rangiku, please go ahead with your follow up item."

The busty strawberry blond moved to the front of the room. "Thank you Nanao, this is the perfect time for a follow-up on my training How to Make Your Uniform Sexy", Rangiku flared her fingers over low cut top," "especially with Captain Kuchiki here." Blush filled the other member's faces. Byakuya's face was like stone; Yoruichi's face was covered in a confused frown.

Nanao waved her hands and shook her head. "We can't do that!"

"Why not he's a man he's knows what's sexy." Rangiku turned to Byakuya to support her claim, but Byakuya ignored the women remained stoned faced.

Yoruichi waited for some response from Byakuya but there was none. _I can't believe he isn't even protesting. Byakuya I can't believe you want them not only to fawn over you but to parade too. No wonder he was so gun ho about coming to the meeting. _

"No Rangiku." Nanao tried to usher Rangiku to her seat.

"C'mon ladies it's the perfect opportunity" Rangiku turned her plea to the other members, " now you can finally see if all my tips work." None of them responded they just sat red-faced and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Rangiku, I dunno", Yoruichi spoke and Byakuya's eyes wondered in her direction, "I dunno what I can do to make my uniform sexy." Her pointer finger played with her choker while her pinkie laid at breast. Byakuya were drawn to the movement her fingers and focused on her ample bosom.

Suddenly Byakuya's thoughts were filled with his fingers replacing Yoruichi's and he was the one toying with the chocker among other things. He wanted to run his fingers over inch of her rich mocha skin. Suddenly his lips were dry. He pulled in his bottom lip in and bit it lightly.

Yoruichi noticed the small action and softly said his name, "Byakuya." His eyes moved to her mouth. All he could think about was how sweet her mouth must be. "Byakuya" she said his name again.

He closed his eyes and turned away. _When did she start wearing that damn choker again?_ He swallowed hard then snapped, "Next topic."

Nanao quickly moved on. "We need to decide on a fundraiser". Nanao tilted her head downward slightly, "Our last fundraiser didn't do so well".

"I know, I know," Yachiru jump pounded her tiny fist against the podium, "a bake sale! We can sell treats to everyone."

Nanao sighed and turned to Yachiru, "The last time we had a bake sale most of the merchandise was eaten before we sold anything."

Yachiru, yelled at the members, "This time don't eat all the goodies save them for the customers!"

Nanao yelled, "You ate the most!" Nanao shook her head. "We need to think of something else."

"I am too hungry to think, lets get something to eat". Yachiru flashed stepped over to Byakuya, "Bya-kun come eat with us, we'll finish the meeting over dinner".

Byakuya sighed he didn't want to spend any more time with the Shinigami Women's Association. He should be at his disk working. _I am going back to my office. _

"Yoruichi-sama are you coming to eat with us?"

"Sure, Soi Fon and I knew the perfect place."

"Boobies is coming", Yachiru smiled, "Bya-kun you should come too."

"Fine."

The meeting was adjourned and they headed to Yasu's. On the way to Yasu's the women met with Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Byakuya don't tell me you plan on keeping all this beauty for yourself?"

Byakuya frowned at Shunsui. Ukitake grabbed Byakuya by the shoulder. "He's just kidding Byakuya".

"We're going to have dinner do you guys wanna come?" Yachiru thought it would be great if they joined them for dinner.

"Dinner with the most beautiful women in the Soul Society," Shunsui tipped his hat to Nanao, "How can we refuse?"

The little party continued on to Yasu's. After they arrived they found several members of the Shinigami Men's Association, Hisagai, Kira, and Iba, were waiting to go in. Ukitatke being the sweetheart he is asked if the three could join them. The woman all agreed.

Byakuya sighed, he only wanted to spend time with Yoruichi not waste his time socializing with the Shinigami Men's and Women's Association. Byakuya did like the fact that Feke wasn't there. A small cheery white haired young lady was their hostess. She ushered the party into their largest private room. The room was large enough to accommodate 12 people comfortably, but the party had 13 members making things tight. Byakuya didn't like crowds so Yoruichi wondered how long he would actually stay. She watched him intently out of the corner of her eye. She saw him frown she figured the crowd of people had already got his nerves and he would be leaving soon.

The real reason Byakuya was frowning was because when he went to sit down next to Yoruichi Soi Fon quickly took the spot. Ukitake was already sitting on the other side of Yoruichi talking to her. Byakuya thought he could at least sit across from her but Shunsui was already there. He had wasted too much time and ended up sitting near the door at the furthest point away from her. Yoruichi looked to where Byakuya had chosen to sit. _Wow Byakuya really wants to leave he's already sitting next to the door. _Yoruichi convinced the party members to try the Feke chopped meat sandwich and fried potato wedges. Byakuya didn't know exactly how Yoruichi did it but he was now responsible for paying for sandwiches and for the first round of sake.

The sake came and everyone thanked Byakuya. Yoruichi again had to listen to another five minutes of praise from the woman about how wonderful Captain Kuchiki was. _Captain Kuchiki blah blah blah, no wonder he hasn't left already he doesn't want to leave his fan club._

Yoruichi was wrong Byakuya wanted to leave and he wanted her to leave with him. He didn't like crowds, socializing, and he didn't want a Feke chopped meat sandwich, but as long as Yoruichi was staying he was too. Byakuya had already downed two cups of sake and they were working their magic in more ways than one. Byakuya left to go to the bathroom just before the food arrived.

Feke led servers in with the food. Feke's smile grew wider with each woman he saw. "Hope everything is to your liking. If you all need anything just ask for me", he pointed to his chest and grinned, "Feke."

"Feke" Byakuya's monotone voice echoed in Feke's ear, Feke turned around and saw Byakuya's stern face. Feke fainted on the spot. Feke slowly opened his eyes and saw Rangiku he adjusted his eyes to make sure he was dreaming. Then his eyes drifted down to her cleavage and he didn't care if he was dreaming. "Feke are you OK?" He heard Yoruichi ask softly. He eyes fell on her face. "I-I- must be dreaming," he said as he stared at her mouth. "Feke" Byakuya's harsh voice cut into Feke's fantasy. Feke rolled his eyes upward and saw Byakuya staring down at him. Feke whimpered, "No it's a nightmare".

"It's OK, Feke you just fainted." Yoruichi's words brought Feke back to reality. He blinked a few times and struggled his way up. "I am so sorry," he repeated and bowed over and over until he ran out the room.

"Poor pudgy" Yachiru said sadly, "Now let's eat." She grabbed a handful of fried potatoes from the platter and stuffed them in her mouth.

The dinner was going well, but Byakuya barely spoke even when he was spoken too. Ukitake purchased another round of sake and now Byakuya was finishing up his third cup. Byakuya suddenly became the center of attention has Nanao and Iba started to argued over him.

Iba, the muscular president of the Shinigami Men's Association, asked Byakuya if he would be in their calendar and this prompted Nanao to offer Byakuya a chance for his own calendar.

"Captain Kuchiki, we will have an entire calendar dedicated to you. It would be much better then one month in the men's calendar." Nanao waited for a reply Byakuya just continued sipping on his sake ignoring everyone.

Rangiku quickly added, "We'll call it 12 Months with Captain Kuchiki." All the women except Yoruichi cheered. Yoruichi instead kept her eyes glued on Byakuya as she pretended to sip from her glass of milk.

"He's doesn't want to be in your calendar", Iba stood up and adjusted his sunglasses, his muscles flexed as he continued, "he wants to be in ours."

Nanao stood up and adjusted her glasses, "No he doesn't".

_I can't believe you're just sitting there, Byakuya. Its time for us to leave Captain Kuchiki_ "Urgh! That was good." Yoruichi rubbed her tummy. Then downed her last sip of milk. She looked at Byakuya and noticed his face and undeniable scowl in disgust as debate over the calendar reach new heights. She cracked a small smile over her now empty cup as she watched him try to remain calm. Soon his eyes made their way to Yoruichi and Yoruichi announced, "It's time to go, lets go Byakuya."

Most of the guests were so into the debate they did not even notice when Byakuya and Yoruichi left the private room. "I hate to take you from your adoring fans," Yoruichi laughed at Byakuya's frown, which made him frown even more. "Don't be upset Byakuya I am sure it will be a huge seller, and I know who will be first in line".

Byakuya had no interest in being in calendar but the thought of Yoruichi wanted to be the first to purchase a calendar featuring in him melted his frown completely. He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I know the first two to be in line", Yoruichi struck a pose just outside the doorway of the restaurant and replied in a husky breathy voice, "Yes two of Capt-in Ku-chi-ki's biggest fans." Yoruichi laughed and her laughter was infectious. He enjoyed hearing her laugh that way, full of joy. Her joy swept over him tempting him to join the laughter, but he resisted the temptation.

It was almost sun set when Byakuya and Yoruichi left the restaurant. The day's clear blue sky had changed to an orange and purple one. They walked in silence toward the setting sun. The silence wasn't awkward it was just there.

They were finally alone and neither one them wanted to say good evening just yet so Yoruichi broke the silence as soon as they arrived at "Byakuya I don't think you and I can go back to anytime soon. Next time you might give poor Feke a heart attack, and then I won't be able to get my Feke chop meat sandwich and fried potatoes."

"Hmm" _That's fine with me_. He followed her into the large room instinctively. Byakuya sat down and made himself comfortable.

Yoruichi sat next him and jokingly asked, "Are you sleepy?"

Byakuya missed the joke completely. "Of course not, it is not even nightfall".

"You can sleep during the day you know, it's called a nap."

"A nap, I don't nap there is too much to do during the day to nap."

"There's always time for a nap. I think I am in the mood for one. There is nothing like a good nap basking in the sun. Plus getting an adequate amount of rest is good for your health. I take at least one nap a day but I also have the benefit of transforming into a cat so I guess that does make things easier. I can nap in a windowsill, in a tree, in a basket, in a" Yoruichi looked down at Byakuya's lap, _now that looks like a cozy spot_ "lap".

Byakuya caught her little stare at his lap. "Don't even think about it".

"C'mon Byakuya I bet I'd fit perfectly on your lap."

The words were innocent but Byakuya's reaction was not as visuals of Yoruichi on his lap crossed his mind and she did fit perfectly but she certainly wasn't in her cat from. Byakuya's eyes filled with passion as they made a quick sweep over Yoruichi's body. He closed his eyes to clear his mind. He started to recite his mantra, but Yoruichi touched his forearm before he could recite one word. The heat from her touch caused Byakuya to immediately open his eyes. He stared into her eyes the desire was still burning and his once cold steely eyes were now more alive than Yoruichi had ever seen them. The look was so powerful she forgot what she was going to say to him.

The look in his eyes pulled her in slowly and her body followed as she moved closer to him. She only stopped after her body made contact with his. Byakuya's body reacted naturally to the touch of hers relaxing as the heat of her body tangled with his. He could feel the firmness of her thigh against his and the contrast between the hardness of his bicep and the softness of her breast as she leaned into him.

Yoruichi was enjoying the closeness he could see it as her golden eyes mimicked the same desire. She waited for him to make the move. She tried to prompt him by moving her thumb light over his forearm. Byakuya leaned his head slightly foreword. She knew he was hesitant so she mimicked the same movement closing the gap a little between his face and hers. Then she saw the desire start to deem as confusion started to work its way in. She wasn't going to let this chance slip away she moved her mouth closer to his. He didn't move so she did and she brushed her lips lightly over his. The kiss was soft and sweet, even sweeter than Byakuya imagined. He wanted more he moved his hand to the small of her back. The intimate contact between her bare skin and his hand heated them both. She responded by cupping his cheek gently with her fingertips.

This kiss was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. Byakuya quickly pulled away. Yoruichi frowned in protest. _Damn, why now?_ "Come in Soi Fon."

Soi Fon started to rush in but paused as she saw Byakuya and Yoruichi sitting so closely together. The petite captain felt the rush of a flush of embarrassment as she thought she might be intruding. She quickly pushed the feelings away and replaced them with her sense of duty. She bowed before Yoruichi "Yoruichi-sama please forgive the intrusion but they have arrived."

"So soon, " Yoruichi stood up and stretched, "Urgh, Byakuya and I were just about to take a nap." She smiled at Byakuya's raised eyebrow and tensed lips.

"Yoruichi."

"Oh that's right you don't nap, I was going to take nap," she turned to Soi Fon, "in Byakuya's lap." Byakuya's eye grew almost as wide as Yoruichi's smile after the statement. "I guess my nap will have to wait until later."

Soi Fon turned her attention to Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I will relay more information regarding your duties within the next hour, will you be at the 6th Division's headquarters or will you be at home?"

Byakuya frowned he knew Soi Fon was suggesting that he leave. _Who to say I won't be here_. He closed eyes and sighed. "I have no intention of masking my spiritual pressure so it will be easy to find me," he opened his eyes, "especially if I am here." He saw Yoruichi smile triumphantly and Soi Fon scowl in defeat.

"Very well then you'll be the first one I'll notify. Yoruichi-sama we should leave now to make sure we are prepared for their arrival."

"You go ahead Soi Fon, I am prepared as I am going to be. I will meet up with you later."

"But Yoruichi-sama"

"Soi Fon you worry too much and you're prepared enough for the both of us. I'll be-" Yoruichi stopped has she saw Byakuya stand up. She knew it wasn't a good sign. "Byakuya"

"I'll leave you and Soi Fon to your duties. I have my own responsibilities to attend to" _and I really need to clear my head and I can't do that here with you, Yoruichi._

Yoruichi wanted to tell him not to leave as he headed for the door. She said she wouldn't push and she wouldn't. She forced herself to remain still and not try to stop him from leaving. "See you later, Byakuya".

Byakuya nodded and walked out the door. Soi Fon was sure Yoruichi would leave with her but she was wrong. "Soi Fon I'll meet with you shortly". Soi Fon started to open her mouth in protest but changed her mind after seeing the cheerless look on Yoruichi's face. She bowed and left Yoruichi alone.

As soon as Soi Fon left Yoruichi's eyes were drawn to where she and Byakuya sat. She touched her lips as she thought of the kiss they shared. A smile crept in replacing her cheerless look, "My, my, Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Yes, yes, finally

Miko: It's about damn time. (Miko and Velveteen high five)

Peace in Chaos: I am so glad I could make you guys happy.

Miko: If you really wanted to make us happy Byakuya would've stayed.

Peace in Chaos: You know he wouldn't have, he's more cautious of the demon cat than in his younger days

Velveteen: Yeah the jealous demon cat

Miko: I was hoping for a catfight

Peace in Chaos: Yoruichi is not the "you betta not mis wit my man type", she fights in a different kind of way

Thank you for reading this chapter and continuing to read this story. Please leave a review, PM, or comment. Love hearing from you guys, until next time PEACE


	24. The Shihoin Celebration

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did it would be full of ByaYoru action ;)

A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story it's been going on for some time now. I appreciate you all for reading it. I do want to give an especially big thanks to those of you who have left a comment, review, added it for alerts, or saved it as a favorite.

This chapter is long, it really is a double update, I hope you enjoy it. If you're interested in the music style do a youtube search for hip hop, strings, piano, classical, and/or orchestral beat. Artist wise check out Black Violin or Nuttin' But stringz.

* * *

It was twilight when Byakuya made it to his manor. He didn't know what to do about the kiss. He couldn't believe he and Yoruichi Shihoin kissed. Yoruichi kissed him and a part of him celebrated the bold move and delighted in the memories of the sweet kiss. Yet, another part of him scream why would she do it, why did he do it? That part was worried and continued to fill Byakuya's mind with doubt. Saying she did it because she had been drinking, it was a test, a tease amongst other things, anything but she kissed him because she wanted to. Byakuya couldn't think straight all he could do was think about her. He could still feel the softness of her mocha skin on his fingertips. The sweetness of her lips still tempted him. He just wanted to turn around and go back to her but he couldn't, no he wouldn't go back to her until he cleared his head.

Byakuya headed straight for his home office. He needed some time to think. He pulled open the door and found Ginrei and Rukia using his desk.

"Nii-sama" Rukia's eyes filled with admiration as she stared at her big brother, but even with admiration clouding her vision slightly she could tell there was something not quite right. Her smile disappeared as she pondered on what it could be.

Ginrei noticed it too. Byakuya tried to cover his internal battle with his stone face but this time it was not working. Byakuya's family noticed the difference in him even if he didn't show it on his face. He did not have the same cold and arrogant confidence that would dominate a room when he entered he instead projected a wall.

"Byakuya".

"Grandfather" Byakuya moved slowly to his desk, "I see you and Rukia are still working on whatever it is you've been working on for the past day." There was a slight impatience in his tone.

"No we are finished," Ginrei nodded to Rukia, "the office is all yours. Rukia is leaving for the human world shortly." Ginrei stood slowly. "Rukia thank you for your help".

Rukia stood and faced the two intimidating Kuchiki men. "It has been my pleasure Kuchiki-sama". She bowed to both men and left quickly.

Byakuya assumed Ginrei would be leaving after the older Kuchiki walked past him. Then he realized Ginrei wasn't going anywhere Ginrei sat in the seat Rukia just vacated. Ginrei didn't say anything he just sat quietly. Byakuya sat down behind his desk across from his grandfather.

"Grandfather is there something else you need?"

"No."

"Very well." Byakuya noticed a sealed envelop on his desk. Ginrei took it from Byakuya's hand and as soon as Byakuya picked the envelop up.

"That is for Ai, not for you. Rukia was helping with Ai's gift." Ginrei looked at the crisp white envelop barring the blood red seal of the Kuchiki clan. "The card needed a woman's touch." Ginrei stopped and watched Byakuya as he wrote. "Byakuya speaking of a woman's touch lets talk about Yoruichi".

"Grandfather haven't we talked about Yoruichi enough." Byakuya's skin tingled as he remembered the softness of Yoruichi's fingertips on his skin. Byakuya dipped his pen but completely missed the bottle. Byakuya returned to writing and then realized there was no ink on the pen. _Of all the times to make a mistake_, he decided to counter before Ginrei said anything. "Grandfather I am dealing with Yoruichi."

"Yes, I see. I just wanted to know if she helped you to find Ai a gift."

"Yes, a box of sweets was purchased."

"That's good, Ai loves sweets." Ginrei eased out of the chair slightly. Byakuya started to breath a sigh of relief but soon discovered Ginrei was just making himself more comfortable. "Byakuya did you purchase Ai's gift before or after you brought Yoruichi the kimono?"

Byakuya could barely mask his shock. _How did he find out about the kimono? He wouldn't have had someone follow us? _"Grandfather-"

"It doesn't make a difference I was just curious. A delivery person came here with the kimono. I sent him to the Shihoin compound to deliver it to Yoruichi."

Byakuya's mind suddenly jumped to thoughts of Yoruichi receiving the kimono. A part of him really wanted to be there to see her reaction and to see her try it on. He forced those thoughts from his head the last thing he needed to do was daydream about Yoruichi.

Meanwhile at the Shihoin mansion everyone was busy, scurrying about preparing for the celebration. Yoruichi yawned as she walked slowly down the hall to meet with Soi Fon. Yoruichi barely made it into the large room before Soi Fon accosted her.

"Yoruichi-sama this way." Soi Fon led Yoruichi to the new arrivals. Soi Fon handed Yoruichi some documentation. Yoruichi handed it back to Soi Fon. "But Yoruichi-sama."

"You can handle it Soi Fon. I have faith in you." _They're just members of Az's entourage you can handle them. _ Soi Fon beamed from ear to ear like a Ms. Universe winner. "I leave them in your care." Yoruichi walked off. _Maybe I can go take that nap now, hmm I should go find Byakuya his lap would be the perfect place for a nap. _Yoruichi headed out to the courtyard. "Kūkaku and Ganju, fantastic, you all finally made it."

"Hey, Yoruichi," Kūkaku greeted Yoruichi. Then she punched her brother in the arm prompting him to speak.

Ganju breathed out a weak, "Hi, Yoruichi" as the weight of the fireworks display equipment and supplies weighed down on him. He gasped, "Where can I put these?"

Yoruichi snapped her fingers and five militia members came swooping in and took the items from Ganju. "Right this way I'll show you." She led them to one of the compound's many gardens. The militia members had already delivered the fireworks display items by the time the trio arrived.

"Ganju start setting up everything and don't mess up anything." Kūkaku scoffed at her brother who mumbled under his breath but quickly started working on the setup. He knew better than to challenge his older sister out loud.

"Yoruichi, there you are." The sweet melodic voice of Adaeze pulled the women's attention. "Kūkaku how lovely to see you, dear. I am so glad you've come please tell me you're attending the celebration too".

"We'll I," Kūkaku almost broke under Adaeze disappointed gaze, "I have to think about it."

"You do that dear, we'd love for you and your brother to attend." Adaeze gave Kūkaku a motherly look and then turned to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi your kimono has arrived." Yoruichi gave Adaeze a questioning frown. "You know the one young Kuchiki brought for you."

Yoruichi could feel Kūkaku's smile she knew Kūkaku was not going to let that go. "Thank you Nin Nin." Yoruichi turned as her voice started to trail off, "yes, thank you",

"A kimono, how lovely," Kūkaku added in a sugary tone, "and from Byakuya Kuchiki."

Adaeze clasped her hands together, "Yes, Kūkaku and it's stunning."

"You don't say", said Kūkaku as she watched Yoruichi for a reaction. Yoruichi again put on her poker face.

"You should see it," Adaeze placed her hand lightly on Yoruichi's forearm, "you don't mind do you."

"No, but Kūkaku is supervising the fireworks display setup."

"No, no, no, Ganju can handle it for now. I'd love to see the kimono Byakuya Kuchiki brought for Yoruichi."

"Sounds great let's go." Adaeze smiled, "It won't take long I promise." The two women followed Adaeze to a small dressing room. Adaeze pulled out the kimono and displayed it proudly. "Isn't the material absolutely beautiful?"

"Oh my it is", Kūkaku looked to Yoruichi, "I am surprised Byakuya has such wonderful taste in women's kimonos". She turned her attention to Adaeze, "Maybe one of his shop owners picked it out." Adaeze smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Actually I picked it out," Yoruichi gently took the kimono from a stunned but happy Adaeze. _Oh no don't give me that look, Nin Nin. I'd better leave before she starts with the questions._

"You and Byakuya Kuchiki went shopping for a kimono, you didn't mention that today." Kūkaku smiled a mischievous smile. "Is it for the celebration?"

_Thanks Kūkaku. _"I just went with him to help him pick out a gift for Ai, and just happened to see the kimono that's all."

"Helping him find a gift that's so sweet." Adaeze dropped the word sweet like a sandbag. Her smile hid no secrets as she waited for a response from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi knew that word carried a lot more weight than she was ready to deal with not at this time. She really just wanted to take a nap, preferably in Byakuya's lap but she doubt would happen. "I'll just take this to my room. Kūkaku, I'll check back with you later". Yoruichi quickly left the room. Yoruichi walked the long corridor alone. She smiled as she looked at the kimono it was a beautiful gift from Byakuya.

Byakuya wished he were alone. His grandfather was still in his office watching his every move. He just wanted some time to think.

"Byakuya I think we should go the celebration together." Ginrei peered at Byakuya as if was expecting Byakuya to challenge him. "It would be best."

Byakuya knew his grandfather just wanted to make sure he attended. "That is fine grandfather." He would have to attend even if that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Good, we'll arrive early and be one of the first if not the first guest. We need to make a good impression with Prince Az in attendance. That way we can spend some time with him and the Shihoin clan. "

Byakuya felt his stomach tighten. Spending time with the Shihoin clan meant spending time with Yoruichi. He struggled to suppress the desire that was building. The desire that he thought he buried was breaking through, but the doubt was still there as well. He still had some doubt about Yoruichi she had thrown him today confusing matters even more. He was baffled about his next move.

"Byakuya I'll see you tomorrow at 6:30 PM."

"Good night grandfather." Byakuya was finally alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes and his thoughts all focused on the kiss he and Yoruichi shared. He opened his and took a deep breath, he closed his eyes again but this time he remember day 100 years ago as he chased her into the setting sun and she disappeared. Byakuya sighed, "What am I to do with you Yoruichi Shihoin"?

Byakuya did not have time to answer the question Soi Fon instantly appeared at his door. "Captain Kuchiki you will need to be at Crane Head's Point in 15 minutes. Don't tell anyone where you are going or what you or doing." Soi Fon left without another word.

Byakuya headed to Crane Head's Point. Captains Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana were already there when he arrived.

"Captain Kuchiki good to see you." Unohana greeted Byakuya. "It looks like were all here our guest should be arriving any minute now."

The words were barely out of the Unohana's mouth when seven samurai appeared. Five of the samurai had on dark blue uniforms with light blue and white haoris. The other two were dressed in black and wore full battle armor including masks. The bigger of the two had on dark gray armor with red accents, and wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose. His eyes were dark and intimidating. The two devil horns that protruded from his helmet stretched his 6' 4" muscular frame adding to his intimidation factor.

The shorter wore red armor trimmed in gold and a full mask. The golden mask had the face of a gruesome laughing demon. He also wore a white haori trimmed in red. Despite being a couple of inches shorter there was no doubt that he was the leader and most powerful of the group. His presence was monstrous and his steps exuded power and confidence.

Unohana bowed to the golden masked samurai and the other captains followed her lead. " It is an honor to meet you Prince Sho."

"No the honor is all mine. If I had known that the Soul Society held so much beauty. I would have visited years ago." QT's voice sounded melodic even through the muffled sounds of the mask.

Unohana gave him a warm smile and Ukitake gave him a stern look. "Thank you. We will be escorting you to the your destination, the Shihoin Compound. These are Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Byakuya Kuchiki "

"Nice to met all of you", QT pointed to his silent companion, "this is Red Madera." Ukitake and Shunsui fell back behind two of QT's men and covered the rare. QT responded to there positioning, "Thank you Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku for protecting our backs". Unohana moved the front to the front. QT insisted that Unohana walk with him, "Captain Unohana I have heard stories of your immense power and know that you can no doubt take the lead, but please for my foolish pride as gentleman walk in the middle in the with Red and I." QT's voice changed to a soft plea, "I would have to hold my head in shame if were not to hold up gentlemanly duties and allow you to face danger before the rest of us".

"Very well", she responded as she took her place between QT and Red. Unohana did not argue which surprised Ukitake as he mumbled to his good friend Shunsui.

Yoruichi sat in her chair surrounded by her men. She was tired, she still hadn't taken her nap and her stomach was full which made her even sleepier. She slouched in her chair and sighed.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon rushed in, "There are more arrivals on the way."

"More servants", Yoruichi yawned. "No it's" Yoruichi perked up as she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure approaching. Their eyes locked as Byakuya walked in the room. He broke the gaze and moved to the side.

QT noticed that Yoruichi's eyes traveled with Byakuya as he moved. QT was going to get her attention and keep it. QT and Red moved forward and dropped to one knee. This prompted QT's men to fall to their knees and bow on all fours to Yoruichi. Unohana and the other captains were surprised by the act.

QT could feel everyone's eyes on him most importantly he felt Yoruichi's eyes on him. He held up his head but reminded on one knee. "Shihoin Yoruichi it is an honor to be in your presences once again. If were to die today. I would die a happy man after being able to gaze upon your beauty once more". Yoruichi fought back her laughter closing her lips forming a small smile. QT jumped on it quickly. "And now you have even blessed me with a smile."

All the Gotei members were stunned. Every member except Byakuya stared from QT to Yoruichi and back. Byakuya's face conveyed no emotion and his eyes were blank. He moved behind his stone mask to hide his true feelings.

Yoruichi played gracious hostess. She stood and welcomed the prince. "Prince Sho, the Shihoin clan welcomes you. We are honored by your presence."

QT and his men rose to their feet. "Thank you, Princess Yoruichi." QT did a half-quarter turn to face Captain Unohana. "Thank you, Captain Unohana for escorting us here safely."

"You are more than welcome, Prince Sho. We will leave you in the safety and care of the Shihoin clan." Unohana motioned and she and the other captains left.

As the captains were leaving the building Shunsui tried to ease his friends worries. "Ukitake you have nothing to worry about. Looks like the young prince has his eyes on someone else". Shunsui shook his head and added, " You're not the one that needs to worry."

Byakuya heard Shunsui and knew he was right. The prince was not after Unohana; the prince was interested in Yoruichi. Now he not only had to deal with the demon cat he'd have to deal with the brat as well.

The next day Byakuya had to fight the urge to go and see Yoruichi all day. He just wanted to see her again and he was also leery of Prince Sho. Byakuya did not like the idea of Prince Sho spending time with Yoruichi. Byakuya pushed those urges aside and focused on finding a solution to the situation, the kiss had complicated things. Byakuya looked in the mirror and made sure his outfit for this evening was perfect. The black haori he wore lay perfectly over his shoulders, placing the two small Kuchiki crest over his just above his chest. The grey hakama he had chosen to wear was perfectly pressed. The white kimono was spotless. He looked perfect on the outside, but on the inside he was not perfect, he was still torn.

"Byakuya, it's time." Byakuya heard Ginrei's voice through his bedroom door. Byakuya looked in the mirror one last time. He whispered, "Yoruichi Shihoin is just another clan leader the kiss was a mistake that never should have happened." Byakuya quickly left the room. "I am ready grandfather."

Byakuya and his grandfather arrived at the Shihoin celebration at 7:00 PM. They had hope to be one of the first guest but the banquet hall was packed with a who's who of the Soul Society's elite when they arrived. Byakuya immediately wanted to go home, there were too many people and too many of them wanted to talk to him. He had no interest in small talk.

After about 30 minutes Byakuya finally got his first glimpse of Yoruichi from across the room. He tried to look away but her grace and beauty kept drawing his eyes back to her. Her golden eyes sparkled brighter than the stars. Her smile lit up the room like the full moon while everyone else seemed shadowed by darkness. Her movements were fluid like the wind. He was more than pleased that she had chosen to wear the kimono he'd purchased for her. Byakuya couldn't help but watch as the flowing sleeves of her furisode kimono moved as graceful as she did. The black background color only enhanced the beautiful flower and fan pattern that covered the kimono. The pattern's colors purple, gold, white, and lavender improved the beauty of the kimono, but the beauty the kimono was overshadowed by Yoruichi's beauty.

Byakuya was in awe of the bewitching demon cat. He was so fixated that he forgot about everyone in the room including his grandfather who was standing next to him. Byakuya did not realize his grandfather was talking to him.

Ginrei reached his hand out and grabbed Byakuya's shoulder. "Byakuya are you listening?"

Byakuya finally turned away from Yoruichi, "Sorry grandfather were you saying something?"

Ginrei shook his head lightly, "Come with me Byakuya." Byakuya took one last look over his shoulder but the demon cat was gone. Ginrei led Byakuya through the crowd finally stopping to speak to the two lovely ladies from the Shihoin clan, Adaeze and Ai, "Good evening."

"Oh Ginrei you made it I am so glad you could come," Ai smiled brightly at him, "and you brought your grandson."

"Of course you know I wouldn't miss this day. Happy Birthday!" Ginrei looked over at Byakuya giving him a cue to speak.

"Yes, happy birthday, Ai-sama".

"Thank you both."

Ginrei turned his attention to Adaeze "Where is Emeka?"

"Emeka took Az out for some fresh air. Yoruichi have you seen your grandfather and Az?"

Byakuya turned to his head to the side just as Yoruichi floated past him. The scent of lavender teased him as she went by. He wanted to pull her close to him and breathe in that scent.

"No, Nin Nin I haven't seen either of them since early this evening".

"Good evening Yoruichi."

"Good evening" Yoruichi smiled at Ginrei.

Ginrei attempted to give the same cue to Byakuya again to prompt him to speak but it didn't work this time. Byakuya was to busy staring at Yoruichi's mouth to notice. The thought of her kiss filled his head. That one kiss whetted his appetite for more.

"Good evening Byakuya, my don't you look handsome this evening." She smiled at him not just any smile but his smile. She had given "his smile" and she was wearing his kimono Byakuya would've relinquished ownership of all five of his prize gardens just to be alone with Yoruichi at this moment.

However they weren't alone and Byakuya needed to say something. Byakuya couldn't speak the words fumbled around in his head but he couldn't find the right ones and when he did try the words couldn't find their why out of his mouth. He finally managed to fumble out "Yoruichi-"

"QT could not stay away from the beauty that is radiating from this area. Beauty so great it captures the moon (he turned his attention to Adaeze), the stars (he turned to Ai), and all the heavens (he turned to Yoruichi and stared into her eyes), so how could QT resist basking in its glow?"

Yoruichi laughed lightly. "And how many times have you used that line?"

QT grinned a Cheshire cat grin and rubbed his chin. "You know me too well Shunshin Yoruichi, but then you should also know that it's the first time I've ever spoken those words in truth."

Ai promptly interrupted Sho's flirting "Sho, have you met Ginrei Kuchiki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Yeah I've met the captain. Wuz up Byakuya?"

Byakuya made no attempt to mask the disdain he felt for QT and did not respond to the disrespectful greeting.

"Sho!"

QT rolled his eyes and turned Ginrei, "Nice to meet you Ginrei-sama".

"It's an honor to meet you, Prince Sho."

"Sorry QT can't stay and chitchat QT needs to borrow Princess Yoruichi", QT placed his hand over his heart and smiled at Ai, "but don't worry Ai since it's your birthday celebration QT gives you his promise to return her". He turned his attention back to Yoruichi, "I promise Princess it won't take long, I just need to show you something." He smiled innocently at her.

"You know whenever you smile like that it worries me. Excuse us." Yoruichi nodded to everyone and then she noticed the tightness in Byakuya's jaw. She also noticed that Byakuya turned his head away when she and QT walked off. _That certainly can't be good. _

"Prince Sho is well …" Ginrei paused as he tried to find the right words.

Adaeze and Ai announced in unison "Special".

The minutes passed and there was still no Yoruichi. Byakuya waited and listened to his grandfather and Ai reminisce for 15 minutes, and Byakuya had enough he was ready to leave. He didn't want to come in the first place and Yoruichi choosing to spend all her time with Prince Sho certainly didn't help matters in Byakuya's mind. Az and Emeka appeared as soon as Byakuya was about to announce his departure.

Az was not at all what Byakuya expected especially after meeting QT. They both had the same turquoise eyes and they were both tall and attractive but Az had frailness about him. He was thin and pale. His long wavy silver hair was loose it only added to the softness of his features. His face was as serious as he was, one might say he was a little uptight.

" Prince Az this is my grandson, Byakuya".

"It's an honor to meet, you Prince Az."

"Nice meeting you young Kuchiki."

The others continued to talk while Byakuya became more and more annoyed. It had been almost 30 minutes since Yoruichi and QT left and after Prince Az had a minor asthma attack Byakuya was more than ready to leave.

After the mini–crisis was over Adaeze reached over and patted Emeka on the forearm. "Meka it's almost time", she turned to the others, "please excuse us." She dragged Emeka away as he continued stuffing his face with spring rolls.

"That looks like our cue too dear" Ai smiled at Az and a huge smile cracked his stone pale face. He offered her his arm. "You two may want to take your seats now before all the good ones are gone."

"We're right behind you Ai" Ginrei turned to Byakuya "don't' just stand there."

Byakuya wasn't sure what was going on but he followed his grandfather and sat down next to Ai.

Ai leaned over and whispered, "Byakuya you're in for a real treat."

_A treat, are they going to announce QT's banning from the Soul Society? _The curtain rose and Byakuya was shock to see Yoruichi on the stage holding a violin. Adaeze was on stage and she had a viola and old Emeka was there too on cello. Byakuya saw a tall man with a fiery red mane in far back with some kind of equipment and records. He wondered why he was back there, but then much to Byakuya's displeasure QT walked out on stage.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight we celebrate Ai the most badass aunt in the universe. She is so incredible I had to write a song about her", QT sat down at the piano, "Ai this song is for you.

QT started playing a slow melodic intro but soon Yoruichi and the others joined in. The audience was pleasantly surprised as the strings and piano played over Red's hip-hop beats. The guest set in amazement. Even Byakuya had to admit QT's talent after hearing just a few bars. The piano was dramatic and the strings added a dreamlike sound and the beats added an element most of the nobles found exotic. QT was not Byakuya's focus his eyes were glued on Yoruichi the entire time. When the song was over the audience stood and cheered.

"Encore, encore" members of the audience screamed.

QT enjoyed every minute of the praise. He was gracious enough to share the spotlight with the others especially Yoruichi. Yoruichi beamed as usual her smile shining brightly. Byakuya slipped to the back avoiding the crowd of new fans that fell in love with the music Yoruichi and QT made together.

After hearing someone rave about how QT and Yoruichi were born to be on stage together, the prince and princess of music Byakuya decided it was definitely time leave. He went to find his grandfather but he could not find him anywhere. He did find Ai, Az, Adaeze, and Emeka.

"Ai-sama thank you for a lovely evening."

"Byakuya, you're leaving so early. Did you at least have some rare green tea cheesecake?"

"No."

Adaeze moved closer to Byakuya, "No, we can't let you go without at least one piece".

"Yes, you must try it." Ai smiled ever so innocently at Byakuya.

"I don't really care for sweets", Byakuya responded as to the two women that surrounded him blocking any path for quick escape.

Both Az and Emeka knowing looked at each other and their wives. They immediately knew the fuss over Byakuya was not about cheesecake.

"Meka tell Byakuya about the cheesecake."

Emeka saw Az covering his smile out of the corner of his eye. Emeka tried to think of something that would make his wife happy and keep him out of the rest the conversation. "Byakuya it is like a spoon of heaven, if you don't try it you won't die happy," said Emeka in the most sugary tone.

Emeka's cheesy spokesperson's response was too hard to believe they all looked at Emeka as if he had cheesecake all over his faces. Ai shook her head at Emeka's response and then looked at Az.

Az immediately picked up on Ai's cue. "I don't care for sweets as well. I happen to prefer salty, but if Ai suggests you try then I suggest you try it". He gave Byakuya a stern look.

Both Adaeze and Ai frowned at their less than helpful husbands then turn their attention back to Byakuya. They both smiled at him like innocent angels.

"Just a small piece"

"You won't regret it", added Ai.

"I'll have small piece." Both women smiles changed to the same smile Yoruichi would give right after beating him in tag. Byakuya immediately felt apprehensive about the decision.

"I'll see to the cheesecake Byakuya why don't you go out the garden", Adaeze said as she started walking way.

"Yes, it'll taste better in the moonlight," added Ai with a mischievous smile, "I'll walk you out". The two husbands looked at each and then watched Ai walk Byakuya to the garden.

"You know Az he didn't stand."

"I know poor boy, he has a lot to learn."

"So true."

"If a Shihoin woman wants something just give in it'll save you time and grief."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Az."

"Emeka, Kuchiki will learn soon enough".

Meanwhile Adaeze was frantically searching for her missing granddaughter. It took several minutes but she finally spotted Yoruichi, Kūkaku, QT, and Red behind the curtain. Red was showing off is DJ skills in front of Kūkaku. Kūkaku was listening via headphones while Red played a mix. After seeing Yoruichi constantly talk up either Kūkaku or Red Adaeze knew Yoruichi was playing matchmaker. Adaeze hated to interrupt her granddaughter's blossoming matchmaking skills but she and Ai had already set their trap so there was no time to lose.

"Looks like you four are having fun. Yoruichi I need your help with something".

"Sure Nin Nin."

"Yoruichi, I'll catch you later"

"You're leaving so soon. Red why don't you escort Kūkaku home?"

"Yoruichi I don't need an escort, no need for Red to leave on my account."

"Kūkaku, I am sure Red doesn't mind". Yoruichi turned to Red flashing her brilliant smile. "Do you Red?"

The muscular man turned to Kukaku, "No, it'll be my honor."

"Well that settles it. Otherwise I must insist on sending members of the Ominkustdo with you Kūkaku," Adaeze looked at Kūkaku with the concern eyes of a mother.

"Alright fine let's go, Red. Thanks for a lovely evening. Tell Ai I said goodnight."

Adaeze and Yoruichi gave each other a knowing look as Red and Kūkaku walked off.

"Don't tell me you two lovely ladies are going to leave QT all alone", QT gave his best puppy dog look, "QT is going to be sad."

"Don't worry QT we'll be back soon" Adaeze lowered her voice, "or later much later." Adaeze led Yoruichi away from QT and his puppy dog eyes.

"QT is quite the character." Yoruichi could by her grandmother determination to get her away from him something was up. "Nin Nin, what do you need help with?"

"Green tea rare cheesecake," she smiled at Yoruichi.

"Unless you want me to help you eat some, I won't be of much help."

"You'll be a tremendous help, I just need for you to deliver it to a special guest".

"And who might this special guest be?"

"It's young Kuchiki."

"Nin Nin, I think Byakuya is more than able to get his own slice of cheesecakes and besides he doesn't care for sweets."

"Oh so you knew that," Adaeze gave Yoruichi a smile that made her wish she'd left the last part out, "its good that you know his likes and dislikes it makes things so much easier in the future." Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but Adaeze spoke first. "Byakuya is planning to leave soon but he's waiting in the garden for you to bring him this", she handed Yoruichi a small slice of cheesecake on a glass plate.

Yoruichi knew it was a setup but since Adaeze asked she couldn't say no. Plus it gave her an excuse to leave the banquet hall, and spend some time alone with Byakuya. The cool night air was refreshing. She looked around but there was no Byakuya. _Of course he would stray away from the doors, maybe it's because he wants us to have more privacy. _The thought brought a smile to her face. Yoruichi fallowed Byakuya spiritual pressure to the other side of the garden.

There was just enough light from the full moon for Yoruichi to see all of Byakuya's features. She loved how the moonlight danced across his face._ You really have grown up to be a handsome man, haven't you Byakuya. _

Byakuya watched as she moved toward him. Each step was as graceful as a dancer. Oh how he enjoyed watching her move in "his kimono". _Everything QT had said about Yoruichi was true. _The thought of QT brought a bad taste to Byakuya's mouth and the way QT acted around Yoruichi bit him hard causing Byakuya's face to show displeasure.

As Yoruichi approached she saw same tightness in his jaw had returned, which disappointed her more than she wanted to admit. "Byakuya, Nin Nin ask me to give this to you." Yoruichi presented the cheesecake as if were a document for him to sign.

"Thank you."

Yoruichi started to turn around and head back to the part but she hesitated. She wanted him to say something or do something but he just stood there holding the cheesecake. The awkward silence between them started pushing Yoruichi away. "I'll leave you to your cheesecake." She turned to leave.

"You were right."

Yoruichi quickly turned around in disbelief. She never thought she'd see the day in which Byakuya Kuchiki would say she was right. "Right about what?"

"The kimono, it is more your style, " his eyes darted slightly to the side, "you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you." Yoruichi wasn't sure if was the full moon or what but she was pleasantly surprised by the compliment and being right. So much so Byakuya earned himself another smile.

Seeing "his smile" once more melted his steel jaw. He didn't want her to leave and take "his smile" away but he didn't know what to say so he tasted the cheesecake. After one bite Byakuya crinkled his nose and Yoruichi knew he did not like the cheesecake.

"You don't like it, I told Nin Nin you didn't care for sweets, but I do" she took the plate away, "I'll finish it."

Byakuya was glad that she remembered small things about him at least when it came to food. He watched as she ate the spoonful of cheesecake. He knew me immediately that she enjoyed the cheesecake as much as he enjoyed being alone with her in the moonlight. For the first time tonight she was all his. Byakuya did not say anything he just watched her eat. He was not one for small talk, the process actually annoyed him but he wanted to keep her there with him for just a little while longer even that meant partaking in small talk.

"I didn't know you played the violin".

"Oh, there are a lot things you don't know about Byakuya", she smiled at him mischievously, "I haven't played for years, but Ai loves to hear me play. She was my first teacher."

"Oh I see."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"No, I am not very musically inclined."

"Everyone has a little music in them, Byakuya."

"I don't think I-" Byakuya paused a Yoruichi took his right hand. Her hand was warm and inviting. She held the smooth topside of his hand hers. Yoruichi examined the palms of his hand rubbing her fingers lightly over the calluses he'd gotten from constant training. A sensation shot through her as she imagined how good it would feel to have his hands run all over her body. His hands were a contrast just like the man; the topside was smooth while the palms were callous and rough. Byakuya took in a sharp intake of breath when she covered her hand with his and ran her fingers slowly between his fingers.

She looked up at him and said, "Piano." She could tell by Byakuya's perplexed look he didn't know what she was referring to. "You should play the piano. Your hands would be perfect for it. They're more perfect for the harp but I doubt you want to be a harpist". She smiled at him. "You could play double bass or the shamisen, but I think the piano is perfect for you."

"You think so." Byakuya had never had an interest in playing a musical instrument but he also never really thought about it until just then as Yoruichi held his hand. They just stared at each in a comfortable silence for a few heartbeats.

"I could teach you Byakuya", she moved closer to him and stared into his eyes, "if you want". He stared back into her soft golden eyes and was lost for a moment until she lightly licked her lips. He just knew her mouth was begging for his kiss. He could not resist and he leaned forward.

"Princess Yoruichi, there you are?" Byakuya and Yoruichi's moment alone was broken. Yoruichi turned her had to the side to see one of QT's men approaching. "Please forgive the intrusion but your presence is needed back in the banquet hall."

"Why?"

"It has been requested that you and Prince Sho play another song."

_Damn why does this keep happening. I don't wanna play, can't Byakuya and I get some time alone. "_Alright I'll be there in a few minutes", she turned to Byakuya, "I have to"

"No, I understand, you're very talent. It's not surprising that people want to hear you play again".

The compliment earned Byakuya another smile. _First I am right and I get two compliments. I need to meet you under a full moon more often, Byakuya, but next time I'll make sure we're all alone. _"Are you coming to listen or are you leaving?"

"I can stay for a little while longer." Byakuya took two steps forward and stepped on the forgotten glass plate. It didn't break but it did prompt Byakuya to stop. Then much to Yoruichi's dismay he took his hand from hers and picked up the plate.

As soon as they walked into the banquet hall, QT was on Yoruichi. He stepped between Byakuya and Yoruichi and completely ignored Byakuya. "My princess there you are, this won't take long I promise."

"Is Red back?"

"No we'll play, _El duo d'amor Número 4_, I know we've only played it a couple of times but it's not long and I have the music with me" He handed her the music to review. "I know you'll play it beautifully, you bring my music to life."

Yoruichi went over the music as they moved to the stage. She memorized her part and headed on stage. She glanced over a Byakuya briefly she was happy he was in the audience she gave him another one of his special smiles.

Ai noticed the small exchange as she approached, "Young Kuchiki, you're still here wonderful."

"Yes, I am leaving after the performance."

"A last minute performance can be nerve raking for any musician. I taught Yoruichi how to play so I know she'll do a fine job even if this song is last minute, but I am very happy you decided to stay to offer her support", Ai took Az's hand as he sat next to her and stared at the stage, "Byakuya, even Shihoin women need support."

QT smiled as he took the mic. "Yes, we're back by popular demand for one more song. My Aunt Ai and Uncle they have been married for a very very very long time. Such a love is an amazing find so its only fitting that this love song is played in honor of them."

QT started to play this haunting but beautiful introduction. Then Yoruichi came in softly. QT's piano part became livelier as it played on top of Yoruichi's strings. Then the song reached the bridge and the violin took the lead. Yoruichi played with passion and vigor putting the audience members in a state of awe. At the end the two instruments dance together in perfectly. The performance garnered another standing ovation.

Fans again swarmed around QT and Yoruichi after the performance. They had officially become the prince and princess of music in the eyes of many fans. Yoruichi looked for Byakuya as soon as she could get away from the crowd and she saw him just as he was leaving. She immediately moved forward to try and catch him before he left but a sweet elderly couple that wanted to sing her praise stopped her progress. Yoruichi looked for Byakuya again but he was already gone. _Byakuya you're going to make it hard for me to catch you aren't you. _A sly smile crept over her face.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Whoa that was long.

Peace and Chaos: Yeah, I know there was no breaking point to split it into two chapters.

Velveteen: Yoruichi plays the violin

Peace in Chaos: Yes, we discussed what instruments they would play in the Byakuya x Yoruichi FC on Bleach Asylum, I picked the violin for Yoruichi. Most club members agreed piano for Byakuya.

Velveteen: Yoruichi offered to be his teacher

Peace in Chaos: Hmm, wonder what she really plans on teaching him

Velveteen: Ha ha, Byakuya's "Yoruichi is just another clan leader" lasted 30 minutes.

Peace and Chaos: I know, he was better off with his mantra, "Yoruichi is a beautiful", LOL Don't you agree Miko

Miko: I am not talking to you, you brought that QT back

Peace and Chaos: What (gasp) you still don't like QT, he was a perfect gentlemen this time

Miko: He stopped their kiss, and he flirted

Peace and Chaos: He always flirts he can't help it, he's QT, and I thought you weren't talking to me ;p

If you guys are still talking to me then please leave a comment or review I love hearing from you. Thanks for reading the chapter. Until next time Peace!


	25. The Lord's Leaf

A/N: I don't own Bleach otherwise it would be full of ByaYoru action , but I do own QT love him or hate him.

Thank you again for reading this story and saving it alerts. Especially thank you for all the comments, favs, and reviews I appreciate them all. I am so glad so many of you liked the previous chapter. Here is another long chapter but it's not as long as the last one. I am excited about this chapter and the next. I started writing them a long time ago so I still had the notes for them even after my new drive crashed so I've been in a way writing chapters to get to this one and the next.

* * *

Byakuya was on his way to visit with his grandfather. He had received word that Ginrei wanted to see him as soon as he was available. Byakuya figured that his grandfather only wanted to talk about the Shihoin celebration so Byakuya decided to get all of his work completed before going to see his grandfather. It was late afternoon by the time Byakuya made it to his grandfather's section of the compound.

Byakuya felt his grandfather's spiritual pressure near the koi pond and promptly headed in that direction. He stopped his tracks as he saw Ai and Ginrei standing at the koi pond with their backs to him. _If Ai is here then maybe Yoruichi is too. _Byakuya did a quick visual scan for her but he did not see her. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed. _Of course she's not here and if she was-_

Byakuya paused as he felt the delicate touch of a finger between is brow. He knew who it was immediately. "Thinking about me again, Byakuya". Yoruichi's voice pulled Byakuya's eyes opened. She drew her finger away and smiled at his delay in response.

"_How do_ you keep doing that?"

"You keep thinking about me so I keep showing up." A sultry look filled her eyes and a mischievous smiled covered her face.

_If that were the case then where were you last night?_ A flash of dark desire moved into Byakuya's eyes but quickly left after thoughts of Yoruichi and QT performing more duets popped in Byakuya's mind causing a frown to settle on his face.

Yoruichi quickly moved her hand to place her finger back between his slanted brows. This time she wasn't quick enough Byakuya grabbed her hand before she reached his face. She was surprised by his speed, but she was even more surprised by the look in his eyes. The burning desire had returned. She could feel a rush of heat to her face has is gaze traveled over her.

The heat from his gaze only increased as he moved the slender delicate finger closer to his mouth. She could feel heat of his breath against her skin and delighted in the feeling. She forgot about everything else including the reason why she was there.

Then Ginrei's voice broke between she and Byakuya reminding her why she was there. Byakuya immediately released her hand. His eyes had returned to their usual dispassionate state. Yoruichi couldn't help but stare at Byakuya's quick transformation. She watched as he walked over to Ai and Ginrei. _I know there's something there Byakuya, but how can I get to it if you closing the door. _

Ai shook her head in disappointment at the elder Kuchiki she couldn't believe he just interrupted Byakuya and Yoruichi. She couldn't hear what Byakuya and Yoruichi were talking about but Ai knew the two were standing too close for it not to be an intimate conversation. Ai sighed as she watched Byakuya's long strides move faster and faster as he approached. She also noticed Yoruichi was still standing in the same spot. "Ginrei sometimes I think you and Az were cut from the same fabric. You two have terrible timing." She ignored Ginrei's perplexed look and greeted Byakuya, "Young Kuchiki, wonderful to see you again."

"Good day, Ai-sama and grandfather." Byakuya stood eye to eye with his grandfather. Then Yoruichi suddenly appeared at Byakuya's side. She stood so close Byakuya could see her breathe.

"Yoruichi what a pleasant surprise. Two lovely Shihoin women on the same day it does an old man's heart good. What brings you by?"

"Actually, I came because Az passed out, but he's OK. He's actually taking a nap right now. Unohana says it was just from being out in the sun too long. She says he'll be okay after he gets some rest and some fluids." Yoruichi could see her aunt was upset. She placed her hand on Ai's forearm. "He really is-"

"Yoruichi please don't tell me he's been out with Emeka since I left earlier." Yoruichi's hesitation to answer was all Ai needed. "That man can be so stubborn. I told him not to stay out with Emeka for more than 20 minutes. I tell you I could", Ai raised her hands in frustration, "he's as stubborn as mule." Ai took a deep breath, "Yoruichi you understand, what I am talking about men can be so stubborn."

"Yes," Yoruichi looked at Byakuya out the corner of her eye, "I know all too well." Byakuya frowned at the accusation.

Ai sighed, "Ginrei, I hate to cut my visit short but I need to go and check on Az".

"I understand, Ai, I hope Az has a quick recovery".

The two Shihoin women headed back the Shihoin compound leaving Byakuya and his grandfather to talk.

"You wanted to see me grandfather."

"Ah, yes Byakuya, I noticed that the population in your koi pound as dwindled. So I've decided to give you some of mine."

Byakuya found the news to be a pleasant surprise. He secretly envied his grandfather's koi pond. "Thank you, grandfather."

"You can have six total, three large and three smaller ones. It's a two person job so I suggest you find someone with speed and patience".

"I may choose any to make my six", Byakuya's face showed no smile but his eyes closed from happiness as he saw Ginrei nod in agreement, "I will, I will get them before the next week."

"Very well, then see you later." Ginrei walked away without another word. He hurriedly went into his home leaving Byakuya alone with the koi.

It felt like Christmas had come early this year as Byakuya picked out his koi. He was meticulous in his decision-making. It took him over 20 minutes but he finally had five of the six picked out. He was having a hard time choosing the sixth one. He could not decide between a Kin-rin koi the metallic scales sparkled and a second Kohaku koi it's bright red markings were are almost hypnotizing as it swam slowly through the water. Byakuya pondered on his decision until a Butterfly koi zipped through the water. Byakuya only saw it for a moment but he knew that was the one. The koi's orange markings and long black fins and tail would make it an interesting addition to Byakuya's pound.

Byakuya was quite pleased with his selections. He walked slowly away from the koi pound in deep thought. "Someone with speed and patience, hmm, of course." Byakuya flashed stepped quickly away. He made it to the Shihoin compound in less than 10 minutes. He was escorted to the largest of Shihoin gardens. Byakuya expected to found Yoruichi but instead only found disappointment.

"Well if it isn't Kuchiki Byakuya." QT laughed dryly and stared at Byakuya. Byakuya meet QT's gaze with disdain, Byakuya did not like him and made no attempts to hide it. "You know, Yoruichi spoke of you when we trained." QT noticed the look in Byakuya's eyes changed when he said that. He walked closer to Byakuya. QT's 6' 2" frame towered over Byakuya. "You know I expected you to be ,hmm, bigger." QT smirked as he looked down at Byakuya.

Byakuya's eyes showed his anger. He was just about to respond when Yoruichi walked in. QT quickly turned from Byakuya with a new smile in place. "Yoruichi, you're finally back QT was so so lonely without you." He pouted and Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"What brings you by Byakuya?"

Byakuya stared into Yoruichi's eyes for just moment. He wished that they were alone but that was not the case as he saw QT hovering over Yoruichi like a vulture. "How is Az-sama?"

"He's back to his old self. I will let him know you asked about him. "

"That's good, Yoruichi"

"Is that why you came Byakuya I could've told you that", interrupted QT. QT moved closer to Yoruichi prompting another glare from Byakuya. QT of countered with a smirk.

Byakuya's attention went back to the Yoruichi and the reason for his visit. "Yoruichi are you going to be busy Saturday night?"

Yoruichi's entire body perked up and QT's smirk faded. "No, I don't have anything plan for Saturday night."

"Good I was wondering if you'd catch some koi with me. You see-"

QT broke out in a fit of laughter interrupting Byakuya. He slapped Byakuya on the shoulder he was laughing too hard to even notice the angry look on Byakuya's face. QT collapsed over and grabbed his stomach, "Catch koi" He laughed some more.

"QT that's enough."

"I am sorry Princess but," he paused to catch his breath, "that is like the worst date ever. Oh, you really know how to treat a woman Byakuya."

"It's not a date, see my-"

"What's not a date?" Everyone turned their attention to Red and Kūkaku as they approached but no one said anything. "C'mon tell what's not a date," Kūkaku demanded.

"Byakuya asked Princess Yoruichi to go catch koi on a Saturday night," QT managed to reply between snickers.

"He's right that's not a date, at least I hope not." Kūkaku tossed her had back and laughed, QT, and Red joined in everyone was laughing but Byakuya and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi quickly put an end to the laughter. "Byakuya I'd be happy to help you. Just come by around seven and I'll be ready". She smiled "his smile" once again melting away the frown frozen on his face.

"Very well I will see you then." Byakuya turned and left. He reached the courtyard in a few minutes. Byakuya paused for a moment as he saw Emeka.

Emeka was setting up to practice his golf swing. "Young Kuchiki."

"Emeka-sama"

Emeka placed the golf ball on the tee without looking at Byakuya. Byakuya was tired he'd been laughed at and now he was being ignored. He decided to leave, but Emeka words stopped Byakuya, "Kuchiki, I heard from Ai that you waited for Yoruichi all night somewhere near Kinkakuji".

The words sent a chill through Byakuya stiffing any response, his silence was enough to answer Emeka. Emeka pulled out a nine iron from his black leather golf bag and continued, "You know Shihoin women are as stubborn as they are beautiful, compassionate as they are brave, and are willing to make sacrifices most would not even consider".

After one practice swing Emeka put the nine iron back and pulled out a driver. Byakuya remained silent with his body turned from Emeka. A part Byakuya did not want to turn and see the elder Shihoin turning would be make Emeka's words more real.

"You know I was worried about Yoruichi that night and I wanted to make sure for myself that she was fine. She wasn't where she was supposed to be so I went to look for her. I found her fighting Gin Ichimaru. I've never asked her about it but I've always questioned her actions regarding that confrontation. Yoruichi should've easily been able to avoid making contact with anyone. She didn't have her zanpaktou. All this time I thought that was why she seemed to be running from him she needed to get the little punk to an open space, but now that doesn't make sense there was more open space near Kinkakuji so why run in the opposite direction?" Emeka got into a perfect golf stance and took a swing. He watched the ball soar away. "Oh well that is the past and the past is just that the past. Have good day, Kuchiki."

Byakuya walked off his feet carried him aimlessly away as his mind flooded with questions and thoughts. _Did she know I was there? Was she coming to see me, to say good-bye? Why didn't she tell, why hasn't she told me? Maybe she was just fighting Gin."_

The new knowledge pounded on him like a hammer. He needed relief some time to think. He could not labor these thoughts alone so he retreated into his inner world.

The winds were turbulent. They pushed on Byakuya from all angles. His hair and scarf whipped around as he continued foreword.

Senbonzakura ran up to Byakuya. "Master what's wrong? The peace has gone and we are now caught in a storm." He stood, with his long purplish hair blowing all over the place, waiting for answer.

"Hmm" Byakuya ignored the pleas from Senbonzakura and the harsh chill of the wind. He sat down and started to mediate and search for his calmness within.

Senbonzakura joined him as the both tried to calm the raging winds. The winds started to tapper a little but not enough for Senbonzakura. After five minutes Senbonzakura had become frustrated. "Master, this isn't working." He stood up and the winds started again at full blast. "We need to try something else. It's been like forever and nothing has changed. Maybe we should find the demon cat. This is about her isn't it?"

Byakuya sighed, and rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and walked passed Senbonzakura. The wind soon drowned out the sound of Senbonzakura's voice as he tried to talk to Byakuya. Byakuya left his inner world. Byakuya knew that Senbonzakura was right he did need to find Yoruichi and talk to her.

He turned and started walking back to the Shihoin estate. It had turned in to the slowest walk of his entire life. The walk had already taken 10 minutes and he was only half the way there. Byakuya's steps were heavy with indecision as he trudged forward. He even contemplated going back, but then he saw Yoruichi and Kūkaku approaching.

"Byakuya."

"Yoruichi" Byakuya's eyes drifted to Kūkaku for a second the back to Yoruichi. He wanted to ask her about that night but he wanted to ask her in private setting.

"Do you want me to leave so you can discuss your koi catching strategy," Kūkaku yawned. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Kūkaku.

Byakuya frowned. "No, I just wanted to know if you were busy Friday night, Yoruichi?"

"No, I am not." _OK great now we'll catch koi on Friday. That will give you the entire weekend alone with your koi. _

"Good I have decided where I want to eat." Both will women's eyes grew wide as they looked at Byakuya. "You did say it was my decision." Byakuya stared at Yoruichi and could see the anticipation in Yoruichi's eyes. "We will be having dinner at the Lord's Leaf."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Well then I will see you at 6:30 PM on Friday."

"Oh you definitely will" Yoruichi gave Byakuya one of "his smiles". The smile seemed to put Byakuya at ease so much so even Kūkaku noticed.

The moment of relaxation quickly ended as Byakuya's body stiffened and his face went back to stone, "Good." He left without another word.

Yoruichi was practically beaming after Byakuya left and Kūkaku noticed. "Yoruichi if were you wouldn't get too excited, it still could be all about forming a koi catching strategy." Kūkaku laughed until Yoruichi punched her hard in the arm.

Meanwhile as Byakuya walked back to his home his mind raced with more thoughts and possibilities about that night. Then it hit him, he realized that he asked Yoruichi to dinner at The Lord's Leaf. The Lord's Leaf was still the most exclusive restaurant in all of the Soul Society. It normally took weeks to get a reservation. The worst part was that the Kuchiki clan did not own the restaurant. He could not use his position in the family to get a table. Byakuya's stomach tensed a little after thinking about how many favors it would take and people he would have to talk to get a table and even then it may take a week. He'd only been there a few of times when he was younger and those times were with his grandfather.

"Grandfather, yes he may have the connections I need." Byakuya started quickly walking to his grandfather's home. Then he stopped after giving more thought to his decision. "If I ask him there's no telling how he'd react," Byakuya closed his eyes and all he could see was Yoruichi's face and happy she was when she found out they were going to The Lord's Leaf, "no, I just have to deal with it I told her that is where we are having dinner and that is where we will go."

With his steps full of determination he marched to his grandfather's home. Byakuya found his grandfather the koi pond feeding the koi for the evening. "Good evening, grandfather."

"Byakuya have you come about the koi?"

"No, I came because I need dinner reservations for The Lord's Leaf."

"The Lord's Leaf very well I'll see what I can do, I maybe able to pull some strings and get you in next week-"

"Grandfather, I need the reservations for this Friday"

"This Friday", Ginrei stopped feeding the koi and just stared a Byakuya for a minute, "are you mad, the weekend is their busiest time. It would be easier to teach a hollow to fetch."

"I understand grandfather, it's just that I told Yoruichi"

"You told her that you could get reservations for this Friday on Wednesday", Ginrei shook his head gently, "Byakuya", Ginrei stopped after seeing the disappointment in Byakuya's eyes, "I'll see what I can do one of the silent partners owes me a favor."

"Thank you, grandfather." Ginrei remained silent and returned to feeding his koi. Byakuya took it his cue to leave and headed back to his home.

-Friday Night

Byakuya arrived at Yoruichi's office at exactly 6:30 PM. He was pleasantly surprised when Yoruichi opened the door wearing a cream colored kimono with lavender markings. It was simple but elegant and she looked beautiful. Yoruichi greeted him with a smile. He just stared at her for a moment. He kept staring until Yoruichi asked, "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes," Byakuya was still in little awe. He wished he'd changed out of his captain's uniform for the evening. He'd even considered but the day had been a long one and he didn't want to be late.

They quickly made it to the restaurant. As usual it was crowded many young nobles were waiting outside hoping for an open table. The Lord's Leaf was so popular that if you were more than five minutes late you lost your table to the first person or the highest bidder.

Byakuya offered Yoruichi his arm as they entered the restaurant. Yoruichi whispered, "This was a very good choice", just before they sat down at the table.

The maître d led the noble pairing to the most secluded table in the restaurant. The waiter, a tall lean man with dark hair and even darker eyes, came to the table within seconds of the maître d's departure. The waiter was very polite as he ran through the house specials and wine list. Byakuya ordered the roasted duck and Yoruichi the seafood house special.

"It's been ages since I've been here, Byakuya." Yoruichi looked around, amazingly nothing had changed, "it still looks exactly the same." The crisp white linen tablecloths were spotless, the black liquored furniture shined, and the huge gold and crystal chandelier in the middle of the room sparkled like diamonds. "What did you do today Byakuya?"

The questioned surprised him. He'd never had the question asked of him before sure he'd been asked, "How was your day?" "Did he have a good day?" or "If he did blank today?" and Byakuya knew he couldn't away with I went to work as the answer. Byakuya recounted his entire day starting with what he had for breakfast to Yoruichi, his day consisted mostly of meetings and completing reports.

"Byakuya your day sounded", she paused and placed a finger on the side of her cheek as she pondered his day, "really boring."

He frowned _I fulfill my duties as a captain it was not boring it was work._ "Well, what did you do today?"

"Hmm, early this morning I fought 21 new recruits, then I had breakfast and took a quick nap, then I had a meeting, after that I lunch with Nin Nin, then I trained with Soi Fon, after that I had a snack and took a quick nap,"

"Another nap, how many naps do you take a day?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders, "It depends on what I have to do during the day. Why are you offering your lap?"

Byakuya was surprised by the question and thoughts of Yoruichi on his lap entered his mind. The thoughts were so stimulating Byakuya almost fell for Yoruichi's trap and offered his lap, but he was saved by the waiter's quick appearance.

The waiter placed the perfectly prepared dishes before them. "If there is nothing else I can get for you; I'll you two to your meal." The smiled and left the table.

Yoruichi paused after her first bite. "This is scrumptious. Oh yes, back to my day then listen to reports until it was time to get ready for our date". She went back to eating.

Byakuya was stuck on the word date. He didn't say anything he silently agreed that this was a date. They continued eating and even continued with the small talk, which Byakuya did not find annoying for a change. The questions he'd wanted to ask all evening were fighting to coming out. Just as Yoruichi was about to take her last bite Byakuya's voice changed a serious tone "Yoruichi tell me," Byakuya closed his eyes as he paused and Yoruichi she knew from his tone it wasn't going to be something she would want to tell, "were you fighting Gin Ichimaru the night you left?

Yoruichi's eyes widen. Byakuya had never seen Yoruichi look so shocked. _How could Byakuya even know about that? No one knows, I never even told Urahara about that run in. _"Who told you that?"

"Does the "who" really matter?"

Yoruichi looked down like a child being scold and forced to tell the truth. She began to tell the story of that even "That night I happened to stumble upon Gin, Aizen, and Tousen and I overheard them talking".

"_Maybe if we try wit someone young and powerful it'll work," said young Gin_

_Tousen responded wittingly, "So are you volunteering Gin?"_

_"No, no, no but I got someone in mind. _

_"Oh really Gin." Aizen said with a knowing smile. _

_"Oh yes da timing is perfect too. Dontcha think?" Gin's smile became absolutely sinister. _

_"Gin, make it so. Tousen and I will be waiting."_

_The three went their separate ways and Yoruichi followed Gin. Gin was too confident to worry about anyone who dared to follow him, he'd just kill them ask questions later. She noticed Gin seemed to be wondering around aimlessly as if he were looking for something. Then suddenly Gin headed in one distinct direction. Yoruichi sensed Byakuya's spiritual pressure and knew exactly where Gin was heading. _That bastard he's heading to our training spot and to-_. Yoruichi knew she had to stop Gin before he got there._

_Yoruichi flashed stepped quickly in front of Gin. She questioned, "And where do you think you're going?"_

_Without out missing a beat Gin quickly answered the masked figure in front of him, "To get a specimen."_

_"Another innocent victim for your hollowfication experiments, huh? Well I can't just standby and let that happen" _

_"Oh too bad," Gin briefly opened his eyes, "shoot to kill." His zanpaktou, Shino, pierced the space in between them as the blade elongated and headed straight for Yoruichi. Yoruichi was able to dodge the blade resulting in the blade cutting through several trees. _

"_Now wasn't that a cute trick", said Yoruichi just as she struck Gin hard in the back. He went flying forward. Yoruichi went after him she was ready to deliver another blow but even Gin's state Shino fired out again. She quickly had to dodge it. Yoruichi landed her feet across from Gin._

_"Looks like this is going to be fun," said the smiling Gin. Shino again head for Yoruichi and again Gin missed._

_"I can do this all night your, aim is terrible, " baited Yoruichi from a nearby tree branch. Gin did not stop smiling but Yoruichi could by the change in his stance he was more serious. She also noticed the raise in his spiritual pressure there was no doubt Gin was alerting Tousen and Aizen to their location. Aizen and Tousen would be there aid Gin in a few moments and she couldn't risk letting them anywhere near Kinkakuji._

_The blade hurled toward Yoruichi this time even faster. It sliced right though the thick tree branch Yoruichi was using for support. It was another miss but he was getting closer and the blade was moving faster. Yoruichi came down feet first trying to kick Gin but he managed to tumble out of the way. Gin quickly got back on to his feet just as Yoruichi attempted a roundhouse kick. Gin was able to partially block it but it still sent him flying backwards. Gin used Shino to get some distance between he and Yoruichi. The two opponents stood only a few feet from each other measuring each other up._

_Yoruichi knew Gin would strike first all she had to do was move. She did move prompting him to fire again she dodged it. She moved quickly to the left and pretended to head for him. He moved quickly to the right and Yoruichi backtracked gaining more space away from him. Gin thought he had her and again he tried to strike. This time she moved backwards. Gin figured she was moving away using the trees as cover. Gin was right Yoruichi used the trees to her advantage. Finally, they stopped when Yoruichi and Gin reached the edge of a clearing. _

_"Out of trees Yoruichi-san", Gin waited for a reaction but did get not get one from the female dressed in all black standing just a few feet away. "Everything they told me about your skills was true. I am impressed."_

_"Gin, everything I've heard about you is true as well. You really are a prodigy."_

_"Oh you say such sweet things it almost makes me disappointed this night has to end. I must tell Byakuya of the fun we had". His eyes opened for a few seconds "It's been fun Yoruichi-san." _

_Yoruichi activated her shunko. The light from Yoruichi blinded Gin for a moment. Yoruichi did not hesitate she fired missing Gin completely but she did lay a path of destruction to the left. _

_"Oh, you missed" _

_"Did I really?" Yoruichi grinned._

_Suddenly they both felt a great deal of spiritual pressure moving quickly in their direction. Gin and Yoruichi knew it wasn't Aizen and Tousen. Yoruichi's blast boomed like thunder alerting many shinigami to their location too many for Aizen, Tousen, and Gin to takeout without suspicion. Those shinigami were headed to investigate the disturbance._

_"So that's the little game you were playing." Gin shook his head and gave her an evil grin. "I could still kill you, you're a traitor."_

_"Gin you didn't think you could catch the Goddess of Flash that easily." Yoruichi disappeared with those words, just as the rain started to fall. _

"That's what happened that evening Byakuya". Yoruichi waited for a reaction from Byakuya. She was not sure how he would react.

_They were planning on adding me to their list of experiments. Yoruichi fought to protect me, but she would've done the same for anyone. _He took her hand,"Yoruichi when you found them were you coming to say good-bye to me?"

Before she could answer Byakuya the waiter quickly came over to take their plates. Yoruichi used the waiter's timely appearance to take her hand from Byakuya. "Thank you" Yoruichi she smiled at the waiter. The waiter turned to Byakuya who frowned. After seeing Byakuya's annoyed look the waiter quickly left the table. Yoruichi placed both hands on her lap and sat back in the chair. "Byakuya, I wasn't coming to say good-bye to you when I ran into Gin."

"Oh I see," _why would she? _ Byakuya sat back in his chair. Yoruichi could read the disappointment on his face he made no effort to mask his feeling from her.

_Byakuya that's one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you what happened that evening. I knew the one part you'd focus on was that I wasn't coming to say good-bye. _She blurted out, "Byakuya couldn't say good-bye to you." _It would've made things even more difficult._

_But why, it would've been so easy. You just walked away. _Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted when the waiter brought Yoruichi's dessert.

"This is for you madam", the waiter placed a giant sundae in front of Yoruichi, "please let me know if it is to your liking". The sundae was big enough for three people to eat, dripping with hot fudge and caramel, under a mountain of whipped crème and topped with wet walnuts. Yoruichi didn't hesitate to dive in spoon first. She moaned from the delight.

"This is absolutely delicious. Byakuya would you like some? Byakuya shook his head to decline the offer. She took another bite. The waiter smiled and slowly left. "Byakuya, you shouldn't have," gleefully added. She took a few more spoonfuls.

Byakuya watched Yoruichi continue to eat. There was a childlike glow around her as she dived spoon first into the mountain of ice cream. A part of him wished had been the one to bring the joy she was experiencing but he wasn't. "Yoruichi I didn't", he watched Yoruichi paused with the spoon still her mouth, "I didn't order the sundae." Byakuya motioned for the waiter and the waiter quickly came over. "Who ordered the sundae?"

"I don't know, sir", the waiter cleared his throat, "we were told by a messenger to bring this to you."

Byakuya carefully watched Yoruichi's reaction. She looked puzzled as she stared at the waiter while taking another spoonful of the dessert. _If it wasn't Byakuya, then who sent the sundae_ Yoruichi continued eating and thinking. "Did the messenger say anything else?"

"He just said to bring you the dessert. It is our largest dessert. Is it not to your pleasure madam?" The waiter looked at Yoruichi practically begging her to say yes.

"Yes it's delicious." Yoruichi took another spoonful and smiled.

"Very good", the waiter smiled and left Yoruichi to enjoy her delicious treat, he knew as long as she liked it he'd get a big tip.

Yoruichi looked over to Byakuya. He looked displeased. _I wonder if that look is from the Gin story, the not saying good-bye, or the sundae._ "It's probably from my grandparents. They know I how much I used to love these, well the smaller ones when I was a kid". _Yes it must be from them the only other person knows I am here with Byakuya is Kūkaku and she'd only buy if should be here to eat half. Maybe it was just Pa Pa, Nin Nin would never let me get one this big_. Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's faced seemed a bit more pleasant. "Are you sure you don't want to at least try it?"

"No thank you."

Yoruichi continued to eat her sundae. Byakuya just sat quietly and watched. "Byakuya, is there something wrong?" _I know there is, just talk to me._

"No," Byakuya curtly responded.

Despite wanting to eat the entire sundae Yoruichi soon stopped. _Don't tell me you're closing the door again. I knew I shouldn't have told you. It's like Pa Pa says some people prefer not knowing it keeps them from facing…_ "I think I've had enough, Byakuya" _in more ways than one._

The waiter came over as soon as Yoruichi placed her napkin on the table. "Are you satisfied madam? "

"Everything was more than satisfactory."

"Very good. The gentleman who sent your dessert also wanted me to add once you were finished size does matter when it's something pleasurable".

Yoruichi knew immediately who sent the sundae. _Damn! QT you idiot_. Yoruichi tried to mask her anger with another puzzled look. She looked at Byakuya there was no attempt to mask his displeasure. A scowl was chiseled into his stone face.

"Is there thing else you'd two would like?"

"No" responded Byakuya for he and Yoruichi. There was coldness in Byakuya's voice that sent a shiver down the waiter's spine.

The waiter swallowed hard trying to free the words caught throat. "Very well sir, here is the bill, and." Byakuya took the bill and signed it before the waiter had time to finish his statement. "Thank you." The waiter quickly turned from Byakuya, "Madam, would you like for me to prepare the rest", he looked down at the half uneaten sundae, "for you to take home?"

"No thank you, I have had more than enough for the night," Yoruichi added with a hint of anger in her voice. This night did not turn out the way she or Byakuya had planned or hope. Byakuya I hoped for answers, but now he had more questions. A part of him really wanted to Yoruichi to say she was coming to say good-by and it pained him, but she did protect him. Yoruichi had protected him but she knew that wasn't enough to make up for a 100 years. He still didn't understand her position and her sacrifices. She felt the walls go up around him once again. He was closing the door on her yet again and she didn't know what to do. They walked home in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

They made back to the Shihoin estate. "I guess this good night." Yoruichi broke through the silence. She looked at Byakuya hoping to get something besides a cold stare.

"Good night," his eyes held more confusion than anything, "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Yoruichi had forgotten about catching koi. She found some happiness in the thought of them spending some more time together even if it is just to catch koi. _Tomorrow things might go better no tomorrow things will go better. _"I will see you tomorrow."

Byakuya turned and walked away. Yoruichi turned and walked into the Shihoin estate. The first thing Yoruichi did was found QT. "QT, I can't believe you, what were you thinking?" The anger filled her golden eyes.

"What did QT do?"

"What, what did you do? The sundae QT, the DAMN SUNDAE", yelled Yoruichi.

"You didn't like it" QT held his head down, "please don't be mad, QT thought I mean I thought," he looked up again his face was so sad it looked as if he would cry at any moment, "you'd like it. They said it was their biggest and most popular dessert, that no one could resist it. I know how you like ice cream, I thought you'd love it."

Yoruichi's voice softened as she looked at QT's droopy face. "Normally, I'd love it but tonight was not the night to try it. Let's just say it wasn't the appropriate gift, Byakuya"

"Byakuya had a problem with it they told me it was big enough for two people", QT had worry in his voice that surprised Yoruichi.

"Byakuya doesn't even like sweets, but that's not the point." Yoruichi sighed, "QT"

"I'll fix it."

"What?"

"I'll let him know it was from me that it was just something to repay you for bringing my music to life". His turquoise eyes, showed a shattered man. "I'll make him understand it was all my fault and that you had nothing to do."

"QT don't"

"I have to, the last thing I want is for you to suffer because of me" QT flashed stepped away. He soon found Byakuya.

Byakuya had taken the scenic route home hoping time alone in the dark would clear his thoughts. Tonight he'd learned more than he'd expected. The new knowledge didn't stop the winds but they had calmed some. Byakuya felt QT's spiritual pressure but decided to ignore it and keep walking.

"Byakuya are you trying to ignore QT?" He raised his spiritual pressure taunting Byakuya. Byakuya continued walking. He didn't feel like being bother with QT. "C'mon Byakuya don't be like that tell QT all about your date, QT heard that dessert was absolutely delicious."

Byakuya finally stopped prince or no prince he wanted to teach QT some manners. Byakuya turned to face QT there was a quiet anger rising inside of Byakuya. He used his words to bite back his anger, "I have nothing to say to say you." Byakuya started to turn back around.

"What's a matter Byakuya? Upset QT managed to give Yoruichi more pleasure in a few minutes then you did in an entire evening and I wasn't even in the room".

Byakuya wanted to knock the smirk off of QT's face but he instead remained composed. "I suggest you watch your words."

"Watch my words", he laughed lightly, "and they say you don't have a sense of humor. You won't be making jokes when you watch me take her away." Then QT disappeared like the wind.

* * *

A/N

Velveteen: Byakuya and Yoruichi finally made it to The Lord's Leaf.

Peace in Chaos: Yeah it only took a hundred years.

Velveteen: And Gin showed up again as well.

Peace in Chaos: Yes, I still heart Gin and think that Yoruichi fighting him would be interesting especially after seeing his bankai.

Velveteen: QT is still there and causing trouble.

Miko: I hate him and his damn sundae, why is he still there, the Shihoin celebration is over :(

Peace in Chaos: He's there b/c he can be and he likes being near Yoruichi.

Velveteen: QT likes being a little too near Yoruichi, Byakuya should've decked him.

Miko: Next time Byakuya should knock his ass out.

Peace in Chaos: Geez again with all the QT hate. We'll stop for now before ya'll get upset. This ends another chapter, thank you for reading it please leave a comment or review I love hearing from you guys, it gives me a lot of motivation. Until next time peace


	26. Catching Koi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments, favs, and alerts. I thought there would be more not-so-positive QT comments I guess you all don't dislike him as much as Miko , love or hate him I don't mind. Enough about QT, this new chapter is another one I've been itching to finish and to share. It's hmm, well I am going to let you decide ;)

* * *

QT told Yoruichi he had taken care of everything and that there was no need to worry and that worried her. The entire situation worried her. She could feel Byakuya move further away with each step as he escorted her home. Yoruichi had had high hopes for the dinner, but all those were quickly squashed by the truth and a sweet but inappropriate gift. Yoruichi couldn't sleep every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the disappointment on Byakuya's face. It was the same face she wanted to avoid seeing 100 years ago. Now she would have to face disappointment she caused.

Yoruichi needed to do something she needed to move. The weight of the past was starting to get heavy again. She transformed into her cat form and started to run. The cool night air streaked across her black fur as she raced across rooftops. She basked in the freedom she could only find in her cat form. No one noticed her. She blended into the darkness so many feared but she enjoyed.

Yoruichi traveled an all too familiar path and ended up at an old friend's house. She watched Byakuya from one of the rooftops. He was by his koi pond. Her tail perked up as she thought that maybe things were all right and he was just planning for tomorrow. Then she saw a part of his face in the moonlight there was no peace. She started to leap down and to talk to him but second-guessed that thought. _I doubt he would want to see me in my cat form. _Byakuya's previous words played loudly in Yoruichi's ears_"_you couldn't even come here as woman you came as cat"_, he'd probably see it as an insult. _She twitched her tail and pondered transforming and speaking to him but he never found any humor in her sudden transformations. The last thing she wanted to do was push him further away she could already feel the distance between them growing. She crouched down and watched him from a far. Byakuya sat and watched the koi in the moonlight for almost two hours and Yoruichi sat and watched him until he entered his home.

-Next Morning—

Byakuya had been distracted all day by QT's comments, Yoruichi's confession, and the koi. He even had problems focusing in the Shinigami Calligraphy Society's meeting. Byakuya actually dismissed the session early much to Renji's joy. Renji left the room before Ukitake could invite him to tea. Byakuya did join Ukitake and Unohana for tea after the meeting he wanted to occupy his time with anything other than thinking about Yoruichi.

Ukitake and Unohana were surprised Byakuya ended the meeting early. The two senior captains were caring and wanted to know if anything was wrong, but Byakuya did not seem interested in participating in the conversation. That was not unusual so Ukitake and Unohana assumed nothing was wrong. Byakuya was once again able to mask his conflict with a tight lip and stone face.

Byakuya sipped his tea and watched how Ukitake and Unohana had a very casual conversation. They seemed so relaxed and free. Ukitake had his arm draped around Unohana's chair. He was laughing at something she said and Unohana placed her hand on his knee.

Byakuya started thinking it would be nice if he and Yoruichi could actually spend some casual time together. Then he thought more about it. _It wouldn't work we'd be interrupted by that brat QT, Captain Soi Fon, Vice Captain Omeada, Kisuke, a Shiba, Ichigo, a random service person, even Ukitake humph she's too popular. _Byakuya frowned. _Apparently, I am not even at the top of her list. _

Unohana's gentle voice interrupted Byakuya's thoughts, "Captain Kuchiki is everything alright."

"I'm fine. I will leave you two alone." Byakuya walked away before Unohana or Ukitake could say anything. Byakuya headed back to his manor to check on his shrinking koi collection. _At least no one will interrupt us tonight apparently Yoruichi's companions don't appreciate koi._

Byakuya decided it would be best if he worked on his calligraphy for the next two hours. Byakuya would not falter and go see Yoruichi until the appointed time. Most importantly he didn't want Yoruichi to know how badly he wanted to see her the need to see her surprised him. He had thought about her all night he wanted to be angry with her for not coming to say good-bye but she had protected him, which mean she did care about him on some level but not enough to say good-bye.

His mind reminded of that fact over and over as it played Yoruichi's words "Byakuya, I wasn't coming to say good-bye to you" again and again. Then there was QT just the thought of QT caused Byakuya to ruin his brush stroke ruining his calligraphy piece. He knew if he arrived early he and QT would have a "discussion" and QT had already crossed the line and Byakuya would not let that happen again. A discussion with QT would not make his grandfather or the clan happy. Byakuya knew he had to find a way to deal with QT. He would not let QT unravel him. QT was royalty and that made him untouchable. Byakuya would not dishonor his clan by being provoked into an altercation with an arrogant disrespectful brat.

It was finally time for Byakuya to head to the Shihoin mansion. Byakuya arrived at exactly 7:00 PM and Yoruichi had to be awakened from her nap. A yawning Yoruichi emerged from the dark halls of the Shihoin estate within 10 minutes.

"Byakuya why I am not surprised you came at exactly 7:00 PM", she yawned, "I was in the middle of a nice nap."

"Why am I not surprised you were napping?"

Yoruichi smiled at Byakuya's counter. The sleep was finally gone and Yoruichi noticed that Byakuya wasn't wearing his scarf, she had already noticed he wasn't wearing his haori this evening he was looking more like her Byakuya-bo the grown up version which was even better. "You know you'll have to make it up to me later. As I remember you already owed me one nap so now you owe me two."

"Yoruichi, how can someone owe a nap?"

"Technically it's not the nap it is the napping spot." Byakuya looked confused, Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Let's go Byakuya while there's daylight."

Emeka and Adaeze walked in just as Byakuya and Yoruichi were about to leave.

"Young Kuchiki you're leaving so soon", Adaeze moved closer to Byakuya dragging Emeka with her, "Emeka tell him to stay."

Yoruichi could tell by Emeka's "deer caught in the headlights look" her Pa Pa needed to be rescued. "We can't stay Nin Nin we have to go catch koi and take them back to Byakuya's pond."

Suddenly Emeka was cured from being dumbfounded and asked with a stern look at Byakuya, "What time will you be back?"

_Pa Pa you can't be serious you're trying to intimidate Byakuya into bringing me back early from catching koi, of all things. _Yoruichi wanted to laugh but she managed to hold it in. "Don't worry I'll be back well before midnight", _sooner than you think._

Byakuya and Yoruichi arrived at the Ginrei's koi pound very quickly, mostly because Byakuya wasn't talking and Yoruichi was in a hurry to get

the koi catching over with then maybe she and Byakuya could talk. They found Ginrei at his koi pound. Ginrei stared at Yoruichi as she and Byakuya approached.

"Good evening Yoruichi. Byakuya, I thought you were coming to get the koi this evening."

"I am grandfather."

"And I am here to help."

"Byakuya you brought Yoruichi to help you to catch koi."

"Yes, I took your advice you said I should find someone with speed and patience."

"Byakuya that's not what I", Ginrei covered his mustache with his hand and shook his head, "fine. I'll leave you two alone". Ginrei turned and walked back to his home. He sighed and shook his head the entire way. He couldn't believe Byakuya actually asked Yoruichi to help him catch koi.

"OK Byakuya lets get started _so we can get this over with. _What do you need me to do?"

"Just sit there", Byakuya pointed to a large stone near the koi pound, "and catch the koi as I toss them to you. Then put them in that tub. We should be finished soon."

Byakuya kneeled at the edge of the koi pond. He waited and waited until the koi he wanted swam close to him and then he tried to grab it, but he missed. He missed four more times and by this time Yoruichi was so bored she could cry or take a nap. After missing the same koi for the fifth time Yoruichi decided to give him some advice.

"Byakuya maybe you have on too many clothes, it's disrupting your flow." Yoruichi meant it as joke but Byakuya to the advice literally. He took off his black kosode and rolled the sleeves of his white shitagi to his shoulders suddenly Yoruichi wasn't bored as she watched the remaining sunlight dance across his firm arms. He laid the kosode on the shore and went back to his position. _My, my, Byakuya, hmm _"Byakuya maybe you should take the shitagi off as well".

"This should be fine." He kneeled back into position another koi he wanted swam by this time he almost caught it. The slippery silver koi slipped from his grasp splashing him a little.

Yoruichi used the little incident to her advantage. "Byakuya, if you get all wet you're going to catch a cold, warm weather colds are the worst."

_Maybe she's right, I wouldn't want to catch a cold it would be most inconvenient. _Then much to Yoruichi's delight Byakuya stood up and removed his shitagi. The heat of Yoruichi's eyes racked across Byakuya's bareback. He turned around just as Yoruichi licked her suddenly dry lips. The action caused a disturbance in Byakuya's lower region. He quickly turned around and focused all his energy on catching the koi. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

After a couple more tries Byakuya finally caught one. Byakuya half expected a jab from Yoruichi regarding the many tries he took just to catch one koi, but there was no jab just a smile as he tossed her the koi.

Time seemed to pass slowly and Byakuya and Yoruichi had been out at the koi pond for hours in silence but Yoruichi didn't mind she just enjoyed the view. It wasn't everyday she got to see a shirtless Byakuya working hard. Her eyes continued traveling over his bare skin the same way she wished her hands could. He was quite the fine specimen. He wasn't cut or very muscular, but he had a nice lean athletic build. Yoruichi couldn't help but think about Byakuya's firm arms around her waist and the feel of his bare skin against her own. _I've should've suggested he remove the hakama before removing the shitagi. _

Byakuya caught three more but by then his back was tired and he realized why his grandfather said this was a two-person job. Catching koi was much harder than he expected. The task had taken a long time and now it was nightfall and he still had not caught the orange and black Butterfly koi along with a small Kin-rin.

Yoruichi sensed his tiredness, she could tell by the change in his body language. She knew he was at the point where he would take her help if she offered. "Byakuya would like for me to catch the last ones, I don't mind I did come to help."

"Very well", Byakuya rose to his feet and started walking over to Yoruichi. She didn't say anything she just watched him with predatory eyes, but Byakuya was too tired to notice. "Just grab a Kin-rin and the black and orange Butterfly koi, she's a fast one." Byakuya had spent most of the evening trying to catch the Butterfly koi but she was too slick and too quick.

Yoruichi's thoughts of koi had been pushed aside by the sight of Byakuya's defined chest and hint of a six-pack. She managed to crack out an"Oh OK sure." She moved to the edge of the pond and Byakuya took her spot on the rock. She was surprised by Byakuya's choice many koi owners only preferred traditional koi some even shunned Butterfly koi.

Byakuya started to say something else but he stopped when he saw Yoruichi remove her arm guards and then the elusive red hair tie from around her wrist. Yoruichi tied the hair tie around her neck. All Byakuya could think about was removing the hair tie along with her other clothing 's eyes ran across every inch of Yoruichi's exposed skin he loved looking at her in the moonlight.

Yoruichi was too busy preparing to catch koi to notice the desire in Byakuya's eyes. She immediately saw one of the two koi and pounced she easily caught the Kin-rin. Byakuya was impressed but not very surprised._ She is a demon cat, granted a beautiful demon cat. I should've let her start catching koi hours ago._

Next up was the black and orange Butterfly and Yoruichi quickly pounced and she missed. She tried again and she missed again and then again. The koi was very fast. _She's too damn fast to be caught this way. _

Yoruichi stood up and moved toward Byakuya. "Are you giving up?" His eyes locked with hers for a moment and they dance together in the moonlight. He wanted to touch Yoruichi so badly he had to lightly grab the legs of his hakama to avoid grabbing her.

"No of course not, what's the fun in giving up." Yorucihi grabbed a hand of food and returned to the pond. Yoruichi tossed the food in and all the koi moved to the food. She waited until the Butterfly started eating and then she caught it. Yoruichi smiled her victorious smile as she placed the koi in the tub. "That was easy enough, sometimes you just have to give them what they want."

"I see, then you sneak up on them and catch them. _So that's the demon cat way._"

"I prefer to call it catching them off guard."

Byakuya quickly put his clothes back on much to Yoruichi's disappointment. She'd hope watched Byakuya's muscles flex as he help carry the tub. Byakuya and Yoruichi carried the tub to his koi pond.

It was almost 11:00 PM when Byakuya and Yoruichi were finished. There was a kind of awkward hesitation between them. They had been together for almost four hours but had barely spoken. Byakuya figured the next move would be to take Yoruichi home but he preferred just standing alone with her dark admiring her beauty in the moonlight. He rubbed the back of his tired neck as he tried to think of something to do or say to avoid taking her home so soon.

Yoruichi noticed the change in his stance and the rubbing of his neck. "Byakuya does your neck and back bother you? You were cramped in an awkward position for quite some time."

Byakuya removed his hand from his neck. "I'll be OK."

"You know I give a great message. It was part of my training, well kind of."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Training"

"Yes, part of my training was learning special pressure points, that along with my magic touch have made me a massage master."

"Oh really".

"C'mon I'll prove it you'll free of pain in no time."

Byakuya was intrigued after learning of Yoruichi's new talent. It would be a perfect reason for her to stay longer. _Yes! _She would be his for a little longer tonight. "Very well."

Byakuya and Yoruichi entered the Kuchiki manor the first thing Yoruichi noticed was the calligraphy Byakuya had been working on earlier. Byakuya calligraphy sheets were huge. Yoruichi moved to look at Byakuya's work she had not seen his calligraphy in many years. Thoughts of their session with Master Yoshi crossed her mind as she looked at the first sheet. The thoughts brought a small smile to her face. _Your calligraphy skills have improved so much, I am glad you held on to something that made you happy_. "These are excellent, Byakuya."

Byakuya puffed out his chest just a little at the compliment. _Of course they are I, _"Oh". Byakuya gently grab Yoruichi by the arm just as she started to look at the other symbols. He quickly pulled her away, "Yoruichi it's getting late you may attend one of the Shinigami Calligraphy Society meetings and view more".

Yoruichi frowned at the thought having to attend a boring Shinigami Calligraphy Society meeting. "I'll think about it, Byakuya."

Normally Byakuya would have shown off his work, but not tonight the last thing he wanted Yoruichi to do was realize he spelled her name out in kanji on separate sheets. Luckily for Byakuya Yoruichi had only seen the sheets he did for elements fire and water. The very next sheet contained the kanji symbol for dark/night, Yoru, and next sheet had the symbol for one, Ichi.

Byakuya was in such a hurry he led Yoruichi to his bedroom without thinking. He opened the door and paused for moment as he realized he had taken her to his bedroom. Yoruichi moved passed Byakuya and into the room. Yoruichi's eyes grew large as she saw the huge mahogany king size bed in the middle of the room. "What a big wonderful bed Byakuya? I bet it's great for napping." She hopped on the bed. "I expected you to have futon."

"I did but Captain Unohana suggested I get one after my first stay in the hospital. It is for medical purposes."

"Oh I see." Yoruichi stared at Byakuya for a moment. He had not moved from the doorway and he wasn't moving. "Byakuya I am good but I am not good, I can't give you a massage if you're standing way over there."

"Oh." Byakuya moved to the bed. He was second-guessing this decision. He was already feeling just a little too good about Yoruichi being in his bed and the thoughts that were playing in his mind did not include medical purposes. Byakuya started to sit down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Byakuya remove your kosode and shitagi first so we can get started". Yoruichi smiled wickedly at him as she waited for him to follow her command. Byakuya turned his back to her and took of his tops. Yoruichi quickly moved the tops from his reach. Byakuya started mentally running through the Gotei's bylaws. He needed to concentrate on something other than the woman waiting on his bed otherwise he'd give into his desires and he wasn't ready to do that yet. He could not afford to be lead blindly by his desires when it came to Yoruichi. His mind cautioned him of the danger.

He turned around and Yoruichi had Byakuya to lie on his stomach. Yoruichi began to massage Byakuya's back. She placed one hand between his shoulder blades over his heart. Her hand was so warm and soft his body started to relax. She began to gently apply pressure using her thumbs along both sides of the spine. Next she used one long smooth delicate stroke and slid both her palms down both sides of his spine until she reach his pelvis. She keep contact with his skin and scooped up around the hips bringing her palms back up to the shoulders and then to his neck. Byakuya let a small moan slip from his lips after the first round of Yoruichi's touch. Yoruichi smiled._So you like this, Byakuya_. She completed the same set of touches varying speed two more times and each time the moan got just a little louder. Then suddenly she stopped.

_That's it that was a tease. _Just as Byakuya was about to express his disappointment and call Yoruichi on her so-called great massage to his pleasure and surprise she straddled part of his lower back and bum. "Yoruichi" she felt Byakuya tense up as he said her name.

"Just relax", she started to knead the muscles at the top of the shoulders. Yoruichi leaned over her upper body lightly touched his bareback causing a tingling sensation where their bodies touched. She whispered in his ear, "This is the best part". She then proceeded to caress his shoulders. Yoruichi felt Byakuya relax under her touch. "Byakuya", she whispered his name but there was no response. "Byakuya," she said his name a little louder and still no response. _I can't believe he went to sleep; maybe my massage was too good_. Yoruichi decided to leave and let him sleep, but as soon as she moved he caught her off guard and flipped over on top of her pining her to the bed.

Byakuya's resolve was wavering as he stared intently at the dark beauty. He had to act and quickly before he missed his opportunity or fell prey to her stare. Byakuya took a chance and attempted take back his hair tie.

Yoruichi grabbed his hand just as he was about to touch the red hair tie that had eluded him for so long. "Byakuya, you little sneak", Yoruichi looked into his steel eyes she could see the ambers burning, "still too slow." She flashed that infamous Cheshire cat grin at him.

Normally she'd already thought of a 1000 ways to get out of his hold, but this time was different Yoruichi didn't want to escape. She was imprisoned by a need to be close to him. _Byakuya you are a handsome man,_ the words stayed on the tip of her tongue locked behind a coy smile. Yoruichi waited for Byakuya's next move. She expected him to frown at her and then sulk in the corner, he was predictable or so she thought.

Byakuya did not frown or move his stare intensified as his eyes filled with desire. He liked being in this position, the feel of her being beneath him, the comfort of being between her legs. He stared at her admiring the dark beauty's smile. He moved his hand, which Yoruichi thought would be the start him moving away from her but it wasn't he instead made himself more comfortable allowing his body to settle more on top of her. "You know you're very beautiful from this view," he said almost as if he was surprised.

Yoruichi quickly picked up on the tone and a slight frown appeared on her brow line. "Oh so I am not beau-" Yoruichi stopped as Byakuya's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest as soon as their lips touched.

When the kiss finally broke they both were a little breathless. Catching his breath Byakuya whispered, "So very beautiful." He caressed his slender fingers along the side of her cheek.

"Byakuya" Again Byakuya captured Yoruichi's lips with a kiss this time it was even more intense. The intensity of the kiss shocked every nerve in her body. He deepened the kiss and Yoruichi returned the kiss fervently. She ran her hands down his bareback and he moved the kiss from her lips to her chin and down her neck. Yoruichi moved her hands back up his back and ran her slender fingers through his long dark hair. Byakuya began to suckle the exposed skin just above her breast and response Yoruichi brought her right leg up wrapping it along his buttocks bringing their bodies even closer together she wanted to feel every inch of him. It was at this point Byakuya realized that he really should stop and Yoruichi realized that she really didn't want Byakuya to stop. She could feel his desire for her and she enjoyed the feeling. Yoruichi moved her left hand down the side of his stomach and slide her fingertips under his sash. She started sliding her fingers a little deeper in to his hakama as her hand moved more towards the faint trail of hair down the center of his stomach. The thought of where her hand would end up raised Byakuya's excitement to a new level, which they both felt. Yorucihi smiled through their kiss and moved her hand further toward her prize.

Byakuya broke their kiss and pulled his lips reluctantly from hers. "Yoruichi we need to stop." He moved quickly from on top of her a sat beside her on the bed.

Yoruichi popped up. "What?" She did not try hide or mask her confusion and disappointment. "You started this and now you want to stop. Why?"

"If we don't stop now I may not be able to stop later." He moved back closer to her brushed his cheek against hers and whispered, "Besides you're the one that told Emeka you'd be home before midnight," he said with a slight smirk. He kissed her cheek and moved off the bed. He started getting dress so he could take her home. _She's probably angry_. Byakuya looked over at Yoruichi who had not moved even an inch. _She doesn't really look angry, it almost looks as if she's pouting_. Yoruichi's pouty mouth actually made her look even more tempting. Byakuya couldn't help but stare at her pouty lips. Then he saw them transform into a smile.

Yoruichi fell back on to the bed. _I can't believe you got me Byakuya and you even used my own words. Who knew an evening of catching koi would end up like this?_

The fact that Byakuya was able to turn a boring night of catching koi into such pleasurable experience actually heightened her desire for him. She turned and looked him with such desire in her eyes they almost made Byakuya climb back into bed with her. _Byakuya, I can't have you wining the entire night_. "You're right and it's almost midnight", she smiled seductively.

Byakuya did not respond he did not speak he was afraid of what he might say. He was one that pulled away and he couldn't start it again or could he? Yoruichi stared at him as she crawled over the bed. Moving slowly toward him like cat that targeted her pray and like a mouse Byakuya was completely enchanted by her desire filled eyes. When she finally reached him she moved her hands slowly up his exposed stomach and chest. Her body followed sliding up his frame until she wrapped her arms around is neck pulling his head moving his mouth closer to hers. She pressed her body against his. Yoruichi moved her mouth closer stealing his breath.

"Byakuya" she said softly. Then she lightly licked her lips and added, "we better hurry."

"Hurry," he whispered as he moved in slowly to kiss her.

Yoruichi quickly moved away and before Byakuya knew it she was standing in the doorway, "I'll race you." She smiled mischievously then flash stepped away.

"Race, flash step, I am in no condition for either, I don't even think I can walk", Byakuya sat down on his bed and shook his head," that woman".

Soon that woman was entering the gates of the Shihoin estate. Yoruichi made it back in record time. The first person to greet her was her grandfather who just happened to be practicing his golf swing. Emeka was happy and surprised to see Yoruichi alone.

"Hey baby girl, how was your evening?

"It was very hmm educational Pa Pa".

"Educational?" Emeka had this perplexed look on his face.

"Yes and we managed to move Ginrei's koi over to Byakuya's pond".

"Yoruichi you're home, how's was your evening?" Adaeze eagerly asked her granddaughter. She hoped that Yoruichi and Byakuya had a wonderful evening. Adaeze

Emeka answered for Yoruichi, "She says it was educational."

Adaeze's golden eyes sparkled from Emeka's comment. "That so wonderful."

His wife's reaction along with Yoruichi's one word description made Emeka worry about the meaning behind this educational date.

"I am going to bed, night Nin Nin, night Pa Pa,"

Thoughts of Yoruichi had made it very hard for Byakuya to sleep last night. He questioned his decision to let Yoruichi leave his bed. What happened between them was not something he expected. He was hoping to catch her off guard and get his hair tie back, but she was too tempting. Her smiles, her lips, her touch, were now all he thought about. His body was aching to go and find her to finish what was started, his mind cautioned him with each thought reminding him he needed to tread lightly when it came to Yoruichi. His heart just wanted her back but his heart was the one part he refused to listen to.

Yoruichi stayed on his mind throughout the morning. She even made it very hard to concentrate in the captain's meeting. Once the meeting was over Byakuya headed straight for Yoruichi's told himself it was just to talk and to thank her for helping with the koi. When Byakuya arrived she was nowhere to be found. He went to the Shihoin mansion to search for her.

"Good day Young Kuchiki have you come to join us for tea." Adaeze smiled at Byakuya the same way Yoruichi did when she wanted something. There was no doubt Yoruichi's charm came from her grandmother.

"I am sorry, I can't I just came to speak to Yoruichi."

"Ah yes, Yoruichi I was told she helped you to catch koi last night", Ai's emerald eyes shined brightly in the most enchanting way yet another trait Yoruichi inherited, "and she didn't get back until midnight you must have had quite the time", she smiled mischievously, "with the koi that is."

Byakuya was somewhat caught off guard. He paused in responding as he tried to think of a good response. Both of the Shihoin women smiled at his delay. He realized Ai and Adaeze were a lot more dangerous the Yoruichi they were twice the trouble.

"Kuchiki, Yoruichi said the evening was educational," Emeka gave Byakuya a look that would make a harden criminal break, "care to elaborate, what made it so educational?"

Byakuya thought about the question and responded rationally under Emeka's interrogating glare, "It was a learning experience for the both of us." After Ai and Adaeze gave each other knowing looks and exchanged smiles Byakuya knew his answer sounded much better in his head than it did out loud. Even Az raised an eyebrow at the response.

Emeka frowned and started to grill Byakuya but Adaeze stepped in and stopped the interrogation. "Emeka have some more tea," Adaeze filled his cup and gave a look that he knew meant stop now or end up in the doghouse later. She turned her attention back to Byakuya. "Young Kuchiki I am sorry but Yoruichi isn't here, but we'll make sure to let her know you want to speak to her".

"Thank you."

Byakuya returned to his office and Yoruichi was still the only thing on his mind. He wondered if she was upset with him, where she was, what she could be doing, he sighed as he pushed his paperwork aside. "I keep appearing because you keep thinking about me", yeah right then where are you? I guess it only works if I close my eyes. Humph, I should get back to work". Byakuya grabbed a report but could not focus on the report. He sighed and closed eyes, _I have to complete my reports I shouldn't be thinking about that demon cat she's probably somewhere taking a nap._

Byakuya was wrong Yoruichi was wide-awake and standing at his doorway. She admired his handsome face from afar. Yoruichi wanted to kiss him until he opened his eyes, but she froze in place she wasn't exactly sure how Byakuya would act seeing her or even if he wanted to see her. Last night had stirred up a lot of emotions and desires but in the end he pulled away from her. Physically he definitely wanted her but what if that were all there was that wouldn't be enough for either of them. So it wouldn't be a surprise if that were the reason why he pulled away. Byakuya was not the kind man to randomly sleep with women. There may also be other reasons such as a part of him really does hate her. Byakuya's anger when he discovered her in his hospital room played vividly in her mind. That thought was enough to make her turn to leave.

Then she heard Byakuya's whisper,"Where are you, Shihoin Yoruichi?" Suddenly Byakuya felt the delicate touch of a finger between his slanted brows. _It can't be, I can't just say her name and she appears_.

"Byakuya, so you really do sit at your desk and think about me. I don't know how you get any work done."

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open and he saw Yoruichi leaning on his desk smiling at him. She was giving him "his smile". There was just the slightest upward turn of the corners of Byakuya's lips in response. It wasn't a real smile but it was a sign he was happy to see her. Yoruichi rewarded Byakuya with a kiss. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

Yoruichi pulled away leaving Byakuya wanting more. The kiss was too short for Byakuya's liking. Byakuya craved the sweetness of Yoruichi's lips. He hastily recaptured her lips his kiss was considerably more passionate. It was a bold move on Byakuya's part and Yoruichi encouraged his boldness by opening her mouth allowing him to kiss her fully.

Byakuya was embracing his boldness and Yoruichi. He pulled her into his lap and continued kissing her. He was right she did fit perfectly in his lap but she would not be napping. He pulled her closer until her breast pressed against him. Byakuya's hand roamed all over Yoruichi's bare back. The feel of his fingers on her bare skin was even better than she imagined. Byakuya's calloused hands delighted in the softness of Yoruichi's velvety soft skin. She ran her fingers through his silky long dark hair and made herself even more comfortable on his lap.

She felt the same desire he had for her last night. Yoruichi whispered, "You are happy to see me aren't you Captain Kuchiki?"

She called him a lot of things but never Captain Kuchiki. The name released a primal desire Byakuya had locked away. His body had taken over completely mostly due to the sudden loss of blood to his brain. He kissed her hard with a burning desire as his hands began to explore every inch of exposed skin her uniform would allow him access to. Yoruichi moaned into his mouth as his hand slid along the sides of her breast.

Their lips parted breaking the passionate kissed and gasped for air. She could tell by the look in his eyes there was no doubt he wanted her, and from his body's response she knew he wanted her right now. His raw desire sent a sensual shiver down her spine.

"Now I wish I had made this my first stop instead of my last." Byakuya didn't like the way she said the statement. Yoruichi dropped her hand from around Byakuya's neck and laid it on his chest. She looked into his eyes and continued, "Byakuya I stopped by to let you know I was leaving."

Byakuya dropped his arms like a heavy weight. He pulled back from her a little. Yoruichi felt his body turn ridged. "Oh I see," his voice was void of any passion.

_No, no, you don't see, don't do this Byakuya. _Her soft golden eyes stared deep into his eyes breaking him a little but she could see his eyes were quickly returning to their usual frigid state. _Don't you dare close the door again._Yoruichi pressed her lips against Byakuya's lips. He soon gave into her lips' softness surrendering kissing her fully. His arms were still locked at his side. She caressed his cheek lightly with her fingertips, "It'll just be for a few days." _I promise I'll be back._

She kissed him again he wrapped his arms around her. His hold on her was not as tight this time but at least he was holding her again. She relaxed in his arms. "You know you now owe me three naps, when I return I expect payment in full."

"Three"

"Yes, because of you I couldn't sleep last night," she kissed him lightly on forehead, "now you owe me another nap."

An exhausted Rukia rushed to Byakuya's doorway. "Nii-sama," Rukia faced turned a bright red as she saw Yoruichi sitting on Byakuya's lap. Rukia's jaw dropped and she just stared at them for a moment. She finally blurted out, "Yoruichi-dono, nii-sama, I am so sorry."

"Its okay Rukia, I was just getting ready to leave. I'll leave you two alone." Yoruichi motioned to stand.

"No, please don't leave", Rukia waived her hands rapidly, "I only came because Ginrei-sama sent me to let nii-sama know he needed to go look for you, but nii-sama has already found you so please stay", Rukia backed up out of the doorway, "I'm the one that should leave."

"No, It's really OK, I have to head home anyway." Yoruichi finally left Byakuya's lap. She stretched and started moving toward Rukia. Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder at Byakuya when she reached the doorway "I missed my nap for today, Byakuya now you owe me four."

Both Kuchikis blinked and Yoruichi was gone. Byakuya quickly grabbed a report from his desk and started reading over it avoiding eye contact from Rukia. Rukia quickly figured out what he was doing. "I'll leave you to your work nii-sama."

"Very well," Byakuya grumbled out with his eyes glued to his report.

Rukia smiled and left Byakuya to his work.

* * *

A/N

Velveteen: OMG they kissed again

Peace in Chaos: And again and Yoruichi got Byakuya to take his tops off

Velveteen: Twice, Yoruichi is sneaky

Miko: That was more like it more kissing and no QT

Peace in Chaos: Don't worry Miko QT hasn't left the Soul Society, but I am glad you enjoyed this chapter. I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. Please leave a comment or review. Thanks for reading this story until next time Peace.


	27. His Mistress

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo, I just own the OCs

A/N: OMG thanks so much guys for all the reviews and comments, they were so great they made me smile and really motivated me these past few days every time I was up after 1:00 AM working on this chapter. I am insanely tired so I hope it doesn't read that way, if so sorry about that.

* * *

Yoruichi lay in a sea of lush green grass and basked in the warm rays of the setting sun. Today had been a tough day for the little black cat. Her mission to the human world had been more adventurous this day. She had been chased under a store's canopy by two very protective larks. She didn't even have time to breath a sigh of relief as she watched the angry birds swoop back up into the trees. Unfortunately for Yoruichi the red-faced store owner hated cats. The angry little man leveled an onslaught of curses and false accusations about Yoruichi trying to steal some of the roasted meat he had hanging in the windows of his shop. He swung his broom at her violently and missing completely as Yoruichi dashed right into the path of a curious toddler. The bright-eyed toddler fell in love with Yoruichi and tried to grab Yoruichi's tail but lucky for Yoruichi the toddler's mom caught the sweet little girl first. Yes it had been a trying day but it would be ending soon and she would be going home.

The thought brought a smile to her little fury face. Tomorrow she would get to see Byakuya. She was as anxious as a child on Christmas Eve. _It was just a kiss. OK it was more than one kiss. _Yoruichi felt a tingle from the tip of her noise to the tip of her tail as she thought of the brief moments she and Byakuya shared before she had to leave. Yoruichi rolled her back and stared at the hazy purple sky.

She knew he wasn't just Byakuya anymore. It had been only three days and she missed him terribly, not the times they shared, the games of tag, or the fun she found in teasing him. No Yoruichi missed Byakuya the man. She missed the look in his desire filled eyes a look so potent she could feel her clothes burning away. She missed the sound of his deep masculine voice that always seemed to go down an octave when she was around as he tried to keep it monotone but always failed much to her delight. She missed his touch; the feel of his hands so rough but yet so gentle as they caressed her silky skin. She missed his scent; he smelled of sakura petals and sandalwood, oh how she wanted to just breath him in. She missed his taste most of all, the taste of his kiss had kept her stirred up these past few days as his taste lingered her lips.

She was still surprised she missed him so much. "Byakuya are you missing me too?" Yoruichi turned on her side and laid her head on her paw. _Byakuya I wish you were here your lap would be much more comfortable. _She closed her golden eyes and was slowly swept away by a sweet dream of she and Byakuya Kuchiki.\

Back in the Soul Society Byakuya had no time for dreams and tried his hardest to push away thoughts of Yoruichi Shihoin she was too distracting and he had too much work to do. Byakuya did not know how long Yoruichi would be gone so he decided to take his work as his mistress while Yoruichi was away. Byakuya had finally admitted that Yoruichi had quite the affect on him even when she was away. All Byakuya's thoughts were tied to her kiss, her touch, her skin, and her smile. Yoruichi had open the floodgates of desire and Byakuya had to stop the flow while she was gone; he really needed blood flowing to his brain instead of rushing to other body parts.

The only mistress persistent enough to distract him from the bewitching demon cat was work, she and he were bound by duty and that was almost enough to keep his mind clear of Yoruichi. Work had been enough to keep him preoccupied except for when it was a quiet night like tonight and all he could think of was Yoruichi's beauty in the moonlight. Byakuya stared at the stars and wondered where Yoruichi was and what she was doing. He searched for her spiritual hoping to find her but there was nothing.

He'd spend yet another lonely night dreaming of Yoruichi and she'd spend another night dreaming of Byakuya at the very least they were together in their dreams.

The first light of day peeked through as Rukia rushed through the Seireitei. She gasped for air when she finally stopped at the 2nd Division headquarters. She quickly regained her composure and addressed the guards. "I am here to deliver an important message to Captain Soi Fon."

The taller of the two guards quickly left and entered the division headquarters. The other guard said nothing he only stared at the raven-haired girl. The guard returned quickly with Vice Captain Omaeda.

The mountain of a man towered over Rukia blocking her view of the door and guards. "What is it Kuchiki?"

"I have an important message for Captain Soi Fon", Rukia showed Omaeda the sealed scroll, " and it is imperative that she gets this message."

Omaeda took the scroll and quickly turned around. "Don't worry Kuchiki I'll make sure she gets it."

"But Ura-," Rukia stopped as she remembered Urahara said not to mention his name when delivering the message. "Vice Captain Omaeda, I was asked to hand deliver it to her."

"Don't worry Kuchiki when she returns I'll give it to her." Omaeda flashed stepped away before Rukia could say anything else.

Rukia was amazed Omaeda could move so fast. She sighed and turned away. Omaeda was arrogant and obnoxious but he was also very loyal to his captain she knew he would deliver the message. It was now time for Rukia to focus on her second mission. Rukia quickly left and headed for the Kuchiki manor. She needed to let her brother know Yoruichi would be returning today. Tessai told Rukia that Yoruichi's mission in Shino would be over today and that she would be returning to the Soul Society. The news of Yoruichi's return filled her heart with delight.

The news delighted Rukia so much she went to Byakuya's office immediately after arriving in the Soul Society. She found his office empty and continued on with her mission to deliver the message to Captain Soi Fon, but now that mission was over and she could only think of delivering the good news that Yoruichi would be returning.

Byakuya's reaction and actions when Rukia caught Yoruichi in his lap told Rukia all she needed to know about Byakuya's feelings for Yoruichi. A slight flush of embarrassment colored Rukia's cheeks as she thought back on that day. When Rukia walked in on Byakuya and Yoruichi Byakuya seemed more surprised to see Rukia than embarrassed Yoruichi was on his lap, and Yoruichi was very casual about the entire situation as if Byakuya's lap was her common sitting place.

Then Byakuya erased all doubt in Rukia's mind regarding his feelings for Yoruichi when Yoruichi stood up to leave. Rukia noticed how Byakuya his fingers lingered on Yoruichi's waist as if he was going to pull her back into his lap or stop her from leaving. Rukia also noticed the look in her brother's eyes as he watched Yoruichi walk away from him. There was no doubt he wasn't ready to let Yoruichi go.

Rukia still felt a little embarrassed and guilty for rushing in and interrupting Byakuya and Yoruichi's moment despite Yoruichi telling Rukia not worry. She knew neither Byakuya nor Yoruichi felt any animosity towards her for walking in on them but she still wanted to make it up them. Her brother's happiness was very important to Rukia. Byakuya had given her a home and a family and she was going to do everything her power to make him happy.

Rukia dashed down the halls of the Kuchiki manor. Byakuya was there she sensed him and another person. Ginrei was with Byakuya. Rukia decided to use Ginrei's presence in her favor. Rukia's steps slowed as she approached Byakuya's office. She took a deep breath and nonchalantly moved to the doorway of the office. "Greetings nii-sama and Ginrei-sama."

"Ah, Rukia come in, come in." Ginrei knew Rukia had been in the real world the past few days, and he knew Yoruichi was somewhere in the real world. He hoped he could subtly inquire about Yoruichi's presence. Byakuya had been working so hard Ginrei had not had a chance to talk to him. "Byakuya and I were just getting ready to discuss his koi."

Rukia strolled in the room. She did not want to seem over anxious letting Byakuya know Yoruichi would be back to would take some subtlety. Luckily for her Ginrei was well on her side.

Before Rukia could say anything Ginrei asked, "Rukia how are things in Karakura Town?"

"Things are going well." Rukia and Ginrei glanced at Byakuya who appeared to be more interested in his report than their discussion. "There hasn't been a lot of hollow activity as of late. I actually discussed it with Urahara before I left".

Ginrei rubbed his thick grey mustache. "Low hollow activity that is strange. Did Urahara have anything to say about it?"

"No, he just said he'd look into it". Rukia noticed Ginrei nodding. She took it as a cue to add more. "While I was there he did ask me to deliver to a message to Captain Soi Fon and Tessai asked me to deliver a message to **Yoruichi-dono**". Neither Ginrei nor Rukia looked directly at Byakuya but they both were well aware Byakuya was now listening to their conversation.

Ginrei made sure Byakuya continued to listen. "**Yoruichi** you say, is she **back** from her mission in the human world?"

"No, but she'll be back **today**. Tessai told me she was wrapping up her mission in Shino this morning and would be returning to the Soul Society **today**."

Byakuya's heart filled with anticipation as he listened to Rukia's words. _Yoruichi will be returning today_. Byakuya was so enthralled with the thought of Yoruichi's return he missed the rest of Rukia and Ginrei's conservation. He also missed when Ginrei started talking to him.

His thoughts were finally broken when he heard Rukia say, "Nii-sama"

"Yes," Byakuya mumbled as he went back to starring at his report.

"Byakuya isn't it time for you to leave?" Ginrei said in a monotone voice that even surpassed Byakuya's. "I thought you had those pressing sessions to attend to, the ones you said would take all day."

Byakuya closed his eyes in disappointment. _Damn I forgot about those. I will be in sessions for the Gotei 13 all day._ Byakuya sighed internally as his mistress had once again won his attention and stolen him from the arms of Yoruichi. "You're right grandfather. I must be on my way." Ginrei and Rukia watched in silence as Byakuya strolled passed them and out door.

Byakuya was one of the first captains to arrive at the morning meeting. Soon the other captains arrived and the meeting got started. Byakuya managed to push thoughts of Yoruichi's return out of his mind by listening intently to every captain's report. He managed to get through the first session without thinking of Yoruichi once. Byakuya moved to the second session along with captains Unohana, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui.

The second session only involved the five members of the Gotei's Ethics and Compliance Board. Captain Hitsugaya was in charge of the second session. Hitsugaya's attention to detail and thoroughness was something Byakuya respected. Despite the limited member count Byakuya knew Hitsugaya would conduct a meeting that would be information intensive leaving no room for Byakuya to be distracted by Yoruichi.

Hitsugaya's report made a thud sound as he placed it on the table. Shunsui let out a low groan as he saw the book Hitsugaya had written instead of a report. Byakuya on the other hand gave a silent praise to Hitsugaya for his thoroughness. _Captain's Hitsugaya's report will certainly keep my mind off of Yoruichi. She probably will not be back until this afternoon anyway. I will just focus on my work in the meantime and_, Yoruichi's spiritual pressure tapped Byakuya on the shoulder drawing his attention to her, _she's here_.

Not only was she back but also she was near. Byakuya swallowed hard as he realized exactly where she was headed. Each of Yoruichi's flash steps drew her quickly to her destination. The closer she got to her destination the more torn Byakuya felt. He closed his eyes and followed her movements. His jaw tightened as she reached the destination. "Damn", the curse fell in a whisper from his lips.

"Did you have something to add Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya opened his eyes to see Unohana and the other captains looking at him. Byakuya wanted to excuse himself and rendezvous with Yoruichi in his office, but he only said, "No, Captain Unohana." Work was turning into quite the selfish mistress.

Meanwhile a disappointed Yoruichi was standing in all alone Byakuya's drab office. "Urgh, Byakuya the one time I don't mask my spiritual pressure to let you know I was coming and you're not here". She turned to leave of the office when Renji arrived.

"Keep your pants on you cry babies I'll be out in a minute," Renji pulled his head around and saw Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-dono". The startled red headed vice captain almost dropped the boxes he was carrying when he saw Yoruichi.

"Hi Renji. I just stopped by to see Byakuya."

"Oh Captain Kuchiki will be out all day. He's has several meetings to attend".

"Oh I see", said Yoruichi with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'll make sure he knows you came by."

"Thanks Renji."

Yoruichi left and this time she masked her spiritual pressure. Byakuya felt her spiritual pressure disappear and he sighed. She was so close but so far away. It was much like their games of tag Byakuya would be so close to catching her but Yoruichi would always be just beyond his grasped.

All Byakuya attempts to focus solely on his session failed. Every time Byakuya managed to focus on the meeting Yoruichi's spiritual pressure would pop up somewhere and his attention would stray once again from the session to his demon cat. Byakuya's attention was drawn back to the meeting when Ukitake closed out his report. Byakuya silently pleaded that no one asked the gentle captain questions about his report. Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief when no one did.

Then Byakuya let a low groan in disappointment as he realized Hitsugaya's report was next. _Damn, his report will take at least two hours_. Byakuya cleared his throat just as Hitsugaya opened his report. "Captain Hitsugaya it would be wise if we took a break for lunch before you start."

The other captains stared at Byakuya in disbelief. Byakuya always voted "no" whenever Ukitake or Shunsui proposed any session breaks. Shunsui decided not question Byakuya's decision, he supported it full heartily. "I couldn't agree more we can break for lunch and come back refreshed."

"A break would do some good", Unohana smiled at Hitsugaya, "you agree don't you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Despite his young age the pint-sized captain knew not to disagree with Captain Unohana. "I agree we will meet back here in exactly one hour."

Byakuya left the session before anyone could invite him to lunch. Byakuya felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure and she was moving quickly. Byakuya was more tenacious than a bloodhound on a wanted criminal. The pursuit of the elusive demon cat was all that matter. Nothing was going to get his way as he quickly maneuvered through the winding shinigami littered walkways of the Seireitei. The trail went cold as her spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared.

Byakuya continued his pursuit despite not being able to sense her spiritual pressure. He had less than an hour to find her and he wasn't going to stop until his time ran out. Byakuya headed straight for Yoruichi's office only to find disappointment, she was not there. He quickly moved on to the Shihoin compound.

He picked up a faint trail and pursued with vigor. Byakuya stopped as he reached one of the east gardens. He did not see Yoruichi; instead he was greeted by the dimpled grin of QT. _You will not get a rise out of me today, you pompous brat. _

QT's grin was quickly erased as Soi Fon kicked QT in the stomach. He doubled over. Seeing QT gasp for breath brought delight to Byakuya's eyes.

"Prince Sho, you dropped your guard," Soi Fon moved closer to the winded QT, "that kind of mistake can cost you your life."

QT pressed his hand against his stomach and stood up slowly. "I'll remember that next time Captain Soi Fon," QT shook his head lightly, " that was one powerful kick, no wonder Urahara says you're the most dangerous woman in the Soul Society."

Soi Fon turned and forced back the blush rising in her cheek with the anger she felt towards the man she commonly referred as "the selfish bastard". "Don't believe a word that he says." She walked back to her position and waited for QT to return to his.

QT decided to pass on another kick from Soi Fon. "Captain Soi Fon, lets take a break," QT turned to Byakuya, "QT would hate to be rude to a guest."

"I am not here to see you continue with your much needed training. "

QT quickly picked up on the condescending tone in Byakuya's voice. QT's eyes went cold and he laughed low from the back of his throat. Yoruichi appeared as soon as QT was about to respond. He face return to its usual carefree state. "Princess Yoruichi why do you continue breaking QT's heart by leaving him all alone".

Yoruichi rolled her eyes she walked, "QT I've been gone less than five minutes and you weren't alone." Byakuya turned as soon as he heard Yoruichi voice. She greeted him with "his smile". "Hello Byakuya"

His name dripped from her lips like honey and it suddenly became the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Byakuya couldn't help but stare as Yoruichi sauntered to him. He was caught in the sway of her hips their rhythm blocked everything around them and suddenly Byakuya and Yoruichi were alone in the Soul Society as everyone else faded into nothingness which each step she took.

Yoruichi noticed the change in Byakuya. His face had soften those harden lines sculpted by time and disappointment were slowly fading right before her eyes. Their eyes were focused only each other. Byakuya didn't speak but his eyes said everything loud and clear. His eyes held no anger, coldness, or fiery desire, Byakuya's eyes held a tenderness she'd never seen. Maybe _you did miss me, Byakuya. _

Yoruichi wasn't the only one to notice the change in Byakuya, QT noticed as well. He decided to interrupt whatever was going on Byakuya and Yoruichi. QT pulled Byakuya out of his haze figuratively and physically. QT grabbed Byakuya's shoulder firmly and pulled it back with just enough force to tease Byakuya with his strength. "Byakuya you should stay and have lunch with us." QT smiled at Byakuya and Byakuya met QT's toothy grin with a sneer.

"Yes, Byakuya stay and have lunch," Yoruichi's melodic voice Byakuya's attention back to her, "or do you have another meeting?"

His face softened once more. "I can stay for a while longer, we're on a break for lunch."

"Great QT has requested chef prepare a special lunch in honor of Princess Yoruichi's return." QT smiled at Yoruichi and then turned to Byakuya, "Gotta go and let chef know there will be one more. Normally QT would keep these two beautiful women to himself, but for you Byakuya, QT will be generous."

QT hurried to the kitchen leaving Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon behind. The trio moved to the table in awkward silence. Soi Fon noticed the looks Byakuya and Yoruichi shared. She knew from her own experience what those stolen glances meant and she started feeling like a third wheel so she remained silent.

Byakuya decided to let his eyes do his talking until he and Yoruichi were alone he would just admire her in silence. He'd done it many times when he was younger, but this time he didn't have to hide what he was doing. He sat directly across from Yoruichi so he'd have the best view.

The silence became too much for Yoruichi after a few minutes. It reminded her of the awkward meeting she, Soi Fon, Urahara, and Tessai had last week but she didn't have Tessai to help facilitate this time. Her preference would be to spend the afternoon alone with Byakuya but she also didn't want Soi Fon to feel like a third wheel. "So Soi Fon, how's QT's training going?"

"Very well Yoruichi-sama. He's much better than I thought he would be, " Soi Fon looked down as she tried to find the right words, "he came across as someone who was all talk. He's mouth will keep him in trouble but his hands can get him out".

"You two lovely ladies must have spent all your time talking about QT. QT has been sneezing since he left." Several servants followed QT carrying several silver covered platters. QT sat next to Yoruichi across from Soi Fon. QT's nearness to Yoruichi made Byakuya wonder if should've chosen that seat instead. "Princess Yoruichi I hope that you enjoy the lunch", he said as he uncovered her dish. "It is wild salmon marinated in tangy Dijon sauce with spinach and new potatoes".

"I love salmon. It looks delicious QT".

"Only the best for you and Captain Soi Fon," QT flashed is dimpled smile at Soi Fon, "QT hopes that it is to you liking as well Captain Soi Fon".

"Yes, I happen to like salmon as well."

QT turned his back completely to Byakuya as he spoke, "Wonderful if the ladies are happy than QT is happy."

Byakuya didn't have much of an appetite. He certainly didn't want to spend his lunch hour with QT and Soi Fon he wanted to spend it alone with Yoruichi. It had been four days since he'd been able to see her and unlike QT he didn't want to be generous and share her with anyone.

"Byakuya, Princess Yoruichi says you were her khoai when you were younger. You must have some interesting stories to tell. Why don't you share? Captain Soi Fon has shared some great stories like how Yoruichi took down 20 of the militia members and Captain Soi Fon was the only one left without a concussion".

Byakuya didn't want to be drawn in to any conversations with QT. He paused from eating and gave a short response. "We trained until I mastered what was expected of me." He returned to eating hoping QT would be bright enough to get the message.

"That's it you spend years training the Goddess of Flash and that's all you have to say". QT paused to give Byakuya a chance to speak but Byakuya ignored him. "What no funny stories of defeat, no tales of victory, finally besting a goddess …" QT noticed the slight tightness in Byakuya's jaw. He knew hi struck a nerve and he was ready to pounce.

Yoruichi stopped him, "Sho I am proud of the skill levels that Soi Fon and Byakuya have achieved, and if you would spend more time focusing on your training instead of other things you could reach their level."

"Oh, you called QT Sho, you've been talking to Ai haven't you?" Yoruichi only raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh you did, I knew it". QT started to pout a little, "Ai never wants to me to have fun." Then he erupted in a roar of laughter. "Princess you're a lot more fun than Ai. You had my pants off in less than 10 minutes." Soi Fon and Byakuya were shocked.

Byakuya's shock soon turned into something else as his brow shifted downward, and the ball of his left foot dug his sandal into the ground.

"Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon gasped.

Yoruichi folded her arms and frowned at QT. "It was because I stole his obi, Sho doubted my skills." She flashed a mischievous grin, "So I decided to teach him a lesson. Some students are more difficult to convince then others." Yoruichi's eyes went from Soi Fon to Byakuya. "I didn't keep it I gave Sho the obi back immediately." She returned to sipping her tea.

_It was nothing more than another one of Yoruichi's games. She just returned it when the game was over and she'd won._ Byakuya stared wide-eyed at Yoruichi's wrist as eyes caught a brief glimpse of his hair tie hidden under her wrist guards. _She won hundreds of times but never gave me back my hair tie._

QT didn't like that Yoruichi explained everything specifically for Byakuya. Byakuya was going to be more competition than he thought. All his reports said that Byakuya and Yoruichi's relationship was more professional now born out of duty to their clans. QT thought the reports were true after Byakuya chose Yoruichi to help him catch koi. QT thought he'd only have to compete with the ghost of Byakuya past, the present day Byakuya wouldn't be a real threat, but now he wasn't sure. QT knew he had to step up his game.

"Oh believe me I was convinced after that," QT rubbed his chin then smiled, "I was taken by your beauty. Being so beautiful and talent is a rarity", QT stared at Yoruichi for a few seconds then turned to Soi Fon, "but it must be the standard for the women of the Onmitsukido". Soi Fon blushed slightly and QT smiled his million-dollar smile. Yoruichi continued sipping her tea and Byakuya was to annoyed too finish his lunch.

"Princess, I'm surprise Ai didn't scare you a away from me. I am glad you didn't listen."

"Actually if I didn't listen to Ai I would've never agreed to train you."

"Well if that's case then I will play a song to thank my wonderful aunt." QT turned to Byakuya, "Byakuya you should come and celebrate with me tonight."

"I am busy". _I will not waste my evening on an egotistical brat._

"What you can't be that busy Captain Soi Fon is coming and she has monstrous schedule."

Byakuya spoke as he poured himself a cup of tea. "I have many duties to attend to this evening and will not have time." Byakuya looked up just in time to meet Yoruichi's sad eyes. _What?_

"Too bad you have so much work Byakuya you'll miss Princess Yoruichi and I perform. So sad you can't even spare 15 minutes."

"I can"

QT snapped his head around to Byakuya "What?"

"I can spare 15 minutes"

Yoruichi smiled. Byakuya was glad to see her smile it meant she wanted him there to hear her play. That was all that mattered even if he had to waste 15 minutes on an egotistical brat.

QT wasn't going let things end with Byakuya wining a smile. "Well in that case Princess Yoruichi we better practice long," he smiled slyly, "and hard. We wouldn't want to disappoint anyone would we?" QT looked over his shoulder at Byakuya. "We should start as soon as Byakuya leaves for his meeting."

Byakuya had forgotten about the time he needed to leave, but he didn't want to leave. Yoruichi stood up and yawned. "QT you have training with Soi Fon, I am going to go take a nap," she walked slowly over to Byakuya, "too bad you have to go to back to work Byakuya, now you owe me eight naps."

QT and Soi Fon's perplexed looks mirrored Byakuya's as they all stared at Yoruichi through squinted eyes. "Eight, Yoruichi you said I owed you four."

"Yes but I also said I expected payment in full when I return and you can't pay me so I am adding interest." Yoruichi smiled her victorious smug smile. Byakuya used to hate that smile but today was different. The smile went from being taunting to adorable. Maybe it was the way her noise crinkled or the way her golden eyes sparkled he didn't know and he didn't care he just wanted to taste that smile. "C'mon Byakuya I'll walk you out."

Byakuya and Yoruichi left QT and Soi Fon wondering what the hell Yoruichi was talking about. QT and Soi Fon shook their heads as Byakuya and Yoruichi walked off.

Byakuya and Yoruichi were finally alone which was something they were happy about even if was just for a short while. They walked in silence just enjoying each other's company and the lovely scenery of the east main garden. The east main garden was lovely as a painting with laced with maple trees, sprinkled with azaleas pruned to look like a rolling hillside.

Byakuya spotted three cherry trees he had not noticed before. He paused when he and Yoruichi made it to a small red bridge that crossed over a narrow bubbling brook. Byakuya was certain he did not cross over a bridge earlier "Yoruichi"

Yoruichi answered before Byakuya could ask the question, "This is a more scenic route it leads to the east gate. Don't worry Byakuya I am not trying to kidnap you". She looked up at him and smiled Byakuya looked down at her and frowned. Yoruichi's slender finger found its way between Byakuya's slanted brows. Byakuya gently took her hand. "Did you miss me Byakuya?"

Byakuya was taken aback by the question. He couldn't say "no" because it would be a lie and he could not bring himself to say "yes" to her it would leave him too vulnerable. He loosely held her hand. "Yoruichi, it was three days."

_Byakuya, I know how long I was gone that wasn't the question. _She frowned slightly when she realized he wasn't going to add anything else. "I missed you."

He stared at her almost as if was deciphering if she was the real Yoruichi. _She missed me. _"You, you did."

"Don't sound so," she took her hand from his and covered her mouth as she yawned", "surprised". She wiped her sleepy eyes and started to turn away.

Byakuya grabbed her hand just as she was turning away from him. He pulled her back to him his eyes locked with hers. Then without thinking he crushed his lips against hers. Byakuya's fingers singed Yoruichi's bareback has he pulled her closer to him eliminating the space between them. Her fingers found their way into Byakuya's long dark locks. He licked Yoruichi's lips begging for entrance and she opened her mouth fully answering his plea. They feasted on each other's lips trying to satisfy the hunger that had been building for the past few days.

The kiss broke and the pair quickly sucked in as much air as possible. They knew the clock was ticking. Byakuya quickly recaptured Yoruichi's lips. Byakuya tightened his vice gripe hold pressing her softness against his hardened body. Yoruichi let out a low growl as she sucked on Byakuya's lower lip. The pairing's tongues twisted and twirled fighting for a taste as they raced against time. There was no thought regarding privacy there was only action as Byakuya and Yoruichi explored the flavors of each other's mouth.

The couple did not notice when Adaeze happened upon them. Yoruichi's grandmother froze in place her heart filled with joy as she witnessed the kiss from a distance. She covered her mouth and her quiet cheer for her granddaughter. Adaeze retightened her loose grip on the basket she was carrying catching it before it fell to the ground. She turned only to see her husband fast approaching. She held her hand to stop him but it was too late.

Emeka spotted Yoruichi and Byakuya kissing on the bridge. "What the HELL?"

The sound was enough to force the pairing's lips apart. They looked to the direction of the sound but no one was there. Adaeze dragged Emeka away before Byakuya and Yoruichi could spot them.

After seeing they were alone once more Byakuya quickly lowered his head to return to kissing Yoruichi. Yoruichi placed a finger on his kiss-swollen lips. "Oh no you don't Captain Kuchiki I don't want you blaming me because you're late." _Plus I don't think I'll be able to let you return to your meeting if you kiss me like that again._

_Late. _Byakuya closed his eyes and let out a disappointed groan. _Damn I am already late. _He stepped back away from Yoruichi little and loosened his grip. "I guess I should be going. I'll leave you to your nap." Byakuya did not move or let Yoruichi go.

Yoruichi rubbed Byakuya's biceps lightly with her fingertips. "Byakuya, you aren't moving."

"Neither are you", Byakuya responded in a low husky voice as he lowered his head a little.

A smile lit up Yoruichi's face; she moved her fingers to his forearms securing her frame. "That's because I can't." She let out a joyous giggle. It was a happy laughter that pulled Byakuya closer prompting a soft sweet kiss from his lips. Yoruichi felt a rush of heat as their lips touch once more.

Yoruichi pouted as Byakuya pulled away and finally let her go. Byakuya knew one day that pouty look was going to break him, but not today his mistress had him on lock down. Byakuya walked the short distance to the east gate with Yoruichi. "I'll see you later tonight." He turned to leave.

"Byakuya now you owe me nine naps. I don't think I'll be getting any sleep this afternoon."

Byakuya could feel Yoruichi's smile tickling the back of his neck, but he dare not turn around. He knew if he did he would not make it to his meeting. He flashed stepped away to face the demands of his mistress.

* * *

A/N

Velveteen: More kissing yes!

Peace in Chaos: Yes, more kissing, Byakuya seems to like that part and so does Yoruichi

Velveteen: Byakuya's mistress doesn't

Peace in Chaos: Yeah, Yorucihi's got some stiff competition Byakuya's mistress tries to keep him on lock and she's selfish

Velveteen: More QT

Miko: You're the only one that likes that part

Peace in Chaos: No, other like QT too, not Byakuya but that's to be expected.

Velveteen: Byakuya and QT don't like each other at all but the ladies like QT

Peace in Chaos: That's all QT cares about

Miko: Whatever, the ladies like Byakuya better, and what's with QT stepping up his game. He just needs to step aside.

Peace in Chaos: Oh Miko still no QT love, huh. You know QT doesn't step aside he only steps up. We'll continue the QT conversation later. Thanks so much guys for reading this story. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, alerts, and comments. Please continue leaving the comments, reviews, and PMs


	28. K I S S I N G

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my original characters the others belong to Tite Kubo

A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. Thank for all the favs, alerts, PMs, comments, and reviews I truly appreciated each of them even the not so positive ones about QT

* * *

Byakuya raced to the 10th Division conference room. He was already late and his mistress wasn't the forgiving type. She demanded a great deal from Byakuya and Byakuya did not hesitate to give into her demands. It was his duty and his obligation to see that her demands were met and normally he had no problems with putting her needs first. Today everything was different he resented her call and wished to ignore her, but he could not he was a captain. Byakuya stepped into the conference room calm and composed hiding his true feelings. "I apologize for my tardiness there was a pressing need I had to attend to."

"Don't worry about it Byakuya", a small sly smile played on Shunsui's face; "you're right on time."

Hitsugaya sat with his arms folded with a deep frown carved into his young face, "Captain Kuchiki, you're 16 minutes late and now we have to reschedule the meeting." Hitsugaya noticed the puzzled look on Byakuya's face. He sighed and continued explaining, "Captain Ukitake fell ill during lunch and Captain Unohana is at his bedside tending to him, and you weren't here to start the meeting within the 15 minute guideline now we have to cancel the meeting and reschedule."

Normally Byakuya would feel disappointment that it was his fault the meeting had to be canceled but not today all he could think about was returning to Yoruichi. The scenario played clear in his head. _He returns to the Shihoin compound. Yoruichi is standing on the little red bridge in the main east garden. She sees him and she smiles "his smile". He moves to the bridge and she runs to him leaping into his arms. Then she kisses him._ Byakuya's daydream is squashed by the sound of his name.

"Captain Kuchiki, do you agree?"

"Yes" Byakuya responded to call of his name not the question, but Hitsugaya and Shunsui mistook his "yes" as his answer to the question.

"Then we're all in agreement." Hitsugaya stood up and grabbed his heavy report. "I am returning to my office". He wasted no time walking away.

"I think I could use a nap too," Shunsui paused as Hitsugaya stopped just before the doorway in response to Shunsui jokingly calling Hitsugaya out on his nap, "I mean return to my office too." Shunsui stood up slowly and yawned. He placed his hand on Byakuya's right shoulder as he walked by. "Byakuya if you happen to see Yoruichi this afternoon let her know I will be in attendance tonight." Shunsui strolled out of the room behind Hitsugaya without another word.

_I should return to my office too. Yoruichi is probably taking a nap._ Byakuya left the 10th and headed for the 6th. Byakuya made it back to his office in a matter of minutes. He sat down and organized his desk to begin working. He was back in the arms of his mistress even if he preferred being the arms of his demon cat.

"Captain you're back," a stunned Renji stood at Byakuya's door; "I thought you'd be out all afternoon".

"Is there something you need, Renji"?

"I just need the patrol log." Renji grabbed the log from the wall. "I am taking most of the men on patrol of the 4th Ward along with members of the 8th Division." Byakuya did not respond he continued working on his report. Renji continued, "We'll be gone for a couple of hours."

_Good then there will be no disruptions while I work._ Byakuya noticed Renji's awkward stance and his stammering as if Renji wanted to say something else. _Is he waiting for me to say he can leave? "_Very well Renji, you may leave".

"Yes, captain," Renji, scratched his head, "captain, Yorucihi-dono came by earlier looking for you." Renji looked slightly to the side, "She didn't say why but it was probably important. She, she seemed disappointed that you weren't going to be in today." Renji turned to leave and then stopped at doorway. "Like I said captain we'll be gone for a couple of hours."

Byakuya left within moments of the division members' departure. Work would have to wait he was going to return to the arms of his demon cat. Byakuya quickly headed to the Shihoin estate where Yoruichi's aunt and grandmother were accosting Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi are you busy?"

"I was just going to take a nap before practice, Nin Nin." Yoruichi let out good yawn to emphasis her need for a nap.

"Oh so you're not busy," Ai took Yoruichi by the arm, "then you can help us in the garden."

Yoruichi frowned and Ai smiled. Yoruichi didn't trust Ai's smile. She turned to her right and faced her grandmother who had the same smile. Yoruichi yawned again, "Why don't help you all out after my nap?"

"No, dear it won't take long I promise." Adaeze took Yoruichi's other arm.

Her smiling family members had trapped Yoruichi; like a mouse caught between two cats she had no place to run. Yoruichi knew there was no way she could defeat them in her sleepy state she'd only get pounced. Yoruichi sighed she would not be getting her nap today. Ai and Adaeze hurried Yoruichi back to the east main garden.

"So what is it that you need my help with exactly? I really don't have a green thumb."

"No need dear we're just picking flowers for tonight," Adaeze handed Yoruichi a basket, "and your thumbs are just fine for that."

Ai handed Yoruichi a pair gloves and gardening shears. Yoruichi followed her aunt to the red roses. The garden held the Shihoin clan's select flowers including roses of various colors. Adaeze's prized red roses were the garden's main feature. They were reddest red roses in the Soul Society. Adaeze's red roses had won the Seireitei's annual flowering competition for the last 75 years.

Ai quickly pushed Yoruichi away from the roses to the camellias. "Oh no Yoruichi you should pick some camellias."

Yoruichi started to ask questions. Adaeze's roses would be more than enough to make exquisite centerpieces. Both the pink and white camellias were lovely but they did not hold a candle to the roses. Brown thumb Yoruichi decided not to ask questions and do only what was asked then she could go take her nap. Yoruichi filled her small basket in no time. Her grandmother and Ai were still gathering roses when she finished.

Yoruichi walked over to her aunt and grandmother yawning hoping they would get the message. "I am finished."

"Oh yes and its lovely assortment isn't it Ai."

"Yes it is Adaeze absolutely beautiful lots of pinks I see perfect."

"Yes it is perfect isn't it I think young Kuchiki would most certainly agree."

"Yes, Adaeze it would bring some color to his office wouldn't it, Yoruichi."

"His office is quite drab", Yoruichi stopped and looked at her smiling aunt and grandmother, _and oh I see you two are trying to catch me off guard because I am sleepy_. "I thought these were for tonight".

"We've decided to stick with just roses."

"And Ai and I have picked enough so you can give those to young Kuchiki for his office."

"Yes, you should take them to him right now."

"I don't think Byakuya wants flowers in his office and besides he is in meetings for the rest of the day".

"Yoruichi, you could surprise him."

"Nin Nin I don't think Byakuya is a fan of surprises, he's a very busy today. He's" _he's here_. Yoruichi turned her head to see Byakuya walking toward her.

"Young Kuchiki, what a surprise to see you". Ai smiled at Byakuya as he approached.

"Yes we heard you would be in meetings," Adaeze smiled at Yoruichi and then turned her attention back to Byakuya, "all day".

"Yes, one of my meetings," Byakuya's eyes locked on to Yoruichi, "was canceled."

"Oh it was canceled."

Byakuya tore his eyes from Yoruichi and focused on Adaeze and Ai. Unbeknown to Byakuya the two older Shihoin women had moved closer to him smiling like Cheshire cats. "Yes, you see I owe Yoruichi a nap"

Yoruichi cleared her throat and said, "10 naps"

Byakuya frowned slightly but was stopped by Ai before he could say anything. "Wow 10 naps Byakuya that's quite a bit we'll leave you two so you can start with the repayment.

"Yes, and I'll take the flowers that **Yoruichi picked for** **you** and put them in some water," Adaeze took the basket from Yoruichi, "aren't they lovely young Kuchiki?"

Byakuya was both amazed and pleased that Yoruichi had taken the time to pick him flowers. "Yes they are". Byakuya turned to Yoruichi and with all sincerity said, "Thank you, Yoruichi".

"You're welcome Byakuya." She gave him his smile.

"Camellias are the flowers associated with the 6th Division aren't they?"

The meaning behind the camellias and their association played loudly in Byakuya's head as soon as the question was asked. Ginrei had told him how the camellias stood for "noble reason" at a very young age. Byakuya had taken pride in having such a meaningful flower represent his division. "Yes, they are."

Ai placed her hand on her jaw, and pretended to be surprise; "In that case I'll find a vase that way you can take them to your office."

Ai and Adaeze left quickly giving Yoruichi and Byakuya some privacy. _We're finally alone again. _Byakuya's eyes filled with desire as Yoruichi moved closer to him. His lips burned to be near hers. Byakuya couldn't wait for his kiss he stepped forward meeting Yoruichi halfway.

Yoruichi did not welcome Byakuya with a kiss she yawned instead. "Let's go Byakuya I really need that nap."

_She really wants to nap. _Byakuya hid is disappointed and followed Yoruichi to a secluded area with large a tree near a bubbling brook.

"Byakuya you sit there" Yoruichi pointed to a patch of grass at the base of the huge tree. "Perfect now I'll transform so I'll fit perfectly in your lap."

Byakuya frowned. "Why do you have to transform?"

"Fine I won't transform, but I can't sleep in your lap if I don't." Byakuya frowned again. "Don't frown at me just open your legs." Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's confused look. "Trust me, Byakuya"

Byakuya unfolded his legs and opened them slightly. Yoruichi placed her hands on his knees and spread his legs further apart. She eased her body up against his. Byakuya immediately wished he'd let her transform. She fit perfectly between his legs and in his arms. She was so warm and soft and he was just the opposite. The nearness of her body against his caused a natural reaction, as she seemed to melt on top of him.

He breathed in her scent. She smelled of lavender and the clean scent of fresh air right after a spring rain. He found comfort in being so close to her. "Don't worry Byakuya, my naps usually only last 15 to 20 minutes." She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

_15, 20 minutes that's not enough time to hold you_, "Yoruichi I have more than an hour free you can sleep longer." His words were too late she was already asleep. Byakuya held her gently in his arms. She was all his at least for now. Much to Byakuya's disappointment Yoruichi woke up after only 19 minutes. She moved and he braced himself for her departure from his arms.

She didn't leave his arms she made herself comfortable with her back to him. She leaned into him and smiled as she felt his desire for her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she delighted in the contentment she felt in his arms. "This is nice Byakuya."

She turned and captured his lips before he could respond. Byakuya gave into the softness of Yoruichi's lips and the temptation of her tongue as she lightly licked his lips. She pulled back and lightly caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "Very nice"

She stared into his eyes. Byakuya thought he'd drawn the golden pools of desire as her eyes washed over him. One of her fingertips found its way to the dip in his top lip and continued its way down to his chin and then further down stopping at his scarf. "This has got to go." She managed to remove the scarf with one quick motion.

She stared hungrily at the newly exposed milky skin of his neck. Yoruichi licked her lips naughtily and then Byakuya's lips drawing him into another passionate kiss. She moved her kiss down his chin and further down stopping to taste his Adam's apple. She moved her kiss to the right side of his neck. Byakuya let out a small grunt as she bit him leaving a small purplish reminder of their rendezvous. Yoruichi returned to taste his lips once more.

Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and under his haori. Byakuya pulled her in close. His hands roamed lazily over her bare back. She started pushing the material back prompting Byakuya to start removing the haori. Yoruichi didn't want the kiss to stop so she aided him in removing his haori. "Much better", she whispered in his ear. She sucked lightly on his earlobe.

The thought of being with Yoruichi filled Byakuya's mind. The thought of having her right then under the blue sky and the shade of the tree thrilled him to no end, but he was also conscious of the circumstances. They weren't at their old training grounds away from everyone like he'd fantasized about in the past. Yoruichi and Byakuya were literally in her backyard. Byakuya whispered, "Yoruichi we're outside."

"I know". Yoruichi let out a low growl as she sucked on Byakuya lower lip. Her fingers wondered under his shitagi lightly scratching his skin.

"But what if we get caught," he breathed in her ear.

"Byakuya you weren't worried when we were in the open on the bridge." Yoruichi paused as his hands moved from her back to explore more of her exposed skin. She knew exactly why he was worried as soon as his hand caressed the side of her breast. "Why Byakuya Kuchiki, _I knew you were a little pervert_, she bit her lip as the thought of her and Byakuya together played vividly in her mind, "you thought we were going to" a sneaky smile covered Yoruichi's face, "do more than kiss."

_Damn! _Byakuya closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and to calm his body down. Byakuya took a deep breath and opened his eyes, "I just didn't want someone like your grandfather to walk in on us even if was just a kiss".

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth. Yoruichi saw right through his word play. Her smile remained in place. She took her hand slid it down the front of Byakuya's hakama. Byakuya took in a sharp intake of breath as she touched him intimately his body reacted naturally to Yoruichi's touch. "Your body doesn't lie Byakuya, just for that you now owe me 10 more naps."

Byakuya didn't care if he owed her 1000 naps he just enjoyed her touching him. His "not-the-whole-truth" had got him caught but he was enjoying the punishment. He pressed mouth against hers kissing her hard removing the smile from her face taking it for his own as his hand returned to caressing her breast.

Yoruichi pulled away abruptly breaking their kiss. Byakuya pulled back and shifted his glance downward. _Damn I went too far. _

"Kūkaku!" Yoruichi turned to see Kūkaku standing no more than 20 feet from them.

Kūkaku smiled and Yoruichi knew it was trouble. Kūkaku approached without a word. She didn't need to speak Yoruichi knew Kūkaku was not going to let catching Byakuya and Yoruichi kissing pass. "Kuchiki Byakuya" Kūkaku nodded to Byakuya and then focused on Yoruichi. "So Yoruichi this is how your little games of tag end. I suspected as much. Wait until I tell Urahara I caught you two kissing, I was right he owes me a bottle of Bram's sake."

Yoruichi tried to change the subject. "Kūkaku are you here to see Red?"

"No but I didn't come to watch you two make out either. I would poke fun and say I came to hear you play Byakuya and Yoruichi sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, but your violin is still broken".

"What?" Yoruichi stood up ripping her body from Byakuya's loose hold. "It can't be"

"Oh it is that's why I am here. Rizu couldn't fix it, he cut his finger"

"A cut finger Kūkaku, the violin just needs to be restrung Rizu can do that in his sleep".

"Yeah you would think after they reattached his finger, he would've worked on your violin." Kūkaku winked at Yoruichi.

"Not funny, what am I going to play tonight?"

"Yesh, Yoruichi I've seen your family's stash of instruments. I am sure there is another violin you can play."

"I don't want to play another violin, I want to play mine. Damn!" Yoruichi turned Byakuya.

He could see the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted to jump up and take her in his her arms but he hesitated. He didn't know if that was what she wanted him to do especially in front of Kūkaku.

He waited too long and Kūkaku jumped in instead, "Yoruichi stop whining". Yoruichi frowned and Kūkaku rolled her eyes, "We both know you're talented enough play a rubber band with a stick and make it sound good, so just pick out a violin and play it." Her voice softened, "Its just one night." Kūkaku turned and started walking away. "I am leaving you two go back to your K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Kūkaku laughed, "I am going to be singing that all day wait until I tell Urahara, he'll be singing it too."

"C'mon Byakuya lets go," Yoruichi started walking way with her body somewhat slouched as if she were tired, "I have to find a violin".

Byakuya gathered his belongings and got dressed as he followed her. They were alone again but he was unsure of what he should do. Every fiber in his being wanted to reach out and comfort her he just didn't know how.

They walked in silence until they reached a huge isolated building. Yoruichi opened the door. Byakuya's eyes squinted as they adjusted to the darkness of the building. The amount of light shinning in from the huge skylight was more than enough for him to notice the building was a music hall. He was surprised and amazed at the beauty of the hall. Everything fit perfectly from the hand-crafted auditorium styled wooden seats to the hand painted walls.

Byakuya's mouth opened a little has he saw the most beautiful sousho style calligraphy he'd ever seen. He was drawn to the huge lavender hanging scroll trimmed in gold that seemed to sparkle from the sun's rays. The scroll hung from the ceiling like a lavender ribbon floating in the sky. He had to have a closer look. The scroll read, "Where music and art live, the soul grows." There was even more beautiful calligraphy on the wall next to the scroll. The calligraphy on the wall was not as beautiful as the one on the scroll but it was still exceptional.

Byakuya read the wall it was the names of members of the Shihoin clan. He quickly scanned for Yoruichi's name. It was near the bottom of the list and exquisitely signed in sousho. He admired Yoruichi's fine penmanship. He'd stumbled on yet another one of Yoruichi's talents he wanted to see more of, and calligraphy was something they could do together. His mind wondered to their first calligraphy lesson. He had pushed the thought out of his mind a long time along with other happy memories of he and Yoruichi shared. He traced in the air over each stroke with his pointer finger. Byakuya longed to spend another day of calligraphy, conversation, and good food just like he and Yoruichi had over a hundred years ago.

"Ah yes the Shihoin wall of fame." Yoruichi's voice shot through the music hall. Byakuya followed the sound and saw Yoruichi setting on the edge of the stage hugging her left knee. "I remember signing my name just like it were yesterday. It was one of my most anxious days and proudest moments." Byakuya moved closer as he was pulled by the words she spoke and the childlike smile that covered her face. "My great great great grandmother Lula had a love for art and music. She created that banner as reminder to our family the importance of arts. While she was alive she required every Shihoin learn to play one instrument. It became a family tradition that lives on today. We all have to choose an instrument at young age. The violin was not my first choice."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi's admission. She played the violin like she was born with it in her hand. "Oh really." He sat next to her on the edge of the stage.

Yoruichi laughed lightly, "I wanted to play the triangle but Ai made me play the violin". She leaned into him nudging him a little. "I hated the violin at first it was so hard, but Ai was a great teacher. She made it so much fun I learned to enjoy it." Yoruichi sighed, "Ai had to return to the Royal Realm two months before my recital and Uncle Kubota became my teacher. He was an insightful teacher, he knew more about music than anyone but his teaching style was very different from Ai's."

Yoruichi paused as she tried to find the right words, "Ai was the fun and free a kind of find your music style kind of teacher while Uncle Kubota was very strict and believe fun only came after you've mastered your instrument. The worst part was that being the princess of the Tenshiheisōban meant everyone including my great great grandmother Hinata would be attending my recital."

Yoruichi leaned even more into Byakuya. "I was worried I had not progressed enough to perform on this stage especially not in front of my great grandmother. My great grandmother Hinata was the most intimidating woman to ever live. She stood 4'11" and could bring a 6'11" man to his knees with raise of her eyebrow. She decided to attend my rehearsal the morning of my recital and she didn't look please with my performance. From that point on I was a wreck. I couldn't even eat my stomach was even intimidated. That night my palms were so sweaty I just knew my bow would fly out of my hand on the first note and to make matters worse I could not remember the music."

"My great grandmother came to see me about 15 minutes before I went on stage. She took the violin right of my hands. She said, "This violin does not have the voice to play on this stage."

"I was mortified, but then one of her guards presented me with a violin case and my great grandmother said, "This is my violin she is made for the stage. Yoruichi play her with your heart and soul, and she will sing for you, child. "

"That's what I did, Byakuya, I played with my soul for the first time, and I didn't stop playing until the sound of cheers from the crowd drowned out the sound of my violin. After the recital was over my great grandmother gave me her violin". She released her knee and held on to Byakuya instead. "I'd play for her every night until she fell asleep, until she passed away the following year. It's not that I can't play another violin"

"It's just that you don't want to" he kissed her gently on the top of her head, "I understand."

"Thank you, Byakuya", she whispered. Yoruichi allowed herself to stay in his arms for a little while longer. She wished she could stay in his arms for the rest of the day but that was not possible. She forced herself away from Byakuya. "I have to find another violin to play."

Byakuya followed Yoruichi behind the stage and down the hall to music room. The room was huge and had almost every instrument imaginable. The instrument varied not only time period but also in location. There were traditional Japanese instruments such as the shamisen, African instruments like the sanza, brass instruments such as trumpets; hundreds of instruments from around the world filled the large room.

Byakuya watched as Yoruichi picked up two violin cases from a rack of seven. She put them back immediately. She picked a third case and opened it. Yoruichi took the violin and placed under her chin. Her noise scrunched up and Byakuya knew immediately she did not like. Yoruichi could not force herself to even attempt to play it so she put it back. She skipped the fifth and the sixth violin and grabbed the last case.

Yoruichi took a deep breath as opened the violin case. She and Byakuya silently hoped that she could play the violin it was the last one. It was a lovely and pristinely polished. She placed it under her chin. The black shinny chinrest felt fine so there was no frown this time. She slowly pulled the bow back and forth over the strings. The violin cried out a haunting but beautiful song.

She looked at Byakuya for his opinion. Yoruichi played the notes wonderfully but he could also hear her disappointment in every note. He wanted to be supportive so he just said, "It was lovely."

"OK then I'll go with this one."

She was detached from the violin and Byakuya could see it clearly by her actions. She placed the violin back in its black case in a very mechanical way. Almost as if she were a beginning student following all the steps and procedures written out by the teacher for care of the violin. Byakuya wanted to change things, there was a problem and he wanted to fix it for her.

Byakuya was so busy watching Yoruichi that he backed into a piano. Yoruichi's eyes lit up as she saw Byakuya standing next to the piano. "Hey Byakuya do you want to give it a try"

"Yoruichi, I" Byakuya paused as he saw the spark in Yoruichi's eyes he didn't want to take that away, not today, "don't know how to play."

"That's OK", she took Byakuya by the hand, "I'll show you." Yoruichi played the C scale. "Now you try."

Byakuya attempted to play the scale the way Yoruichi did but missed a note. He tried again but messed up again. He tried for third time and this time Yoruichi hummed along trying to guide him instead of correcting his mistakes and it worked. "See I knew it your fingers would be perfect for the piano." She rubbed the back of his hand.

"Let's try something a little harder." Yoruichi proceeded to play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. "Give it a try, Byakuya."

He tried but failed. Byakuya tried again but failed again. He was terrible even Yoruichi's humming didn't help. The harder Byakuya tried the worse he sounded.

Yoruichi could tell he was starting to get frustrated. "That's enough for now Byakuya". She took his hand and interlaced her fingers between his. "They are still perfect."

Emeka loudly announced, "I need to get a replacement BOW," then he burst through the door of the music room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Yoruichi and Byakuya were only holding hands at the piano.

"Pa Pa" Yoruichi smiled greeting her grandfather as he walked into the room. She turned and noticed an upset Ai and Adaeze standing in the doorway. _They probably thought we were K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _Yoruichi shook her head gently at that thought of what Ai and Adaeze must have thought she and Byakuya were doing and smiled a small smile because she couldn't believe Kūkaku had her singing that little tune too.

Then a smile appeared on Ai and Adaeze's faces. Yoruichi soon realized why, she had forgotten she was still holding Byakuya's hand. Byakuya didn't seem to have any interest in letting her hand go so she continued holding his hand.

Emeka cleared his throat, "I need a new bow, why are you two in the alone in the music room?"

"I had to find a violin to play," hint sadness played over Yoruichi's voice, "Rizu couldn't fix mine."

"Oh sorry to hear that dear" Adaeze looked at Emeka who was doing anything and everything to avoid Adaeze's glare, "Emeka get your bow and let's leave."

"I am coming dear, but first baby girl did you find a violin to play?"

"Yes," Yoruichi instinctively reached for the violin and Byakuya let her hand go, "and now I am teaching Byakuya how to play piano."

"Kuchiki you want to play piano, Kubota can teach you. He's excellent and he'll show how to keep your hands on the piano." Emeka stared at Byakuya's hands.

"Well I," Byakuya closed his eyes and tried think of a tactful and respectful way to turn down Emeka's offer. He only wanted to play piano if Yoruichi was teaching him.

"That's OK Pa Pa," Yoruichi smiled at Byakuya. "I'll teach you Byakuya and", she winked at him "I'll only charge you naps."

Everyone turned and looked after they heard a raspy laugh. Everyone was surprised when saw the source of the laughter was Az. Az found the discussion amusing and decided to chime in, "We were listening at the door and Kuchiki you sounded, let's just say you two will be sleeping together for a 1000 years." Az returned to his ragged laughing. "Kuchiki you really need Yoruichi, you two should find a bed and get started right now". Az's laugh rattled on.

Emeka glared at Byakuya threatening Byakuya with his eyes. Ai and Adaeze tried but failed to hold back their schoolgirl giggles at the comment. Byakuya fended off Emeka's glare and stifled the sting of embarrassment he felt. A plastic fake smile covered Yoruichi's face and her eyes held a doll like gaze as she whispered, "This is why I love my family."

* * *

A/N:

Miko: Yes, no QT

Peace in Chaos: QT is training with Soi Fon remember

Miko: Maybe Soi Fon will beat some sense into him

Peace in Chaos: Oh, QT has plenty of sense he knows exactly what he's doing

Velveteen: At least he didn't interrupt their kissing this time, Byakuya thought he was going to get some, LOL

Miko: I thought he was too

Peace in Chaos: I knew he wasn't, Byakuya is little pervert when it comes to Yoruichi but I think she likes bringing that out in him, hee hee

Veveteen: I bet if Emeka had of shown up 5 minutes later he would've caught them K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Miko: They should do some more K-I-S-S-I-N-G like Az suggested, I mean go take a nap ^_^

Peace in Chaos: Ha Ha Az is ByaYoru shipper. Speaking of shipping it time for me to go, thank you for reading this chapter; as always please leave a comment or review. Until next time peace


	29. Music and Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it is owned by Tite Kubo. I do own the OCs. Sorry it took so long for the update. It took longer write then I thought it would. It's a long one, I am not going to tell you how many pages you'll have to read it and see. Thank you so much for the favs, reviews, alerts, and PMs. I may not always have access to a computer but I still check the reviews on my phone whenever I can get a strong enough signal, they really are motivational.

Per request from **UnleashUrImagination** I posted a link on my profile so you can see the Shihoin clan members. I am still learning to draw so if you've already imagined the characters run with your thoughts :) I hope this helps

* * *

"My, my, what's so funny?" Everyone stopped and looked at QT. "QT loves a good laugh and it must be funny if Uncle Az is laughing." He placed his hand gently on Az's slender shoulder.

"Oh, Sho, I was just talking about Yoruichi and Kuchiki sleeping together for a 1000 years." Az laughed a little more.

QT did not find the comment funny. All of the brightness dropped from his voice as he responded. "Uncle I am surprised at you. Saying those things about the beautiful princess of the Shihoin clan." QT turned to Yoruichi who could only shake her head at Az's response. Byakuya leaned closer to Yoruichi just enough for their bodies to make contact subtly stating his position regarding the matter.

Az frowned and stared his steel gray eyes into QT's turquoise ones. He then took his long black cane and tapped QT on the head with the back of the cane's golden dragon head handle. "Boy get your mind out of the gutter."

QT rubbed his head, "But uncle-"

"Don't but me boy. I was just referring to Byakuya paying Yoruichi in naps for piano lessons," Az turned his attention to his smiling wife, "wasn't I".

"Yes, dear," Ai fought back her laughter, "we know."

"Well in that case sign me up." QT laughed from the back his throat and stared from Yoruichi's mouth to her breast. "I'll pay double."

Byakuya glared, QT stared, and Yoruichi responded blocking the male testosterone filling the room, "QT, you already know how to play piano."

"True, but QT doesn't know how to play violin," he smiled mischievously, "but I am willing to pay any price if you're my teacher."

QT's flirting was interrupted by another tap from Az's cane. "Boy keep your mind on your music and out the gutter. I bet Kuchiki isn't having those kind of thoughts."

A coy smile flashed over Yoruichi's face. _Az you'd be stunned by the thoughts Byakuya has been having lately._ Yoruichi gently bit her lip as she thought back to their most recent rendezvous and what she and Byakuya might have been doing if he got his way.

The small action caught Byakuya's attention and caused the love mark Yoruichi left on him early to tingle sending a sensation through his body. His eyes filled with desire as he stared her. Yoruichi could feel the heat from his gaze but dare not turn to face it this was not the time or place for that. Yoruichi wasn't the only one to notice Byakuya's stare. The others noticed he was not staring at Yoruichi as a friend but as a lover.

Luckily for Byakuya Emeka had his back turned, as he searched for a bow, at least he didn't have to fend off Emeka's glare but it was unluckily for Byakuya that QT noticed. The dimpled faced royal's mind began to churn and his eye burned with jealousy. Byakuya didn't even notice the frown manipulating QT's face. Byakuya could only see Yoruichi, he really wanted to take Az's advice get started with his payment right now.

"It's time for us to start practice Princess Yoruichi." QT's glare finally caught Byakuya's attention as QT's words broke into Byakuya's lust filled fantasy. Byakuya glared back from the corners of his eye.

Once again Yoruichi was the one to defuse the situation. "Okay, Sho, lets get this over with." She grabbed violin case from the piano. The case pulled her arm like a heavy weight even though it only weighed few pounds she lugged it like a ball and chain. "I am ready."

QT noticed that Yoruichi was not carrying her normal case. Her normal violin case was black and rectangular with an orange interior. The violin case was custom made for Yoruichi. The case Yoruichi carried today was a plain black case. Yoruichi noticed QT staring at the case. "My violin is still broken", she said in strained voice as she passed by on her way out of the door.

QT knew as well as everyone in the room that Yoruichi treasured her violin. QT remembered Yoruichi saying that her violin was why she could bring his music to life, she just played and her violin sang. QT watched Yoruichi disappear into the hall. "It's a shame he couldn't fix it. Yoruichi-sama doesn't have to play tonight," QT said his words laced with sincerity.

"Emeka-sama is there anyone else that can fix the violin", Byakuya looked the elder Shihoin in the eye and with an all-to-familiar determination in his voice added, "I will take the violin and have it fixed."

"There's only one other person in the Soul Society and he's a difficult man to deal with."

"Where can I find him?"

"**Find** him that's one of the reason he's so difficult. His name is Oden Icee. He retired some 150 years ago and does his best to avoid work". Emeka laughed. "He avoided work before he retired. He's incredibly talented but prefers to relax. Rizu was even his apprentice."

"So he is capable of fixing Yoruichi's violin before tonight's performance?" Byakuya questioned with a hint of caution he wanted to make sure Oden could fix it before the performance otherwise he would have to think of another way to fix Yoruichi's problem.

"Well yes but even if you found him chances are he'd brush it off until next week, then next month, and so on. Kuchiki he's not going just do it because you ask."

"What if I ask?" QT moved closer to Emeka and Byakuya. "Byakuya, QT thinks it's a great idea and we'll work together". QT flashed his perfect dimpled smile. Byakuya frowned at QT's over zealousness and willing to help. "QT would do anything for Princess Yoruichi. Red will assist you so we can find this Oden person. Let Oden know that whatever his going rate is we will quadruple it and that he will be doing a service for the royal family which will not be forgotten."

"Sho I am surprised and pleased with your offer and young Kuchiki I am especially glad you're willing to do this for Yoruichi," Adaeze turned from QT and Byakuya to Emeka, "Meka tell them everything you know about Oden."

"OK, this is all I know Oden enjoys fishing and bird watching, he could just be roaming in the woods as we speak. He was notorious for putting up a "gone fishing sign" on his store door. He lives in 4th Ward and his wife lives in 5th Ward," Emeka paused as he noticed Byakuya and QT's shocked expressions, "long story they love each other but can't live together. He plays shogi but mostly in the Rukongai. I used to see him at several spots around 57th District and the 44th District. There's a chance he's at Crafted Strings, Rizu's shop, or at Rizu's home in the 7th Ward. Rizu is his son-in-law and Oden likes to check up on his old shop, but he prefers spending time with his grandchildren".

"Thank you, Emeka-sama"

"Yes, thank you. Byakuya looks like your going to need more than just Red take two guards as well. I'll send Red to the shop and to his home and send the guards to help you "QT stared at Byakuya with his perfect dimpled smile once again.

Byakuya was hesitant in responding. He didn't trust QT and he certainly didn't need his help. Byakuya chose not to say anything. Yoruichi needed her violin and that was what was important. He was fully confident that he would be able to find Oden and get the violin repaired without any help. Byakuya ignored QT. "Emeka-sama I'll send for the violin once Oden is found."

"Oh one other thing before you go Kuchiki Oden's grandfather built Yoruichi's violin, Oden may not want anyone else to work it besides him or Rizu."

Byakuya nodded and left. His steps were full determination Byakuya was going to find Oden and he was going to get him to fix the violin. Yoruichi had a problem and he was going to fix it for her.

Red arrived within seconds of Byakuya's departure. "Red you're just the man I wanted to see", QT smiled at his old friend and quickly relayed the task. Red left immediately. QT stopped the others from leaving the room. "QT believes it would be best not to inform the princess. Red is more than capable of finding Oden but the window is so small Red might not be able to find him in time. There's no need to get Yoruichi-sama's hopes up". They all agreed and hurried to the practice room.

When they arrived Yoruichi was ready and waiting. "What took you all so long?"

"We had find a bow for your grandfather?"

_Really Nin Nin, all of you_. Yoruichi lowered her brow and stared at her grandfather who was avoiding eye contact. _Maybe they were grilling Byakuya I shouldn't have left him alone with them. Wait_ "Where's Byakuya?"

"He ran off to do a captain thing I think." QT flashed the most innocent smile Yorucihi had ever seen.

Yoruichi knew something was up started to ask more questions but Az finally arrived with Ai on his arm. He leaned over to his wife and whispered, "You know I was wrong about Kuchiki."

"Oh really you don't think he's arrogant anymore."

"No, not that, I was wrong about his thoughts about Yoruichi."

Ai laughed lightly as she leaned into Az laying her head on his wiry shoulder. She whispered, "Speaking of thoughts, I was thinking we could take a nap after we're done here."

A smile crept over Az's face as he poked QT's hamstring with his cane. "Boy don't just stand there get started with practice". QT looked back at his uncle who gave him a stern look. "We don't have all day to just hang around."

Yoruichi noticed Ai gave Az a kiss on his cheek after his antics and how Adaeze was smiling at Emeka as he told one of his stories she could not help but smile as her eyes drifted from the loving older couple to her grandparents. Her grandparents had always been Yoruichi's yardstick to measure a couple. Ai and Az had been together even longer than her grandparents and they were just as much in love maybe even more.

Yoruichi found herself drifting off into teenage thoughts and dreams wondering if she could find a love like Az and Ai's or Adaeze and Emeka's. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pondered on the thought and all she could see was Byakuya's face. She didn't see him with scowl or his normal face of stone he had small smile and his eyes were filled with contentment and peace. _Byakuya are you the one I can entrust my heart to, the one to hold my hand a 1000 years from now? _Yoruichi's quietly searched for Byakuya's spiritual and to her surprise she found him in the direction of the 5th Ward.

Byakuya figured Oden wasn't at Crafted Strings otherwise Kūkaku would've asked him to fix the violin. Instead of going to Oden's home or to Rizu's home Byakuya decided to track down Oden's wife instead. Emeka said they loved each so there was a much greater chance of her knowing where Oden was.

Byakuya searched the 5th Ward for over 40 minutes before finding Oden's wife, Cammy. She was a very thin tall overly frank woman with a surprisingly loud husky voice. Every word she spoke sounded as if she were yelling. She complained for almost 10 minutes about Oden's laziness and selfish behavior.

Byakuya mentally sighed and blocked out the booming words as he stared at the willowy leather faced woman. He would have walked away five minutes ago but he knew Cammy knew where Oden was from her response. She was too irritated and every insult towards Oden came from fresh disappoint. She pounded the harsh words like a chef pounds fresh meat as it was almost as if she was tenderizing her recent hurt feelings.

"**Kuchiki when you see him tell him he needs to walk the dog, find the cat, help me weed the garden, paint the flower pots"**

Byakuya interrupted, "Where will I find Oden?"

She placed her hand on her curve less hips**, "I told you he went fishing. There's only two places he can be Lake Eash or Lake Syre. Search for him at Eash or Syre and you'll find the old buzzard."**

"Thank you." Byakuya turned away and quickly moved on as he ignored Cammy yelling regurgitating her list of chores for Oden.

Byakuya went to Lake Eash first. The lake was filled with older men, there were so many one might think it was "Old Man Fishing Day". Byakuya did not sigh or become defeated when he saw the huge number. He intensely went around to each of the silver, grey, and balding men inquiring about Oden. After all his hard work and search he learned Oden was not there. Byakuya wasted no time and headed for Lake Syre.

Byakuya arrived quickly and he was in luck there were only few older men fishing. Byakuya questioned the first group of men. The men laughed each denying they were not Oden each calling Oden an old goat or an old lazy mule.

The names used to describe Oden caused a bit of worry to invade Byakuya's mind. It was getting late. He had been searching for Oden for almost three hours time was short and Oden was going to be more difficult to deal with than he first thought. He did not let thoughts deter him he continued searching.

Two older men pointed to Byakuya in the direction to find Oden. When Byakuya arrived Oden was asleep setting up with a fishing rod in his hand. "Are you Icee Oden?"

The only reply Byakuya received was snoring. Byakuya cleared his throat and raised his voice, "Excuse me, are you Icee Oden?"

Byakuya's voice shook the old man. He adjusted his sunglasses and cleared his throat then pretended to fish not answering Byakuya's question. He turned his head slightly and almost dropped his fishing rod when he saw Byakuya. "What the hell is wrong with you sneaking up on people?"

"Are you Icee Oden?"

"Who the hell wants to know?"

Byakuya took a deep breath, he would need to remain composed, "I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and head of the Kuchiki clan, I am here because I need for you to fix a violin. The-"

"Humph, I'm retired go find someone else to bother." Oden turned his back to Byakuya and continued fishing.

"I am willing to pay whatever price you ask to fix the violin today. I –"

"Today! Are you deaf or dumb? I said I am retired go find someone who needs your money captain and leave me alone."

Byakuya closed his eyes and saw the sadness in Yoruichi's eyes when she learned her violin could not be fixed. Her eyes went to him because she need his help and he was going to help her even if that meant dealing with Oden if he was an lazy ornery old goat. "Icee, I" Byakuya opened his eyes in time to see Oden walking away.

Oden moved quickly for someone so lazy. He had already established 30 feet between he and Byakuya. Byakuya hurried behind him. Oden snarled, "Damn, leave me alone I don't need your money and so stop following me."

"If you don't need my money than what do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone," Oden sat down and started fishing again, "you're scaring away all the fish.

Byakuya looked at Oden's empty fishing basket and the perfect offer came to mind. "So, you like fishing?"

"What do you think?" Oden rudely responded.

Byakuya ignored the attitude, "How would you like a month of unlimited access to the Kuchiki Lake as payment for fixing the violin?"

"A month you say." A smile split Oden's weathered face. "Where's the violin?"

"It is at the Shihoin compound. We should leave now-"

"Shihoin you say", a coy smile covered Oden's face, "is it for Ai by any chance?"

"No, we-"

"Adaeze plays a viola, do you mean viola?" The smile remained on Oden's face.

"No, I-"

Oden's smile grew slightly, "Has Abha switch from flute to violin?" His eyes lit up, "Is it for her?"

"No, we-"

Oden frowned, "Then who?"

"Shihoin Yoruichi," Byakuya noticed Oden scratching his head, "She is Adaeze-sama's granddaughter."

"Oh yes," the coy smile was replaced by a larger dirty smile, "Oh yes the young clan leader. I have seen her she's definitely a Shihoin woman. Just send her over to Crafted Strings in about a hour I'll fix the violin for her."

Byakuya quickly interpreted Oden's smile and the thoughts behind it. "I will go Shihoin compound and retrieve the violin and deliver it to you promptly". The smile fell from Oden's face and Byakuya quickly left the disappointed Oden to get the violin.

Byakuya could not wait to tell Yoruichi. It was all he could think about. He could see her smile, he could hear joyous laugh. The thought of him being the one to make her happy sent an adrenaline powered rush through his body.

It had been hours since he left his office he felt it would be best to make a quick stop at the 6th Division to check on things before heading to Shihoin compound. It was a good decision Byakuya felt Captain Unohana's presence as soon as he reached the hall to his office. He knew she wasn't alone. Byakuya promptly walked in and found Renji and Unohana talking.

"Good afternoon Captain Kuchiki." Unohana greeted him warmly as he entered his office. "Captain Kuchiki, I am here to ask for your assistance. Captain Ukitake is still not feeling well and his co-third seats have not returned from their mission. Several members of the 13th Division will be running reconnaissance in less than 15 minutes. They will need leadership and I wanted you to stand in for Captain Ukitake just for few hours.

_A few hours, now, why now I have get Yoruichi's violin fixed. _Byakuya was once again torn between duties and Yoruichi. "Captain Unohana I" He wanted to say he would do it later. He wanted to stay free from the arms of his mistress just a little longer. He just wanted to see Yoruichi and give her the news. Then Unohana smiled, it was her quiet way of letting him know he had no other choice. "I will lead the team."

"Very good Captain Kuchiki and thank you. The team is already ready."

As soon as Unohana left Byakuya requested that Renji go to the Shihoin compound to retrieve the violin and take it to Crafted Strings. Renji raced to the Shihoin compound as fast as he could. Renji wasn't the only red head racing to the Shihoin compound.

Red raced there too. He walked in, QT could tell by Red's lowered brows he was not able to find Oden. "Forgive me Prince Sho, we were unable to find the Oden person to fix Princess Yoruichi's violin."

Yoruichi quickly stood up. "My violin", her eyes locked on to Red. She moved forward.

QT quickly stepped between Yoruichi and Red. "Princess Yoruichi I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out about this. I've failed you."

"What's going on QT?"

"I wanted to get your violin fixed for tonight by the person who trained Rizu, but we couldn't find him. I offered to pay for the repairs but it wasn't enough. I should have looked for Oden but I mistakenly thought it would be best leave the search to Byakuya and Red." He took Yoruichi's hand and dropped to one knee. "Please forgive me". He stared at Yoruichi with his best puppy dog eyes.

"QT it's OK at least you tried-"

Yoruichi stopped as Renji rushed in, the tattooed vice captain was shocked to she QT on one knee holding Yoruichi's hand. He shook his head in disbelief. He moved forward cautiously. "Forgive the intrusion, Yoruichi-dono, Captain Kuchiki sent me to get your violin so it could be repaired."

A huge smile came over Yoruichi's face she pulled her hand from QT's hand. "I'll go get it now." Yoruichi was gone before anyone else could say anything.

There were smiles all around the music hall. All the smiles were aimed at Renji. It made him feel a lot better about his intrusion and mission. That was until Renji saw QT. QT's face was emotionless but his eyes held a disapproving glare.

"Here you go Renji," Yoruichi said surprising Renji as she seemed to appear out of nowhere, "and thank you."

"No problem Yoruichi-dono."

"Yes, thank you, Renji, QT is very please. Red will escort you to Crafted Strings. The payment arrangement for the repair still needs to be worked out."

Yoruichi was still smiling after Red and Renji left. "Thank you QT." She smiled at him sending a 1000 butterfly a flutter.

"Damn I am surprised, Kuchiki found Oden."

"Well you shouldn't be Pa Pa, it is Byakuya we're talking about". Yoruichi smiled Byakuya's special smile as she gazed at the replacement violin. "I'll have to thank him tonight when comes to the celebration."

Yoruichi's words and actions killed QT's butterflies. He didn't let it show but his resentment for Byakuya rose up another level. He needed to do something get Byakuya out of the way.

Later that evening Byakuya arrived at Crafted Strings. He walked in his noise filled with the scent fresh cut wood. The small shop was filled with beautiful string instruments but there was no one there to assist him "Is anyone here?"

Byakuya waited but there was no response. _Where is Oden? If that man has gone fishing without fixing Yoruichi's violin I will-. _The sound of something hard hitting the wooden floor caught Byakuya's attention. He moved quickly to find the source of the noise. He not only found the source of the sound but also Oden. Oden was asleep at his workbench.

Oden was deep in sleep he did not wake up even after knocking over his bamboo cup filled with water spilling it all over the floor. Byakuya cleared his throat, "Icee Oden". There was no response. Byakuya tried again "Icee Oden" and there was no response. Byakuya moved closer and raised his voice a little, "Icee Oden"

Oden woke up and shook himself to an awaken state. "Keep it down I am trying to work. Cammy," Oden turned and saw Byakuya, "Oh it's you."

"I've come for the violin."

"I'll gave it to one of those red headed fellows."

"Vice Captain Renji Abrai?"

"I guess if that's the one with the goatee"

_Goatee that's not Renji, that's… Byakuya stormed out of the shop and headed straight for the Shihoin compound. _The celebration had started over an hour ago the hall was already filled. Byakuya scanned the crowed searching for Red and for Yoruichi. He saw Yoruichi on the far side of the hall 100 feet away. Byakuya headed straight for her and nothing was stopping him. He ignored people trying to speak to him. He squeezed past people standing in his path. He cleared 75 feet in seconds.

Byakuya did all that just to see QT present with the violin. Everything seemed to crash around him as he saw QT get the smile that should've been meant for him. Then Yoruichi gave QT a hug and all Byakuya could hear was white noise as the anger started to build. He glared at QT as QT held Yoruichi close to him, much too close for Byakuya's comfort. _That bastard! _

Byakuya moved forward but was stopped by a gentle pull on his shoulder. Byakuya turned his head to see Ukitake smiling at him along with Unohana and Shunsui. "Byakuya I just wanted to thank you for stepping up and take my team out earlier."

"You're welcome." Byakuya snapped his head back quickly. His eyes locked with Yoruichi's eyes as QT rushed her to the stairs for the stage. He read her lips as she mouthed "thank you". The two small words soothe the growing anger inside Byakuya.

It was time for the performance. Each guest stopped whatever he/she was doing to listen. The large crowd of friends, family, and peers started moving closer to the stage. The crowed soon swallowed Byakuya but he wasn't going to move. He was in the perfect spot right in front of the violinist.

Yoruichi gave him his special smile and started to play. The sound coming from the violin was beautiful. The violin seemed to really be singing. Byakuya listened to the life Yoruichi put into each note. He was listening so intently the other instruments soon faded away and all he could here was Yoruichi playing. She was playing with her heart and soul and he knew it he could feel it. Byakuya only stopped focusing on Yoruichi for a moment when Ai took her spot. Emeka's twin brother Kubota along with Abha and her son Radu joined Ai on stage.

Byakuya turned his attention back to Yoruichi who was now missing from the stage. "Byakuya I can't see." Byakuya didn't say anything. The things he wanted to say couldn't be said in front such a large crowd. He moved over and Yoruichi cut in front of him. "That's much better," Yoruichi looked up at Byakuya and smiled, "this is going to be great. It's been decades since I've heard Ai and Abha play together."

Yoruichi was so close Byakuya could breath her in, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and get lost in the music but he couldn't do that. He was not one for public displays of affection and this was not the time or place to display his affection. He placed his hands firmly at his sides denying his fingers from reaching out and touching Yoruichi. He tried to focus only on the music and not the woman standing so very close to him.

_I won't push Byakuya, but I'll nudge you just a little._ The music started and Yoruichi leaned back into Byakuya. She felt Byakuya immediately stiffened from the contact. He still stood with his hands locked at his sides, but she soon felt him relaxed. It was getting harder for Byakuya not to take Yoruichi in his arms with each passing note.

It was getting harder for QT to stomach seeing Byakuya standing that close to Yoruichi. The second song was almost over and Byakuya did not know if he could resist holding her through a third song. Every time he breathed in the sweet scent of lavender enchanted him even more. Whenever Yoruichi would move she stimulated his body with the lightest contact.

QT addressed the audience as soon as the song was over. "I know you guys want another song and we've decided to give you a special treat. Just give us five minutes."

The audience applauded loudly. QT smiled and Emeka frowned. Emeka leaned over to Adaeze and said, "I am hungry and I am tired of playing I'm going to sit this one out."

QT overheard Emeka's comments, "Don't worry about Emeka-sama." He quickly ran to the edge of the stage where Byakuya and Yoruichi were standing. "Princess, I need you," QT stared at Yoruichi with a sorrowful look, "Emeka and the others are spent and we need to play one more song". He held up one finger, "Just one more song, a duet to end the night on a good note. Pretty please". He flashed his dimpled smile.

"Just one song." Yoruichi turned to Byakuya, "We'll talk later." She headed for the stage. Byakuya watched Yoruichi until she disappeared into the staging area.

"Byakuya, see how easy that was", Byakuya looked up at QT out the corner of his eye and QT smugly added, "it's only a matter of time before she's mine." QT's face appeared warm and joyous from a distance an onlooker would think QT and Byakuya were having a friendly conversation, but there was nothing friendly in his words.

Byakuya turned and stared QT in the eyes; "You are a fool if you believe that. Yoruichi and I have a connection go back home while you still have your pride." His face showed no emotion but the glare from his eye was enough to let QT know he was dead serious.

QT smirked. "Oh I will go back home and when I do I am taking Yoruichi." QT quickly backed away from the edge of the stage and turned to the others on stage. "Thank you so much for this evening" QT held his head down and shook it lightly, he held his took a deep breath, "you just don't know how happy you made me. I never thought my music could sound so beautiful".

The older Shihoin women all made an "Oh" sound. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at QT as she entered the stage. Everyone could see Yoruichi's smile including Byakuya.

The others left the stage and QT and Yoruichi played _El duo d'amor __Número 4_. The song was even more beautiful this time around. Yoruichi played it with more passion this time everyone felt it including Byakuya. The audience applauded and raved for five minutes without stopping. Then the comments regarding new prince and princess of music started once again.

Byakuya moved away he did not want to hear more about QT and Yoruichi being together in any form. Byakuya ended up losing sight of Yoruichi again. All the nobles he avoided talking to during the last celebration found him and this time he did not have Ginrei draw their attention. He suffered through meaningless chitchat and political hobnobbing for almost an hour before spotting Yoruichi talking with Kūkaku and Urahara.

Byakuya could tell Yoruichi was not happy. Her arms were folder under her breast and a frown pushed down her brow. Byakuya started to navigate through the crowed to reach Yoruichi but was stopped by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Byakuya was surprised and displeased to see Mayuri, mostly displeased. Byakuya never liked talking to the mad scientist.

Mayuri flashed his gold teeth in wicked smile at Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, I need to talk to your investigation along with members of the 13th today."

"I've given my report to Captain Unohana talk to her." Byakuya turned his attention back to Yoruichi and she still didn't look happy. He ignored Mayuri's attempt to get information from him and watched Yoruichi from a far.

Byakuya was right Yoruichi was not happy. She had the pleasure of being teased by two old friends.

"Now how close did you say were able to get, Kūkaku?"

"I'd say it was about 15 feet. I doubt Kuchiki even released I was there even after I spoke. I was too busy staring at Yoruichi all puppy-eyed."

Kūkaku and Urahara started laughing loudly. Tessai walked over to see what was so funny Urahara pointed to towards Byakuya and laughed even louder. Byakuya had no doubt Kūkaku and Urahara were talking about him.

Byakuya started to move pass Mayuri. Mayuri frowned his black and white painted face and snapped, "I am not finished with you Captain Kuchiki."

"This discussion is over." Byakuya walked passed Mayuri without another word. He started to navigate through the crowed again. He politely acknowledged other nobles as he move towards Yoruichi.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was still being taunted. She was trying to ignore them all but it was getting harder. Her two friends were good at teasing.

Urahara finally stopped laughing and added, "That close, wow why do you think that was possible?"

"It was because of all the K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"So Yoruichi-san is it true Kūkaku able to get the drop on you, because you and Byakuya-kun were sitting under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

"Kisuke, she did not get the drop on me. I am not going to get pulled into your childish taunts so lets just change the subject."

"Fine, Yoruichi, we'll talk about else it's lovely weather we're having isn't Kisuke?"

"I certainly agree, but the weather is boring let's talk about something else."

"Like what, Kisuke."

"We can talk about the birds and the bees. Yoruichi-san might need some information."

Yoruichi cut her eyes at her shaggy blonde friend. Yoruichi noticed Byakuya weaving through the crowd their eyes locked for a moment. She knew he was coming to her so she just watched in waited.

Byakuya suddenly felt a strong gripe on his shoulder. He frowned and snapped his head around. The frown soon dropped as he saw his grandfather.

"Byakuya, a man was captured on the Kuchiki grounds fishing in the clan's private lake. He says you said he could use the lake. Is this true?"

"Yes, grandfather."

Ginrei sighed. He hated to pull Byakuya away but he had to do it. "Let's go Byakuya we'll send our apologies to the Shihoin clan in the morning. The man has been difficult and now your uncles are very upset. We need to clear up the situation now."

"I understand grandfather". Byakuya looked over his shoulder at Yoruichi for just moment then turned and left with his grandfather.

Yoruichi sighed as she watched Byakuya leave. The disappointment showed on her face and Kūkaku noticed and stopped with the jokes and laughing. Kisuke keep laughing.

Kisuke stopped when he saw Byakuya disappear into the crowed with his grandfather. "So Ginrei came to get Byakuya-kun is it past his bedtime or does he need a refresher on the birds and the bees?"

Yoruichi smacked Kisuke hard on the head before Kisuke could laugh.

"Yorucihi-san what was that for?" Yoruichi didn't respond she just walked away. Kisuke rubbed his head and turned to Kūkaku for answers, "what?" She just shook her head in response. Kisuke turned to turned to Tessai, "You know Tessai I should've worn my hat. It would have softened the blow."

Byakuya pushed his chair under the desk and left his office. He had not seen Yoruichi since last evening. He'd spent the entire workday hoping for a surprise visit from the crafty demon cat but she never showed. He searched for her spiritual pressure constantly following her as she moved throughout the Soul Society, but was disappointed she did not come near him all day.

Day soon turned into night and still no visit. Byakuya decided to retire early he had not sense Yoruichi in over three hours. The quietness of his dark room caused his mind to wonder. His mind started to get bogged down with thoughts of Yoruichi and QT. The hug Yoruichi gave QT played in Byakuya's mind. Every compliment he heard about QT and Yoruichi's music played over and over, the smile she gave QT seemed to be etched in Byakuya thoughts.

Byakuya got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He needed to clear his mind so he went for a late night walk. He started put on his _kenseikan_, but changed his mind the weight of the headpiece would be too much this evening. Byakuya let his feet guide him and he instinctively ended up on the Shihoin property.

There was still no sign of Yoruichi, but Byakuya continued to wonder the vast property secretly hoping to find the elusive demon cat. After Byakuya walking aimlessly for about 30 minutes Byakuya decided to call it a night. Then like a gentle tap on his shoulder he felt it, Yoruichi's spiritual pressure was calling. It wasn't strong but it was enough for Byakuya to lock on to her general location, and that was all he needed his feet did the rest.

He stopped when he came upon a serene waterfall. His eyes took pleasure in the beauty of the free flowing water. The waterfall was beautiful, but it paled in comparison to the beauty Byakuya discovered as he moved closer to the waterfall. His eyes marveled at the dark beauty he discovered bathing in the moonlight.

_Yoruichi_. Byakuya started to turn away that would be the gentlemanly thing to do, but he couldn't. _Perfection_. He couldn't pull his eyes away from a living fantasy. Byakuya was instead drawn as if an invisible rope of desire pulled his body moving him closer to Yoruichi. _Beautiful_. In all his days he had never been so grateful for the Soul Society's extremely bright moon as he was at this moment. His desired filled trance had lead him so close he could see the cool droplets of water the clinging to her perfect mocha skin.

Byakuya took in a sharp intake of breath as he watched a few drops ran down the bounty of her breast and clung lightly to the flat panel of her stomach. He licked his suddenly dry lips. Byakuya started to take one more step but Yoruichi's words stopped him.

She glanced over shoulder at the enthralled captain. "Captain Kuchiki are you planning just to stare all night."

She'd called him Captain Kuchiki again the name had not only broken Byakuya out of his fantasy induced trance it increased his desire. "No" The word quickly escaped his lips,

"Good," She turned slowly to face him, "then you can join me." Byakuya felt a rush like he'd never felt he was more than ready to move forward. He started to make his first step when Yoruichi stopped him. "You may want to take your clothes off first. "

Byakuya suddenly realized he was at the very edge of the pool. If he had taken one more step he would have stepped right into the water. Byakuya started to take off is scarf and then stopped. "Yoruichi"

Yoruichi sensed his hesitation. "Don't worry Byakuya Kabuto and Cloud are patrolling the area to make sure no unapproved persons enter this area."

_I came strolling in without any problems_, "But"

"Don't worry, the only person approved are my grandparents along with Ai, and they haven't returned from dinner at The Lord's Leaf. So there is nothing to worry about you're the only other person on the list". She smiled at him reassuringly.

_I'm the only other person on the list_. The thought pleased him to no end. It not only meant that they would not be disturbed but it also meant she held him in high regard, much higher than QT who wasn't on the list. Byakuya slowly begin removing his clothing.

Yoruichi was displeased by his slowness. She thought he'd rip his clothes off and quickly join her. She frowned as he slowly undressed. She rolled her eyes as she watched him fold his clothes. _C'mon Byakuya it'll be morning by the time you finish_. He was almost finished when he turned his back to her. At least Yoruichi enjoyed the fact that his fundoshi (underwear) did give her a nice view of his backside. He undid the fastening with his back still turned to her.

Byakuya stepped out of the puddle of cloth that had fallen around his ankles. He could feel Yoruichi's smile even with his back to her. Byakuya's shyness added fire to Yoruichi's desire an anticipation. She eagerly waited as he started to turn around. Yoruichi eyes lit up as she saw her prize. _Looks like you're more than ready Byakuya_

She bit her lip as Byakuya took his first step into the cool water. The cool sensation of the water awakened Byakuya's senses, he fully realized this was not a dream it was a fantasy come to life. Yoruichi moved forward meeting him halfway at the shallow end of the pool. The water stopped just below Yoruichi's knees and at the halfway point of Byakuya's calves' giving the two of them more freedom for movement.

Yoruichi eliminated small space between them sending a charge through Byakuya he groaned in pleasure as their skin made contact. "Byakuya you know I never got to really thank you for getting my violin fixed," she looked deep into his eyes and asked in a seductive whisper, "what do you want as your reward?"

Byakuya didn't speak he let his actions speak for him. He pressed his mouth hard against hers. He flicked his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth giving him immediate and full access. He moved his hand up in a bold move cupped her right breast.

Yoruichi suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away. _Damn, not again._ "Yoruichi, I,_ I thought for sure this time_ its, well _we're naked_ I mean _c'mon we're naked_.

Byakuya's stammering stopped with a touch from Yoruichi's pointer finger as she laid it across Byakuya's lips. "Byakuya, I think we're going to need some more privacy," she moved her finger from his lips and gently took his hand, "lets go."

Byakuya didn't ask questions he just let her lead the way. She led Byakuya through the frothy water of the waterfall into a secret cave. There was only a little light shining in through the watery curtain, this disappointed Byakuya a little he'd loved looking at Yoruichi in the moonlight. _Next time we'll_ Byakuya stopped, as he almost couldn't believe he as already thinking of next time when he wasn't 100% sure he'd be having a first time.

Yoruichi quickly removed any doubt. "Now where were we?" She mimicked Byakuya's previous kiss, kissing him hard driving him into a passion filled kiss. She returned his hand to the previous spot, "oh yes right here."

All the doubt was push aside he knew he was getting exactly what he wanted tonight. He happily and quickly recaptured her lips. Yoruichi didn't see it but she could've sworn Byakuya captured her lips with a smile. She kissed him passionately taking the smile for her own.

* * *

A/N:

Miko: WTF, I can't believe you started the chapter with QT. C'mon nobody likes him but you.

Peace in Chaos: Not true others like him too.

Miko: I've read the reviews.

Peace in Chaos: Ah ha, I know of a few readers which did not leave reviews who like QT. So I am going to go with half the people who don't leave reviews like QT.

Miko: Seriously, really that's your theory.

QT: Yes

Velveteen: QT is lets just saying interesting and leave it at that. Byakuya got the violin fixed and the kiss. QT only got a hug.

Peace in Chaos: That's right Byakuya is the one behind the waterfall with Yoruichi

Velveteen: I like the ByaYoru part at the end, we know Byakuya wants and is getting.

Miko: Yeah Yoruichi's goodies, but I want to know more about the candy

Peace in Chaos: LOL, UPFC is rated T Fantasy is M and full of candy you'll have to use your imagination this time. This ends another chapter, thank you for reading it and continuing to read this story. As always please leave a comment or a review (even if you are a QT fan) until next time peace.


	30. Forever Under the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach otherwise it would have tons of ByaYoru moments, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

A/N: Thank so much for all the reviews, favs, alerts, and comments. Wow this story is getting long. I guess my new plan to end at Chapter 30 didn't workout so well ;p I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as or more than I enjoy writing UPFC.

* * *

Yoruichi gazed into Byakuya's desired filled eyes under the moonlight. She ran her hands slowly up his slick chest and into his long wet dark locks. She loved the way looked with his hair down. She couldn't resist stealing a kiss from his lips. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as they bathed in the moonlight. "This is nice Byakuya."

It was more than just nice to Byakuya it was more than he'd hope for this evening. He had just hoped to get a glimpse of Yoruichi to speak for just a moment. Tonight was special. Suddenly a star fell from the dark sky he wished he could stand with Yoruichi forever in the moonlight. The childlike act was something he'd never thought he'd do, but his heart thought otherwise and for moment it won. So Byakuya wished to hold Yoruichi forever, for a second he believed that wish would come true, but his logical mind quickly took hold destroying that wish because wishing is for children and fools.

Yoruichi felt Byakuya's body suddenly jerk in a cringe. "Are you cold Byakuya?" She looked up at him her golden eyes sparkling with a beauty surpassing the moon. "You can get dress, it's late anyway," she yawned then took him by the hand leading him out of the water. She transformed into cat and watched, as Byakuya got dressed. It wasn't nearly as much fun as watching Byakuya take his clothes off. She yawned again, "It really must be late".

It was quite late, it was after 2:00 AM Yoruichi would need to get up in a few hours. "Yes, we should retire for the evening." Byakuya left the statement short. He did not want to be presumptuous and think that they would be sleeping together. He really hoped that he and Yoruichi would be spending the night in each other's arms, but he didn't want to confess an assumption.

"That's a good idea." Yoruichi started leading Byakuya away from the waterfall and then she suddenly stopped. "Byakuya looks like we have a guest." Yoruichi let out a catlike shrill, which was followed by a howl from what sounded like a coyote. She looked at Byakuya over her shoulder. "I just let Cloud know it was ok to let them pass, no need to waste time let's go Byakuya and meet our guest"

Yoruichi and Byakuya walked about 100 feet and found their guest, well Yoruichi's guest. "Yoruichi-san", Urahara picked Yoruichi up. "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you?"

"I've been here with Byakuya the entire time." Yoruichi pointed her paw at Byakuya.

"Oh hey Byakuya-kun." Urahara hastily turned his attention back to the little black cat he was holding in his two hands. "Yoruichi-san I need to talk to you," Urahara turned to Byakuya and with his face mostly shadowed by his green and white-stripped hat, "alone."

"Kisuke, it's late", Yoruichi smirked, "isn't it past your bedtime."

"Funny", he placed Yoruichi on ground, "I know it's late but I brought milk," he pulled the bottle out of his bag and held it up high, " and a saucer," he whipped out a saucer.

Byakuya and Yoruichi just stared at Urahara holding the saucer and milk as if the items were a grand prize from a contest. "Oh OK Kisuke," Yoruichi turned her attention to "Byakuya, I will meet with you later."

Damn she's still way too popular can't we just get few hours alone. "Alright." _I really should go back to the office and get some work done_. Byakuya turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Byakuya you're GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Yoruichi straightened her tail, "Where are you going? "

"To my office."

Yoruichi's face went blank. _Unbelievable_.

"He's right Yoruichi-san, Byakuya if you keep going in that direction you'll reach the east gate in no time."

Yoruichi cut her eyes at Kisuke "Kisuke, stop helping. CLOUD!" The masked man kneeled before Yoruichi in a few seconds. "Cloud please escort Byakuya" she pointed her paw in the opposite direction. Cloud bowed to Yoruichi and then to Byakuya. Byakuya followed wondering where the masked man was leading him and why Yoruichi insisted on him following Cloud.

As soon as Cloud and Byakuya were out of sight Kisuke sat down next to Yoruichi and poured her a saucer of milk. "So what do you need to talk about Kisuke?"

"It's about Soi Fon," he pulled his hat down further over his face. "I think she really hates me."

"Can you blame her?" Yoruichi looked up from her saucer of milk at Kisuke. "Don't look so shocked, you did abandon her".

"So did you?"

"Yeah but it was your fault and I did it to protect her."

"Yeah well I did that too, Yoruichi-san we both made sacrifices. You even said she tried to kill you, but now she's returned to worshiping the ground you walk."

"Kisuke, I am not you and besides our relationship was different from the one you two shared, very different. She was like a little sister to me and she certainly wasn't sneaking into my quarters in the middle of the night. You two were lovers Soi Fon was expecting a different commitment."

"Commitment" he shifted his eyes from Yoruichi, "I did what I had to do. Neither one of us thought we'd be away for so long. I've tried to explain it over and over and over. She just won't listen." Kisuke took a deep and shook his head. "I tried once again at the celebration, and do you know what she did, she poured an entire bottle of Brim's sake over my head."

The scene of Soi Fon pouring sake on Kisuke played in Yoruichi's mind. She rolled on her back and laughed and laughed. Kisuke did not find any humor in the ordeal.

"It's not funny Yoruichi-san, Brim's sake is very expensive. Plus it was the bottle of sake I owed Kūkaku."

Yoruichi stopped laughing and looked very serious for moment then she tossed her head back and started laughing again. "No Kisuke it is funny." Yoruichi finally stopped laughing at a sour faced Kisuke. "Kisuke, you have to try and understand the way Soi Fon sees the situation. I was doing what a big sister does, I kept her out of harms way. You on the other hand broke her heart and left her all alone, something a lover should never do." Yoruichi got quiet for a moment and stared at the moon as her thoughts filled with her own situation. "Broken promises, trusts, and hearts are the hardest to mend", she whispered.

"Yoruichi-san maybe if you talk to her."

"No, Kisuke I can't rescue from this situation this is something you'll have to figure out yourself."

Meanwhile Byakuya had been escorted to Yoruichi's office. He sat on the floor waiting for Yoruichi's return. He started to mediate taking himself deep into his inner world.

Byakuya opened his eyes as a calm warm breeze caressed him lightly.

"Master, master", a masculine voice called out to him. Byakuya turned his head to see Senbonzakura. Running to him. "Master isn't this wonderful the turbulent winds have stopped".

Byakuya didn't respond he just looked around at the blooming cherry trees. He watched a few sakura petals floated effortlessly on the warm breeze. It was quite peaceful.

"It is because of the demon cat isn't it, is she really back? I like this master I hope it can stay like this forever."

"Forever"

"Yes, forever, master I hate the turbulent winds, but I like this, I like Shihoin Yoruichi, I mean the demon cat. Is she really back?"

"I" _Forever, she did chose someone over me once again,_ Byakuya started to walk away from Senbonzakura, _even after we_. Suddenly the breeze became stronger. _If it's not Kisuke, it's Soi Fon, it's Tessai, it's fill in the blank but it's never me_. He opened his eyes just in time to see Yoruichi transform out of her cat form. The sight stunned Byakuya so much his head started swimming a little and he thought he was delusional for a second.

"Byakuya, I am tired let's go to bed."

Byakuya didn't reply he just stared with his mouth slightly opened. _How could her body become even more perfect in a matter of moments?_ He watched Yoruichi open a secret panel in her office leading to a small room with a full size bed. The bed took up most of the space. The bed looked incredibly soft Byakuya could see an inviting cashmere throw covering part of the bed. The remainder of the bed was covered by at six medium sized pillows varying in color, two orange, purple, bright green, and two blue. The room wasn't exactly what Byakuya was expecting but it wasn't a complete surprise.

"Byakuya you can sit in the middle of the floor until sunrise if you like, but the bed is much nicer." She smiled at him mischievously.

Byakuya swallowed hard as he couldn't seem to stop running his eyes over Yoruichi's lithe body. His iron will finally kicked in and he tore his eyes from Yoruichi's mocha skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _How do you expect for me to think about sleep when you're naked_? "Yoruichi" He opened his eyes only to see that Yoruichi was no longer in the doorway of the secret room. Byakuya slowly walked to the doorway and saw Yoruichi in bed. She was already asleep. She looked so peaceful. Byakuya couldn't help but inch forward to get a better look at the sleeping beauty.

She had left enough room for him to lay next her. Suddenly a small angry voice from Byakuya's distant past in screamed, "Get into bed already, don't be a wuss and let this opportunity pass by. Hurry up before the demon cat changes her mind dammit. I want to feel the softness again."

Byakuya was too tired and too entranced by Yoruichi to argue with the voice. He quickly stripped down to his fundoshi and climbed into bed. Yoruichi immediately snuggled up to him. "Good night, Byakuya."

"Good night."

Yoruichi woke up well before sunrise. She stared at Byakuya using the small amount of light coming into the room. He looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him take his peace away. She took a few moments to admire him tracing her fingers a couple of centimeters from his face. As much as she wanted to she could not stare at him all day or stay any longer she had a great deal work to get done this morning. She slinked out of bed and got ready for her day. Yoruichi left Byakuya a note on the small nightstand. Then shr took one last look at him before leaving the room.

A couple of hours later Byakuya finally awakens, and Yoruichi was nowhere to be found. He couldn't help but fall back in the shadow disappointment. His logical mind quickly took over his thoughts. Byakuya started to question what happened between them and why. He looked around the room there was nothing that screamed Yoruichi, nothing permanent. It was a room for a free-spirited cat it could easily be left behind.

The last thing he expected was to be alone this morning. He thought Yoruichi would be there in his arms, but she was gone and he was alone once again. Byakuya pulled himself out of bed and started to get dress. He needed to leave; he felt there was no reason to stay. _Why should I even be surprised she probably had more important things to do? Or maybe she's with someone she thinks is more important to me. _

Byakuya headed for his office. He strolled through Adaeze's rose garden. He noticed but ignored the servants tending to the roses. Until he heard Adaeze's voice, "Young Kuchiki, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine Adaeze-sama", Byakuya paused as he stared at the woman in the huge straw hat, he needed a good response so he would not get trapped into staying. "Excuse me I need to go my office."

"I understand, did you see Yoruichi this morning?"

"No" It was the truth and Byakuya answered honestly, but his eyes shifted downward and away avoiding Adaeze caring eyes in an instinctive attempt to hide his disappointment.

Byakuya's little trick may have worked one else besides a Shihoin, his little move only prompted Adaeze to dig deeper. "Oh, pity I guess she didn't return before you woke up this morning." Byakuya's mask slipped and his shock showed for a moment but he did not say anything and the mask took form again. The tiny slip was all Adaeze needed to know that it was true. "Oh, my," she smiled coyly at her discovery, "Byakuya I won't keep you, good day." She turned and walked away with the smile affixed to her face.

Byakuya headed to his office just as Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji were planning to go to the Shihoin compound.

"Renji and Ichigo we have to act fast otherwise this QT will make a move on Yoruichi-dono. Nii-sama needs our help. Ginrei-sama told me that the prince is very interested in Yoruichi-dono" Rukia hit Renji whose attention seemed to be wondering. "Renji even said QT was on his knees holding Yoruichi-dono's hand. He may be planning to propose."

"What makes you think Yoruichi-dono is interested in either QT or Byakuya?"

"Ichigo, how could she not be interested in nii-sama? He's handsome, smart, and noble."

"If you say so, but he's also-"

Rukia frowned and yelled, "WONDERFUL", she folded her arms "I also caught Yoruichi-dono in nii-sama's lap and she wasn't in her cat form."

"Really!" Ichigo and Renji yelled in unison.

"Don't sound so surprised" Rukia looked at her partners in crime through slanted eyes, "Renji we need to get nii-sama and Yoruichi together today. Ginrei-sama said nii-sama had to leave the Shihoin celebration early and QT spent almost all evening with Yoruichi-dono. We need to make sure nii-sama and Yoruichi-dono get some time together today before it is too late."

Ichigo frowned, "So why am I here?"

"Ichigo, you'll distract QT. Yoruichi-dono did mention training with you would be good for the QT" Rukia pounded her tiny fist into her hand, "You'll distract QT and Renji and I will get nii-sama to go see Yoruichi-dono."

Renji scratched his head, "And how are we supposed to do that?"

"We'll just tell him she wants to see him to discuss something clan related and we'll tell her that he wants to see her for the same reason. We will have them to meet at Kuchiki Lake far away from QT. It'll be easy." She closed her eyes as she smiled. Renji and Ichigo just shook their heads at Rukia. "Let's go guys."

The trio quickly arrived at the Shihoin compound ready to put the plan into action.

"Yoruichi-dono"

"Rukia, Renji, Ichigo what brings you by?"

"Ichigo really wants to train with the prince. We just walked him over on our way to see nii-sama."

"QT needs someone to challenge him. Ichigo I'll take you to him right now", she turned to Renji and handed him a bouquet of camellias, "please take these to Byakuya." Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo by the arm pulling him away before Rukia or Renji could say anything.

Renji just stood staring at that the flowers. "She really doesn't expect me to give these to Captain Kuchiki? Seriously what is he going to do with flowers?"

"This is great! Let's go find nii-sama, Renji."

Renji and Rukia arrived at the 6th Division Headquarters quickly. The men stared at Renji carrying the flowers. Some of the men even sneakered in the shadows after Renji and Rukia walked by, one man even whistled Renji stopped and yelled at the man for a few minutes before continuing. He yelled at the other men as well all while carefully holding the flowers. Stopping would prove to be costly as Captain Ukitake and Shunsui stepped into Byakuya's office just before Renji and Rukia arrived.

"Now what?"

"We wait Renji."

Renji and Rukia sat outside of Byakuya's office for 30 minutes. Shunsui and Ukitake finally leave. Renji and Rukia walked in the first thing Byakuya noticed were the flowers.

"Nii-sama"

"Captain Kuchiki, we huh, these are for you" Renji shoved the flowers at Byakuya.

"No thank you," Byakuya responded his face void of any emotion.

"But nii-sama they are from Yoruichi-dono she"

"In that case I accept the flowers. Renji find something to put the flowers in."

Rukia started smiling. "We'll find something quickly, nii-sama" Rukia immediately dragged Renji out the room.

"Camellias, she would send me flowers", Byakuya whispered and returned to working. Mayuri soon interrupted his work. The mad scientist walked into Byakuya's office uninvited within 10 minutes after Rukia and Renji's departure.

"Captain Kuchiki, we have much to discuss regarding your investigation."

"We have nothing to discuss. If you want information regarding the investigation speak with Captain Unohana".

"Listen Captain Kuchiki, I don't have time to waste on you, so-"

Rukia and Renji rushed into the Byakuya's office. Captain Kurotuchi glared at them through his beady yellow eyes. "How rude to come into someone's office unannounced."

"Our apologies Captain Kurotuchi," they both spoke in unison in a very apologetic tone.

"I have a lot of work to do Rukia just leave the flowers on my desk. Captain Kurotuchi you should leave so you can speak to Captain Uno-" Byakuya stopped as Yoruichi entered the now crowded office. The others faded away as Byakuya's eyes locked on to Yoruichi.

"My Byakuya, aren't you popular." She smiled and Byakuya's eyes moved to her smile. He didn't even hear what she said all knew was that she was smiling at him. Finally the fog lifted some and he was able to understand what she was saying. "Byakuya, I am hungry, I want go to lunch when you're finished."

All the disappoint he felt earlier faded away as he stared intently at Yoruichi. Byakuya quickly stood up, "I am finished".

"We aren't finished Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya ignored Mayuri and walked over to Yoruichi. She gave him his smile as a reward for being so compliant. Yoruichi and Byakuya left a stunned Renji, a smiling Rukia, and an upset Mayuri in the office.

Yoruichi leaned into Byakuya the small nudge was a lot more pleasing to Byakuya then he let on. He still controlled his feelings, but it took a great deal of restraint to stop Byakuya from taking Yoruichi in his arms and kissing her until her knees buckled. He was so dissatisfied when he woke up alone but now Yoruichi was with Byakuya once again. His mind began to fill with all the thoughts and desires he wanted to express this morning before reality set in and he realized she was gone.

"Byakuya where do you want eat?"

_In bed, what's wrong with me I can't say that_. Byakuya cleared his throat. "We can get something from MoJo Kojo."

"Ha I knew you liked that place."

"Well it's fast and efficient. We do have other responsibilities." Byakuya wanted to pull the words back as soon as he said them. He didn't want Yoruichi to think he needed to rush back to the office even if he really needed to.

It was much too late the words had already made their impact. "You're right," she rubbed his forearm "you probably have a busy day ahead, my work day is almost over."

He said the wrong thing and now Yoruichi was being considerate of his circumstances. He let out a quiet groan. Yoruichi lead Byakuya back to her office. He was pleased and worried when they arrived. _Why have we come here?_

Yoruichi answered Byakuya before he even spoke, " MoJo's is fast but it super crowded during this time of day. We'd be in line for most of your lunch time."

_She's really worried about the time_. _Maybe she thinks we don't have enough time for lunch even if that is the case we should discuss what happened_ _last night_. "Yoruichi about that, I -" _Maybe she doesn't want to discuss last night. Maybe that's why she left this morning without a word._ There was a knock at the door interrupting Byakuya; he paused as Yoruichi went to answer the door.

It was Cloud his arms were full from seven delivery boxes. Yoruichi took one of the boxes and handed it to Byakuya. "I went ahead ordered you a no. 23", she winked at him, "turned up notch."

Byakuya was stunned and pleased. She already knew what he wanted. "Thank you".

"You're welcome!" Yoruichi quickly dived into her delivery boxes.

Once again Byakuya was amazed at the rate food seemed to disappear before Yoruichi. Yoruichi practically inhaled her food. Yoruichi was finished with her six boxes of various dishes before Byakuya finished eating half of his extra spicy tuna rolls.

Yoruichi let a loud "Ahh" and rubbed her full tummy. "Now that was good. I could use a nap." She turned to Byakuya who was still eating his extra spicy tuna rolls slowly. He savored each bite and delighted in the spicy flavors that filled his mouth. She eyed Byakuya's lap. "Are you almost finished?"

Byakuya stopped eating as soon as he noticed Yoruichi eyeing his lap. _She wants to nap in my lap._ Byakuya popped a tuna roll in his mouth. The food was delicious but not nearly as tempting as Yoruichi. "I've had enough for now." He closed the box and placed at his side.

"Good, " Yoruichi was inches away from Byakuya before he could blink. Her face was so close to his all he could do was see her smile, "let's take a nap. I know you're not a fan of naps but you can keep me company."

Byakuya replied without thinking, "OK".

"We can use the bed, or I can transform into my cat form," Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's frown as soon as she said "cat form", her voice trailed off, " and I can sleep in your lap." Yoruichi spring to her feet then reached her hand out to Byakuya. "The bed it is." She led him to the secret room. She immediately hopped on the bed and started tossing the extra pillows on the floor making a comfy spot for the both of them.

Byakuya removed his haori and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep. Byakuya stayed awake holding her until he drifted off to sleep as well. Yoruichi's normal 20-minute nap stretched to two hours.

Yoruichi woke up yawing from her little nap. She noticed Byakuya was fast asleep. This time decided to wake him. She traced the flat part of her thumb over his thin lips.

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open. Even his sleep fog he was very aware of Yoruichi's beauty. He didn't say anything he just stared.

She smiled playfully at him and added, "I thought Captain Kuchiki was too busy for naps."

Byakuya came very close returning her smile, but he didn't he instead pulled her closer to him. His hand caressed the bare skin of her back as he pressed their bodies closer together removing any space between their lower bodies. "I just needed to rest my eyes."

She laughed lightly, "Oh so that's what you call it." He frowned. She moved her hand. Byakuya expected her finger to end up in the middle of his browm, but Yoruichi took her finger and traced his jawline with her fingertip. She then tilted his chin and brought her lips down to meet his lips kissing him tenderly.

Byakuya quickly turned the kiss up a notch pressing his lips firmly against hers. He moved his hands from the small of her back and filled them with her bottom. He pulled her on top of him. Yoruichi opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

She pulled away breathing heavily, "Byakuya, I have a meeting we"

Byakuya recaptured Yoruichi's mouth kissing her even more passionately this time. One of his hands found its way to Yoruichi's hair. He broke the kiss holding her head gently only inches away from his face. He stared into her eyes showing her all the desire he felt. "We" he kissed her lips "should" he started kissing her neck, "hurry."

"We can't" she closed her eyes and pulled away from him.

Byakuya couldn't believe she pulled away all he could do was stare as she seemed move away in slow motion. _Yoruichi. _He started to stay something, but then he felt it. Someone was approaching and approaching very quickly.

"Yoruichi-sama!" the petite captain yelled pulling Yoruichi and Byakuya completely from their private little world." Yoruichi-sa" Soi Fon froze in place when she saw Yoruichi and Byakuya sitting up in bed.

"Is it time for the meeting already, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi questioned without a hint of the annoyance she felt about having to go to a meeting instead of spending time with Byakuya.

"Forgive me Yoruichi-sama" the blushed filled Soi Fon's face. She inched back out from the doorway, "it's just that when you were late, I mean" she held her head down, "our meeting was scheduled for over an hour ago."

"What," Yoruichi's eyes grew, "it's that late. Byakuya it's after 3:00 PM."

"What?" Byakuya quickly got up. He was going to be late. He was supposed to meet with Captain Hitsugaya 3:00 to discuss some matters before the captain's meeting at 3:45 PM. "I have to go." Byakuya grabbed his haori and rushed out the room.

Byakuya rushed to the 10th Davison. He arrived at 3:15 PM to find an annoyed Hitsugaya. "Captain Kuchiki, you're late".

"I apologize for my tardiness; there was a pressing matter I needed to attend to".

"Byakuya, you've been having a lot of matters to attend to lately, "Captain Shunsui sat back in his seat, "but that's OK."

"There is no reason to waste anymore time, let's just get started. Captain Shunsui please go back over your findings so that Captain Kuchiki can get caught up. Captain Kuchiki we'll have to meet an hour before the Ethic Committee meeting at 8:00 AM that will give you plenty of time to make adjustments to your report based on our new findings".

The Captain's Meeting

It was 3:40 PM and the captains were ready to start the meeting. Byakuya stood poised in his normal position. He did not socialize are partake in any pleasantries. He was his serious old self or so the other captains thought. They were all wrong. Byakuya closed himself off to the others because he was thinking. Byakuya knew redoing his report would take hours and that meant less time with Yoruichi. _ Maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow after the meeting to see her. _ Suddenly all Byakuya could see was Yoruichi's pout. _I can't, I won't give in, I need to get my work done if I go to see her. _

Byakuya closed eyes and saw a pouting Yoruichi again but this time she was lying in bed wearing only his hair tie. _"Byakuya I can't believe you're not coming to see me_" Byakuya sighed softly when fantasy Yoruichi throw an orange pillow followed by a purple one. Byakuya groaned not very loudly but Captain Unohana as well as others heard the sound.

"Is there something you'd like to add Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya stated flatly, "No".

"Well in that case we'll get started so there will be plenty of time for our guest speaker".

_A speaker that means the meeting may be longer. I really won't get to see Yoruichi._

The meeting continued for almost an hour and a half. Byakuya listened as much as could to each presenter. His thoughts continually went back to Yoruichi. He would search for her spiritual pressure between reports. If he could locate her he could to her right after the meeting. He'd just explain he couldn't stay long.

The meeting met the two-hour mark and Byakuya sighed internally. His chances to see Yoruichi were getting slimmer and slimmer. Byakuya suddenly felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure. He completely ignored the words coming out of Ukitake's mouth. She was so close Byakuya could feel the warm breeze start to stir. "Yoruichi," he said softly. Suddenly Yoruichi appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Yoruichi" Ukitake paused his report and greeted Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and Byakuya's eyes locked for a moment as they secretly greeted each other. Her eyes went to Ukitake. "I hope I not interrupting if so I can comeback later."

"No, no I was just wrapping up. The floor is all yours." Ukitake returned to his place in line leaving the floor open for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi walked in and all eyes were on her. She received warm gazes from old friends, admiring glances from Soi Fon who tried not stare, respectful looks from some new captains, and an examining look from one mad scientist. None of that matter she only cared about one pair of eyes.

"Thank you, Ukitake". She felt Byakuya gaze from her first step. The feel of her his eyes upon her made her skin tingle and her body yearn for his touch. _If only we were alone Byakuya, but we're not._ Yoruichi's composure did not falter for one second under Byakuya's gaze so no one knew what was really on her mind as she walked towards the center of the room.

Yoruichi started giving her report. Byakuya was impressed by her poise and her professionalism. Her charisma filled the room. He wondered if she was this way in the previous captain meetings from when she was a captain. A part of him was surprised that this was the same woman that would lure him into games of tag when he had work to complete, or the same enchantress he desired so fully. Her every word commanded everyone's attention and she got it.

Byakuya noticed that everyone was listening to her. Mayrui didn't have his usual I am too busy for this look on his face and even Kenpachi was paying attention. Kenpachi's attention to Yoruichi stunned Byakuya most of all. Kenpachi eyes normally glossed over 10 minutes into the meetings unless there was speak of fighting or some other act Byakuya deemed as barbaric. Then to Byakuya's surprise Kenpachi asked a question. _Oh great looks like she has gained another fan._

Kenpachi's question opened the floor for more questions. Yorucihi had no problem answering any the questions. She was at ease being the center of attention and she was extremely knowledgeable. The question and answer session with Yoruichi gave Byakuya the excuse to focus solely on Yoruichi.

As much as Byakuya enjoyed staring at Yoruichi he wanted to the meeting to be over already. He did wanted to continue staring at her but in the privacy of her commander's quarters. The more time they spent at the meeting meant that she and he would have less time alone.

Finally the meeting was over Yoruichi's part lasted 45 minutes. Byakuya hoped to get Yoruichi alone as soon the meeting was over, but much to his disappointment she stayed in the room to talk to Captain Unohana and Soi Fon after the meeting. Byakuya tried to hang around outside of the conference room inconspicuously hoping that Yoruichi would be out soon, but his plan did not work.

"Byakuya, you should come have dinner with us." Ukitake smiled warmly at Byakuya.

"No" Byakuya said flatly and turned his attention back to the door.

"C'mon Byakuya it'll be fun," Ukitake turned to Shunsui, "even Shunsui is excited about it." Shunsui nodded coolly in agreement.

"Ukitake I have work to attend to" _and I want to spend what little time I have left with Yoruichi not you and Shunsui._

"Oh that's too bad."

"What's too bad?" Yoruichi asked bringing everyone's eye to her. Her eyes locked with Byakuya's for a brief moment drawing her to him.

"Byakuya has too much work to do so he can't come to dinner with us."

Yoruichi continued to move closer to Byakuya. "Oh c'mon Byakuya it's just dinner."

_Oh no you don't you're not pushing me off on those two again. _"Yoruichi"

She moved even closer completely invading Byakuya's personal space, She placed her lightly hand on Byakuya stomach. "You should eat something before you dive into your work." She smiled, "You can have something to eat, take a nap."

Byakuya frowned. "Yoruichi, I am not going to take a nap when there is worked to be done".

Yoruichi removed her hand and placed her pointy finger between his downward brows. "I meant rest your eyes." She laughed lightly and Byakuya continued frowning.

Yoruichi pouted just a little and tugged on his sleeve "Oh c'mon Byakuya work can wait, besides I want a Feke's chopped meat sandwich and fried potato wedges."

_She's going too, in that case, _"Very well."

She smiled in victory. "Ukitake, we're ready when you are."

Ukitake just stared for a moment he and the other captains were quite captivated with Byakuya and Yoruichi's interactions. Unohana gave Ukitake a gentle nudge and he finally spoke. "Oh yes, let me see if Captain Hitsugaya would like to go?"

"Captain Hitsugaya already left, Ukitake."

"Oh too bad, well you be joining us Soi Fon?"

"Yes. Yoruichi-sama it will give us a chance to continue our conversation".

"If that is everybody ready let's go." Shunsui tipped his hat up and smiled slightly "I can use a cup of sake right now and I am looking forward to this Feke chopped meat sandwich."

"It's excellent Shunsui," Yoruichi finally left Byakuya's personal space and continued talking to Shunsui as the group started walking to Yasu's. Byakuya was very tempted to pull Yoruichi back closer to him but he chose just to walk near her side. He watched as she interacted so easily with everyone and everyone seemed to enjoy her company. It bothered Byakuya to a small degree he did not like sharing Yoruichi's attention and now he had to share it with Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Soi Fon.

Feke greeted them as soon as they arrived at the restaurant. Feke was extra nice to Yoruichi. Byakuya sighed, "Great another fan," before moving into Feke's line of sight

Feke was all smiles until he saw Byakuya. Feke's smile fell immediately. He attempted to look serious as the beads of sweat appeared on his balding head. "Right this way I have a private room ready for you."

Feke led the small party to a private room. Everyone took their seats this time everyone in the party except for Soi Fon made sure Byakuya could sit near Yoruichi. Shunsui left the set across from Yoruichi opened and Ukitake left the spot on Yoruichi's right open for Byakuya.

Byakuya would've preferred sitting on Yoruichi's left since it was closer to the door but Soi Fon was there. The dinner went much better than Byakuya expected. Feke didn't faint. Yoruichi convinced Byakuya to get the Feke chopped meat sandwich and fried potato wedges. She had Feke add jalapenos to Byakuya's plate. He enjoyed the jalapenos he also enjoyed the potato wedges, but he didn't get to eat very many wedges since Yoruichi kept stealing them off his plate. Every time he'd catch her with one of his wedges she'd smile innocently. She'd eaten half his wedges before dinner was over.

Then it was time for Byakuya to leave. He needed to work on his report. " Yoruichi, I have to go," he whispered in her ear.

"I understand," she rubbed his forearm lightly, "I won't keep you."

Yoruichi understood Byakuya's situation to his surprise that disappointed him some. He wanted her to protest his leaving. "Good night, Yoruichi."

"Good night." She gave him a warm smile and he left quickly before the angry voice from a distant past could argue him into staying longer.

Red's face was sullen as he finished the report on Yoruichi's activities today. He did not have any good news to report as he told QT about how Yoruichi spent most of her day with Byakuya Kuchiki and how their interactions were more social than business. QT saw Red's disappointment through the mirror.

"Red why do you look so down?"

"It's just that the princess spent most of well, a good part of her day with Captain Kuchiki."

QT continued styling his hair. "Red, don't you see what's going on?" He saw his friend's bewildered look via the mirror. "She is leading him around like a puppy" QT brushed his shoulders off. "He performed a nice trick and got her violin fixed like a good boy and now she is rewarding him. The problem with puppies is that they eventually lose their cuteness and their novelty. She'll soon grow tired of him. A woman like Yoruichi needs a tiger to keep her interested."

QT looked over his shoulder at Red and added, "Byakuya is nothing more than a needy puppy my friend and I am a powerful tiger". QT took one final look at himself in the full-length mirror, "Byakuya has already made a mistake, like a puppy he's run off leaving Princess Yoruichi unprotected because another master called." QT turned around, "see a tiger isn't dictated by a master, a tiger hunts and protects when a tiger feels like it", QT patted Red on the shoulder as he walked by, "now it's time for me to go catch my prey."

* * *

A/N:

Peace in Chaos: Before you say anything Miko, QT wanted me to let you know, "Ladies love QT and QT loves the ladies so don't hate the playa, hat the game".

Miko: URGH

Peace in Chaos: I didn't quite catch that, LOL. Maybe QT should have a name change. LLQT, Ladies Love QT

Miko: Only if he adds "go 2" to front and change it to HELLQT.

Peace in Chaos: Miko saying things like may hurt QT's feelings, besides he was only in the story for a short period of time.

Velveteen: Yes, but looks like he's up to something, but I am not going to talk about QT, don't wanna get Miko too wand up. Let's talk about Byakuya and Yoruichi napping. Yoruichi got Byakuya to nap.

Miko: Yeah and when he woke up he wanted candy

Peace in Chaos: Yes he did, I think Byakuya is developing a sweet tooth. It's also time for me to end our discussion for now. Thank you, everyone for reading this chapter and continuing to read this story. Also always please a comment or review I love hearing from you all. Until next time peace


	31. Yoruichi had a Great Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo

A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and alerts you don't know how much they motivate me.

* * *

Byakuya worked through the night finishing his report. He did not go to bed until almost 3:00 AM. The next morning he had to pull himself out of bed, and drag himself to the shower. The icy cold water pricked his skin shocking his system out of his almost comatose state. "I could have gotten a good night sleep if I hadn't stayed out with the others so late, because of Yoruichi". Byakuya sighed, "That woman is", the thought of Yoruichi showering under the waterfall flashed in Byakuya's mind. The waterfall quickly transformed into his shower and he fantasized about how wonderful it would be if she were with him right then. Byakuya could feel Yoruichi's wet velvety skin on his fingertips. His body began to ache for her touch. Byakuya's imagination tortured him with a perfect scene of him and Yoruichi showering together.

Byakuya held his head under the now warm water trying to rinse the thoughts from his mind. He knew if he kept going he'd end up at her doorstep and not at his meeting with Hitsugaya. He started to say his mantra but it came out as, "Yoruichi is beautiful" and that didn't help matters. Byakuya quickly turned the faucet to the coldest setting shocking his system prompting him to wake up and leave his fantasies about Yoruichi.

It took some effort but Byakuya finally made it to the 10th Division meeting room. He was 10 minutes early, which pleased Hitsugaya, but what Hitsugaya didn't know was that Byakuya arrived early, because he flashed stepped there to avoid making an early morning visit to Yoruichi. Byakuya and Hitsugaya discussed the changes identified in his report until the rest of the Ethics and Compliance Committee members arrived.

"Good morning everyone" Unohana greeted Byakuya and Hitsugaya as she and Ukitake arrived.

"Captain Hitsugaya you should've came out to eat with after the meeting even Byakuya went out with us". Ukitake smiled at frowning Byakuya. "Shunsui didn't we have a great time last night."

"Yes we did." Shunsui took a sit the across from Ukitake. "Captain Hitsugaya, you missed quite the night, good food, great music, and excellent sake. Prince Sho brought two rounds of Brim's sake."

Byakuya looked down and pretended to read over his report. He couldn't let his true thoughts show.

"Oh yes Byakuya you missed Prince Sho. He came right after you left."

Shunsui interjected, "Yes, he took your seat right next Yoruichi only moments after your departure."

"The prince almost gave Feke a heart attack." Ukitake turned to Unohana, "Good thing you were there."

Byakuya felt some relief in knowing Yoruichi now knew that he wasn't the only one that had that kind of effect on Feke. It was not enough to remove all his concern. Byakuya wanted to know more about what happen after he left. "Captain Unohana did you have take Feke in for treatment?"

"Oh no Captain Kuchiki I just led him through some deep breathes and gave him some water. He's fine and Prince Sho was able to put him at ease fairly quickly. Feke was back to his old self."

"He may have been better. Feke actually laughed and joked a little when he came to check on us throughout the evening. Prince Sho has a way of putting everyone at ease around wouldn't you say Shunsui."

"Yes, he's very friendly and outgoing and he has great taste in sake along with other talents. I never knew he was a singer until is serenaded Soi Fon and Captain Unohana."

_As long as it wasn't Yoruichi I don't care._ Byakuya went back to looking over his report.

"Yes", Unohana added in slightly dreamy tone", Prince Sho is very talented. He wrote the song while we waited for fried potato wedges."

"You know he had to have an exceptional voice if Soi Fon allowed him to sing to her. He even included some poetry."

"Yes, I think he called it rap, Ukitake." Shunsui looked over at Byakuya, "The song he serenaded Soi Fon and Captain Unohana was one he did on the spot, but you could tell the one he serenaded Yoruichi with was one he'd worked on for some time".

"Oh yes it was beauti-," Ukitake stumbled out, "very nice."

Byakuya jaw tightened as he bit down on his bottom teeth. _That little brat, he's trying to use his music to get to Yoruichi._ Byakuya did not want to hear anymore about QT and his musical talents. _I'll show him_ a young angry voice echoed Byakuya's head. He wanted to leave the meeting and find QT. Byakuya took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Captain Hitsugaya don't you think it's time we started the meeting", said Byakuya in a serious tone killing all the lightheartedness in the room.

"Captain Kuchiki is right, let's get started".

The meeting continued for two and half hours. Byakuya could barely concentrate on the meeting all he could think about was what QT maybe doing with Yoruichi. He knew QT was trouble from the start, but now QT was taking the game to another level. Byakuya almost couldn't believe QT had the arrogance and ignorance not heed his warning. Everyone else thought QT was great but Byakuya saw him in different light. Byakuya didn't care who he was QT was attempting to steal Byakuya's demon cat. Byakuya certainly wasn't going to sit idly by as QT made a play for Yoruichi. Byakuya was out the door and on his way to the Shihoin compound as soon as the committee took a 15-minute break.

Byakuya flash stepped to the Shihoin compound in less than three minutes. He quickly found Yoruichi he knew she wasn't alone. His steps moved faster and faster as he got closer to the courtyard. Byakuya could hear Yoruichi's joyous laughter; the sound of her laughter had changed from a sound of pleasure to Byakuya to a punch in the gut. She sounded so happy and that bothered him to the core. Byakuya wasn't the source of the happiness QT was the one making Yoruichi laugh. Byakuya walked in and the laughter died down as Yoruichi saw Byakuya.

"Hello Byakuya." Yoruichi gave him a smile but this time it did not soften his frown. Byakuya was fixated more on the QT's close proximity to Yoruichi as QT and Yoruichi sat on the grass. The guitar in QT's hand made the situation seem worse.

"What up B" QT smiled smugly at Byakuya's frown, "I mean Byakuya."

Byakuya did not bother to even look in QT's direction as he kept his focus on Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, I need to talk to you." He reached out his hand.

"Sure," Yoruichi took Byakuya's hand and helped her up. "Excuse us QT." Yoruichi noticed that Byakuya made no effort to release her hand. She could feel there was something off by the way he was holding her hand. It did not feel natural like the other times. She could not explain it, it just felt different. She didn't have time to think about it as Byakuya swiftly led her away. Yoruichi wondered why he was pulling her. She felt something was wrong worry started to settle on her body as they moved quickly from the courtyard in silence.

Byakuya finally stopped when he saw the east gate. He had taken Yoruichi well away from QT and his guitar in without saying a word. Byakuya didn't know what to say or even what he was really doing. It was a rash decision. He just wanted to get Yoruichi away from QT. He knew from Yoruichi's laughter she had no idea QT was a wolf in sheep's clothing just waiting for the chance to strike or as QT liked to think of himself as tiger in the jungle stalking his prey. Byakuya was ill prepared. He was not used to going to battle this way. His heart just wanted him to reach out and grab Yoruichi and pull her into his arms. Even if he didn't know what to say he could show her how he felt. His heart was the one that got him into this situation so Byakuya certainly wasn't going to listen to his heart, he'd think his way out. Byakuya defaulted back to his rational mind. He stared at Yoruichi as he tried to form the words in his mind.

His silent stare only worried her more. "Byakuya, is something wrong?" The worry filled her golden eyes deeming them.

Byakuya hated seeing her that way. He wanted to change them quickly, "Yes," Yoruichi braced herself for bad news and Byakuya shifted his glance downward, "someone has stolen half of the koi we caught."

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and with a crooked smile on her face she shook her head gently. "The koi" _I can't believe you had me worried over some koi_ she nudged him gently with her elbow, "you had me worried for a moment that something terrible had happen _for you I guess that was something terrible, I guess it's a step in the right direction if you come to me about what troubles you._ "Which ones, not the black and orange butterfly?"

"No she is still swimming around stealing most of the food from the other koi."

"I thought as much, she is too fast to get stolen by some petty koi thief." She smiled at Byakuya it made things better releasing some of the tension that surrounded them.

"I am not dealing with your common everyday koi theft Yoruichi, and besides you managed to catch her."

"Hey, I am no petty koi thief; I'm the Goddess of Flash." She flashed a huge smile at Byakuya.

He frowned at her cocky title. She quickly placed her pointer finger between his brows. He gently took her hand and held it. It was the way he had held her hand in the past it felt natural once again. "As I remember, it took more than your speed to catch her."

"That's true sometimes, it takes more than just speed" she paused then added with mischievous gleam in her eye added, "to catch what you really want."

"Oh like tricks."

Yoruichi playfully frowned at Byakuya. "No, a strategy."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her response, but then his face returned to being serious. "Yoruichi, I have to go. I am in a session and we're just on break."

"Oh" the small word echoed her disappointment. She smiled softly and added a polite "I'll see you later."

Byakuya wanted to say something else but he couldn't find the words so he finally released her hand and headed back to his session. Byakuya hated leaving Yoruichi but he had to he was the one responsible for the meeting being moved to today. If he had been five minutes earlier to the previous meeting he could be with Yoruichi right now. He sighed as he reached the door of the meeting room.

"Byakuya you're back, I am a little surprised', Shunsui stated matter-of-factly.

"We still have committee matters to discuss."

Shunsui took a sip of tea. He looked at Byakuya over the cup and, "Committee matters, hmm yes Byakuya always so dutiful."

The meeting seemed to drag on for five hours in Byakuya's mind but it had only been two hours. He headed to the Shihoin compound, but this time he thought things through, which made him feel calmer than he did the previous time. He had a plan he and Yoruichi would go to lunch. There was no way Yoruichi was going to turned down food even if she was busy. He'd offer to pay one of her naps. _I'll have her full and she'll be asleep in my arms in no time._

Byakuya stopped by his office first to make sure everything was as it should be and to let Renji knew he would be out of the office for a while. As soon as Byakuya arrived could sense someone else was coming, the person was of captain's level but he knew it wasn't QT.

Red suddenly appeared in Byakuya's office doorway he stood waiting for permission to enter. _He certainly is more respectful than QT_ "You may enter."

"Forgive the intrusion Captain Kuchiki. I come with a message from Prince Sho." Red paused to analyze Byakuya's reaction. Byakuya's mask was well intact hiding his thoughts. "The prince wanted me to relay his apology. He wanted you know he was sorry he could not get reservations for five instead of four at The Lord's Leaf, so you can join he and Princess Yoruichi for lunch." Red paused again he saw the tightness in Byakuya's jaw. Red continued, "If you like he'd be happy to have a sundae delivered to you after lunch."

"Where is he?" Byakuya questioned sternly with an angry glare.

"The prince is at The Lord's Leaf."

_Of course he is that coward; he knows I won't charge into the restaurant, I am not Kenpachi_. Byakuya took a deep breath. "Tell Sho I do not need anything from him."

"Very well." Red bowed and left the 6th Division

Byakuya's quiet anger started to surface. "That bastard, who do think he is?"

"Excuse me captain."

"Renji get ready were sparring in five minutes."

Renji stood in the doorway staring at Byakuya. Renji thought he misheard. Renji was sure he was sending him over to the 8th Division to help with the setup for the flower showing on Sunday. "You want to spare."

"Yes, Renji."

"I am ready now captain."

Renji would soon learn this was no easy going friendly sparring session; this was going to be full on battle. A little over an hour later a battered and tired Renji stood crumpled over trying to set his feet before another attack. Renji took in big gulps of air as he was finally able to stand up straight. Zabimaru's white boney head rose from the sand and hovered over the top of Renji like a cobra poised to strike Byakuya. Byakuya knew Renji wasn't going to concede despite his battered condition. Renji would no longer be a challenge and Byakuya needed a challenge. "That's enough for now Renji we'll continue this later."

Byakuya turned and walked away. The anger was still there, a small angry voice from within was getting louder as he walked the quiet hall back to his office. Byakuya had taken the time to clean himself up so it outside appearance seemed unchanged. No one knew the storm hidden by behind those cold steely eyes. Everyone Byakuya passed saw only the stern but composed captain of the 6th Division. Byakuya decided that if he couldn't be in the arms of Yoruichi he'd settle for his mistress it would be a good enough distraction to keep his mind off of QT and Yoruichi.

Byakuya set behind his desk and grabbed the first report of many. He stared at the report and tried to focus on the task at hand. _It was just lunch. I'll have Yoruichi for dinner. _

The lunch was going according to QT's plan. A shrewd smile covered his face as he watched Yoruichi and Kūkaku happily split a gigantic sundae. Yoruichi was happy and enjoying herself. QT made a mental note every time Yoruichi laughed or smiled because of him. He considered those points in his favor. QT knew Byakuya did not like the idea of he and Yoruichi having lunch from Red's report, and that made lunch even more satisfying. He was wining Yoruichi and there was nothing Byakuya could do about it. The thought of a bitter Byakuya sitting alone in the dark with only his work to keep him company flashed in QT's mind prompting QT to smile the biggest smile he'd smiled all day.

"What are you so happy about?" Yoruichi questioned as she took another big spoon full of ice cream.

"I am in the company of the two most beautiful women in the Soul Society why wouldn't I be happy."

"Oh that's what is" Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "I bet." She quickly licked some stray ice cream from her top lip.

The simple act almost prompted QT to kiss Yoruichi but he held back. If it had been any other woman he would've made his move but Yoruichi was different. She wasn't just going to fall for him because his title and certainly not for a sundae QT knew he'd have to work at it. QT looked deep into Yoruichi's eyes, "Would I lie to you princess? Just having lunch with you is enough to make me happy. I am sure over half the men in this restaurant would kill to trade places with me." He flashed his dimpled smile.

The foursome of Yoruichi, QT, Red, and Kūkaku arrived at the Shihoin compound shortly after lunch. QT quickly made his move to get Yoruichi alone. He cleared his throat, "Red why don't you escort Kūkaku home? If you do it now you'll be back in time for that project you're working on." QT winked at Red.

"I don't need an escort."

Yoruichi noticed QT's little wink and decided to join in the matchmaking. Red was handsome, strong, and seemed like a stand up guy plus he wasn't a shinigami so that was bonus. He actually might stand a chance the fiery Shiba clan leader. "Kūkaku, I am sure Red has time to escort you home."

"Yes, Kūkaku it would be my honor to escort you."

"See," Yoruichi nudged her old friend, "you two may want to leave now who knows what Ganju has been up to since you left."

Kūkaku knew Yoruichi was up to something but Yoruichi was right Ganju had been home alone for hours. There was no telling what he may have done. The last time she left him home alone for more than three hours he blew up part of the house. Ganju built a rocket and he decided to use Kūkaku's special batch of fireworks to power his rocket. He was just a rowdy teen at the time but he hadn't changed very much. "Ok", she through up her arm in defeat, "ok catch you guys later."

QT smiled as Red and Kūkaku started to walk away. It was time to put the second part of his plan in action. He had ready thought of the perfect line, "You may not be a genie, but you make all my wishes come true when you smile" he turned to Yoruichi ready to pounce. Instead of finding a warm smile he was met a big yawn. "Princess"

"QT, I am going to take nap." She yawned again.

"But **Shunshin **Yoruichi" QT started to make his plea but it was too late.

She waved and disappeared in a flash. Yoruichi headed the comfort of her room it was nap time. A dejected QT was left standing alone.

It was after 7:00 PM when Byakuya finely left the office. He immersed himself so deeply into his work he lost track of time. He quickly made it over to the Shihoin compound but Yoruichi was nowhere to be found. Byakuya did find Adaeze and Ai and they weren't about to let Byakuya go.

"Young Kuchiki are you here to see Yoruichi?" Ai asked in a way that made it clear she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Ai-sama is she available?"

"She is not here at the moment, but I am sure she'll be back soon". Adaeze smiled at Byakuya with the same Cheshire cat grin Yoruichi would use he knew she was up to something. He turned around to Ai and she too had a smile that made him even more cautious. "I know young Kuchiki you can help me with something while you wait for Yoruichi."

It was too late Adaeze had sprung her trap. Byakuya was too slow and now he was trapped like a mouse he knew there was nowhere to run after staring Adaeze's golden eyes.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and her grandfather were free and having fun fishing in the forbidden zone. They had been fishing for almost two hours now. Laughing and talking just like old times.

"Have I told you how happy I am to have you back?"

"Pa Pa, I am happy to be back."

"I've missed times like this. If it weren't for you I'd be stuck looking at your grandmother's roses and listening to her change her mind a thousand times regarding which roses she'll use for the showing. A rose is just a rose." Emeka sighed and Yoruichi laughed. "You aren't going to run off and get married are? I just got you back."

Yoruichi's grew large as she stared at her grandfather, "Wha, wha, what married, Pa Pa, me married, to who, what I mean is, Pa Pa I have no intentions of getting married anytime soon".

"So does that mean you have intentions on getting married later?"

Yoruichi frowned, "Pa Pa if I didn't know better I'd think you were Nin Nin in disguise." She stared intently at her grandfather attempted to unmask him with her eyes.

Emeka throw back his head as laughter erupted from his belly, "I am just messing with you baby girl." He laughed some more, "I guess I have been around your grandmother too long, but I guess that's what happens when you've been married as long as we have. Certain traits start to rub off on you from your mate". Yoruichi joined her grandfather in laughing.

Meanwhile back at the Shihoin compound Byakuya was not laughing or even remotely amused. Yoruichi still wasn't back and now he was stuck looking at roses with Ai and Adaeze.

"Adaeze-sama, what do you need my help with exactly?"

"I need you to help me decided which roses to use in the flower showing on Sunday."

"I have no expertise when it comes to roses."

"That's what makes you perfect for this young Kuchiki. I need a novice eye you're more likely to chose based off of pure beauty."

"Yes, young Kuchiki" said Ai as she showed him a white rose, yellow rose, and a pink rose. Byakuya picked the pink one. I started to think this would be easy. Then Adaeze showed him three red roses. Byakuya sighed, as he really couldn't tell the difference. Byakuya just picked the one in the middle.

After he did that Adaeze started to question him about his choice "Young Kuchiki why did you pick this one", she held the rose close to Byakuya's face, "because of the color, if so why was it a richer red, brighter in color?"

Byakuya sighed internally. He had no interest in roses, he only cared about the demon cat and she was not there.

His demon cat was leaving the forbidden zone with a basket full of fish. Suddenly two huge hollows appeared. One looked like a caterpillar with a football helmet on and the other looked like a hairy goliath beetle. Yoruichi and Emeka smiled from ear-to-ear after seeing the creepy duo.

"Yes, finally some real excitement, are you up for it baby girl?"

"You know it Pa Pa."

"Which one do you want?"

"Let me see, Pa Pa I'll take the ugly one".

"Ha Ha, something told me you'd pick that one."

Byakuya couldn't believe he'd been at the Shihoin compound for over 45 minutes and still no Yoruichi. He search for her spiritual pressure and felt nothing. He'd had enough. _Apparently Yoruichi has decided to stay the night wherever she his. _"Ai-sama, Adaeze-sama I really should be going."

"No stay Byakuya and have some tea." Ai pleaded with Byakuya, but Byakuya wasn't going to fall for it. He was leaving.

"I really must."

"You really must stay," Az entered the room and sat down, "take a sit Kuchiki." Az's stern look surpassed even Ginrei's.

Byakuya knew he'd have to suffer through several of Ginrei's speeches if he refused Prince Az. "I really must be on my way, but I will stay for one cup of tea."

"Very good young Kuchiki, please take some fruit while Adaeze and I go check on the tea."

Adaeze and Ai quickly left the room neither woman went to check on the tea. They both went in separate directions to search some of Yoruichi's hiding places leaving Az and Byakuya to stare at nothing.

Neither Byakuya nor Az enjoyed small talk so they sat in silence. Byakuya and Az both reached for the only banana in the fruit bowl. Az was holding on to one end of the banana and Byakuya had the other end. The staring between the two men started. Az cleared his throat declaring the banana as his. Byakuya reluctantly let go; a banana was not worth the wrath of Ginrei.

Soon Ai and Adaeze returned both women wearing plastic smiles to mask their disappointment in not being able to find Yoruichi. Ai poured Byakuya a cup of tea and then poured Az a cup after he finished is banana.

"Honey, have you seen Yoruichi?"

"Last time I saw Yoruichi she was playing with Sho."

Adaeze and Ai both glanced over at Byakuya as soon as the words came out of Az's mouth. Ai tried to clean up her husband's comment. "I think you mean training dear."

"Training, ha it looked like playtime to me". Az started his dry laugh. "That boy took off his clothes and oiled himself up."

"What" both women gasped.

"He kept on his hakama, because I told him if he didn't I'd hit upside the head with my cane so hard he'd wouldn't wake up until next year and then I'd hit him again." Az shook his head. "The boy still lathered the rest of himself in mineral oil. He then tied his hair back with some kind of band. He said it would make him slicker more aerodynamic."

Az slapped his knee; "I tell you that boy is like his mother, Kanani, very pretty but not very bright."

"Hush Az, **stop talking** **about** your niece and **nephew**. You know Kanani is very smart". Ai tried to give Az a look to prompt him to stop but he was so caught up he missed the Ai's signal.

"She's only book smart, she was blessed with beauty not common sense", Az shifted his eyes away from his wife, "that explains her husband."

"But back to young Sho", Az couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the oily QT. "Then he challenged Yoruichi. He said something about she'd better be ready". Az shook his head, "He's just like his father too damn cocky." Az turned his wife, she had hope Az was finished with his story but she was wrong.

"You know what she did? Yoruichi took the headband in before he could blink." Az laughed, "Sho stood there whining he wasn't ready," Az laughed until he wheezed a little. Ai and Adaeze laughed too trying to lighten the mood. Byakuya did not laugh his jaw was tight and his brow line shifted downward.

"What's a matter Kuchiki? No sense of humor." Az asked almost as a challenge.

"Honey, Byakuya helped Adaeze chose a rose today for the contest. He probably just tired from that and work."

"I am tired, no it is time for me to go home."

Byakuya's words were so final it worried both Adaeze and Ai. Adaeze quickly spoke up as Byakuya rose to his feet. "Young Kuchiki, are you sure you can't stay longer. Yoruichi should be along any minute now."

"No, I will see Yoruichi when I see her. Good night." Byakuya left with those words.

Ai gave her husband a stern look. He knew he was in trouble. "What did I do?"

Ai sighed heavily, "You dear, need to work on your timing."

Timing is so very important it can be the difference between success and failure. It can be the difference between a great day and an awful one. Yoruichi had arrived at the Shihoin compound 10 minutes before Az started his story. She needed to clean off her great day before seeing Byakuya. She even added a few extra splashes of lavender in preparation for her meeting with Byakuya.

Yoruichi thought about her great day as she soaked in her lavender bubble bath. She spent the day with family and friends. She had great nap and a great lunch. Only one person could make this day even better. She couldn't believe how her body tingled with excitement with just the thought of Byakuya coming over for a rendezvous. She could feel him coming closer and her body tingled more. Yoruichi raised her spiritual pressure just a little to make sure Byakuya knew where she was.

Byakuya got the message loud and clear. Despite wanting to head for home his feet were leading him back to Yoruichi's office. A part of him really wanted to see Yoruichi, well more than just one part of him wanted to see her. The little time they spent together today wasn't enough but he was still upset about her little training session with QT.

His mind convinced Byakuya that he needed to see Yoruichi to talk to her about the training session. He needed to hear what happened from her mouth. Before Byakuya knew it he was at Yoruichi's door. Byakuya's knock was not loud it was cautious. Byakuya started to turn away after a couple of knocks but Yorucihi opened the door.

Byakuya couldn't help but stare at the bewitching demon cat wrapped in a white cotton towel. _Why did she have to look like that? _ Byakuya his suddenly dry lips wanted to find relief by kissing Yoruichi's dewy mocha skin.

Yoruichi's words suddenly pulled Byakuya from his trance. "Byakuya, I hope your not here to recruit me for night guard duty for your koi."

It was another joke Byakuya didn't get he frowned at the accusation. Her finger landed between his brows. He gently removed her hand. They just stared at each for a couple of heartbeats until Byakuya finally spoke. "No it's, it's just that is later. You did say we'd see each other later."

"I did, didn't I," she pulled him in by his hand, "and it certainly is later. I'll be right back."

Yoruichi returned in a lavender silk bathrobe. The material hugged every one of Yoruichi's curves perfectly. Suddenly thoughts of QT and Yoruichi's training session were pushed aside. All Byakuya could l think about was loosening Yoruichi's belt and revealing all of Yoruichi's curves.

Then suddenly they both felt a familiar spiritual pressure. QT was on his way to Yoruichi's office. Yoruichi saw Byakuya's frown return she didn't even bother to try and stop him she just walked passed him to the door. She opened the door to find a smiling QT.

"Princess you look ravishing as usual" QT didn't have to see Byakuya's face to know Byakuya was pissed at he comment. No matter how hard Byakuya tried to mask his displeasure QT knew what was going behind Byakuya's mask especially when QT's eyes slowly roamed over Yoruichi's body when she turned her back to him.

Byakuya took a step forward blocking QT's view of Yoruichi. QT almost laughed at Byakuya protective stance. "What up B…yakuya? I almost didn't notice you."

_Notice me, I'll give you something to notice. _

Yoruichi interjected before Byakuya could speak. "What brings you by Sho?"

QT quickly made note of the use of his real name. He knew that meant he was in trouble. He needed to make nice quick. "Princess, I apologize for the intrusion it's just that I was so excited about tomorrow I just had to talk to you. You don't know how happy you made me be offering to take me to the human world tomorrow". QT ended with a smile that could have covered all of Ireland.

Byakuya's back was to Yoruichi but even she could read he was not happy. Byakuya flash of shock and then look of disgust only made QT smile more. Byakuya could glare all he wanted to QT didn't care he'd spending time alone with Yoruichi in the human world.

_Damn QT I wanted to tell Byakuya, _"QT there's no doubt you and Az are related… you to have the most amazing timing".

Byakuya couldn't believe it. _When was she going to tell me or was she even going to tell me?_

"QT I'll see you in the morning I am tired and ready to go to bed". She closed her statement with a yawn hoping he'd leave immediately. She needed to talk to Byakuya alone.

QT and Byakuya were in the middle of stare down. Yoruichi wondered if either man heard her. She was just happy a hero was on his way to diffuse the situation. She dodged the angry glares as she opened the door for Emeka.

"Pa Pa you don't know how happy I am to see you."

He gave Yoruichi a big hug. "Why are these ruffians bothering you?"

Yoruichi laughed she really needed that. Her great day was turning into a terrible night but now her grandfather was there and it seemed just a little better. "No Pa Pa. I just like seeing you."

"What are you two doing here?" Emeka gave QT and Byakuya a serious fatherly glare. "Don't you two have some other place to be"?

A slightly winded Az finally arrived. It took Az so long to get to Yoruichi's office Emeka almost forgot he Az was with him. "Boy" he hit QT on the shoulder with his cane, "go to your room you play around all day unlike Yoruichi who works every day. She's a commander not someone for you to play with all hours of the night."

QT smiled slyly at Az's comment, which earned him a tap on the head from the back of Az's cane. "Boy what did I tell you about the gutter? Now say good night and let's go."

QT reluctantly did what he was told and left with his uncle leaving Byakuya to suffer Emeka's angry glare alone. Emeka cleared his throat hoping to prompt Byakuya to leave.

"Meka"

Emeka's entire demeanor changed as heard Adaeze call his name from the door. He slowly turned around and greeted his wife with a smile. "Dear"

"It's time to leave" Adaeze came in and dragged her husband out by his arm, "Good-night Yoruichi, Young Kuchiki."

Yoruichi laughed somewhat nervously, "I guess it's time for bed." _Byakuya here's your chance if you want discuss something do it now. _

Yoruichi stared into Byakuya's eyes as he stared into hers. He was moving away from her back behind his wall. _Why are you doing this, Byakuya? Why are you running from me? How am I supposed to catch you if you keep hiding behind that damn wall? _ "Byakuya, are you staying?"

The question was fully loaded but Byakuya had too much on his mind to fully grasp the true importance question. His gut told him QT would be back and he wasn't about to leave Yoruichi alone. "I'll stay and leave early in the morning."

Yoruichi thought for a second it was a good sign but she noticed his eyes hadn't change and neither did the tightness in his jaw. "Ok" She moved into the bedroom and Byakuya followed his movements were almost robotic. He got undressed with his back to her not because of shyness but because he preferred looking at anything other than Yoruichi.

He even turned his back to her after he climbed into bed. Her nearness was playing havoc with his senses even with his back to her. The sweet scent of lavender filled his noise teasing him. _Damn why'd she have to smell so good?_

_I am not going to push but I can't just ignore the elephant in the room either. _"Byakuya is there something wrong?"

"I'm just tired, _I am tired of this, tired of QT…" _Byakuya grunted in frustration. He was upset with Yoruichi and he was angry at QT, but he was angrier with himself. He wanted to break free and make QT leave. Byakuya was head of the Kuchiki clan and that meant a lot to him. He had a duty to protect the honor of the Kuchiki name and he took great pride in that. He could not act on his on accord his clan's pride was tied to his actions. Byakuya couldn't lay a finger on Prince Sho for anything QT had done and that bother Byakuya. His personal pride as a man was being pushed aside to keep his clan's pride intact.

Yoruichi sighed as she lay with her back to Byakuya's back. She couldn't believe Byakuya's attitude. _We take a step forward Byakuya, and then you go and take five steps back and hide behind your damn wall. Pa Pa says women are more complicated, but he is wrong men are more complicated, I take that back men are just idiotic women are complicated. _ She moved in a huff trying to get comfortable.

She groaned as Byakuya moved further over giving her more room but all she could think was he moved away from her. Now they weren't touching at all. _Nin Nin said sometimes men could be frustrating. She would give Pa Pa three days to come to his senses if he didn't she give a kick in the behind to motivate him. Byakuya, I am not as patient as Nin Nin I'll be returning from the human world in a day and half if you don't come to your senses by then, I am going to give you a swift motivational kick in the ass._

_

* * *

_

A/N:

Velveteen: OMG Yoruichi had a great day but Byakuya's day was terrible

Peace in Chaos: Yeah, and he's kinda taking it out on her, bad move Byakuya-bo

Velveteen: Yeah if he doesn't straighten up Yoruichi is going to kick his butt LOL

Peace in Chaos: LOL, guess Byakuya has a lot to learn about Shihoin women

Miko: I thought this chapter was going to be to short

Peace in Chaos: I thought so too; I thought you weren't talking to me

Miko: I am not talking to you I was just commenting. If she would've left out all the QT parts it would've been shorter.

Peace in Chaos: Yes but that would've mad you sad

Miko: The hell it would and I am pissed at you for that misleading title

Peace in Chaos: I know you liked QT and couldn't stand not talking to me. Time to wrap this up. Thanks for reading this chapter and for all the comments and reviews. Until next time peace


	32. Good Morning Yoruichi

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

_A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I truly appreciate all the favs, reviews, comments, PMs, and alerts for this story. Thank you!_

_

* * *

_

Yoruichi tossed and turned as her mind wrestled thoughts of her and Byakuya's relationship. She thought the relationship was progressing in a positive direction; she couldn't believe she was so wrong. She couldn't understand Byakuya or his attitude. _Why had he put that wall back up?_ She said she wouldn't push him but her patience was wearing thin. She thought maybe going to the human world would be a good thing maybe they just needed some space. Her body instinctively followed the idea and she rolled away continuing her edgy sleep.

Byakuya felt Yoruichi move away and it bothered him. Yoruichi had moved right up under him in her sleep. Byakuya didn't move away he just enjoyed the warmth coming from her body. Her body stayed in contact with his even as she tossed and turned. He started to move closer to her but stopped himself from doing so as he retreated to his side of the bed.

Neither Byakuya nor Yoruichi slept well. Yoruichi tossed and turned all night while Byakuya barely slept at all. When he did sleep he dreamt about QT serenading Yoruichi under a cherry tree in the human world. Byakuya awoke from the nightmare just as QT was about to kiss Yoruichi. He lay in bed for 15 minutes thinking about QT and Yoruichi's adventure in the real world. Just the thought of Yoruichi spending the day with QT did not sit well with Byakuya no matter how he tried to rationalize the situation.

His attempt to rationalize anything dealing with Yoruichi seemed to be an epic fail as of late and he hated it. Byakuya hated that he seemed to be losing control of his emotions and he blamed Yoruichi. She was causing him to lose focus. His life had been turned upside down since her return. He thought it was a big mistake sleeping with her it was clouding his judgment. Byakuya knew it was too soon to explore a physical relationship with Yoruichi. He let his desire take hold and now he was paying the price. He had to leave there was no way he could clear his head with Yoruichi laying next to him.

Her softness was calling him every time Yoruichi accidently brushed up against him the urges to touch her would come. Her scent covered the sheets he couldn't even breathe without be tempted by lavender dreams. Even the tiny sounds she'd every so often made in her sleep tried to lull him into staying longer.

_No more. _Byakuya got out of bed and started to get dress. He wasn't creeping away but he certainly didn't want to wake Yoruichi so he moved as quickly and quietly as possible. It didn't work. There was no way he could just sneak out on the Commander of the Onmitsukidō.

"Byakuya are you leaving?" She sleepily questioned her eyes still closed.

"Yes, I have work I need to attend to."

"Work" she yawned and wiped some of the sleep from her eyes, "its Saturday."

"Weekends mean work too." Byakuya's answer was as monotone and lifeless as a dry lecture. He continued getting dressed to avoid looking at Yoruichi. He was already tempted by Yoruichi when she was sleeping he knew he didn't stand a chance against those golden eyes not this morning.

"Whatever, I am not getting out of bed until 9:00 AM. It's way too early to be up on a Saturday." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her pillow hugging the pillow like an old friend.

_That's all you have to say. _Byakuya frowned. _She didn't even try to persuade me to stay. _He still wanted her to protest his departure despite his determination to leave. Her easygoing attitude frustrated him. He should be glad she was letting him go so easily but he wasn't and that added to his list of frustrations regarding Shihoin Yoruichi. Byakuya plopped down on the bed disturbing Yoruichi's attempt to go back to sleep. She rolled her eyes as he sat with his back to her.

Byakuya reached under the bed for his socks. When he pulled out one sock he found a note with his name on it. He quickly opened the note and it read: "Byakuya, I have drills before dawn, hope to see you at lunch. There are bananas on the icebox." Two short lines changed everything. It wasn't a deep love letter where Yoruichi confessed her undying love and that spending the night with Byakuya was the greatest moment in her life but it was enough. The note meant she hadn't disregarded him the next morning; that she left him alone for a reason and she had planned to see him that day.

Byakuya stood up as he stared at the note and then Yoruichi. His mind flooded with thoughts as he remembered of all the little things Yoruichi had done for him in the past as well as in the present as he reread the note. He also thought about the things she did to annoy him or push his buttons and Byakuya had to admit she could push his buttons when no one else could. It all meant she took the time to know him, which was a lot more than many had done.

Byakuya focused on the feelings erupting inside of him. His strong disgust and anger towards QT was because of Yoruichi, but it wasn't her fault. It was Byakuya's fault. Byakuya mind suddenly cleared and his heart spoke loud and clear through storm raging inside of him. He realized it was because of the feelings he had for Yoruichi. Byakuya was now fully aware he was falling. Every moment that he and Yoruichi spent together caused the slop to get steeper. Every time she'd give Byakuya one of "his smiles" it was like she added loose gravel to his already slippery slope.

Byakuya stared at Yoruichi it felt like he'd seen for the first time in a thousand years. _She is a sleeping beauty, _a manifested dream. His mind started to race through various scenes from the each time he saw Yoruichi starting from the day she rescued Ichigo and how her reappearance had shaken him to the core causing him put aside his duties and let her disappear with Ichigo. He thought about how good it felt training with her during their secret training session. It felt so good he had to protect himself from those feelings with his anger towards her. It was the only way to keep her outside the wall he had built.

Byakuya remembered how he woke up and found her in her cat form in his hospital bed and how it felt so good to hear her laugh again after she scared poor Gray. Then he thought about when she returned to take over her command and her position as head of the Shihoin clan. Byakuya had to push aside the desire he felt for her after first seeing her in her old uniform. He dismissed it as a fluke leftover from a teenage fantasy at the time; he didn't want to admit the effect she had on him then but now it there was no denying it.

Byakuya remembered how he thought she was the most beautiful sight ever seen when he saw her in the kimono he'd brought for her and the possessiveness he felt towards her every time he caught a man looking her direction. Byakuya reflected on how wonderful and right it felt the night they made love behind the waterfall. He thought about how well he normally slept when he was with her, but how terrible he slept last night because he and she were upset with each other.

Byakuya could feel the peace Yoruichi offered but he did wonder if he could trust her with his heart? Should he just let go and stop fighting such steep slope or should he just walk away before it was too late? He could not use his anger as a crutch anymore it was too weak to support him. He would continue to fall for Yoruichi but there was no guarantee Yoruichi would return his love even if he gave her his love freely. _This could just be a game for her something for her entertainment. The demon cat has always been too slick for anyone to catch._ The thought made him frown.

Yoruichi could feel Byakuya's stare. She opened one of her eyes and caught Byakuya's frown. _ I know you're not frowning at me otherwise we can start the morning with a swift kick to the ass_. "What are you frowning about?"

He didn't reply at first but the frown quickly disappeared. "Never mind"

Yoruichi was so glad she didn't have to break out a can of kick ass early in the morning; she rewarded Byakuya with one of "his smiles". Byakuya was once again caught in her trap. All Byakuya could think about was crawling back into bed with Yoruichi. Byakuya was too tired and desired Yoruichi too badly at that moment to rationalize the situation. He needed her like the ocean needs the moon. Byakuya started to get undressed which surprised Yoruichi. He knew if he didn't hold her right then he'd return to being stagnant and lifeless. He didn't say anything he just climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Yoruichi wasn't sure what happened but she was glad to be in arms. She looked into his eyes and saw he was back. All the desire he held for showed once again. Yoruichi kissed his mouth softly until he opened his lips allowing her to kiss him fully. She rubbed her body up against his and smiled. "Something tells me you want to do more than just sleep."

"You're the one that said you were going to sleep until 9:00 AM."

Yoruichi laid her hand on Byakuya's pale chest and started caressing him lightly with her fingertips. "Captain Kuchiki you weren't listening." She licked her lips. "I said I was going to stay in bed until 9:00 AM. You know you can do more in bed besides sleep." She rubbed his lips gently with a finger parting them slightly. "Like kiss" She kissed him softly.

She tried to pull away but Byakuya quickly recaptured her lips kissing her more passionately. "Kiss," he mumbled against her lips.

"There's also touch." She kissed him again but this time she gently ran her hand up his chest while they kissed. Byakuya followed suit but the way he touched her during the kissed indicated he wanted to move on to something else they could do in bed.

"Byakuya" she moaned his name against his lips. He moved his hand to Yoruichi's belt now barely holding her robe together. His hand fumbled as he tried to untie the silk knot. He groaned in protest as she moved his hand away. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at his little protest. She effortlessly untied the knot with one hand and returned to kissing Byakuya as he pulled her on top of him. It was turning out to be a good morning for Byakuya and Yoruichi.

A chorus of birds singing happily awakened Yoruichi. She had to admit she loved the feeling of waking up in Byakuya's arms. _I hope you are right Nin Nin it just takes time._

Yoruichi loved the way Byakuya held her so close she could feel his heartbeat. The firm grip of his arm surrounding her gave her a sense of security she had never felt. She did wonder how he managed to sleep with her hair in his face but of course she didn't mind. She lay there in his arms quietly enjoying the peaceful sound of him breathing.

_Byakuya are you going to run from me again. I hope not, it's so hard for me to keep up with you when you run away like you do_. She caressed his arm lightly and whispered, "Don't run again." She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Yoruichi was the first to wake up and this time she knew it was late, as much as it disappointed her she had leave Byakuya's arms and get ready for her day. "I guess it's time to get up."

Byakuya mumbled "No" tickling her ear as he tightened his grip. She tried to move and he pulled her back all while he pretended to be sleep.

"Are you asleep Byakuya?"

"Yes"

"No you're not otherwise you wouldn't have replied."

He nuzzled her neck and added, "People do talk in their sleep you know."

"Other people maybe but not you it's time to get up." Yoruichi's tummy let out a low grumble. "It's time for breakfast." She turned and looked at Byakuya who still pretended to be sleep. She really enjoyed seeing this side of him, the playful side. She wondered how many other sides him he'd let her see. She kissed him on the forehead until he reluctantly opened his eyes. "Are you coming to breakfast?" Yoruichi started to laugh before Byakuya could reply.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I am just picturing breakfast with you and Pa Pa," she giggled, "it would be very entertaining. I am sure you can out run him."

"Out run him?"

Byakuya's bewildered looked amused Yoruichi even more. She had to take a deep breath so she could stop laughing. "Yes, Pa Pa is getting old you can use your quickness to your advantage and if you use some of the moves I taught you I am sure you'll get away."

"Surely, your grandfather would not attack me."

"What do you think Byakuya? He already warned me about your "urges"", she smiled mischievously at him, and "I should've listen to him."

"What?" It took Byakuya a second but he figured it was a joke, "you're the one who invited me to spend the night."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to leave early this morning". She lowered her voice and added dryly "You have so much work to do." She placed her hand over heart in the most genteel way, "You took advantage of my kindness"

"Oh really," Byakuya suddenly pulled Yoruichi on top of him, "If I remember correctly we were in this position. I think I was the one being taken advantage of."

"Who me take advantage of you, Kuchiki Byakuya, when have I ever done that. It's not like you ever let me get my way"_,if only we had more time I'd really take advantage of you. _

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the innocent looking Yoruichi. "Would you like for me to write a list? We can start from the first day I met you. I should star the list now because it will take a few days to complete."

She contemplated the many times she had gotten her way with Byakuya, Yoruichi couldn't stop herself from laughing. She gazed down at him memorizing all his fine features and how he looked at her. If she could freeze time at this moment she would just so she could have him this way forever. Yoruichi gave Byakuya a quick kiss. "You don't have to come to breakfast. You may be faster than Pa Pa but Nin Nin and Ai would eat you alive, you wouldn't stand a chance against them."

"Oh really"

"Yes really, Nin Nin probably already knows you're here. I bet they're scheming up something right now. Avoid them Byakuya they may look all sweet and caring, but it's a trap".

"Oh so that's where you learned it from".

"Hey", she playful frowned at him "no fair, and I am being serious while I am gone avoid them like the plague." Yoruichi notice a change in Byakuya's eyes. _Don't you dare run._ She rubbed her noise against his, distracting him from dashing behind his wall. "I am only going to be gone for less than two days try not to miss me too much. I'd hate to come back and find the 6th Division in shambles because you spent all your time thinking about me" She flashed her famous Cheshire cat grin.

"You think too highly of yourself, Shihoin Yoruichi."

She saw the light still there in his eyes and that made her happy. She gave him one of his special smiles. Then her tummy grumbled in protest of the time she was spending staring at Byakuya. "It's really time to get up". Byakuya allowed Yoruichi to leave his arms.

He watched as she slid out of bed and slipped back into her robe_._

She turned to face him. "You know if you wanna stay. I'll try and steal you couple of banana from Az. He eats so many bananas you'd think he'd turn into a monkey".

Byakuya's eyes shifted down and away from Yoruichi for a moment. "I'll be leaving soon", he looked back at her and fought asking her to leave with him, "you don't have to steal bananas for me".

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders and headed to the bathroom. She and her hypnotizing golden eyes were gone giving Byakuya opportunity to think. He didn't know how serious Yoruichi was about him or their relationship. He didn't know which step he should take next. He did know that last night when he put his wall up again blocking her out it felt so unnatural. He hated the feeling but this morning when he allowed her a temporary pass back into his world it felt wonderful. He wanted to live that experience over and over again. The question was could she love him so he could experience that feeling forever. He'd have time to fully think things through while she was gone. That was the only good thing about her trip to the human world.

Byakuya knew as long as Yoruichi was around his judgment would be clouded even now all he wanted to do was join her in the shower. Thoughts of he and Yoruichi in the shower made his body stir so he decided to mediate and focus on something else. Byakuya entered his inner world it was so peaceful and that surprised Byakuya. He expected a stormy breeze at least. Maybe he wasn't as conflicted as he thought. Maybe it was the euphoria of being with Yoruichi that still lingered. He didn't see Senbonzakura and that too surprised him. Then suddenly Senbonzakura appeared by his side. "Master the enemy is approaching we must prepare for battle".

Senbonzakura was right Byakuya felt QT approaching. Byakuya left his inner world and waited for his enemy. A few moments later QT knocked on Yoruichi's door. Byakuya ignored the first knock.

He would've ignored the second knock but Yoruichi's muffled voice penetrated the quietness of the room, "Byakuya let QT know I'll see him at breakfast".

Byakuya pulled on his hakama. He started to put on his kosode but he tossed it back on the bed. He didn't want to hide the fact that he spent the night with Yoruichi. Byakuya wanted QT to know maybe then Sho would step aside with a little pride still intact.

A half naked Byakuya opened the door. QT's face was tight and as bent as an angry fist while Byakuya's face held arrogance Byakuya hadn't shown to QT since the last concert. Byakuya didn't bother to greet QT. "Yoruichi will see you at breakfast." Byakuya started to close the door but QT stopped door.

"Where is Princess Yoruichi? I want to talk to her now." His voice held a cold bitterness that froze every word.

"She's in the shower and you'll see her at breakfast and **not before then**."

"Byakuya you don't know whom you're messing with."

"No, you don't know who you're messing with, Sho. I told you before Yoruichi and have a connection you won't come between us."

"Between you two, funny, she is leaving you to spend the weekend with me. She'll be mine for the rest of the weekend which is more than enough time for me to make her mine forever."

Byakuya didn't admit it but the confidence QT had when he said those words bothered him. There was no doubt anymore QT wasn't backing down and QT was planning to go after Yoruichi this weekend and Byakuya wouldn't be there to guard her from the surly wolf in sheep's clothing. "Two days can't compare to what Yoruichi and I have". Byakuya closed the door in QT's face.

"Damn" Byakuya cursed under his breath. He knew QT was up to something. Getting Yoruichi to the human world was probably all part of QT's plan. Byakuya didn't know what QT's plan was but he knew he wasn't good. Yoruichi's little adventure to the human world couldn't have happened at a worst time.

The raw anger was filling QT's gut he almost kicked the door. He was pissed at Byakuya on so many levels. "I can't believe that bastard seduced Princess Yoruichi. Damn him." He stormed down the hall back to his room. The fury filled his knuckles and he punched a hole in the bedroom wall. QT stared at the hole he easily made and thought about how good it would've felt if had been Byakuya's face. "That son of bitch, I bet he convinced Yoruichi he needed to sleepover. The old "let me sleep in your bed nothing will happen routine". I've used it plenty of times but I never thought Yoruichi would fall for such a trick. It must be because she never thought that bastard would do something like that", he gritted his teeth; "hell I know I didn't think that bastard would stoop so low."

QT pounded his fist into his hand. "I have to step my game up. That son of bitch is playing dirty. He must be desperate; it was almost time for that "I fixed your violin" crap to wear thin. He knew she was going to the human world with me. Damn, damn, damn, I should've kept my mouth closed. He pulled out all the stops because he knew I'd have Yoruichi after this weekend. Shit I should've had had Red tell him after we left".

"Damn him he'll probably try to show up in the human world now." QT took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "It's all good, now I know he's desperate, desperate bastards make mistakes and he's such a worried puppy he's going to make a mistake. Anxious puppies piss all over the floor and Byakuya I am going to be right there to rub your noise in it". QT smiled as he formed a new game plan to defeat Byakuya.

Byakuya laid back in the bed closed his eyes and attempted to think. He needed to figure out what to do about Yoruichi. Plus he needed to find a way to combat QT without dishonoring his clan. Suddenly Byakuya felt something soft and familiar mash against face. He opened his eyes and all he saw was black material.

"Byakuya you're not going back to sleep are you?"

"How can I sleep when I can't even breathe?"

Yoruichi moved over some. "Ha Ha, who knew you were such a funny man in the morning."

Byakuya turned his head to respond to Yoruichi but his eye line met her bust line and his original thought changed, "Why am not surprised you make it so hard for a man in the morning?"

The look in Byakuya's eyes told Yoruichi what he really meant by that statement. _Why'd I have to promise to take Sho to the human world this weekend? I really need to working on that boy's timing._"Byakuya if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to keep me here, if you keep looking at me like that I may not make it to the human world."

She meant it only as a joke but all it did was remind him she was leaving, and more importantly she was leaving with QT. Byakuya wanted to tell her to stay with him instead of leaving, have her to send Soi Fon instead of leaving his side. He didn't say anything for two reasons. He didn't want to say anything because it would be too hard to explain especially since he still needed to define their relationship and the path he wanted to take. The other reason was he didn't want Yoruichi to think he was being possessive and jealous; Yoruichi was the type of woman you can't cage. He couldn't risk pushing her away. Byakuya's eyes shifted downward and away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi thought he looked kind of like a sad puppy. She felt guilty about leaving him. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. The Goddess of Flash was at a loss for words. She took her fingertips and lightly graced the side of face until she reached his chin. She tilted his chin up slightly and pressed her lips softly against his. Her lips were as soft as rose petals against his skin. Byakuya and Yoruichi lingered in the sweet kiss for a few moments.

Then Yoruichi pulled away. It was time for her to leave but she hated good-byes. Good-byes were just too final, people didn't always return after saying good-bye. "I guess I better leave. Pa Pa is on his way." She pulled away from Byakuya and moved out of the bed. Byakuya couldn't sense Emeka coming and his confusion showed on his face. "Byakuya, he's masking his spiritual pressure for a reason and that can't be good". She moved to the doorway. "I am saving your life or at least saving you from bodily harm by leaving now." She turned to walk out of the door but before leaving she looked over her shoulder and added, "It will only cost you 20 naps. That puts you at a 100."

"A 100!"

"Don't worry we can work out a payment plan when I return." Yoruichi was gone before Byakuya could say another word.

He just shook his head and sighed, "That woman."

Yoruichi rushed across the courtyard connecting Onmitsukidō headquarters and the Shihoin grounds to cut off her grandfather. He was moving faster than she anticipated, but she had to stop Emeka before got too close and picked up on Byakuya's spiritual pressure. _Damn he's moving fast._ Yoruichi put her flash steps in high gear; she couldn't allow her grandfather to get any closer. _Pa Pa I can't let you scare Byakuya away. If he runs again I am not sure if I can catch him._

Yoruichi saw Emeka coming the like a ball of lightening, a big angry ball of lightening. Yoruichi slowed her steps down and took in several quick breaths. She was fully composed by the time she and Emeka met face-to-face. "Morning Pa Pa what's the rush?"

"Yoruichi! Oh, umm I, why aren't you at breakfast?"

"I am on my way there, I am so hungry" Yoruichi's tummy grumbled confirming her statement. She took her grandfather by the arm, "Are you coming to breakfast Pa Pa?" She closed her statement with a smile.

The smile worried Emeka. Emeka had seen that smile before it was Adaeze's smile. That smile meant trouble. Emeka sighed; he was too hungry to go up against a Shihoin woman he'd surely lose in his weakened condition. "Let's go baby-girl." He smiled but it wasn't because he was happy. He was concerned. After last night Emeka had no doubt QT and Byakuya were both interested in Yoruichi. Emeka had always been able to pick up on men's interest in his granddaughter while she seemed oblivious to their desire for her unless they were undeniably blatant.

He learned from his father, Areli, that his Aunt Ai had the same problem. Areli scared a great deal of men away and fought a lot of wannabe suitors to protect Ai. Emeka looked at Yoruichi out of the corner of his eye. He mumbled "I'm getting too old for this."

"What Pa Pa?"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Actually, I didn't," Emeka held his breath until Yoruichi finished, "I tossed and turned most of the night."

"Oh," Emeka added with a mixture of relief and concern. Yoruichi always slept well. Emeka had a feeling Byakuya was the cause of the sleepless night. "Maybe you should sleep in the mansion in your old room. I am sure it'll be much better than that old bed in the commander's quarters".

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment out loud she continued walking. _Pa Pa you just want me to sleep down the hall from you and Nin Nin._

Emeka looked down at his granddaughter he still saw her as a little girl; he knew that was just an illusion, but he wanted to hold on to that illusion just a little while longer. "Yes, that way we can play shogo late at night and Adaeze can make her special green tea rare cheesecake. It'll be just like old times. Wouldn't that be nice, baby girl?"

_Shogo games and cheesecake, _She smiled at the thought. "That would be nice Pa Pa. I haven't beaten you in a long time".

"Beat me I am still reigning champion and don't you forget it."

"I need to get my title back then," she winked at her grandfather, "we will play when I return from the human world."

"You're going to the human world on business?"

"No, I promised QT I'd take him."

Emeka rolled his eyes. He'd hope it was business and not pleasure. Emeka cleared his throat. "Is young Kuchiki going too?"

"No, Byakuya hates traveling to the human world". Yoruichi noticed that Emeka looked shocked. "He only goes when he is commanded to not for fun."

"So you asked him to go and Kuchiki actually declined your offer."

"No, I didn't ask but has work to complete today. Why all the questions about Byakuya?" Yoruichi tried to pull Emeka's mask with her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing I was just curious."

Yoruichi squinted at her grandfather. She knew he was being more than just curious.

Meanwhile Byakuya decided to use Yoruichi's shower. He was surprise at Yoruichi's bathroom. The bathroom was not large but was still larger and than he expected and was "girly", which surprised him. It was a princess' bathroom not a commander's. Byakuya thought about his bathroom at the 6th Division all he had was a toilet, shower, and sink. Yoruichi had a huge cast-iron claw foot tub and marble standalone shower. The bathroom smelled of lavender. There were fresh cut roses on her bathroom counter. Nothing was out of place.

Byakuya quickly took off his hakema and stepped into the shower. Byakuya thought the shower would help him to clear his head but ended up thinking about how perfect the shower would be for him and Yoruichi. Byakuya sighed he had to cut his shower very short. Fantasizing about Yoruichi in her shower did not help matters. Byakuya breathed heavily, _Unbelievable a perfect bathroom with no bath towels. _

Yoruichi and Emeka were almost at the dining room when Yoruichi spotted a servant carrying a platter of fruit. Unbeknownst to the servant Yoruichi swiped a bunch of bananas as the servant walked by. Emeka saw the thievery.

"Yoruichi"

"I'll be back in a few minutes Pa Pa." Yoruichi and the bananas disappeared before Emeka could say anything else. Yoruichi moved swiftly back to her office. She rushed in and headed for the bedroom. "Byakuya I got you some bana…" Yoruichi stopped as she saw naked and wet Byakuya standing just outside the doorway of the bathroom.

Byakuya froze he didn't know if he should go for the towel on the chair in the corner of the room or for his clothing lying on the other side of the bed. He'd had to move closer to Yoruichi either way. His voice slightly cracked when he started to speak. "There were no drying towels in the bathroom."

Yoruichi was too busy soaking in every inch of Byakuya to listen to his reasons. She really didn't care why he was standing naked and wet in her bedroom she just enjoyed the view. She bit her lip lightly.

That was not the reaction Byakuya was expecting or what he needed at the moment. Yoruichi's little action sent a bolt of electricity down his spine. "Yoruichi"

Hearing her name brought her back. "Oh yes, I got you some bananas." Walked a little further in the room and held up the bananas. Her eyes continued to wonder over Byakuya's body. _And I thought you looked good in the moonlight, but you look delicious in the sunlight. _

Byakuya walked over took the towel from the chair. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and then took the bananas from Yoruichi's hand. "Thank you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "No thank you_ for the visual it's a perfect going away present_."

Yoruichi was gone before Byakuya could turn around.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. I hurt my hands so no comments from Miko and Velveteen, but I still would like to hear from you. Peace


	33. QT, Cy, and Estelle

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach, if I did it would be full ByaYoru action

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait in between updates. Due to injury typing has become painful so I am unable to type as long. I do appreciate your patiences and of course all the favs, alerts, and especially reviews and comments they have been motivational. I will finish this story, promise.

* * *

Byakuya pushed his work aside there was nothing pressing enough to draw his attention from Yoruichi. He instead decided to practice his calligraphy hoping it would put him back in the right frame of mind. It did not work Byakuya starting writing Yoruichi's name in kanji. "What am I to do about you, Yoruichi?" Unexpectedly Byakuya felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure disappear. He would have preferred a punch in the stomach instead of Yoruichi leaving. He knew where she was going and whom she was with. An angry voice from deep within tormented Byakuya as he attempted to go back to his calligraphy.

The voice demanded that he take action and go after her. "DON'T LET THE DEMON CAT GET AWAY"

Byakuya took a deep breath. "I have responsibilities here and I have no reason to go to the human world."

The voice from within became louder and angrier "WHAT THE HELL? THE DEMON CAT IS THERE. SHE'S MY DEMON CAT AND I WANT HER BACK NOW".

_I must shake these rash thoughts from my head and use this time to clear my mind. I need to focus._ Unexpectedly Byakuya felt Renji and Rukia approaching. "Hmm, maybe Renji is coming for a rematch."

Renji and Rukia stopped down the hall from Byakuya's office. The duo needed to work out their game plan.

"Rukia, he's going to say "no".

"He will not if you stick to the script. Nii-sama is a good man he'll listen and allow you to go to the human world with me." Rukia grabbed Renji's sleeve and jerked him down the hall to Byakuya's office door.

"Captain Kuchiki"

"Nii-sama"

"Yes"

"Uh Captain Kuchiki" Renji rubbed his neck as he tried to recall his lines. "I need to go to the human world with Rukia."

Rukia frowned at Renji. He completely blew his lines. She turned back to Byakuya with a warm look. "Nii-sama."

"Very well." Byakuya responded and then went back to his calligraphy. _I_

Rukia was even shocked at Byakuya's quick response. "Oh thank you, nii-sama" Rukia pulled a stunned Renji from the doorway.

"Renji, I expected a thorough report when you returned".

"Yes, captain". Renji and Rukia quickly lift and headed for the human world.

QT and Yoruichi were already at Kisuke's shop. QT and Kisuke got along famously like two long lost cousins. The two had been talking non-stop since QT's arrival. QT had also won over Tessai, which isn't an easy thing to do. Yoruichi liked QT despite his arrogance and bad timing. She was happy see he and Kisuke got along so well. _Now if I could only get Byakuya and QT to get along. I wouldn't have to play referee, but I guess that will not be happening anytime soon. QT and Kisuke share a pervy mind and QT actually admires Tessai's kido skills, but with QT and Byakuya it's just a clash of egos. _

"Yoruichi-san, I am taking QT down to my lab to show him, hmm, a few things".

"A few things" Yoruichi questioned over the top of her teacup, "do you mean you hentai collection?"

Kisuke attempted to mask his smile behind his fan. "Yoruichi-san I am shocked you'd think I'd have such a thing." Kisuke then proceeded to take QT down to the lab to view his vast hentai collection.

Meanwhile Ichigo's room was crowded. Ichigo frowned as he was pushed to the corner of his room. Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Kiego, and Tatsuki waited for Rukia to reveal her plan. The band of friends drew in a breath as Rukia pulled down the pillowcase covering her plan. The confused band stared at what they believe to be cosplaying rabbits and then at Rukia. Rukia was quite pleased with her drawing. "It's the perfect plan so that QT and Yoruichi-dono don't spend anytime alone."

Rukia turned around to see blank stares. "Do you all understand?" Rukia's question was answered by silence and more dumbfounded looks.

Ichigo's voice traveled from the back of the room, "No one understands whatever that is you have on the board."

"No, you don't understand!" Rukia pointed her marker at Ichigo. "It's plain as day" she pointed to three bunnies two smaller ones and one that was quite large. "You, Kiego, and Chad will take QT to play games until 1:30 PM." She then pointed to a bunny with glasses. " After that Ishida will take QT to the exhibition center along with Renji" She pointed to three more bunnies wearing skirts. "Next Orihime, Tatsuki, and I will take QT to Dance Dance Sing. That will be for two to three hours". Rukia rubbed her hands together. "Then we'll give him some of Orhime's pickled twinkies and fudge covered pork."

After Rukia finished explaining the plan everyone knew what to do. Rukia gave Ichigo a smug smile before leading everyone to meet with Yoruichi and QT. The plan was put into action as soon as the group reached the festival.

"QT let's go play a game" Ichigo said with as much as enthusiasm as a child going to the dentist.

Yoruichi spoke up before QT could decline, "That's a great idea, QT go and have some fun."

QT was quickly pulled from Yoruichi's side to hit the game booths. A smile crept over Rukia's face as she watched her plan in action. Rukia had no reason to smile after QT returned. QT returned with the largest stuffed tiger she'd ever seen. The tiger was at least two inches tall than Rukia. Chad was also carrying three much smaller stuffed animals.

QT presented the tiger to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama, I won this for you. The size does not mirror the happiness you've given me by bringing me her today."

Yoruichi smiled and thought what a nice gesture. "Thank you" Yoruichi took a closer look at the tiger's grumpy face and immediately thought of Byakuya. The thought made her smile just a little brighter.

Chad gave Orihime the stuff duck he was carrying, Rukia the stuff bunny, and Tatsuki the stuffed bear.

"Thank you, Chad" the girls sing in unison. He turned and pointed at QT.

"You, ladies like the gifts, this makes QT very happy. QT wasn't sure which ones you'd like, " he patted Chad on the shoulder," but QT knew Chad would know". QT smiled dazzling the three girls before him.

Soon the sparkle of QT's smile grew dim in Rukia's eyes when she saw Yoruichi smiling at her giant stuffed tiger.

"Oh you're so sweet" Orihime stopped with the compliment as soon as she saw the disappointment on Rukia's face, "Uryū it's time."

"Oh, QT we are going to check out the exhibitions" Ishida adjusted his glasses, "Renji and I would like for you to attend with us."

Before QT could refuse Yoruichi interrupted, "Thank you QT, I'll take this back to the shop while you check out the exhibitions."

"What?" QT's he snapped around but it was too late. Yoruichi was already gone.

Yoruichi quickly made it to the shop. The shop appeared to be empty and was quiet it was just a little too quiet since she felt Soi Fon and Kisuke's spiritual pressure. She certainly wasn't going to look for them. She had her own relationship issues to deal with and they started with Byakuya and ended with Byakuya.

The look Byakuya gave her when she said she was leaving felt like a kick in the gut. She felt guilty for leaving him. The visual of Byakuya standing soaking wet in her quarters made her want to kick herself for not staying even if it was just for an hour longer.

These feelings were so foreign to her. She missed Byakuya and wanted to runaway and spend the rest of the day with him. She never had anyone to miss in this way so she didn't know how to remedy the situation. _It's just for a few more hours. If I can last 100 years away from Byakuya I certainly can handle few hours. Plus he's probably not even thinking about me._

Yoruichi was wrong all Byakuya could do was think about Yoruichi. He wanted her back. He was tempted to charge into human world and take her but he didn't want to look like a possessive jealous fool. _She was free to go where she wanted to._ He didn't want Yoruichi to know the truth he tried to hide that he wanted to keep Yoruichi to himself. Byakuya didn't want to share her with anyone else.

Later that day "team Byakuya" continued with Rukia's plan. The group of friends met near the auditorium for Dance Dance Sing, an entertainment competition and this year's main attraction. When QT arrived he did not have a huge stuffed animal with him this time but he did have a huge grin on his face, and when Rukia saw the sullen looks on Ishida and Renji's faces she knew something bad happened.

QT's step had more swagger as he walked over to Yoruichi. "Princess, I won us two tickets to the Goji concert tonight, and I entered the Dance, Dance, Sing competition." QT turned from Yoruichi and back to the group, "Hey do you guys want to come to the competition. The promoter said I could bring up to 10 guests. It's VIP seating plus Satin and B-Right are performing."

"We'd love to go," Orhime turned and smiled at a stunned Tatsuki. "Satin is Tatsuki's all-time favorite group."

"Awesome!" QT gave everyone his dazzling smile, "C'mon QT has to be back stage in less than 20 minutes."

There was a line that stretched around the corner when the QT and company arrived. However since everyone was QT's guest the group did not have to stand in line. They did have to suffer the jealous stares and glares from the mob waiting for entrance. Dance Dance Sing was more then just the highlight of the festival it was a phenomena. QT was ushered back stage within moments of the group arrival inside the packed auditorium.

Rukia's plan was not going as well as she thought it would. QT didn't get to spend time alone with Yoruichi at the festival but he would be taking Yoruichi to a concert tonight and he won Yoruichi a huge stuffed tiger. Now QT was about to perform on stage Rukia secretly wished he'd bomb. She thought maybe then he'd be so sad he'd want to immediately return to the Soul Society where Byakuya would be waiting for Yoruichi-dono.

QT did not bomb. He was fantastic. He was born for the stage and he proved it with every performance. His winning performance he earned QT a standing ovation the audience and a smile from Yoruichi. QT even got record offer. After the contest girls were all over QT and he relished every minute of it. Rukia hoped one of the many girls would take QT's attention but he always wondered back over to Yoruichi after every picture or autograph signing.

Rukia noticed the smile Yoruichi gave QT earlier and it worried her. She knew that Byakuya was great, but even she had to admit his greatness was reserved quiet while QT was bold and flashy. "Nii-sama must become more bold."

After the festival Rukia played her trump card. She had Kon go to the concert with Yoruichi and QT. If anyone could annoy QT and keep him from putting the moves on Yoruichi it would be Kon.

Later that evening QT lay in bed, basking in the moon's glow, with a big smile on his face. "Today was a good day, I showed Yoruichi what it was like to be with a winner not a whiner. The puppy is probably in a corner whimpering right now". QT closed his eyes and settled into a dream of and Yoruichi living in his new kingdom the human world.

Byakuya lay in his bed covered by darkness. He had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and he continued to do so as the first light day slowly started to break through. He had to start his day without Yoruichi, without a final decision regarding what he was going to do. At least the angry voice yelling at him to go after Yoruichi had stopped but now there was only silence. The silence was lonely and reminded him once again he was without Yoruichi.

Suddenly Byakuya felt someone approaching masking their spiritual pressure. Byakuya leaped out of bed and into his shoes in one quick motioned. He hurried out of his room. _The koi thief has returned and now he will pay for his crimes._ Byakuya's flash steps carried him to the koi pond to meet his grandfather. "Grandfather what?"

"Morning Byakuya," Ginrei's eyes pinned to Byakuya jinbei set. He frowned at Byakuya blue shorts. "When did you start walking around the koi pond in your night attire?"

"No it's, I thought you were some one else."

"Who at this hour? Yoruichi perhaps"

Suddenly Yoruichi's smiling face appeared and warmth surrounded Byakuya shedding the coolness of the morning air. The little daydream delayed his response.

"So you did think I was Yoruichi?"

"No, I thought you were the koi thief".

"I am not the koi thief" Ginrei turned his attention back to the koi pond, he mumbled "Byakuya were you planning to frightening the theif with your pale arms and legs"

"What did you say grandfather?"

"Byakuya I am here for Estelle."

"Estelle?"

"Yes, the black and orange butterfly koi. I need her back."

"Estelle is a koi."

"Yes, she'll be full of eggs soon and I need to mate her with Cy."

"Cy?"

" Cy is a kumonryu. You probably didn't see Cy he hides a great deal. I haven't seen him since you took Estelle. Cy and Estelle only mate with each other I've tried mating Estelle with others but the others were too aggressive with her. She probably would've died last time if Cy had not stepped in and fought the other koi. Byakuya I need you to catch her. She'll be no match for your koi thief once she is full of eggs".

"Yoruichi was actually the one that caught her."

"Oh, I see, well have Yoruichi catch her as soon as she can. Good day."

Yoruichi was just getting settled into her day. She melted into the softness of her purple pillow as she waited for morning snack. She stretched out more to catch as many of the sun's rays and her black fur would allow. Soon Soi Fon would be in brush her coat and Tessai would be finished warming her cream. It was going to be a lazy Sunday. Normally, she'd love a lazy Sunday with all her needs being taken care of by others but today was different. She was missing Byakuya.

She hated waking up without him this morning. She laughed as she thought Byakuya reaction to her telling him next time they would have to nap on her purple pillow. After she finished her laugh she gazed out the spotless window into the quiet streets. "I wonder what you're doing Byakuya, knowing you you're probably working. No" Yoruichi all of a sudden felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure.

"But why" Yoruichi didn't know what to do. She was undeceive about her next move as the butterflies started to fill her stomach. She thought about going to meet him but she didn't want to look too anxious even if she was. A strange giddiness started to overcome her as she twitched her tail in delight back and forth. She took a deep breath and waited for Byakuya.

Byakuya soon reached the shop and was greeted by stares from Ururu and Jinta who were sweeping the walkway.

Byakuya did not waste time with pleasantries. "I am here for Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Um"

"Byakuya-kun what brings you by?" Tessai's deep voice drew everyone's attention.

"Shihoin Yoruichi"

"Right this way, I'll take you to her"

A calm demeanor masked Yoruichi delight as she saw Byakuya enter the doorway but her tail continued to twitch back in forth in the rhythm of her happiness. "Byakuya what brings you by?"

"You"

Yoruichi fought the urge to leap from her pillow on to Byakuya. "Me."

"Yes, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Her voice carried a hint of worry.

"Nothing, I just need your help catching koi."

Yoruichi's mind filled with memories of the last time she and Byakuya caught koi. She was excited by the idea of "catching koi". "So you need my help catching koi" a Cheshire cat grin covered Yoruichi's furry face, "then lets go."

" But, but, Yoruichi-san your cream"

"You can have it Kisuke."

"But Yoruichi-sama I found the brush."

"That's OK Soi Fon you can brush Kisuke's hair. Let's go Byakuya, I am ready to catch some koi."

"But, but, Yoruichi-sama"

"Oh and Soi Fon please escort QT back to the Soul Society. I don't want him to miss the special meal Tessai has prepared for him".

Yoruichi and Byakuya arrived at in the Soul Society a few seconds.

"We should go to your office first, then you can transform and get ready."

"Get ready, I am more than ready", Yoruichi, said with a purr.

"Good my grandfather will be most pleased we don't have a lot of time."

Yoruichi stopped and sat down. "Your grandfather?"

"Yes, soon Estelle will be full of eggs and we have to get her Cy so they can mate."

"Byakuya you're really talking about koi aren't you?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he responded slowly, "Estelle, the orange and black butterfly, she only mates with Cy according to my grandfather".

Yoruichi sighed, "Let's hurry so we can catch your koi." Yoruichi head slunk down slightly as she walked away. _I should've known you didn't really come just for me_. Yoruichi couldn't believe the disappointment she felt learning it wasn't just a rouse to get her alone. She walked in silence to her office. She quickly changed and she and Byakuya headed to Byakuya's home.

_Maybe I'll get some shirtless Byakuya action._ Yoruichi's hope was soon squashed as Byakuya sat on rock near the koi pond fully clothed. "Byakuya aren't you going to help?"

"I am holding the basket."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "I am holding the basket" she mumbled. She readied herself as saw Estelle. _C'mon, Estelle, girl be good today so I can go take a nap_

Yoruichi's hopes were answered, as Estelle seemed to swim right to her. Byakuya and Yoruichi immediately took Estelle to Ginrei. Byakuya felt the uncomfortable silence between them but didn't know why it was happening. He wondered if it was because catching koi with him was not nearly as exciting as being in the human world with the others. He had no cream and certainly didn't plan on brushing her fur. However, if that was what she wanted he was willing to make it happen.

"Yoruichi I am surprise to see I thought you were in the human world," Ginrei's words interrupted Byakuya's thoughts.

"I was but than Byakuya came to get me to catch Estelle."

"Byakuya" Ginrei shook his gently. "I'll go make sure the mating pool is ready and you get Cy. His back and tail are black and fins are white. His head is white but he has small black star shape his head the spreads slightly over his left eye." Ginrei turned to Yoruichi, "He may need your help Cy likes to hide."

Byakuya circled the koi pond but did not see Cy. Yoruichi didn't see him either from the spot she remained glued to since she arrived at Ginrei's. She watched Byakuya staring at the pound and thought about how cute he looked searching so intently for the Cy. _I don't care how cute he looks_ "Byakuya try some food". _Otherwise we'll be out here all day._ Yoruichi folded her arms. _You won't keep from my nap today._

Byakuya tossed some food into the pound and all the koi except for Cy came swimming to him. Byakuya started to toss in another handful of food.

"Byakuya what are you doing?"

"Grandfather, I was trying to lure Cy out."

"I haven't seen him three days even during the feeding time. I don't believe food is going to help. You'll have to figure something else out."

"I have an idea we'll use Estelle. Byakuya you should get ready so you can catch Cy."

Ginrei and Yoruichi watched as Byakuya removed all his clothing except his hakema. The site brought a sly smile to Yoruichi's face and confused frown to Ginrei's.

"Byakuya?" Ginrei questioned Byakuya's decision.

Yoruichi quickly responded, "Too many clothes can be restrictive, isn't that right Byakuya." Byakuya nodded in agreement as Yoruichi took a net and scooped out Estelle. She hurried with Estelle to the pond placing Estelle in just deep enough that she could breath but not escape the net.

Byakuya and Yoruichi waited for 10 minutes but still no Cy. "Yoruichi."

"Shh, he's -" Cy came swimming as fast as he could towards the trapped Estelle. Byakuya grabbed Cy just before reached the net. Cy fought as hard as he could to get away from Byakuya it was to no avail as Byakuya ripped him out of the water and tossed him into the basket. Yoruichi added Estelle, which calmed Cy down.

Yoruichi smiled at their victory and Cy and Estelle swimming in the basket. "See told you, Byakuya"

"But how'd you know."

"Easy if Cy wanted to be with Estelle he was going to come for her and nothing was going to stop him. Now they're happy." Yoruichi yawned. "It's time for my nap. I should be going." Yoruichi stared up at Byakuya.

She had that look in her eye again and Byakuya knew she wanted him to say something so he said, "Thank you for your help."

It was nice but it wasn't what Yoruichi wanted to hear. She started to speak but was interrupted by Ginrei's cough.

"Byakuya I can handle things from here. You're free to leave with Yoruichi. I heard about your debt."

"My debt, grandfather."

"That's right Byakuya you owe me 500 naps."

"500 how?"

"200 for each koi, Byakuya my services don't come cheap you know." She smiled and Byakuya couldn't say anything. "Lets go Byakuya."

A slight smile moved Ginrei's mustache as he watched Byakuya and Yoruichi walk away.

Byakuya and Yoruichi were in his bed within few moments. Yoruichi nuzzled under Byakuya's chin and quickly drifted into a peacefully sleep. Byakuya lay holding her his arms. Once again she was his and he was going to enjoy every moment.

Yoruichi's nap ended in 20 minutes. Her hand slide across Byakuya's bare chest and up to his cheek. She looked deep into his eyes and in breathy voice said, "Byakuya I am so", she paused as Byakuya licked his lips, "hungry". Her stomach joined her plea with a grumble.

"Very well, what you like?"

"Ice cream"

"And?"

"More ice cream"

Byakuya frowned, "what else besides ice cream."

"Cookies" she said with innocent smile.

Byakuya shook his head, "Very well I'll see to your ice cream and cookies."

Byakuya returned to the room shortly to see Yoruichi lying in the middle of his bed. Byakuya's eyes washed over Yoruichi stopping her tiny toes. "Byakuya" hearing his name drew his attention to her mouth. Her lips drew him to her. He seemed to skip the 10 steps between the door and the bed. He was on the bed in less than a second. He had climbed on to the bed hoping to steal a kiss before the ice cream arrived but he was too slow. There was a small knock at the door before his lips could reach Yoruichi's.

Byakuya moved back to the door but not nearly as quickly as he had to the bed. Byakuya took the large silver tray from the servant. He carried the overflowing tray to a smiling Yoruichi.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the large container of Neapolitan ice cream and the chocolate syrup. "Byakuya bananas, I'll make you a banana split."

"A banana split?"

"Trust me you'll like it." She quickly made the banana split. Byakuya was just a little hesitant about the idea of ice cream and bananas. Yoruichi took a spoonful of the banana split and brought it to Byakuya's tight lips. "Trust me, Byakuya." He open his mouth just enough for Yoruichi to place the spoon. Byakuya made an "hmm" sound once the flavors settle in his mouth.

"That is quite" Byakuya paused as Yoruichi licked some stray ice cream from the corner of his mouth.

"Good, I know" she continued to eat her sundae.

She missed Byakuya's gaze as he stared her awe. "This is good." His reply had nothing to do with the ice cream but he wasn't ready to tell Yoruichi that.

"Burp" Yoruichi put down her 6th bowl of ice cream. "I can't eat another bit. I guess it's time"

"For another nap."

"Nap I thought you didn't nap Byakuya, don't tell me you've changed your stance."

"I am just trying to work off my debt."

She knew his offer wasn't about a debt. _You just want to nap Byakuya_, _go ahead and admit it._ Well in that case" Yoruichi handed Byakuya her empty bowl.

Byakuya placed the tray outside the room and quickly made it back to the bed. Yoruichi made herself comfortable in her favorite spot nuzzled under Byakuya's neck and wrapped his arms. She was soon asleep and so was Byakuya.

They slept in a lover's embrace for almost four hours. Yoruichi was the first to awaken. She was tempted to stay in Byakuya's arm for a few moments, but she knew it was time to leave. She felt a mix bag of feelings. Her body craved Byakuya's touch and warmth so the thought of leaving his bed filled her with disappointment. She was hungry again and Emeka was making a special dinner and Az was even making his special sushi. Ai and Az were leaving tomorrow afternoon and Yoruichi really wanted to attend the special dinner.

"Byakuya" his name tickled his left ear and his eyes fluttered open to the most pleasant sight Yoruichi staring down at him. "Byakuya it's dinner time."

"Oh" he managed to grumble out as he fought back a yawn.

"Yes, Pa Pa is his making his famous catfish stew. If you come with me I am sure I can snag you a tail or two." She smiled and Byakuya frowned. He did not find the idea of fish tails as appealing as Yoruichi. She added, "Az is making his special sushi too."

"Spicy tuna rolls?"

"No Az can't have spicy foods." Yoruichi was disheartened by Byakuya's frown returning she softly said, "You don't want to go to the dinner do you?"

Byakuya sat up and stretch. He responded "No" after freeing his yawn.

Yoruichi tried to hide her disappointment by looking at the bedpost on the on her side of the bed. Then almost like a child with a broken toy that could not be fixed she sadly gave up in a soft voice she responded, "I see."

"What you like for dinner?"

Her head whipped back in Byakuya's direction. "For dinner?"

"Yes, I'll tell my servants to prepare whatever you like."

Her joy returned, "Even catfish stew," she smiled and once again Byakuya frowned.

"We can have" Byakuya sighed out "catfish stew."

She giggled a little. "No we can get our usual from MoJo. I can have stew when I go home. Speaking of which, I bet Pa Pa thinks you've kidnapped me, especially now that I am not coming home for dinner."

"Nonsense you're free to leave," he rose out of bed, "in the morning."

"In the morning," Yoruichi repeated the words just to make sure heard Byakuya correctly.

Byakuya didn't respond he just continued to the door. "I'll see about dinner."

He left Yoruichi alone with just her thoughts in his king size bed. "You did kidnap me Kuchiki Byakuya" Yoruichi never thought being kidnapped would make her so happy. "The koi was just a ploy to trap me, oh you naughty Byakuya." She laughed the most joyous laugh. She was actually giddy as schoolgirl. She had not felt this way since her first crush Jiriya, Master Yoshi's son, told her how beautiful her calligraphy was, but this was 10 times better this was more than just a crush.


	34. Big Pooh the Kidnapper

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story sorry about the delays in updating. A big thank you for all the reviews, comments, and favs.

* * *

Byakuya continued down the quiet hall. It was rare for him to need anything at this our so most of the servants had returned to their quarters for dinner. Byakuya had to travel to the other side of the mansion to find someone. Part of him worried as Yoruichi's spiritual pressure disappeared. He wondered if she would still be in his bed when he returned. Yoruichi had already implied he'd kidnapped her it would not surprise him if she escaped.

The thought caused him to sigh. _What am I doing? I can't keep Yoruichi if she doesn't want to stay. I am not a kidnapper._

"Kuchiki-sama is there something I can help you with?"

Byakuya looked down to see one of his servants a petite girl with bright eyes. "Yes, I need for an order to be picked up from a place called MoJo Jojo." Byakuya handed the girl the order.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the list of dishes. "Are you having a party Kuchiki-sama?"

"No" Byakuya turned and started walking away from the wide-eyed girl, "bring the food to my room." Byakuya disappeared into the darkness of hall as the young servant stared.

Byakuya was finally able to feel Yoruichi's spiritual pressure as he got closer to the bedroom. He relaxed as relief filled him. Then he heard her laughing. _Why is she laughing? Is she laughing at me?_ Byakuya opened the door his frown in place "What so funny, Yoruichi?"

"You are, Big Pooh"

Byakuya slanted his eyes and stared at the demon cat laying comfortably his bed, "Big Pooh?"

Yoruichi started to crawl to the foot of the bed. There was something animalistic about her movements, which attracted Byakuya. He had walked to the foot of the bed without even thinking about it. He was enchanted by Yoruichi golden eyes and like a bird trapped in a cat's trance he waited for Yoruichi to pounce.

Yoruichi slide her hand under Byakuya kosode; heating his flesh with her fingertips. Her hands slowly moved up to his neck. Byakuya could not move he just stared into her eyes. Her fingers reached his hair and she pulled his head towards hers until their lips touched. She kissed his bottom lip softly. "You are Big Pooh" She kissed him fully as he opened his mouth to speak.

She broke the kiss and slid back on to the bed. "Big Pooh" she motioned her finger for Byakuya for Byakuya to come to her. It didn't register to Byakuya that she called him Big Pooh he just followed her command. He crawled onto the bed and over Yoruichi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close recapturing his lips. Her hands explored his back as his kisses moved down her neck and to her shoulder. When his lips returned to meet hers she grabbed his bum. Byakuya's eyes widen at the aggressive response.

"Byakuya, how much time do we have?" She sucked his bottom slowing his replay.

"Time?" He returned to kissing Yoruichi.

"Yes, Byakuya," Yoruichi stopped as Byakuya nibbled on her ear, "before the food comes"

"Food," his lips returned to hers before could finish his statement, "I don't know 15, 20 minutes maybe" Byakuya's left hand move to remove the chocker from around Yoruichi's neck.

"Then we should stop now."

"But, _20 minutes is enough time,_ but" Byakuya gave Yoruichi the saddest puppy dog eyes.

She quickly captured his lips, kissing him until his eyes closed, "We have all night remember," she gave a quick peck on the lips, "Big Pooh"

Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi's index finger landed between his slanted brows. "Byakuya don't do that you'll make think you don't like your new nickname". Yoruichi started to laugh.

Byakuya rolled on his side with is face locked in a frown. "You could just call me Kuchiki-sama" The frown disappeared and was replaced by smugness.

"No" Yoruichi started laughing again this time louder and Byakuya frowned. "C'mon Byakuya I needed a new nickname for you" her eyes roamed over Byakuya's body, "I certainly can't call you Byakuya-bo anymore."

"And you came up with Big Pooh."

"Actually I didn't Orihime's phone did." Yoruichi took one look at Byakuya's face and knew he needed more info to be convinced of the greatness of Big Pooh. "It was a game on Orihime's cell phone. You just thought of the guy you like, type in his name, and then hold down your thumb for five seconds pressing the X on the touch screen. When you remove your thumb the perfect nickname appears."

"And you thought of me?"

"Of course, and it said Big Pooh" She gave him a quick kiss and a smile.

_She likes me, she really likes me_ Byakuya's once young angry voice gave a reserved cheer. She didn't say love but it was start Byakuya knew what path he would take now. He would walk the path to Yoruichi. One day she would replace like with love.

"So what's my nickname going to be, Byakuya? Orihime's game works for girl nicknames too."

"I don't need any help. I already know the perfect nickname?"

Yoruichi's eyes lit up, "What?"

"Demon Cat"

Yoruichi was the one with a frown this time, and Byakuya was the one with his finger between her brows. She grabbed his finger, "Byakuya, you're supposed to come up with a new nickname."

"I like Demon Cat it fits," he kissed her softly, "perfectly"

"I want a new nickname."

"Yoruichi are you pouting?"

"I want a new nickname, Byakuya."

"Me too"

"The nickname I gave you is great, it rolls of the tongue so easy. Big Pooh" She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and smiled.

"So does Demon Cat." Byakuya watched as Yoruichi's smile disappeared. "Fine if you like the next time I see Orihime I will use her phone to pick out a new nickname. _I have no plans to go to the human world so I will not be seeing Orihime, Demon Cat. _

Yoruichi turned her attention to the door "The foods here"

"The food" there was a soft knock at the door, "oh the food". Byakuya looked at Yoruichi. She seemed to consume her body weight in food on a daily basis yet she had the body of a dancer. She was toned from head to toe. Byakuya's desire filled eyes roamed over her bare shoulder up her neck and half knotted chocker. His name drew his eyes to her lips.

"Byakuya are you going to answer the door?"

"Yes" Byakuya went to the door and retrieved the seven boxes of food from the two servants. He turned and looked Yoruichi who looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Your dinner" She started eating before Byakuya opened his box. _Her lust for food is quite great come to think of her lust for life is the same._ " Byakuya let out an hmm sound as he ate his first spicy tuna roll. The food from MoJo certainly tasted much better when he was with Yoruichi. _I wonder if she is as passionate when it comes to other things._

Yoruichi tore through the first five boxes then practically drank her bowl of ramen. "Ahhhh! That was good Byakuya" Yoruichi noticed Byakuya was only half the way finished with his order _Byakuya you eat so slowly, but then again you do a lot of things slowly. That's why it so hard for me not to push you even though I really want to, but I'm not. We will move at your pace even if it takes 100 years._

Yoruichi slowly drank her cup of milk as she tried to remain patient as Byakuya ate his spicy tuna rolls. Byakuya finally finished his last roll. _Finally_ "Oh you've finished. So would you like to take a bath or a shower?"

_A shower would be quicker then we can go to bed _"A shower or"

"A bath Byakuya, **a bath**"

"A shower would be nice" Byakuya noticed Yoruichi mouth twist and her eyes shift to the side, "but a bath would be nice too"

"Yes it would, Big Pooh". Yoruichi's lips found Byakuya's lips. She pulled away slowly leaving only her hand his thigh.

_She wants us…_"Ok than bath it is."

Yoruichi helped Byakuya up then followed him into the bathroom. _Wow it's really plain and sterile_ "Byakuya you're bathroom so, so hmm white," _I was hoping you'd have a huge tube but that's OK_, "your tub certainly looks cozy." There were no salts or oils like in Yoruichi's bathroom but Byakuya was there and that was enough for Yoruichi.

Byakuya settled in the tub first that way he could gaze upon Yoruichi before she entered. One look at Yoruichi and suddenly the bathwater became extremely hot. Yoruichi stepped into the tub, but instead going to the opposite end of the tub away from Byakuya she settled between his legs.

She leaned back against his chest "Ah, nothing like a nice hot relaxing bath after along day"

_Relax how do you expect me to relax? Do you know how hard it is for me to relax when you're lying against me naked? I know I'll recite the Gotei by-laws._

Reciting the Gotei by-laws did help a little too well as Byakuya did not hear Yoruichi's question, but she did hear him reciting the by-laws. "Byakuya I can't believe you, can't you relax for a minute? Look at me when I am talking to you." She thumped Byakuya on his forehead.

"I am relaxed." Byakuya's eyes flew opened and all he could see was Yoruichi. His eyes traveled up her damp mocha skin, lingered on her pouty lips then were locked with her bright eyes. "Damn" Byakuya cursed under his breath as his body started to react naturally to seeing the woman he desired so badly. All the time he spent focusing on the by-laws instead of Yoruichi became void in a matter of seconds.

Yoruichi's pout changed to a wickedly seductive smile after it became obvious why Byakuya was reciting the by-laws instead of whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Byakuya took a sharp intake of breath as Yoruichi slid her hands up his thighs and up his torso. She continued moving her hands until she reached his hair. She directed his head using his hair bring his lips close to hers. Yoruichi brushed her lips against his softly.

Byakuya followed her moves gently brushing his lips against hers. "Yoruichi, I thought you wanted a relaxing bath," he breathed against her lips.

"I do," her hand slid down his stomach, "but I want you more".

- Friday-

Four days later Yoruichi lay asleep in Byakuya's arms. Byakuya knew daybreak was only moments away and he'd have to let her go once again. Soon the larks will be singing a song, Byakuya preferred not hear, waking Yoruichi. Byakuya got to hold Yoruichi all night but that wasn't enough. He couldn't kidnap her during the workweek or could he? He still couldn't believe Thursday he practically stormed into her headquarters demanding to see her because had not seen her four days.

Byakuya had given Yorucihi allowance for not seeing him on Monday and Tuesday since she was spending time with the Shihoin clan members but when she didn't come to see him on Wednesday he missed her so much all he could do was think about her. He even forgot to attend a meeting about the Gotei dress code and the significance of each item of clothing.

Today he'd have to attend a make up session so he really could not kidnap Yoruichi. _Maybe I can kidnap her after the meeting._ Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted as the larks began to sing. He felt Yoruichi body start to stir in his arms. _She's waking up_ Byakuya's grip got just a little tighter.

Yoruichi's eyes fluttered open and she smiled, as the first thing she saw was Byakuya's face. "Good morning Byakuya."

_It is good but soon you'll leave my arms_ "Good morning"

Yoruichi pulled away and started to stretch. "Its morning so does this mean I'm free to leave or were you planning on kidnapping me for the entire day?"

"I did not kidnap you, Yoruichi, we're in your quarters"

"So you held me hostage instead, you're a bad man Big Pooh" She kissed him before he could argue against the nickname. "Byakuya, its time to get up."

"I know."

Yoruichi heard a twinge of disappointment in his voice and it tugged at her heart. She knew they had to leave each other duty called and Byakuya was not the type a man to abandon his duty. His loyalty to what he believed in was something she liked about Byakuya. It gave her a reassurance she could rely on him, it was one of many things she liked about him. She liked that he was uptight at times especially around others but around her he could be different. Yoruichi had been pulling emotions out of Byakuya since they were children. She was the only one Byakuya showed his hidden desires. She was the one to turn his world upside down with a smile; she was the one to cause him to use bold actions.

She was still recovering Byakuya's boldness from yesterday. Yesterday one of her officers had informed Yoruichi that Byakuya came in demanding that she see her. Yoruichi's original plan was to see Byakuya after her meeting was over so she was happy Byakuya decided to come for a visit. She had the officer escort Byakuya to her quarters until after her meeting.

When Yoruichi made it back to her quarters she found a not so happy Byakuya. Byakuya did not say a word but she felt like she was being scolded with his eyes. She tried to lighten the mood with a smile but Byakuya's face did not change. She started to explain why she had not seen him in four days, but before she could speak Byakuya pulled her body against his. Her heart raced as his stare seemed to drill through her soul. Next he took her lips kissing her so hard her knees almost buckled.

It took a Yoruichi a moment to realize he was pulling her backwards. His kisses were clouding her mind so she wasn't as aware of her surroundings and she had no idea where they were moving. She didn't care. She missed him the past four days and his body was telling her he missed her as well. Byakuya picked Yoruichi up and the next Yoruichi felt the soft feel of the mattress beneath her.

Byakuya kept her in that room from the rest of the day and that night. Yoruichi didn't mind she rewarded his boldness, but now it was morning and she had to leave that room and Byakuya at least for a few hours. Lying in bed next to him wasn't making anything easier she to took a deep breath and pulled herself out of bed. She didn't look back at Byakuya it would have made matters more difficult.

Byakuya watched in silence as Yoruichi moved toward the bathroom. He wanted to say comeback to bed, but he didn't utter a sound. He instead just stared and fought his urges to stop her from leaving the room.

Yoruichi entered the bathroom and closed the door hoping it would make things easier. It did not work. She leaned her back against the door wondering how she was going to leave after her shower. Byakuya would still be lying in bed and she'd still want to crawl back in bed with him. _This isn't going to work._ Yoruichi burst through the bathroom door back into the bedroom. "Byakuya you could join me _this way we could both leave at the same time_ "if you" Byakuya was by Yoruichi's side before she could finish her statement. _Byakuya you know if you moved that fast when we play tag you just might catch me._

Yoruichi's idea worked partly. Yoruichi and Byakuya were both ready to leave and start their day at the same time however it didn't make it easier to leave.

"It's time to go Byakuya." Yoruichi walked to the door expecting Byakuya to follow.

"Yes" Byakuya didn't move.

_Byakuya don't make this any harder,_ "I'll see you later."

"We can meet later for lunch."

"Sorry Byakuya, I am having a lunch meeting with the Shinigami Women's Association and this time you can't come" _I certainly don't want to endure another Captain Kuchiki fan club meeting,_ "it's women only today" _we're deciding which men to use for the calendar._

"Oh I see" _I can't kidnap you with those women around anyway, dinner would be much better we can have it at my home and we can just stay here the rest of the weekend_ "we can have dinner"

"Byakuya I promised to have dinner with Ukitake and Shunsui tonight." Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi finger landed between his brows. "Don't be like that Big Pooh." Yoruichi gave Byakuya a quick peck on the lips took his hand and led him out of her quarters. "I am going to concert tomorrow night you should come with me."

"OK"

"It's a date we'll leave at 4:00 PM for the human world." She gave him another kissed then flashed stepped way.

"It's a date, wait the human world" Byakuya shook his head, "at least we'll be together."

Byakuya knocked on Yoruichi's door at exactly 4:00 PM. "Right on time Byakuya, I'd expect nothing less from you, Big Pooh." Yoruichi draped her arms his necked and pulled him into a warm welcoming kiss. Byakuya's frown disappeared, as he tasted her smile.

Soi Fon burst through the door a few moments later. Her face turned bright red as she saw Yoruichi and Byakuya kissing. She wanted to step back out but her feet were frozen in place by embarrassment.

Byakuya noticed Soi Fon his lips tighten. Yoruichi knew the kiss would have to end Byakuya was not one for public displays of affection. She hesitantly pulled back. "Soi Fon"

Soi Fon face was a red as beet. She started to apologize before Yoruichi could turn around. "I am so sorry Yoruichi-sama. I should have wait outside. I apologize my actions were rash and I acted hastily. It's just that I was late but that is not an excuse."

"Don't worry about it Soi Fon", Yoruichi smiled, "it's no big deal let's go besides I am sure Kisuke can't wait to see you."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi let out a boisterous laugh, "I m kidding Soi Fon, you really need to lighten up".

The trio quickly arrived at Kisuke's shop. From the huge smile on the pervy shopkeeper's a face one could tell he was very happy to see his guest.

Kisuke ran over greeting his guest, "Yoruichi-san, Byakuya-kun, Soi Fon" Soi Fon cut her eyes slicing his smile to pieces.

"Kisuke do you have the gigas ready?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-san right this way."

"C'mon Soi Fon you look great."

"But Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon tried to pull her short floral circle skirt down three inches to reach her knees, "its too short and I need a jacket."

"It's not too short and the weather is perfect to go sleeveless. I am not wearing sleeves."

Soi Fon took one look at Yoruichi's barely there cami decided that maybe her olive satin tank was not so bad and at least her skirt was longer than Yoruichi's shorts. Soi Fon stood blushing until Kisuke walked into the room and her embarrassment was replaced an evil eye that locked on to Kisuke in his weathered surf washed blue jeans.

Kisuke removed his green and white-stripped hat and fumbled it clumsily in front of him as tried to think of something to speak to Soi Fon. His eyes quickly ran over outfit locking on to her cowboy boots. "You look very" his locked with hers "lovely Soi Fon."

Yoruichi smiled as she saw the blush once again fill Soi Fon's cheeks. Yoruichi's smile changed when Byakuya entered the room. She took one look at Byakuya's attire and a 100 ways to tease him popped in her head. Her eyes filled with mischief and just as she was about say something she heard her Nin Nin's voice speaking on the sensitivities of men. Yoruichi had already inadvertently embarrassed Byakuya earlier today and she wanted tonight to go very well so she fought back the urge to tease him.

She went a different route. "Byakuya my don't you look handsome in your suit", she stroked his tie, "but it's a pop concert not a business dinner".

"You don't like the suit"

"No, it looks great on you", she undid first button his blazer, "and when we go to a more formal function in the real world you can wear it then. Maybe Kisuke has something else you can wear. Kisuke"

The shopkeeper was too preoccupied making semi-comfortable small talk with Soi Fon to hear Yoruichi.

"Byakuya, Yoruichi-san, nii-sama"

"Looks like the gang is all here," Kisuke put his hat on, "we should leave soon."

_I thought it would be just Yorucihi and I, but now it's Soi Fon, Urahara, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo this not a date it's a party._

"Nii-sama are you coming with us?"

"Yes"

Their eyes grew wide. Ichigo cut through the shock silence, "Dressed like that?"

Byakuya's brow immediately lowered and his stern glance moved to Ichigo. Rukia interrupted before Byakuya could cut Ichigo down. "Nii-sama looks very classy, unlike some he takes great care with his appearance".

"Orihime my I borrow your phone." Yoruichi took Orihime's phone loaded the game and handed it to Byakuya. She whispered in his ear, "You know what to do Big Pooh."

Byakuya frowned but completed the game and found a new nickname for Yoruichi. He gave the phone to Yoruichi but did not tell her the nickname. She waited for a moment but Byakuya she stared off in the distance not looking at her. "Kisuke and Ishida help Byakuya find something a little more suitable for the concert."

_You expect me to take fashion advice from Kisuke Urahara, but the Quincy is from this world and doesn't dress as shabbily as the other males. _"Very well"

It was a quick change and when he returned Byakuya still had on his blazer, tie, and crisp white shirt but he did have on jeans. The others just stared with their mouths open slightly.

"Let's at least loosen the tie" she moved so close Byakuya he could feel her body heat. He stared down at her she loose his tie a little. The others stared too at the intimate exchange. "That's better Big Pooh," she said softly. "OK let's go everybody."

"Right behind you, Lovely Peanut."

Yoruichi stopped and turned back to Byakuya. " What"

"I said Lovely Peanut." Byakuya's response was just loud enough for the others to hear.

Kisuke started to snicker, which ended as soon as Yoruichi shot him a look.

Byakuya face was stone serious as he asked, "What you don't like the nickname?"

"It just doesn't fit"

"Well actually Yoruichi-san when we were younger your head" Kisuke stopped and backed up under Yoruichi's glare.

"I think it has a nice ring to it and the game can't be wrong can it, Yoruichi?"

"I guess not, Big Pooh," Yoruichi turned quickly away from Byakuya and started walking, "lets go."

The Sierra and Zero concert was packed. Byakuya enjoyed a couple of the ballads but there were too many people and it was too crowded for his liking. He did however like that Yoruichi positioned herself in front him near the end of the concert. She leaned back until her body made contact with his. He placed his hand around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. They suddenly became an audience of two and the Sierra and Zero were performing just for Byakuya and Yoruichi. Byakuya and Yoruichi were lost in each other and the song, _This is my Heart. _

After the concert Rukia insisted that she and others attend the after party instead of returning to Urahara's shop. Byakuya was pleased to see Rukia and the others leave it meant he'd only have to get Yoruichi away from Soi Fon and Kisuke, which he knew wouldn't be an easy task. Byakuya cut Kisuke and Soi Fon with his eyes but they were too busy looking at Yoruichi to notice. Byakuya groaned he knew that would be a hard task. _I have to get rid of these two somehow, but how?_

Yoruichi grabbed Byakuya's hand. "Kisuke make sure Soi Fon gets back safely. Keep up Byakuya." She pulled Byakuya and flash stepped away leaving a stunned Kisuke and Soi Fon.

Soon Byakuya and Yoruichi stopped. "Those two really need some time alone, Big Pooh." Byakuya's face was more twisted than usual. _Byakuya sometimes you can be a real…" _What bit you Byakuya?"

"You, well actually you didn't three times."

"What?"

"Where's my kiss? If you insist on calling by that horrible nickname I deserve my kiss."

_Are you serious? _ "You want a kiss" Yoruichi smiled as she thought back to the times she'd called Byakuya "Big Pooh" he was right she kissed him every time except for tonight. It was unintentional but she was the one who started kisses for "Big Pooh." "I am sorry, Big Pooh"

Byakuya was so shock to hear her apologize he stopped frowning. Yoruichi tugged on his tie pulling his head down. She kissed him softly until his lips parted allowing her to kiss him fully. Byakuya didn't seem to mind that they were on a public sidewalk he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Byakuya if you're going to call me Lovely Peanut I want more than just a kiss." She teasingly bit his lip.

"Oh really" Byakuya pulled her close to him eliminating any free space between them, "what?"

"Ice cream"

"Ice cream" It was not what he hoped to hear but it was so Yoruichi.

Byakuya felt the seeds of happiness start to sprout in his stomach almost making him laugh. "So the Demon Cat wants ice cream," He noticed Yoruichi's frown, "oh right its Lovely Peanut." Yoruichi still frowned until he kissed her.

"I still want my ice cream"

"I know"

She took Byakuya by the hand, "I know a place that sells 65 flavors".

"So they have vanilla."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Vanilla, you should get the chocolate cheesecake", She smiled and leaned into Byakuya as they started to walk to the ice cream parlor, "I've always wanted to taste that one."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Ha Ha Byakuya likes to kidnap Yoruichi

Miko: I am just glad it wasn't QT otherwise I'd have to type you angry PM.

Peace in Chaos: Some people probably missed QT.

Velveteen: I was expecting him to pop up, but I like Big Pooh and Lovely Peanut having time alone.

Miko: Yeah did you kill off QT after you came up with the corny nicknames?

Peace in Chaos: Actually I got the nicknames from an online nickname generator. Big Pooh came up for Byakuya and Lovely Peanut for Yoruichi. No, I didn't kill off QT. Why are you so mean to QT? Oh out of time sorry

Thanks so much for reading this chapter. As always please leave a comment or send a PM. Until next time peace


	35. The Uptight Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I'd have it full of ByaYoru moment. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long between updates. Between grad school, work, family obligation, and injury it's taken me a really long time to finish this chapter. This is a long chapter. It's actually two chapters combined. I've been waiting to post these chapters for almost a year. Thanks for all the support, the reviews, comments, favs, and alerts you don't know ho motivational they've been and I thank you once again.

* * *

Quietness filled the 6th Division Byakuya. Byakuya was thankful for the quietness it helped with his productivity, and he wanted to be as productive as possible. He wanted to surprise Yoruichi and take her to a jazz concert in the real world this weekend.

Byakuya pushed his work aside and stared at the tickets Rukia had given him earlier. "Yoruichi, you're not the only one with surprises. This weekend you will be mine Demon Cat."

A familiar spiritual pressure interrupted Byakuya's thoughts. He hurried to the source of the spiritual pressure. Byakuya found a treat: a sleeping Yoruichi in his futon. _She's naked; hmm you really do know how to make it hard on a man, Yoruichi_. Suddenly all thoughts of work danced from his head. He took one step forward and the floor creaked alarming the sleeping beauty.

Yoruichi lifted her head slightly off her pillow and cracked open one eye. "Byakuya, are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yes, I", Byakuya's eyes scanned over Yoruichi's curves: teasing him under the sheet, "I'll join you once I am finished with my shower."

"OK", mumbled Yoruichi into her pillow. She quickly returned to slumber land.

Byakuya proceeded to take the coldest and quickest shower of his life. His teeth chattered a little as his skin met with the cold air of the small bathroom. He dried off quickly and hurried to his sleeping beauty. Byakuya took a moment to gaze upon Yoruichi. He pulled back the covers and heat surged through his flesh.

Byakuya's body made contact with Yoruichi's as soon as he entered the futon. Yoruichi welcomed Byakuya. She laid her head on his chest, hugged his waist, and wrapped one leg around him. "Good night, Byakuya."

Byakuya relaxed in the warmth of Yoruichi's hold, "Good night, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi's lips covered Byakuya's lips pulling him from his dreamland. "See you later, Big Pooh"

"What?" Byakuya's eyes opened just in time to see a black fuzzy object streak out of his quarters. Byakuya shook his head; "I guess I'll have to surprise you at lunch, Lovely Peanut."

Lunchtime didn't seem to arrive fast enough for Byakuya. He hurried through the morning in anticipation of spending lunch with Yoruichi. Byakuya was feeling good about today; every time he looked at the tickets a good feeling filled him and his men benefited from his good mood. Of course he did not smile or socialize with the men, but he did let Renji run the drills and that made every 6th Davison member happy. Others benefited from Byakuya's good mood as well; he even accepted an offer to go out for drinks with Ukitake and Shunsui after the next captain's meeting.

At lunch Byakuya practically glided to Shihoin manor. He immediately felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure and headed in her direction. Byakuya's good mood change quickly. "Sho", Byakuya mumbled under his breath. His mood became more sullen as he heard Yoruichi's laughter fill the courtyard. Yoruichi was not alone the roar laughter of other Shihoin members boomed like thunder.

No one seem to notice Byakuya's arrival at least that is was Byakuya thought until Yoruichi greeted him with "his smile". The smile eased the tension in Byakuya's jaw.

"Hey B, long time no see." QT smiled and leaned forward blocking Byakuya's view of Yoruichi. QT's smile was a smug as ever. His turquoise eyes sparked with anger as he sized Byakuya up.

Byakuya frowned at the disrespectful greeting. He looked passed QT trying to get a glimpse of Yoruichi. Byakuya was not subtle and everyone noticed. Adaeze smiled; Emeka sighed he knew it was the start of trouble.

Yoruichi continued to smile she was happy to see Byakuya. He had been on her mind since she left him this morning. "Byakuya, glad you've decided to join us for lunch. Come and sit by me."

Byakuya did not notice QT's twisted face after Yoruichi's offer; Byakuya instead continued to focus on Yoruichi. He did not like that Yoruichi had to move closer to QT to make room for him, but even that thought was quickly pushed out of Byakuya's mind as soon as Yoruichi placed her hand on his knee.

"Byakuya, you're in for a treat today Pa Pa made his special catfish stew". Yoruichi noticed Byakuya's noise scrunched as if he smelt something unpleasant.

"You do like catfish stew Kuchiki".

Byakuya turned to the elder Shihoin, Emeka's face told Byakuya that his reply should be "yes". Not one to be forced into a reply Byakuya gave an honest response, "I have never had catfish stew."

"What never, unbelievable, B," QT lean in closer to Byakuya, he smiled as his thigh made contact with Yoruichi, "you're in for a real treat. Emeka-sama makes the best catfish stew in the universe".

Emeka smiled, "QT, I am not sure about the universe, just the Soul Society and the human world."

"I'm so lucky," Adaeze kissed Emeka on the cheek, "I married such a modest male."

Everyone started to laugh except Byakuya. Byakuya was too busy watching his enemy. QT was too close to Yoruichi; too friendly with Emeka and Adaeze for Byakuya's liking, and he knew why QT came back.

QT left with Ai and Az over a month ago; Byakuya thought he'd seen the last of the arrogant prince. He thought QT had given up, but Byakuya was wrong. _It makes no difference that foolish brat will not interfere with our relationship. _

Byakuya thought back on the past few weeks. He and Yoruichi had spent a great deal of time together during the day, even more so than when they were senpai and khoai. Plus, he and she spent most nights together. Yoruichi even joked she'd developed Stockholm syndrome. Byakuya didn't have to kidnap her she'd just show up like she did last night.

_QT should have stayed wherever he was._

"Here Byakuya take my bowl," QT placed his bowl in front of Byakuya, "QT was lucky enough to get two heads."

"That's very nice of you, QT", Yoruichi turned to Byakuya, "it's delicious Byakuya."

All eyes were watching Byakuya waiting for him to start eating. Byakuya stared at the bowl of stew and it stared back. Byakuya hated when his food stared back at him. He wanted to push the bowl away and refuse the meal, but he did not want to be rude especially, after QT's ode to how wonderful Emeka's stew tasted.

_Why couldn't I have gotten Yoruichi's bowl, it looks edible at least. _"Yoruichi, take mine, I am sure you wanted a head now you can have two."

Adaeze smiled, Emeka pretended not to notice, and QT's jaw tightened. Yoruichi rubbed Byakuya's forearm lightly and said, "Thank you, Byakuya." She smiled so big you'd think Byakuya gave her a pair of diamond earrings instead of a pair of catfish heads.

Byakuya tasted the stew and to his surprise it tasted good. He ate his stew slowly, but Yoruichi and her grandfather went through bowls of catfish stew like a hurricane. The big pot of stew was empty before anyone else could get a second helping not that Byakuya cared.

"Great now that everyone is finished lunch we can get ready for practice," QT turned to Byakuya, "plus, QT is sure you have many captain things to do B", QT stood and stretched, "QT hopes, you will find time to attend the concert, Byakuya."

"Concert"

"Byakuya, we're playing for the Neros' anniversary. It's this Saturday," Yoruichi rubbed the back of Byakuya's hand; "you will be able to come won't you?"

"Saturday," _it would have to be this Saturday, _"yes" his voice trailed off.

The week seemed to slowly pass for Byakuya. It was a lonely week, the first lonely week Byakuya had since Yoruichi's return to the Soul Society. There were no nightly visits from his demon cat this week. Yoruichi spent every evening practicing for the concert. Every time he'd stop by to see her QT was there. When QT wasn't around neither was Yoruichi, she was on some covert mission for the Shinigami Women's Association.

Tonight Byakuya was going to get his alone time with Yoruichi even if he had to resort kidnapping. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror making sure not a hair was out of place.

"Byakuya, how long are you going to stand in front of the mirror? It's getting late we should go."

"Yes, grandfather."

The two Kuchiki men boarded the family carriage. Ginrei handed Byakuya a blue gift box. "Byakuya," Ginrei started to cough, "darn cold, just give that to the Neros as a gift from the clan. Then you can spend the rest of the evening with Yoruichi." Ginrei waited but there was no defensive statement from Byakuya. "Hmm."

The carriage soon stopped at the Neros' manor. The Nero clan was a very old and established lower noble clan. The couple had been married longer than Ginrei had been alive. The hall was packed with guest, but Byakuya only wanted to see one.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, but Yoruichi was nowhere to be found, much to Byakuya's disappointment. Byakuya sighed.

"Yoruichi, you look lovely this evening."

Byakuya quickly turned to see Yoruichi standing just a few feet away talking to Ginrei. He took a moment to admire Yoruichi from a far he loved her in kimono. His eyes roamed up to her face where he found her smile. She was giving him "his smile", and it drew him like metal to a magnet.

Yoruichi's eyes locked on to Byakuya as he moved closer to she and Ginrei. "My don't you look handsome this evening, Byakuya."

"Thank you, and you're-"

Byakuya's statement was cutoff by Ginrei's coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just a cold, Yoruichi." Ginrei turned to Byakuya and looked at the gift Byakuya was still holding. "Byakuya, take the gift to the Neros. I need to speak to Yoruichi about something."

Byakuya returned quickly from presenting the gift, but when he returned again Yoruichi was nowhere to be found. "Grandfather"

"She had to get ready for her performance. We should find a spot now, before the other guests realize it's almost time for the concert to start". Byakuya and his grandfather moved near the stage. Soon a crowd surrounded them.

The concert began and everyone in the crowd got lost in the music. Byakuya even heard Ginrei humming along to a few songs. During the last song Byakuya and Yoruichi's eyes met for just a few seconds, but it was enough to let him the last song, _Dance With Me_, was for him.

Byakuya waited for Yoruichi as she received praises from fans. _Only a little while longer and she'll be mine again. _

"Byakuya"

Byakuya was torn as he heard his name coming from two different directions. He tore his eyes from Yoruichi and turned to his grandfather. "Grandfather"

Ginrei opened his mouth to speak but only coughing came out.

Yoruichi's attention was drawn to the older Kuchiki. "Are you sure you're okay? Your cough sounds worse."

"Grandfather"

"I just need some rest," Ginrei coughed some more, "and maybe a hot toddy."

"Byakuya, you should take your grandfather home before the night air becomes cooler."

"You're a very wise woman, Princess Yoruichi," said QT as he stepped in between Byakuya and Yoruichi, "B you should listen to her. QT would step up and take Kuchiki-sama but we have another song to play." QT turned to Yoruichi, "I hate to interrupt princess, but it's that time."

"I have to go. Byakuya, I know you'll take good care of your grandfather," she turned to Ginrei, "I hope you feel better."

-=-  
Byakuya did not get to kidnap Yoruichi the night of the concert, and she did not come by to visit with him after the Nero's party. It had been over week since he and Yoruichi had spent more than five minutes alone. Byakuya decided it was time to do something about it. He stopped watching his men run drills and started walking the Shihoin estate.

Byakuya was greeted by a smug QT instead of the lovely Yoruichi when he arrived. "B, I've been waiting for you."

Byakuya slanted his eyes and stared at QT. _I am not in the mood for your foolishness today._

"QT was wondering when you would man-up and come looking for QT", QT smiled and added, "what's at matter B, the cat got your tongue, oh wait no she doesn't cause she got better things to do."

"Watch your mouth or you will force me teach you some respect boy."

"Boy, QT, is all man if you don't believe me ask Yoruichi-sama." QT licked his lips.

_That's it QT_. Byakuya gnashed his teeth but calmly responded, "I have had enough you."

"And I have had enough of you Kuchiki Byakuya and that is why I am challenging for Yoruichi."

"What? You want to fight me."

"No, race you," QT stepped closer to Byakuya, "we'll race in 10 days if you win I'll return to the Royal Realm, but if I win you'll step aside and not interfere anytime while I am with Yoruichi."

"A race, are you really foolish enough to think that you could win against me?"

"What's a matter, B, afraid you'll lose to the better man?"

"Me afraid of you, you really are fool."

"I am no fool, but you're a coward."

"I told you before watch your mouth boy."

QT stepped back and shook his head. "I knew it you're all talk and no action."

_This little brat needs to be taught a lesson. _"You're the one who is all talk. When I beat you there will be no talking your way out of returning to the Royal Realm."

" B, the only person I'll be talking to is Yoruichi-sama as she lays in my arms under the moonlight."

"Young Kuchiki, what brings you by?" Both men turned to see Adaeze and Emeka approaching.

"I came to see Yoruichi, Adaeze-sama."

Emeka spoke, "She's not here".

"Sorry young Kuchiki, but," Adaeze nudged Emeka, "we'll be sure to let her know you came by."

Byakuya took his leave. He could feel QT's smug smile follow him as he left the garden. _In 10 days I'll be rid of that arrogant brat. How dare he think he could win against me? He really is a fool._

QT left shortly after Byakuya. Red had arranged for QT to meet with a certain mad scientist. QT and Red entered a secret chamber deep within the 12th Division laboratory.

"Red, oh he's defiantly the one, only a man with a dark heart would work in such a creepy place."

"Prince, this room is only the half of it, wait until you meet him."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, will meet with you in a moment," said a blank faced Nemu. She stood lifeless in the corner of the room and stared at the wall across from her.

QT's eyes ran over the vice captain stopping at Nemu's bare legs. "Oh, he can take all day as long as QT can spend time with you." QT smiled but Nemu appeared to ignore him and continued staring forward. QT opened his mouth to speak, but Red grabbed his shoulder before he could say anything.

"Prince she is the one I was talking about."

"Bummer she's even hotter than you said."

"What do you want? I don't have all day". Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked between the two men and sat down. Nemu hurried by his side. "Are you deaf? Is that why you came?"

"No QT just wanted to."

"Who is QT? I thought this meeting was for a Prince Sho. "

"I am QT. I am Prince Sho."

"Why are you here?"

"I spent some time with Kisuke Urahara. He's quit the man. He has an awesome hentai collection."

"Do you think I want to hear about the perversion of you and Urahara? You're here just to waste my time, be gone. I have important work to get back to. "

"My apologizes Captain Kurotsuchi, I did not mean for it to come out that way. I was only saying what a great guy Urahara is, but the reason I am here is because I need a great scientist not a great guy." QT paused as Mayuri beady little yellow eyes found him. "Yes, you are great scientist and the only one who can help me."

"Help you, why should I"?

"Because you're the only one that can put Byakuya Kuchiki in his place."

"What does that arrogant Captain Kuchiki have to do with this?"

"He's challenged me to a race in 10 days, but I want to do more than just defeat him. Kuchiki has an attitude problem and he thinks he better than others including you. That's why he never shares information with the 12th. He doesn't see your division as being equal. In his eyes you're playing in the lab while others are actually doing something."

"If I kill him they'll take away my lab. I don't have time for this." The painted face scientist waived his hand and turned away.

"No, there's no need to kill, humiliation will be worse than death for someone like him. I am sure you can find away. Byakuya says Urahara is the smartest shinigami outside of Aizen, but I say he's wrong. What say you Captain Kurotuchi?"

"I say it's time for me to try out my new serum and see how it effects shinigami as a opposed to hollows."

"I have the perfect specimen, just let Red know what you need. I am leaving the Soul Society tomorrow but Red will remain here".

The following day Byakuya walked into the captain's meeting room. Byakuya never socialized and today was no different. He walked passed a staring Mayuri in silence and took his position. Byakuya wanted the meeting to end as soon as possible so could finally spend some time with Yoruichi. He certainly wasn't going to delay the start of the meeting with useless chitchat.

Byakuya was in luck the meeting was short. Captain Yamamoto had a cold and after Unohana's encouragement shortened the meeting by 15 minutes.

" Glad the old man cut the meeting short, I could use some sake."

"Me too friend", "Ukitake gave Shunsui a warm smile "me too," Ukitake grabbed Byakuya's shoulder as Byakuya made it to the doorway, "let's go Byakuya."

"Go?"

"Out for drinks". Shunsui tipped his hat downward and walked out the door.

_I forgot I promised to go out for drinks after the meeting, damn, but I gave my word. _"One drink."

"One is enough." Ukitake gave Byakuya a warm smile.

"Only for you, Ukitake", added Shunsui.

The three captains headed to Yasu's. When they arrived a female hostess ushered the men to Ukitake and Shunsui's usual room. Byakuya expected Feke to show up and faint but he did not. QT showed up instead and for the first time in Byakuya's life he wished he saw the sweaty balding Feke.

Ukitake warmly greeted QT, "Prince Sho glad you could join us."

"The pleasure is all mine, Captain Ukitake", QT took a seat directly across from Byakuya, "and the first round is on me. I hope Brimm's sake is to your liking."

QT spoke and a waitress came in carrying a pitcher and four cups of sake on a tray. She gave each of the men a cup before sitting the pitcher in the middle of the table.

She turned her attention to QT, "Well there be anything, sir?"

QT smiled and the young woman was bedazzled. "No that's all for now, but I'll be sure to call on you before the night is over."

Shunsui smiled as he picked up his cup. "Prince Sho, I am sure you want have to call too loudly."

Everyone laughed except Byakuya and QT noticed. "Byakuya, I am surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be abstaining as part of your training for our race."

"I don't have to abstain from anything in order to beat you."

A smile cracked QT's face. "You're too serious Byakuya. I know lets toast everyone, to fun and sportsmanship."

Ukitake and Shunsui were both curious about the race. The two waited for Byakuya and QT to explain, but they were too busy in a stare down to explain anything to the senior captains.

Shunsui got tired of waiting and asked, "What race?"

"B and I are having a friendly little race in nine days"; QT filled everyone's cup, "you two should come watch the race and afterwards we can all go out for drinks again".

Meanwhile Yoruichi was waiting for Byakuya to return to his office. She needed to talk to him. She needed to tell him good-bye. Yoruichi wasn't going to sneak off in the night this time she was going to give him a proper good-bye.

"Where are you Byakuya? What's taking you so long?" She sighed after waiting for an hour. Byakuya's one drink turned to four. _I guess I just have to leave a note._ She wrote a short note stating that she would in the Royal Realm for a few days.

Byakuya never made it back to his office that evening. He instead went home and passed out on his bedroom floor. Byakuya woke up groggy the next morning; even with his head in a fog Byakuya knew something was wrong. He immediately tried to sense Yoruichi's spiritual pressure but there was nothing. He continued trying as he walked to his office and there was still nothing. _Maybe she had to go to the human world for some reason._

Byakuya found Yoruichi's note as soon as he sat his remembered that QT left after the second round of drinks because he was leaving that evening to go to back to Royal Realm because it was the perfect place to train. He also remembered QT's smug smile as he stated, "Don't worry I'll be back in time for the race".

_The race is in eight days. Did she leave to train QT?_ _She wouldn't have done that? _Byakuya's head started to pound as he thought back to when Yoruichi trained Ichigo. _That was different, or was it, does she just want to prove that another one of her students can beat me. No, she wouldn't. What if she really wants QT to win; she hasn't come to see me since QT's return._

Byakuya's head felt like it was going to explode. "I need some fresh air." Byakuya walked out his office and almost walked into Renji. "Renji have the men clean the division headquarters. I'll be back later to conduct an inspection."

Byakuya walked away before Renji could respond. Byakuya continued walking until he reached his grandfather's koi pond.

"Byakuya, you here early. Are you here to see Estelle and Cy's off spring? I figured you'd be sooner or later to pick out a couple of koi for your pond."

"No, I just needed some fresh air."

"There's no fresh air at the 6th Division," mumbled Ginrei. He raised his voice, "I see. Why don't you help me feed the koi while you're enjoying the fresh air."

Ginrei handed Byakuya, a small bag with koi food. "Byakuya, did I ever tell you I could've married Ai."

"Ai-sama of the Shihoin clan"

"There's only one Ai Byakuya. Don't get me wrong I loved your grandmother and she returned my love 100 times over. I have no regrets about being loved by your grandmother she was a special woman, but I do regret not trying to marry Ai. Come and have some tea I'll tell you the story."

Byakuya was quite intrigued by he grandfather confession. He followed Ginrei into the house. Ginrei continued with his story after the servant finished serving the tea.

"When Ai came of age the Shihoin clan decided she should marry. Of course this did not sit well with Ai so she and her twin brother, Areli, devised a plan to keep her out of wedlock. They created a three-day hakudo tournament. It was open to anyone including non-nobles. Those who survived the first three rounds would have to face Areli and then Ai.

I knew there was no way I could beat Yamamoto and even if I did there was no way to beat Areli in hakudo he was the second only to Ai. I didn't even enter the tournament. Az on the other hand did not care about the odds, or that Ai didn't want him to win. She thought Az was arrogant, boring, and demanding. Plus his nose bled so much he was pale.

Everyone thought Az was a fool. His status couldn't help him this time. They thought he was an even bigger fool by fighting after Yamamoto and the 7th Kenpachi. But everyone was wrong it was the smartest decision of the entire tournament.

Areli and Yamamoto fought to a draw with both men being severely injured. Ai refuse to let Areli continue so Yamamoto moved on to fight the 7th Kenpachi in a special match. Yamamoto's injuries were so terrible he lost to the 7th Kenpachi after a valiant fight.

Despite life threatening injuries Yamamoto still managed to injure the 7th Kenpachi weakening the insane fighter. Az's spiritual pressure was so immense he was able to use it to paralyze the 7th Kenpachi for a moment. Az knocked Kenpachi out in one blow.

Az could barely stand after using so much of his spiritual pressure. Everyone thought it was over for Az. His next opponent was Ai. She took him down in one hit. There was so much blood we thought Az was going to die. Ai went to check on him and he trapped her in the same almost unbreakable hold she taught his family. She would have had to dislocate her shoulder and elbow to break free.

Ai's mother, Hinata, knew Ai was too stubborn to give in so she declared Az the winner. After Az's three-day stay in the hospital he took Ai to the Royal Realm ".

The story made Byakuya's head hurt more. _Great the royal family has history taking Shihoin women. Maybe that was QT's plan all along to get Yoruichi back to the Royal Realm._

"Byakuya, do you know why I told you about the tournament? I heard about your race with Prince Sho." Ginrei sighed at Byakuya's surprised face. "Byakuya, I don't know the specifics of your race, but I do know you shouldn't underestimate the prince. He's not going into the race without a plan. Byakuya he's counting on your over confidence the same way Az counted on everyone discounting him".

"Grandfather, don't worry grandfather I will not dishonor the clan. I will train for the race. I will defeat Prince Sho." _I won't lose Yoruichi to that arrogant brat._

"Very well Byakuya, you may leave to start your training." Ginrei watched Byakuya leave. Byakuya looked confident, but Ginrei had a bad feeling about the race.

-==-  
Seven days had a passed. Byakuya trained every night for the race. He would train until his chest burned and his legs got heavy. Then he'd take a five-minute break and train for an hour more. His determination to win was unshakable.

Byakuya breathed heavily as he reached is normal resting spot. He took of a drink of water just before an unwelcomed guest appeared. "What do you want, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"I want to help you," said Mayuri with a yellow-toothed smile.

"Hmph. What could I possibly need from you?"

"You need this", Mayuri pulled out a syringe filled with a green fluid, "with this you'll win the race".

"I'm not interested, I don't need your help to win."

"You'll regret not accepting my offer." Mayuri disappeared into the darkness.

As soon as Mayuri left Red appeared. "Captain Kuchiki, here is the route for the race tomorrow. Prince Sho will meet you at sunrise." Red bowed and left just as quickly as he arrived.

Byakuya looked over the route. The route was a challenge. QT made the route difficult. I wasn't a circle it was an oddly formed figure eight. _He thinks by making the route confusing he'll gain the advantage. Little does he know I've chased Yoruichi around the Seireitei using almost every possible route. _

Byakuya flash stepped the route once to make sure there weren't unexpected difficulties. After running the route Byakuya was exhausted. Byakuya headed home, he knew he needed to rest up for the race.

The next morning Byakuya arrived early at Shizune Hill, the race starting point. QT wasn't there waiting when Byakuya arrived. A small crowd consisting of Ginrei, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake, Shunsui, and Emeka had gathered at the starting line. However, there was no Yoruichi. Yoruichi not being there disappointed Byakuya more than his cold exterior showed. _Where is she? _Byakuya knew she was near he could sense her.

QT was as confident and smug as ever as he and Red walked slowly to Shizune Hill. "It's a great day for a race, Red. Stop looking so worried."

"Prince I can't help it what if something goes wrong or if someone finds out. You can bet Kuchiki on your own, Prince."

"Red, of course I can beat him, but I have to humiliate him. Then his pride will step between he and Yoruichi and I won't have to do anything else. Don't worry there is no way we'll get caught. Even if the waitress mentioned I brought in the bottle of Brimm's sake to Yasu I drank from that bottle along with Ukitake and Shunsui."

Meanwhile Yoruichi was asleep in her bed until Adaeze pulled back the covers. Then she was stuck between a dream and almost awake. "Nin Nin, no school," she let out a fake cough, "I don't feel well." She started drifting back into her sleep state.

Adaeze pulled Yoruichi up by her shoulders, "Get up are you'll miss the race."

"Race", said Yoruichi as her eyes fluttered open.

"Byakuya and QT are about to race."

"Why?" Yoruichi stretched and let out a huge yawn.

"I believe has something to do with you."

"Me"

"Don't play innocent, Yoruichi Shihoin. I know you must've have noticed that those two don't get along."

"Yeah, because their egos can't fit in the same room." Yoruichi laughed but stopped when she saw Adaeze serious face.

"Yoruichi, that's only part of the problem. The other part is you. Don't frown up you know I am telling the truth. Just like you know QT flirts with you all the time."

"Nin Nin he flirts with every breathing female". Yoruichi stood up and stretched.

"That maybe true, but young Kuchiki only cares when he flirts with you."

Yoruichi started walking to her bathroom. "Nin Nin Byakuya knows he has nothing to worry about."

"Oh so you told him he has nothing to worry about."

"No, Nin Nin, I shouldn't have to." Yoruichi continued on to the bathroom.

"Is it because he's developed psychic abilities and can read your mind?"

Adaeze's statement was enough to stop Yoruichi at the bathroom door. Yoruichi frowned but did not turn around.

"Don't frown because you know I am right. He's a man Yoruichi and sometimes you can't be subtle with men. Men confuse easily baby. I suggest you hurry Yoruichi. Even if young Kuchiki knows you're coming."

Back at the race

Byakuya was tired of waiting, 15 minutes had passed and still no Yoruichi. He walked quietly to the starting point. QT on the other hand decided to joke around and talk to the crowd.

This annoyed Byakuya. He glared at QT. "I thought you wanted to race."

QT walked over slowly, "B, you're not a morning person are you?" He flashed his dimpled grin at Byakuya.

Rukia yelled, "Go nii-sama" as Byakuya and QT readied to start the race.

"B at least you have one female who cares enough to cheer for you," said QT just as Ukitake gave the command to start the race.

Yoruichi arrived a minute after the race started. Byakuya and QT were completely out sight by then. Yoruichi whispered, "Good luck, Byakuya."

QT was even faster than Byakuya imagined. QT and Byakuya spent most of the race neck and neck.

Then Byakuya could see the crowd off in the distance. He felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure and it gave him a boost; he turned up the speed. He started to create some distance between he and QT. Byakuya continued to push himself as he felt QT gaining ground. Byakuya's heart was racing; it felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. His entire body started to tingle. Then his legs went numb. _What's happening?_

QT took the lead. Byakuya tried to catch up but his legs started to spasm and every time he took a step it felt as if Senbonzakura's blades were slicing all the muscle fibers in his legs. Byakuya saw QT cross the finish line just before he fell to one knee. Byakuya's right knee crashed into the ground just as he saw Yoruichi moving towards QT. He tried to stand but his legs refused.

Yoruichi ran passed the victorious QT to a falling Byakuya. She took Byakuya into her arms catching. She watched as his glossy eyes slowly closed. "Byakuya can you hear me?" There was no answer.

"Ukitake, Shunsui, go and get Unohana and have her meet us at my office", yelled Yoruichi. The two friends did as they were told. Everyone except QT and Red ran over to Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"Pa Pa I need for you to get a stretcher from our medical supply room."

Emeka left before Yoruichi finished her statement.

"Nii-sama" gasped Rukia

Ginrei asked with concern in his voice "Yoruichi what happened?"

"I don't know."

QT and Red observed the scene from a far. Red was worried. He did not like the sound in Yoruichi's voice. "Prince Sho"

"Red I said don't worry."

"I know but I don't trust Mayuri."

"I don't trust him either, but trust has nothing to do with it. That mad man will do anything to keep his lab there's no way he's going to tell on us. He's in too deep. He even switched B's water bottle last night so no one would know he's secretly been poisoning B the past three nights".

"But Prince Sh-"

"No worries Red, we're not the ones who poisoned B, and besides it's not like B will die. He'll just whimper in the corner". QT walked over and looked at the unconscious Byakuya being held in Yoruichi's arms. "Maybe QT pushed him too hard, sorry sometimes QT takes it the extreme."

Yoruichi ignored QT's comment her eyes and concern remained focused on the man in her arms. Emeka soon arrived with the stretcher.

"Thanks Pa Pa, Red I need you to help Renji get on Byakuya the stretcher. Then take him to my office."

Unohana arrived couple of minutes after Red and Renji placed Byakuya in Yoruichi's bed. She ushered everyone except Yoruichi out of the room. Yoruichi wasn't going to leave Byakuya's side even for Unohana. The small crowed waited outside the door as Unohana started her exam.

"QT is sure B is fine. B just pushed himself too hard trying to keep up with QT. He just had cramp and passed out."

Unohana opened the door and announced, "Captain Kuchiki is awake."

"See, QT knows even things medical."

Shunsui grabbed QT by the shoulder, "QT lets go get breakfast and come back later."

Ukitake grabbed QT's other shoulder, "Yes much later."

"My we see, nii-sama, Captain Unohana."

"Rukia, you all can come in but just for a moment. I gave him something for pain he'll be asleep a few minutes".

Unohana opened the door and the others packed into the small room. They just stared at Byakuya who just stared back. The room was silent until Emeka spoke.

"Kuchiki"

"Emeka-sama", responded Byakuya in a raspy voice.

"Nii-sama"

"Rukia"

"Captain."

"Renji"

"Byakuya"

"Grandfather"

"Good Byakuya, you know everyone's name."

Byakuya cut his eyes at Yoruichi's comment. Yoruichi was sitting on the bed next him but Byakuya refused to look in her direction.

He turned his head slightly and looked at the wall.

Adaeze asked with motherly concern, "Young Kuchiki, do you need anything?"

"Thank you for asking Adaeze-sama. I just need some time **alone **to rest."

Unohana clapped her hands together. "You heard him, you all can come and visit later."

The crowd quickly left the room. Yoruichi still remained by Byakuya's side.

"Yoruichi I said alone." He gaze remained glued to the wall. "You know how, you've left me alone on many times."

"What's with the attitude Byakuya?" _I can't believe you. This better be a side effect of the medication. _Yoruichi waited but there was no answer. "I am not leaving Byakuya."

"Fine I will." Byakuya moved and the pain was excruciating. He hurt from his lower abdomen to the tips of his toes.

It was painful for Yoruichi to watch Byakuya suffer. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ She wanted to scream at him but she didn't. "Byakuya where are you going without your hakema?" Yoruichi knew Byakuya wouldn't walk around the Soul Society pant less.

Byakuya frowned and turned to Yoruichi for the first time. "Where are my clothes?"

Yoruichi placed her fingertip between his brows. "I am not telling you."

"Fine." Byakuya laid his head back with his frown still in place and Yoruichi by his side.

He soon drifted to sleep. Yoruichi eased off the bed. She did not go far; she sat in the chair across from Byakuya and watched him sleep hours. Byakuya open his eyes and saw Yoruichi was not next to him.

Before he could comment on Yoruichi's absence Rukia spoke, "Nii-sama do you need anything?"

"No."

Rukia give Byakuya a fragile smile and dashed out the room. She returned shortly with Unohana and Yoruichi.

"Captain Kuchiki", Unohana handed Byakuya a sake glass filled with an elixir, "I need for you to take this every four hours."

Byakuya's face screwed from taking his first sip. The red liquid burned his throat and his stomach.

"There is also some sap to put on your legs at night." Unohana opened the jar and everyone's face screwed up. "It doesn't smell good but it will pull the toxins from your system. Are you hungry Captain Kuchiki?"

"A little."

"Byakuya I'll get you something. Unohana says no spicy or greasy foods, but I'll find you something you'll like". Yoruichi turned to Rukia, "Please stay with Byakuya until I return".

"Yes, Yoruichi-dano"

Byakuya and Rukia sat in silence for 15 minutes before he drifted back to sleep. He woke to the sound of Yoruichi humming a couple of hours later.

"Oh so you're finally awake Byakuya. I'll get your food." Yoruichi disappeared then reappeared in less than 10 second. "Banana crème pie, it's not spicy or greasy and it's made from bananas."

"Yoruichi, only you think of dessert as a meal." Byakuya's stomach urged him to try the pie. The pie was like a little bit of heaven on a spoon. Byakuya let out a little moan of pleasure after the first spoonful.

The sound made Yoruichi very happy. She sat in the watched Byakuya eat over half the pie. Then there was an uneasy silence between after Byakuya finished eating. Yoruichi wasn't sure what to do about it or why he was acting the way he was.

Byakuya didn't act like any sick man she encountered. Emeka turned in to a big baby when he was sick but every time Yoruichi tried to do something for Byakuya he got an attitude. "Byakuya it's time to put the sap on."

"Very well give me the jar."

"Byakuya I'll do it."

"I can do it myself Yoruichi."

"No you can't, stop being so stubborn, Unohana gave me the jar and the instructions."

"Fine."

Byakuya allowed Yoruichi to apply the sap. The stench was overwhelming. Yoruichi felt as if she was going to throw up, but she continued applying the sap without one compliant.

Yoruichi looked at the greenish brown goo covering Byakuya from his hips to his toes; it was quite the disturbing sight. "Unohana said to wash it off after an hour or two." Yoruichi returned to her seat.

"The smell doesn't bother you, Yoruichi."

"Yes, it does."

"Then why are you sitting there?"

"Byakuya, I am here just in case you need anything."

"Yoruichi I am not a baby."

"You could've fooled me. I am going into my office." Yoruichi walked out the bedroom and into her office. The smell filled that room as well, but at least she could open her window.

Yoruichi tried to work but could not concentrate. Every time Byakuya moved he groaned and Yoruichi had to fight her need to be with him.

_What's wrong Byakuya? Why won't you talk to me? Are you upset because I wasn't there for the start of the race? It's not like you told me about it. I am not psychic, but neither are you. Maybe you're just a spoiled brat when you're sick. _

Yoruichi went to the bathroom and Byakuya did not say a word as she passed the bed. She returned with a foot tub full of warm water. He stared at sponge in Yoruichi's hand to avoid staring at her.

"Byakuya it's time to remove the sap."

"I can do it."

"I know Byakuya, but let me, let me take care of you," said Yoruichi with such sincerity in her voice that Byakuya knew it had to be real. She slowly dragged the warm sponge removing some sap from his thigh. "I am not hurting you."

"No", whispered Byakuya. It actually felt good maybe just a little good. He could feel his anger towards dissipating.

"See Byakuya that wasn't so bad." Yoruichi stood up. "I'll get some more water for your sponge bath".

_I can't let her give me a sponge bath. _"Yoruichi, I'll bathe myself"

_Byakuya, you and your pride, "_Sure I'll take a shower while you bathe." She handed Byakuya a light blue hopi set. "I had Rukia bring you some clothes. Are you sure don't need any help? I am sure if I ask Unohana she'd send Blue and Gray right over." Yoruichi smiled wickedly.

"You are an evil demon cat, don't you dare bring those two near me," calmly responded Byakuya.

Yoruichi laughed. _At least you haven't lost what little sense of humor you had. _Yoruichi disappeared into the bathroom.

Byakuya took a moment to breathe. It was becoming harder and harder for Byakuya to stay angry with Yoruichi. If he remained angry at her losing her wouldn't hurt so bad, but every time Byakuya would try to rebuild the wall between them Yoruichi would come and kick it down. _Why is she doing all this? Is it out of pity? She trained QT to be beat me and when he won she ran to him to celebrate. I lost the race. I lost Yoruichi. She'll leave with him and won't return just like Ai._

Byakuya struggled to get dress and Yoruichi struggled not leave the bathroom. _I wish you'd let me in just a little more, Byakuya. I want to take care of you. I won't push; you and your pride may not be able to handle that right now. _

Yoruichi took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. "Byakuya it's time for your medicine".

Around midnight there was a pounding on Yoruichi's door.

"Yoruichi-sama, Princess Yoruichi, open up," sang QT. His melodic voice pierced Byakuya's ears like a knife.

Yoruichi opened the door and a very drunk QT fell into the room and on to Yoruichi.

"That was a damn good catch princess".

"Sho"

His arms wrapped around Yoruichi. "You know you're a damn good looking woman."

"Sho, you're drunk."

"But not blind" he smiled.

"Leave," Byakuya's voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Byakuya, you're not supposed to be up". Yoruichi knew Byakuya was struggling to stand as he leaned against the doorway. Yoruichi leaned QT against her desk. She pointed at QT, "You stay."

"B, see she wants me to stay."

"I said leave." Byakuya took one step and the pain ripped through his leg and his abdomen. He didn't let it stop him. He tried to take another step but that leg cramped so bad his knee locked in place.

"That's enough Byakuya." She wrapped her arms around his waist and before Byakuya knew it he was back in the bedroom sitting on the side of the bed. "Byakuya lay back down," she softly caressed his cheek, "please"

After seeing the plea in her eyes Byakuya couldn't refuse. She helped Byakuya get in the bed. Byakuya frowned as he saw QT in the doorway.

Yoruichi gently caressed his cheek. "I'll take QT to his room. You just rest."

The medication started to kick in and Byakuya's eyes started getting heavy. Before Byakuya's closed his eyes he saw QT mouth, "She's coming to my room".

Yoruichi kissed a sleeping Byakuya on the forehead. She stared at Byakuya resting for a few heartbeats. She took a deep breath then turned her attention back to her drunken guest. "Let's go QT"

QT leaned on Yoruichi as they walked to QT's room in silence. She helped QT into his room. QT plopped down on the bed and stared at Yoruichi. He took her hand. "Princess you really care about him".

"Yes I do."

QT groaned and rolled his eyes. "But princess why? He so uptight."

"True, but he is my uptight prince and I wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

"Not even for the real Prince Charming." QT smiled.

"No not even for a 100"

QT looked down at the floor and with a sad smile responded, "Oh I see, good night Yoruichi-sama."

"Good night, QT."

Byakuya woke up and can't feel Yoruichi laying next him. The spot where she once laid was cold. _She didn't comeback._ The crushing weight of loneliness covered him. He cursed under his breath, "Damn."

In a gruffly sleepy masculine voice Yoruichi says, "What's wrong?"

Byakuya lifted his had and saw Yoruichi in her cat form lying at the foot of the bed. "Yo-Yoruichi" he cleared his throat, "it's nothing."

Yoruichi yawned and stretched her black furry body. "I figured it would be better if I transformed in to my cat form. I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you while we slept; it allowed me to stay near you just in case you needed me". She stretched out her little black paw and touched his shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" He closed his heavy eyes and she watched him fall back to sleep.

Byakuya woke at the crack of dawn just in time to see Yoruichi transform and walk into the bathroom. It was a beautiful but painful discovery as his natural reaction caused him severe pain. It was a cruel reminder of something else he could not do.

Yoruichi soon emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a white towel. "Byakuya good you're awake. It's time for your medicine. Would you like something to eat?"

Byakuya was so busy watching the remaining droplets of glistening water cling to her mocha skin to answer. Yoruichi managed to knock down Byakuya's new wall before he could lay the first brick.

"Byakuya are you hungry?"

"No."

"I am going to get ready. I have to take care of something this morning. I plan to be back before you wake up. Nin Nin will be in periodically this morning to check on you until I return".

Byakuya tried to fight the medication and stay awake at least until Yoruichi left, but it was a loosing battle. He fell asleep before Yoruichi left the bathroom. When he woke up he found his red hair tie tied around his wrist.

Byakuya stared at the tiny red string that had tied he and Yoruichi together for so long. _Why did she give this back to me? Maybe the game is over, she doesn't want me to chase her anymore. After the race she knew I'd never be able to catch her. I really have lost. _

Byakuya tried to get up. He ignored the pain he needed to leave. It took awhile but he was finally able to stand. The pain sliced through his legs and abdomen so much so it shortened his breath. He only took a few steps before his body gave up and he had to sit back down.

"What up B?" QT stood in the doorway.

_He came to gloat. _"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you", QT dropped his head a little and shifted his eyes to the side, "I thought you just had cramps and passed out. If had known you would've suffered this much I would've called off everything." QT scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry man." There was no air of smugness about him for a change.

_Now Sho feels pity for me too._

QT continued, "I just wanted to tell you that before I returned home." QT paused at Byakuya's bewildered look. "I won the race but you won Yoruichi. Now I don't know why she'd pick you over me" QT brushed his shoulders off and smiled, "maybe she really likes puppies." QT's face became very serious. "You better treat her right. Kuchiki Byakuya, if you slip up once I'll swoop in and take her". QT left without another word.

Before Byakuya could fully digest what QT said not so happy Yoruichi arrived. "Byakuya I told you to stay in bed. You're the worse patient ever".

Byakuya looked up and saw Yoruichi standing in the doorway with her arms folded under her breast and a scolding look in her eye.

"Why are you doing this? Do you pity me, Yoruichi?"

"Pity you, I am going to have to talk to Unohana about your medication. It's turning you into a wacko."

"I am not joking Yoruichi."

"I am not either Byakuya."

"I lost the race. I don't need pity from Sho or from you."

"Pity, the race, I don't care about the damn race." Yoruichi stared at Byakuya she couldn't understand why he thought she pitied him. _Byakuya you can't be that thickheaded. You're sick and it was just a race. _"Byakuya, why'd you race QT?"

_I can't tell her why. She'll walk away for sure, but I don't want her to be with me out of pity. She'll blame herself and feel obligated to care for me. _He didn't answer he just struggled to inch his way along the side of the bed.

Byakuya's silence answered Yoruichi. Her heart ached as she watch her once strong and confident Byakuya-bo struggle to do something so simple. _The race was about me. Damn. _"Byakuya"

"Don't worry, I'll check myself into the hospital. I'll finally be out of your hair for good."

"Byakuya I like you in my hair," she smiled softly, "well at least your fingers. Remember the night we spent together after Sierra concert." _Please remember Byakuya, remember the good times we spent together. _

Byakuya remembered that night. He and Yoruichi ate ice cream and stared at the stars for hours before he fell asleep with his finger in Yoruichi's hair. _I can't even walk with you outside._ Byakuya looked up and saw the sadness in Yoruichi's eyes. "Yoruichi don't have to take care of me."

"I know that Byakuya but I told you before I want to take of you. It's not because I pity you Byakuya, it's because I care about you."

"Then what's this?" Byakuya held up his arm and pointed to the hair tie.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and responded, "It's a hair tie".

"Don't pretend Yoruichi. I know why you gave it back to me."

"Because you won" Yoruichi walked over to Byakuya who was speechless. She sat down and looked Byakuya in the eye. "You caught me." She raised his chin lightly with her fingertips, and her lips meet with his, as softly as sakura petal falls to the ground. "I've stopped running," she kissed him sweetly once more, "please don't run away from me." She caressed his cheek gently. She gave him one of "his smiles".

Byakuya stared at her for few heartbeats as happiness started to fill him. His fingertip lightly traced her bottom lip. He quickly recaptured her lips stealing her smile. _Its not settled Yoruichi not until…_"Say you'll never leave me," mumbled Byakuya against Yoruichi's lips.

"I'll never leave you". Yoruichi playful bit his bottom lip before kissing him fully. "However, we should stop before you hurt yourself." Byakuya frowned and Yoruichi kissed his forehead melting the frown away.

She gave him one of "his smiles". The corners of Byakuya's mouth curled upwards in response. Yoruichi couldn't resist tasting Byakuya's smile. It was so tasty she purred in response, "Maybe just a little while longer".

"Like a 1000 years", responded Byakuya. He laid kisses from the nap of her neck back to her lips.

"Byakuya I was thinking more like 2000 years". A mischievous catlike grin covered Yoruichi's face.

"You're a greedy woman, Yoruichi Kuchiki."

"Wha-"

Byakuya captured Yoruichi's lips interrupting her response and crushing any argument to the new name at least for now and maybe the next 2000 years.

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Byakuya and Yoruichi won

Miko: Yes! No more QT, but I've gotta admit he's not such a bad guy. I still don't like him, but I don't hate him anymore.

Peace and Chaos: QT is not a bad guy.

Velveteen: He should've never gone to Mayuri. Mayuri is sadistic.

Peace in Chaos: Yeah Mayuri probably had a big smile on his face when Byakuya was taken away on a stretcher.

Miko: He's probably got it on video too. It didn't stop Yoruichi and Byakuya from getting together.

Velveteen: It's nice that Byakuya and Yoruichi's relationship moved up a whole new level in the last chapter. So this is good-bye.

Miko: Yeah and Yoruichi Kuchiki sounds better each time I hear it. I guess this is good-bye.

Peace in Chaos: Good-bye gees good-bye until you all show up to talk about Fantasy. This is the last chapter for The Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat. Thank you all so much for reading this story and making it to the last chapter. Wow, over a year and over 150,000 words, thanks so much for sticking around until the end. I am thinking of adding a epilogue, not sure the story is really long already. As always please leave a comment or review until next time peace.


	36. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach :)

A/N: Today (Jan 31st) is Byakuya's birthday. I figured it would be a good day to end this story.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Yoruichi paused as Byakuya pulled her closer to him. It was something he often did in his sleep. His body needed to be close to hers. The skin-to-skin contact with Yoruichi was something he craved even in his sleep, which made it harder for her to slip away.

She waited until he reestablished the skin-to-skin contact and settled back into a deep sleep. Yoruichi knew there was only one way out of Byakuya's possessive grip without waking him. She slid one finger from his elbow to the tip of his little finger. She gently raised his pinky finger and like a lock his grip opened just enough for her to move away without waking him, or so she thought.

Byakuya was already awake with anticipation. He was only pretending to be sleep so Yoruichi could wake him. He loved the incentives Yoruichi would use to pull him out of his slumber. He wondered if she would nibble on his ear, kiss him until his eyes opened, or maybe she'd sing to him. Today was his birthday so Yoruichi would do something special to wake him; maybe she'd let her hands do the talking.

The thought caused Byakuya's lips to curl upward. He quickly removed the small smile; if she thought he was awake the game would be over and Byakuya couldn't let that happen. He wanted to play all morning.

Byakuya waited for Yoruichi to wake him up, but nothing happened. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, a minute. Much to Byakuya's disappointment Yoruichi ignored him and slipped out of bed. He cracked one eye opened and realized it was still dark. He'd have to wait whiles longer for his wake up call. Byakuya returned to his dreams.

A few hours later Byakuya did get a wake up call, but it wasn't from Yoruichi. The sun brightened the entire bedroom forcing Byakuya to open his eyes. He squinted and grumbled at the sun's intrusion of his dream. Even after 100 years Byakuya was still adjusting to a having a large window in his bedroom.

The window was an annoyance to Byakuya on occasion but Yoruichi loved the window it was her second favorite napping spot. Byakuya's hand moved to where Yoruichi should have been but she wasn't there. The discovery awakened Byakuya fully.

Byakuya pulled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Part of Byakuya expected to find Yoruichi in the tub, but it was empty. "Where is she?" He tried to sense Yoruichi's spiritual pressure, but found nothing.

Byakuya got dressed and begun his search for the elusive demon cat. The wing was eerily quiet. There were no sounds or scents, which surprised Byakuya. That wing of the Kuchiki manor had been alive since the day Byakuya and Yoruichi moved in almost 100 years. There were usually the smells of some delicious dish or fresh flowers. Laughter filled the halls morning to night. Today there was only silence.

Byakuya continue walking until he reached his grandfather's home.

"Good morning, grandfather."

"Good morning, Byakuya. Happy birthday, what brings you by?"

"I was just out for a walk."

"Oh I see. When you finish with your walk let Yoruichi know I enjoyed the pomegranate tea. Maybe she can stop by again tomorrow morning and we can have some together."

"Grandfather, you saw Yoruichi this morning."

"Yes, she was in quite the hurry."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No, I thought she was in a hurry to get back before you woke up. She did head in the direction of Shihoin estate."

"Grandfather, I will talk with you later." _Her grandparents, of course it makes sense. _

Byakuya made it the Shihoin estate in less than five minutes. He still could not sense Yoruichi. "Maybe Adaeze and Emeka know where she is." Byakuya found the loving mature couple tending to Adaeze award winning roses.

"Oh it's just Kuchiki. Ouch!" Emeka's warm greeting for Byakuya earned him a pinch from Adaeze.

"Young Kuchiki please excuse my husband he's been working in the sun too long. Plus, it's surprising to see you without Yoruichi or the triplets".

"Adaeze-sama, Emeka-sama, have you seen Yoruichi and the children?"

"Kuchiki have you lost your wife and kids?" Emeka moved out of Adaeze's reach. However, there was no way from him to dodge his wife's glare.

"Sorry young Kuchiki we haven't seen Yoruichi or the triplets today." Adaeze's eyes lit up. "Young Kuchiki it may have to do with your birthday. Happy birthday, young Kuchiki." Adaeze gave Byakuya a hug.

Byakuya's arms remained locked to his sides, but at least did not look uncomfortable. He was still getting used to the Shihoin joy of hugging. "My birthday."

"Yeah, baby girl said you said you only wanted peace and quiet for your birthday. A day without your wife and children that's what I call peace and quiet." Emeka laughed until he saw the disapproving look on Adaeze's face. "I wouldn't even want to think of spending my birthday without my beautiful wife." He kissed Adaeze on the cheek. He stared into Adaeze's eyes. Then without turning to Byakuya he mumbled, "Oh yeah happy birthday Kuchiki."

"Thank you both." Byakuya walked away. _So today she decides to listen to me. Today of all days; she even took the children. The children cannot mask their spiritual pressure as well as Yoruichi._

Byakuya stopped and focused on finding his children. "Damn!"

Byakuya was unable to sense his children because they were stepping into the human world with their mother.

Less than five minutes after arriving, Yuki was tired of holding Udo's hand. He was the oldest by four minutes and thought he was old enough to walk without holding anyone's hand not even Yoruichi's. "Mommy do we have to hold hands the entire time?"

Yoruichi looked into Yuki's golden kitten eyes and said, "We will hold hands until we take our seats."

Yuki held his head down a little causing long black purple tinted bang to fall forward. "That long," he mumbled.

"I like holding your hand mommy." Ayo smiled brightly squinting his steel grey eyes.

"Of course you do, you're a baby." Udo laughed and Yuki soon joined her.

"I am not a baby." Ayo stuck his tongue out his sister and brother.

Yoruichi looked at her daughter. Udo not only inherited Yoruichi's mocha skin, golden eyes, and purple hair; she inherited Yoruichi's mischievousness. Yoruichi decided to nip everything, "One", the dreaded countdown started.

The children quickly fell back inline not uttering a word. They knew if Yoruichi started counting she wasn't playing with them. Plus, it was time for them to take their seats for the movie.

Byakuya was taking his seat too, behind his desk. Byakuya had planned to spend the day with his family, but his family was missing. He figured work could distract him from his loneliness. It did work for little over an hour, but even working couldn't keep his mind off of his family for too long. Byakuya felt Renji's spiritual pressure move closer and Byakuya thought sparring would be a better distraction.

Renji brushed his shoulders off. "Captain Kuchiki left me in charge because of my fine leadership skills. As a matter of fact he's been leaving me in charge most of the time."

Kira and Hisagi shook their heads rapidly. Renji took as a sign they did not believe him not knowing Byakuya was approaching. "Yes not no, I am telling you I run things around here."

"Renji"

Renji's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He turned around slowly to face Byakuya. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

"Renji, what are you doing?"

"See captain, I was, we were."

"I can't believe it," Omaeda interjected. He stuffed a hand full of rice crackers into his mouth. "I can't go to lunch with you guys because I have to deliver this", Omaeda's greasy hand held up a stained brown envelop, "to Captain Soi Fon. She's in the human world with that Kisuke Urahara again. She's been spending too much time with him lately. She should be spending the time with me. I mean she's my captain."

_Yoruichi and the children must be in the human world._ "I will deliver the envelop for you."

"Thanks, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya took the envelope and left for the human world just as Yoruichi and the children were returning to the Soul Society. He rushed to Urahara's shop and found Urahara and Soi Fon talking outside.

"Byakuya-kun, what brings you to my humble shop?"

"This", Byakuya handed Soi Fon the envelop, "have either of you seen Yoruichi?"

Kisuke and Soi Fon's eyes zeroed in on black cat in the distance. Byakuya frowned, "That's not Yoruichi."

"Of course not we didn't say it was, we haven't seen, Yoruichi-sama today", responded Soi Fon

Byakuya left to return to the Soul Society. He sighed as he stepped out of the gate. It was lunchtime and no Yoruichi and no kids. "Where are you, Yoruichi?" Suddenly Byakuya felt Yoruichi's spiritual pressure. He flash stepped toward a familiar place, Kinkakuji.

Yoruichi's spiritual pressure grew stronger with each step. Byakuya moved faster and faster until he saw Yoruichi. She greeted him with his smile and he froze in place.

"Yo-" she stole her name from his lips. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. He embraced her like he had not seen her in days.

Yoruichi broke the kiss and whispered, "Happy birthday," rubbing her noise against his. She pulled his head down and returned to kissing his lips.

"Wait mommy and daddy are kissing", said Ayo from behind a huge shady pine.

"So, they do that a lot," responded Yuki.

"Quiet, maybe mommy will give daddy a baby for his birthday," added Udo.

Udo's statement was enough to bring an abrupt halt to Byakuya and Yoruichi's kiss. "We'll finish this later", said Yoruichi with a wink and a smile. "Kids its time."

The kids spring from behind the bushes yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FATHER!"

Yoruichi had Byakuya close his eyes and Udo and Yuki led Byakuya to a clearing.

"Open your eyes father."

Byakuya opened his eyes and saw a huge spread with all his favorite foods. There was even a Seaweed Ambassador cake with a candle in its forehead. There was a slight upward curl of Byakuya's lips.

Yoruichi kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I figured you'd have had enough peace and quiet by lunch."

"Oh really." Byakuya tilted Yoruichi's chin and gave her quick soft kiss on the lips.

Udo decided she should be the one to light Byakuya's birthday candle. "I'll light the candle."

Yuki disagreed, "No, I'll do it I am the oldest."

"So, I am better at kido."

Ayo stepped up, "I'll do it."

"No!" Udo and Yuki yelled in unison, "You'll the burn the cake."

"I will not."

Byakuya stopped the argument by removing the candle. "No one will be lighting the candle.

Udo gasped, "But father your wish."

Ayo added softly, "Father you can't make a birthday wish without a candle."

"True," Byakuya stared in the eyes of his three children, "but," he took hold of Yoruichi's hand and smiled, "I already have everything I could wish for."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: I knew you were going to add an epilogue

Miko: I did too.

Velveteen: Yeah, ByaYoru kids

Miko: I guess this means Byakuya made a complete recovery

Velveteen: Of course he had Yoruichi to take care of him

Peace in Chaos: That's right Thank you again for reading The Uptight Prince and the Free-Spirited Cat. Thanks for all the favs, comments, and PMs, until next time peace.


End file.
